Los Jóvenes del Orfanato
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Y fue en ese momento cuando me fijé en el calendario que había y la fecha que marcaba, junto con aquel espejo". "Porque soy una niña encerrada en un cuerpo que no es mío". ¿SasuSaku?
1. Capítulo I

Hola, soy Mitsuki-Wing y, después de todo, quisiera agradeceros y complaceros con esta nueva historia, que no es ni más ni menos que la **segunda parte** de mi fic SasuSaku "**Los Chicos del Orfanato**"!^^

Cuando subí el último capi de esa historia, vi que realmente había gustado, y que los lectores querían segunda parte, otros epílogo y otros ambas cosas! XD Por eso, ya que lo propuse, pues, no quería ser menos, por lo que aquí traigo el primer capi!

En esta historia (o eso tengo pensado =P) habrá más cosas con las que tratar, sobre todo el tema del amor, el hecho de que habrá nuevas parejas, personajes… Podría decirse que quiero pensar de "Los Chicos del Orfanato" como una introducción a esta historia^^

Y, también quisiera decir que, a pesar de haber estado y estoy liada con exámenes, he subido hoy esta nueva historia por un razón. ¿Por qué? Porque hoy **cumplo un añito en FFnet**!^^ Soy muy, muy feliz! T^T

Y ahora ya, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten leyendo! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia y la comentaron, porque me han animado a subir este capi!^^

Pd. Esta es la onceava historia que subo, la tercera que sea larga, y la segunda de Naruto^^

**..**

LOS JÓVENES DEL ORFANATO

_**Capítulo I: Preludio**_

…Pip. Pip. Pip…

Un lejano pitido. Una respiración regular. Cuerpo entumecido. Profundo sueño. Silencio…

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

Abro lentamente los ojos. Me pesan. Siempre me pasaban cuando había dormido poco…o mucho, o cuando tenía que madrugar.

Los cierro inmediatamente debido a la intensa claridad. Los entreabro y espero a que se acostumbren a la luz reinante. ¿Quién ha encendido la luz?

Pensé que, tal vez, bostezaría (suelo bostezar mucho por las mañanas), pero no fue así en aquella ocasión.

-Mm…-ronroneé. Notaba la garganta seca.

Al abrir los ojos, me da la bienvenida un cielo blanco. Un techo de pintura blanca descascarillada por el tiempo. Como el de mi habitación. Pero…esta no es mi habitación.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

-Vaya… ¿Estás despierta?

Giré la cabeza sin incorporarme (estaba tumbada) y vi a un chico que me miraba desde otra camilla blanca. Era quien había hablado.

"_Estoy en un hospital"_

-Mm…Hola…-saludé. Voz ronca, resentida por haber hablado. Intenté aclarármela.

-Hola.-respondió.

Él, por el contrario, se encontraba sentado, con la cabeza y la espalda apoyada sobre varios cojines. Se trataba de un chico que aparentaba tal vez dieciocho años, cabello pelirrojo (bonito color), ojos azules con una profundas marcas de ojeras (¿será porque sufre insomnio?). No tenía cejas, y aun así, era un chico joven bastante guapo.

Sonrió, con una sonrisa amable.

-Esto… Soy…Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerte.-me presenté, educadamente.

-Soy Gaara del Desierto. Llámame Gaara.

-Entonces, tú puedes llamarme Sakura.

-Sakura-le miré-¿Sabes dónde estás?

-Eh… En un hospital, ¿no?

-Así es-asintió con la cabeza-Y… ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás aquí?

-Pues…

"_Lo recuerdo"_

-Me iban a operar-empecé a decir-Necesitaba una operación urgentemente, porque si no, lo más probable era que muriera…

-Oh… ¿Y qué era?-preguntó de manera educada.

-Pues… No sabría decirte-contesté, algo avergonzada-Tenía un soplo en el corazón, pero también tenía una especie de enfermedad degenerativa que hace débil a mi cuerpo…

-Así que es eso…-murmuró, meditabundo.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí, Gaara?

Volvió a dirigirme una sonrisa, esta vez más triste.

-…También tengo problemas de corazón.

-¿En serio?-como yo…

-Sí.

Se bajó un poco el cuello de la camisa y pude ver una fea cicatriz adornando su pecho.

-Por alguna razón, soy propenso a infartos, a pesar de no tener problemas de sobrepeso de ningún tipo. El problema es que el corazón no trabaja bien porque hay obstrucciones en ciertas ramificaciones de la arteria coronaria del corazón, por lo que la sangre, al pasar, forma coágulos.

-Oh…-la verdad es que no sé si lo entendí muy bien, pero…-Parece…grave, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Intentaron suplirlo con un marcapasos-por eso la cicatriz…-Pero, tampoco hace mucho… Tengo que permanecer todo el tiempo en el hospital, sin hacer nada… Porque tienen miedo de que sufra un infarto en cualquier momento. Ahora, bueno, desde hace ya bastante tiempo…estoy en lista de espera para un corazón que sea donado y que me sea compatible.

-Y… ¿No te sientes aquí solo, sin salir, sin poder jugar?

Aquello pareció sorprenderle (eso me decía la expresión de su rostro), pero terminó riendo.

-Sí…Bueno, tengo una hermana que me viene a visitar a menudo y, ya puestos, tengo bastante visita con médicos y enfermeras.

-Ah, claro… Pues, espero que pronto puedan donarte un corazón.

Sonrió.

-Gracias.

"_Gracias…"_, un último recuerdo antes de cerrar los ojos vino a mí.

-Ya es la hora.

-¿La hora de qué?-le pregunté.

-Ellos siempre vienen a verte a estas horas.

-¿Mm?

"_¿Quiénes?"_

Alzó una mano y, con una cortina que allí había, al correrla, tras ver su sonrisa, su figura se recortó tras ella. ¿No quería verme y seguir hablándome? Tal vez sea para tener un poco de intimidad… creo que para eso estaban las cortinas en las habitaciones de hospitales con varios pacientes en ella.

Aquí solo estamos él y yo.

Una puerta blanca se abrió.

"_¿Por qué todo es blanco?"_

Un hombre y una mujer aparecieron tras ella, con una enfermera siguiéndoles en silencio. La pareja se me quedó mirando fijamente. La mujer ahogó una exclamación con sus manos en la boca. El hombre portaba un precioso y de gran tamaño ramo de flores. Los ojos de ambos profundamente abiertos.

Sonreí tímidamente.

-Hola…Papá, mamá…

-¡Sakura!-exclamó mi madre, atravesando la habitación con una exhalación y me abrazó fuertemente, haciéndome incorporar ligeramente en la camilla. Ahora estaba sentada.-Oh, dios mío…-sollozaba.

-Es un milagro…-mi padre ocultó el rostro tras su mano libre; creo que, al igual que mamá, estaba llorando.

"_No es malo llorar de felicidad, ¿verdad?"_

-…Siento haberos preocupado-murmuré, dejándome abrazar, oyéndoles llorar.

La preocupación les había hecho envejecer unos cuantos años, pero la alegría también pareció rejuvenecerles en un instante.

"_La operación fue un éxito, después de todo…"_

-Así que… La operación fue todo un éxito pese a todo, ¿eh?

-Kurenai-san…-debía haberla avisado aquella enfermera…

Sonrió.

-Me alegra verte despierta una vez más, Sakura-san.

-¡Doctora! Ella…ella…-balbuceó mi madre.

-Tranquilícese, por favor, señora Haruno. Y, por favor, agradecería que no abrazara con tanta fuerza a su hija. Debe estar delicada…

-Oh, sí, lo siento…-se disculpó avergonzada y se alejó de mí, pero no mucho.

-Bien, aunque no debería estar haciendo esto…-empezó Kurenai-Fingiré que puedo hacerlo.

-¿Mm?-¿A qué se refería?

Se puso frente a mí, delante de la cortina, sentándose en una banqueta. ¿Estaría Gaara escuchando al otro lado?

-Sakura-san… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mm… Un poco cansada… Y noto el cuerpo pesado… Pero…bastante bien-sí, por fin, estaba bien… ¿verdad?-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Por supuesto-sonrió.

La enfermera la proveyó de una carpeta con varias hojas. Kurenai sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su bata (blanca, claro) de médica. Empezó a escribir.

-¿Algún dolor externo?

-No, no creo…-en realidad, casi ni siento el cuerpo… ¿Se habrá dormido por no haberme movido en tiempo?

-Bueno…-le dio la carpeta a la enfermera, que se marchó de la habitación, y se volvió a guardar el bolígrafo (creo que era una pluma)-Tus constantes parecen en buen estado-miraba el monitor. Me fijé entonces en la vía intravenosa que salía de la zona interior de uno de mis codos (¡no me gustan las agujas!).

Aparté la mirada.

-Mírame, Sakura.

Me hizo una test ocular con una linternita y mandándome mirar a un lado y a otro.

-La vista parece algo mejor… Aunque puede que se deba a que está descansada…

Algo me hace cosquillas en los hombros. Compruebo que es mi pelo. ¿Era tan largo?

-Esto… ¿Ya estoy bien?-pregunté-¿Qué pasó con la operación? ¿Qué me han hecho?

Kurenai me miró fijamente.

-No sabría explicarte… Lo mío no es la cirugía, pero… Consta que te sustituyeron los tejidos cardíacos dañados por otros en perfecto estado para suplir, en cierto modo, el soplo de tu corazón, y que tu cuerpo aceptó. Aunque podría haber "cierto" riesgo de rechazo…-hizo una pausa-Y eso es lo esencial de la operación, no sé más datos al respecto, pero el resto de tus órganos parecen haber mejorado, pero tendrían que estudiarse…

Estaba muy meditabunda, y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido mientras hablaba, como si estuviera pensando en algo malo…

Se levantó de golpe de la banqueta.

-Tengo que notificar esto-informó, profesionalmente-Así que, por el momento… Permanece aquí. Y…-se dirigió a mis padres, quienes habían permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento-Saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿verdad?-mis padres asintieron-En tal caso… Háganlo con suavidad, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos que haya ningún problema ahora con su corazón…

-Claro, doctora.

Se acercó a la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral, dándonos la espalda.

-Es curioso que haya sido hoy después de todo…-se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una sincera sonrisa-Felicidades, Sakura.

"_Me felicita por el éxito de la operación"_, aunque, en realidad, yo no había tenido nada que ver…

-Sakura, hija…

-¿Sí?

Mi madre se sentó en la banqueta y mi padre siguió de pie a su lado, con una mano en el hombro de su mujer, como queriendo darle coraje. Ambos tenían los ojos cristalizados, pero no derramaron una sola lágrima más.

-Sakura…-volvió a llamarme mi madre-Somos inmensamente felices de verte despierta por fin… Pensamos…Pensamos que tal vez no volverías a hacerlo…

-¿Por qué dices eso, mamá?-pregunté, curiosa y confusa-Después de todo, la operación ha sido un éxito, ¿no?

"_No lo entiendo", _y es en estos casos cuando me dicen que una niña pequeña como yo no lo puede entender…

-Sakura-ambos sonrieron; mi padre dejó el ramo de flores en mi regazo, encima de la sábana blanca-Feliz decimosexto cumpleaños.

Y fue en ese momento cuando me fijé en el calendario que había y la fecha que marcaba, junto con aquel espejo, desde el cual una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes me miraba, con los ojos profundamente abiertos, sorprendida. Su pelo es tan largo y su cuerpo tan crecido que no la reconozco, hasta que pienso "Ah, soy yo, ¿no?"

"_Porque soy una niña encerrada en un cuerpo que no es mío"_

*.*.*

-Sakura… Escucha atenta y detenidamente…-habló con voz calmada mi madre-Quiero que escuches lo que tenemos que decirte…-mi padre le dio un apretón en su hombro-Te…te dejamos en aquel orfanato porque no podíamos ocuparnos de ti y seguir ahorrando dinero para tu operación. Espero que nos perdones por no haberte dicho nada al respecto… Pero, era la mejor opción para poder protegerte… Y entonces, tras bastante tiempo, nos llamaron del hospital Konoha, en el cual te encuentras ahora mismo, y nos comunicaron que habías ingresado en unas condiciones realmente alarmantes-mi madre tembló-De no ser por la ayuda de la directora del orfanato y otras ayudas externas… No habríamos sido capaces de someterte a la operación.-hizo una pausa-Es cierto…es cierto que… existía un riesgo, y que la operación podría no salir como esperábamos…Pero, nos arriesgamos… ¡Estabas a punto de morir!-exclamó, agitada; intentó tranquilizarse-Entonces…Saliste del quirófano aún durmiendo, y pensamos que la anestesia todavía no se había neutralizado, pero… No despertabas. Los médicos dijeron que debía tratarse de un coma post operatorio…-alzó la vista y me miró directamente, lo que no había sido capaz de hacer en toda la explicación-Sakura, llevas "dormida" casi tres años. Incluso, hoy es el día que cumples dieciséis años… Fuimos a comprarte un ramo de flores, como en tus anteriores cumpleaños que aquí pasaste y… ¡Te encontramos despierta! Estás… ¡Estás despierta!

Entonces unas lágrimas volvieron a escapar de los ojos de mi madre. Mi padre le dio un pañuelo para que se las enjugara.

Y, tras todo esto, lo único que se me ocurre pensar es…

"_Mis padres han envejecido de verdad"_

…Tres años. Tres años… Tres años…

-Sakura, hija…-había alarma en su voz.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Ugh…-intenté secármelas-Lo…Lo siento…

-Es normal que te sientas así, hija-habló entonces mi padre-Es…comprensible. En cierto modo… Es como si no hubieras crecido.

"_Sigo siendo una niña de trece años"_

Y sin embargo este cuerpo que me sostiene me dice que ahora no soy más una niña, sino una adolescente. Pero, por dentro… Sigo siendo yo, una niña que tiene miedo de herir y salir herida.

-Señores Haruno-Kurenai apareció por la puerta-Me temo que he comunicarles que el horario de visitas por hoy ha finalizado.

-Pero, pero…-quiso replicar mi madre.

Kurenai le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa comprensiva.

-No se preocupen. Pueden venir mañana, como llevan haciendo durante todo este tiempo…

"_Casi tres años"_

-…Sí, por supuesto…-mi madre se levantó de la banqueta.

-No se preocupen-volvió a repetir la doctora-El estado de Sakura estará bajo estudio, y se someterá a rehabilitación.

La miré fijamente. Me devolvió la mirada.

-Entonces…-empecé a decir…

-Entonces, puede que consigas volver a vivir tu vida, Sakura. Sin restricciones.

*.*.*

-Cuando me trasladaron aquí, hace año y medio, con diecisiete años, tú ya te encontrabas aquí, y vi que siempre estabas dormida. Me pregunté qué te habría pasado… Así que fue por la operación, ¿verdad?

-…Eso parece…

-¿No te gusta?-le miré-El haber despertado, me refiero.

-…No es eso, pero…-me miré las manos-Es…extraño tener este cuerpo, ¿sabes? Es más…grande. Quiero decir… He cambiado tanto por fuera, y sin embargo, por dentro sigo siendo exactamente igual que hace tres años…

-Te terminarás acostumbrando-me dijo Gaara.

-¿Tú crees?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Saldrás adelante. A fin de cuentas, ¿no estás ya curada?

-Bueno… Se supone que voy a estar en rehabilitación y que van a estudiar mi estado y ver cómo me desarrollo… Pero, sí, podría decirse que "lo peor" ha pasado…

-No seas así-me reprochó-Tienes que mirar las cosas de un modo más positivo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que estás viva.

"_Estoy viva"_, podría haber muerto…

-Sakura-la puerta se abrió-Tienes visita.

"_Serán papá y mamá"_

-¡Sakura!

Ahogué una exclamación.

-… ¿Shikamaru?

"_No soy la única que ha cambiado"_

-¡Has despertado!-me abrazó fuertemente.

Brazos más grandes de lo que recordaba. Un chico que conocí hace tres años. Un amigo.

-Es… ¡genial!

Rasgos adultos más definidos, pelo más largo, recogido, cómo no, en una coleta. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran los mismos, y me miraban con felicidad.

"_¿Habrán visto nubes en un cielo incierto?"_

Sonreí.

-Hola, Shikamaru.

Se sentó en la banqueta con un suspiro.

-Vine tan rápido como pude en cuanto me enteré… Es fantástico. Pensé… Todos creíamos que ya no habría esperanzas contigo… Que te quedarías en estado vegetativo durante el resto de tu vida…-temblé-Pero, gracias a dios, no ha sido así…

-…Siento haberte preocupado.

-Nah, pero la verdad es que es una lata-comentó, restándole importancia.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?-me miró con incredulidad-Me refiero… ¿Por qué…llevas una bata blanca?-no habían pasado tantos años como para que él fuera médico y trabajara en este hospital. Tenía mi edad.

"_Dieciséis años"_

-Oh, pues verás… Suelo llevarla cuando estoy aquí, pero no es más que pretensión.

-¿Pretensión?

-No trabajo aquí, pero podría decirse que formo parte de esto.

-Eh… No lo entiendo.

-¿Recuerdas…cuando me fui del orfanato?

Agaché la mirada.

-Sí…-alejado de sus amigos, llevado por una madrastra que ni quería ni le quería-Entonces…-le miré con compasión-¿Quiere eso decir que…tu padre…?

-Mi viejo está bien.

-¿Eh?

Creo recordar que, en una ocasión, me contó que, de volver a su casa, era porque su padre…habría fallecido, y entonces él se encargaría de llevar la empresa de su padre…

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero quiero decir que está vivo. Sin embargo, está gravemente enfermo. Pero creo que es por la edad. La edad siempre termina pasándonos factura a todos… El caso es que mi madrastra me llevó de vuelta por petición de mi padre, quien me puso al cargo de toda la línea de hospitales de Konoha, dado que pertenecen a mi familia, Nara.

-Corporaciones Nara.

-En efecto. Y, bueno… Heredé todo, y aquello, por supuesto, no le hice la más mínima gracia a mi madrastra, por lo que nos abandonó.

-Oh, lo siento…

-Bah, no es nada. Además, aquello fue hace casi tres años…

"_Cierto"_

-Y… ¿No estudias o algo, Shikamaru?

-Empecé la universidad el curso pasado.

-¿¡Universidad!

Sonrió con algo de melancolía. Se tocó la sien con un dedo.

-Soy muy inteligente, ¿recuerdas? Me adelantaron un par de cursos.

-Increíble…

-Sí, claro-rió.

-Entonces… ¿Estás al cargo de este hospital?

-Así es. Soy el señor Nara ahora-se le ensombreció el rostro-Aunque así era como llamaban a mi padre…

-Por eso estabas aquí aquel día, ¿verdad? El día en el que ingresé…

-Sí, fue por eso. No tardé en enterarme, como comprenderás, ya que ahora eres una paciente de mi hospital…

-Ya…

-Ah, y vengo a decirte que hoy mismo empiezas con la rehabilitación-sonrió-Cuanto antes empieces, mejor, ¿no? Así podrás salir antes.

"_Salir…"_, lo veo como un sueño muy lejano.

-Ojalá-respondí.

-Haruno-san-eran unas enfermeras que venían con Kurenai-Hoy comienzan sus actividades de rehabilitación. Si hace el favor… acompáñenos.

-Kurenai-san…-la llamé.

-Sakura-san, siento tener que decirte que no puedo ser más tu médica.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-decepción total.

-Yo era tu pediatra. Los pediatras son sustituidos por los médicos de cabecera de familia cuando el niño cumple catorce años-sonrió con añoranza-Lo siento, Sakura-san, pero, espero que…sigamos siendo amigas. Nos veremos mucho por aquí, de todas formas, ¿no?-quiso restarle importancia.

-…Claro.-ya no "necesito" una pediatra…

-Vamos, levántate.

Me tensé.

"_¿Levantarme…?"_

Como un escalofrío un oscuro recuerdo atravesó mi mente. Incapaz de mover piernas y brazos. No…puedo levantarme…

-Vamos.

Shikamaru me tendió sus manos, y cogió las mías. Sonrió.

-Puedes hacerlo, Sakura. Vamos.

Me retiraron las blancas sábanas y pude ver mis piernas y pies descalzos. Otro escalofrío no tan distinto al anterior.

Las piernas, como si se trataran de las de una marioneta a la cual le mueven unos hilos invisibles, abandonaron la camilla y los pies aterrizaron en el suelo.

Ninguna mano me sostiene. Son mis pies los que lo hacen.

"_Puedo levantarme"_

Prorrumpí en llanto.

*.*.*

Es curioso el cómo cambia la visión de las cosas, vistas desde otra altura. Había crecido bastante…

Avanzaba con pasos torpes. Pero… avanzaba. Nadie me empuja. No hay hilos. No voy en bicicleta.

"_Esta soy yo"_

-Sígame, Haruno-san.

-C-claro.

Miré a Shikamaru.

-Agh…-se quejó-Es una lata, pero, como "jefe" de todo esto, tengo que volver a mi despacho y ocuparme de todos esos papeles obedientemente…

Sonreí.

-Claro, señor Nara.

Otra vez, aquella sonrisa.

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día. Luego iré a verte y me contarás.

-Sí.-se dio la vuelta-Ah, espera, Shikamaru…

-¿Mm?-se giró-¿Pasa algo?

-Esto…-desvié la mirada, avergonzada-¿Podría…pedirte un favor?

-Claro, si está en mi mano…

Alcé la mirada.

-Quiero…que no cuentes que he despertado… a nadie.

Me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decir…? ¿Ni a Naruto, Ino, Tenten…?

-No, a nadie. Por favor. No quiero… que me vean así. Cuando pueda salir y andar dos pasos correctamente, entonces, sí, les veré.-le miré, suplicante-¿Lo harás?

Se me quedó mirando un largo rato.

-…Está bien. Si así lo quieres… Pero, Sakura, quiero que sepas que, pese a cualquier cosa, todos se alegrarán infinitamente de ver que estás bien.

-…Lo sé-musité.

Se alejó. Me di la vuelta y anduve a trompicones, apoyándome en las barandillas que había en las paredes de los corredores.

"_Cuando pueda salir y andar…"_

Porque quiero sostenerme sobre mis propios pies. Porque esta vez, seré yo quien avance, tras estar tres años esperando. Esperando poder vivir.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Y, aquí está el primer capi, que es más bien un "preludio" para la historia^^

Como ya dije, habrá nuevos personajes, y Gaara es uno de ellos! Creo que una vez me preguntaron si este personaje iba a salir. Para aquellos que le esperaban, aquí está! =P Y Shikamaru volvió! XD Le abandoné un poco cuando hice que se lo llevaran del orfanato, no?

La operación de Sakura fue un éxito!^^ Pero… Han pasado TRES años! O.o Es increíble cómo en algunos reviews me decían que querían ver a los personajes un poco más mayores. Pensé que me habían leído la mente! XD Ahora, Sakura busca recuperarse… Lo conseguirá? Volverá a ver a aquellos "chicos del orfanato"? Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews para que continúe la historia!^^

Ah, y tal y como dije en una ocasión, no soy médica ni mucho menos, solo que mezclo elementos verdaderos con ficticios, ok?^^

Muchas gracias por todo durante todo este tiempo! Espero que me sigan apoyando de aquí en adelante también!^^

Bye~!^^

Pd. También he subido un nuevo one-shot SoulxMaka titulado "¿_Me ves_?", para quien esté interesado^^


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! Cómo están? Yo por fin algo relajada, después del estrés de los exámenes (me duele el estómago por su culpa! XD). He estado ocupada, la verdad, por el dichoso estudio… ahora a esperar las notas -.-

Bueno, menos mal, el capi II está terminado, y aquí lo subo!^^

Jo, muchísimas gracias por dar tan buena acogida a esta historia! Y eso que solo era un capi! Muchas gracias a sus reviews! (23!^^) Es por ello que subo este segundo capi, esperando que les guste^^

Disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. Veo el claro interés que hay porque aparezca cierto personaje… XD

**..**

_**Capítulo II: Esperar**_

"_Uno, dos, tres…" "Uno, dos, tres…" "Uno, dos, tres…"_, un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos…

"_Es como cuando contaba hojas de tréboles"_, nunca llego al cuarto…

Inconscientemente, me toqué el colgante en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas. Me alegró infinitamente el ver que aún le conservaba. También aquella cinta roja, pero ahora la uso para hacerme una coleta para la gran maraña de pelo que tengo actualmente.

Siempre había querido el pelo largo, pero, ahora veo que es una responsabilidad y, en ocasiones, un fastidio (¡en verano debe dar mucho calor!).

Me agarraba fuertemente a las paralelas que había en el "gimnasio" del hospital, allí donde se realizaban ejercicios físicos de rehabilitación. Había tanta gente… ¿Cuántos enfermos puede haber? ¿Tanta gente está sufriendo?

Inspiré hondo.

Me dolían las palmas de las manos horrores, de tanto agarrarme a cualquier cosa a la que pudiera agarrarme para avanzar. Y, también, en su mayoría, "gracias" a las muletas que usaba. Me decían que poco a poco, iría mejorando, y no las necesitaría.

-Tienes que esperar.

¿Cuánto más he de esperar? ¿No han sido suficiente tres años?

Mi cuerpo era realmente débil, después de estar tres años sin movimiento. Necesitaba ejercitar músculos, tendones…

-Con la rehabilitación todo irá bien.-si ellos lo decían…

"_Siguen sin gustarme los médicos y sus hospitales"_

-Sakura.

Me di la vuelta. Sonreí.

-Hola, Shikamaru. ¿Qué tal? Esto…quiero decir, ¿qué tal, señor Nara?

-Agh, no me llames así, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy.

-Je, je, es verdad. Lo siento.

-¿Qué tal te está yendo en la rehabilitación?-preguntó con interés.

Le mostré las manos rojas y con cayos y ampollas rotas.

-Tengo la sensación-dije-que para recuperar mis piernas voy a tener que quedarme sin manos.

Aquello le hizo reír.

-Oh, vamos, ¡no seas exagerada! Además, según he visto en tu expediente, vas progresando bastante bien.

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir con la rehabilitación? Ya llevo casi dos semanas…

-Eso depende de cómo evoluciones, Sakura, y lo sabes.

Inflé los mofletes.

-…No me gusta la rehabilitación-terminé por decir.

-No seas niña, Sakura. Tienes que hacer rehabilitación para…-se cortó cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho-…Lo siento, no quise decir…

Fingí una sonrisa.

-Sigo siendo una niña, ¿verdad?-me miré las manos heridas; tal vez tuvieran que tratármelas y vendármelas-A pesar de tener este cuerpo…

-…No pienses mucho en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Te acostumbrarás…

"_Me acostumbraré…"_

-Claro. Lo haré. ¿Para qué estoy haciendo rehabilitación, sino? Y…-desvié la mirada, un tanto incómoda-¿Podría pedirte otro favor?

-Parece que eso es lo único que haces.

-No te obligo a…

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué es?

-Pues…

Gracias a Shikamaru conseguí que me dieran algo de ropa más "cómoda". Odiaba tener que llevar esas batas, como si estuviera en un psiquiátrico o algo. Según me dijo más tarde, me las compró su novia por encargo suyo.

-¿Tienes novia?-le miré de hito en hito.

-¿Qué?-se sonrojó débilmente-¿Crees que no soy guapo o algo por el estilo?

-No, no es eso-negué con la cabeza-Simplemente pensé que…eras demasiado vago como para meterte en una relación.

Se mostró molesto, pero terminó riendo conmigo.

Al entrar en mi habitación, la 111, Gaara no estaba, lo cual no me sorprendió.

-¿No permaneces en cama todo el rato?-le pregunté al encontrarle de pie un día.

-Claro que no. ¡Sería muy aburrido! Además de que tendría que hacer algo de ejercicio…

-¿Puedes hacer ejercicio? Por lo de tu corazón…

-No, pero, sí puedo andar.-sonreía-Y es agradable estar sentado en el jardín y respirar un poco de aire. Estar aquí encerrado puede ser mortal.

-¿Por el aburrimiento?

-Y por la soledad.

Tras cerrar la puerta, puse la ropa que me había dado una enfermera (por orden de Shikamaru) en mi camilla y me quité la bata para vestirme y pensar que no estaba tan enferma como parecía.

Me miré en el espejo y sentí un escalofrío. No era solo por ver cómo las proporciones de mi cuerpo habían cambiado tan "drásticamente" en tres años (tengo mucho más pecho), ni lo delgada que me encontraba (se me notaban ligeramente las costillas), sino por la fea cicatriz que tenía en la parte izquierda del pecho, allí donde me habrían operado.

Me la toqué y la sentí áspera. Una mancha imborrable.

"_¿Le gustaría mi cuerpo aun teniendo esta fea marca…?"_

Me terminé de vestir.

Cuanto menos la mirara, mejor. Cuanto más piense que me recuperaré, mejor. Cuantas más sonrisas muestre, mejor. Aunque siempre podría ser todo una mentira…

*.*.*

Terminaron por tratarme las manos y vendármelas, lo cual agradecí bastante.

-Hija, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa en las manos?

Sonreí.

-No es nada. Secuelas de la rehabilitación-intenté restarle importancia.

Mis padres venían a verme todos los días, sin excepción, y yo procuraba estar en mi habitación 111 cuando se abrían los horarios de visitas.

-Se ve que te quieren mucho-comentó Gaara un día cuando mis padres se despidieron con besos y abrazos y un "Vendremos mañana también".

-Claro. Los padres son así con sus hijos, ¿no?

Después de decir aquello lo medité durante un momento, y, pensé que no, que no todos los padres eran así. Pensé en ellos…y en sus duras situaciones familiares…

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Gaara?-me miró sin comprender-A tus padres, me refiero. No les he visto por aquí…

Esbozó una sonrisa.

-No todos los padres son iguales, ¿verdad? Además, tengo a mi hermana, y con eso es suficiente.

-Vaya… Debes quererla mucho, ¿verdad?

-Claro. A los hermanos se les quiere.

"_No todos…"_, aunque yo era hija única…

-Gaara, ¡he venido a verte!

Una chica realmente guapa entró en la habitación. Pelo castaño sujeto en cuatro curiosas coletas. Ojos oscuros, pero amables.

Gaara sonrió.

-Hola, Temari.

-Eh… Me voy para no molestar…-empecé a decir.

-Oh, no hace falta. Quédate.-me dijo la chica llamada Temari-No molestas ni mucho menos. Además… Tenía ganas de conocer a la Sakura despierta de la que no para de hablar Shikamaru.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-Podría ser… ¿Eres la novia de Shikamaru?-pregunté educadamente.

Resopló.

-Curioso, ¿verdad? Y pensar que yo estoy más cerca de los veinte que de los diecinueve y él, con dieciséis, asiste a la misma clase que yo en la universidad.

-Porque Shikamaru es muy listo.

-Demasiado-se quejó-Me hace sentir como una imbécil.

-T-tampoco será para tanto…

"_¿De verdad es su novia?"_

-¿Se puede saber qué hablas de mí a mis espaldas, Temari?

Esta se giró y le sonrió.

-De lo "listo" que eres.

Shikamaru bufó. Temari le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios. Me avergoncé y desvié la mirada.

-Hola, Sakura-me saludó-Y hola, Gaara. Veo que tu hermana sigue tan ruidosa como siempre. ¿Seguro que es bueno que venga a visitarte?

-Bueno, si no lo hace ella, no lo haría nadie-respondió, con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar. Diciendo eso, ¿había que sonreír?

"_Yo también esbozaba sonrisas falsas"_, ¿lo sigo haciendo?

-Eh… Muchas gracias…por la ropa, Temari-san-dije con timidez.

-¡No se merecen!-sonrió; su sonrisa me recordó un montón a la de su hermano-Me alegro haber elegido la talla correcta. Y esos colores te favorecen bastante.

-G-gracias, Temari-san.

-Nada de formalidades. Temari está bien.

-Sí, sino, la haces sentir más vieja-comentó Shikamaru.

Temari le dio un pisotón.

-… ¿Ahora qué he hecho?

-Nada, señor Nara. Discúlpeme, pero es hora de que me vaya.

Se inclinó sobre la camilla y depositó un beso en la frente de su hermano pequeño.

-Vendré a verte cuando pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé. No hace falta que lo digas.-sonrió.

Entonces, su rostro cobró un matiz extraño, no sé por qué, pero la sonrisa siguió pintada en su rostro.

-Por cierto, Temari, ¿has estado pensando en ello? ¿Sobre lo que te dije?

El rostro de Temari adquirió una palidez como el blanco de las paredes. La sonrisa ya no estaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó repentinamente interesado y preocupado su novio, agarrándola de un brazo, como temiendo que se cayera.

-…Sí, estoy bien-y pareció recuperarse en cuanto dejó de mirar a su hermano a los ojos-Es solo que estoy cansada. Ayer me quedé hasta tarde estudiando…

-Oh, sí, claro, seguro… ¿Qué estuvimos _haciendo_ anoche?

Le dio otro pisotón.

-… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la salida?-se ofreció.

-Está bien-aceptó.

Miré a Gaara. Me fijé en que su hermana no lo hizo, aunque él seguía mirándola, en silencio.

-Hasta luego-volvió a sonreír Temari, y entonces pensé que tal vez lo de antes había sido pura coincidencia o, simplemente, un pequeño vahído-Ah-me miró y ensanchó la sonrisa, que ahora era sincera-Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Sakura.

-Igualmente.

Y los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta blanca. Blanca como lo había estado la cara de Temari cuando miró a los ojos serios de su hermano.

"_¿Habrá sido una simple coincidencia?"_

*.*.*

Cerré los ojos. Extendí los brazos. Inspiré hondo. Expulsé el aire. Abrí los ojos y sonreí.

-Se siente… bien-dije.

-Hacía realmente mucho tiempo desde que saliste por última vez al exterior, ¿verdad?-me preguntó Gaara.

-Pues…sí. Aunque mi noción del tiempo es algo "diferente"…

Aquella tarde, soleada, con una agradable brisa, me habían dado permiso para salir un rato al patio-jardín del hospital, y acompañé a Gaara en uno de sus paseos diarios. Era sumamente agradable. Oír el cantar de los pájaros, los cabellos mecidos al viento, una mezcla de vivos colores de flores que no se podía encontrar en el interior del hospital (quitando las flores del ramo que me trajeron mis padres).

Gaara andaba a paso lento, y no sé si lo hacía por mí o por su propia condición.

-Veo que ya andas mejor-comentó.

-Eh, sí, bueno…-sonreí victoriosa-Parece que la rehabilitación realmente funciona, ¿eh?

Ahora iba con una sola muleta, más bien a modo de bastón (como algunos de los ancianos que allí había hospitalizados). Costaba más andar ahora, pero se veía que había mejorado. Me pregunto cuándo podré andar sin necesidad de ayudarme de un bastón…

"_Tengo que esperar"_, ¿cuánto más he de esperar?

Nos sentamos en un banco de piedra, y tuve algún recuerdo fugaz. Me vi sentada en un banco de piedra blanca, sucia, un tobogán frente a mí y, a lo lejos, un par de columpios, y una oscura figura recortada bajo la sombra de un árbol…

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi hermana?-me preguntó entonces.

Me sacó completamente de mis pensamientos.

-…Muy simpática y agradable. Y guapa.

-Tú también eres así, Sakura, y, tal y como conozco a mi hermana, no os parecéis mucho.

-…-intenté no pensar en que me había hecho más de un halago-Ya…yo no soy…tan madura y…

-La madurez o crecer no lo es todo.

-¿Ah no? Pero, todos terminamos creciendo…

-Menos los que mueren jóvenes-le miré atentamente-Me refiero… No todos quieren crecer. Algunos lo ven como algo que están esperando que llegue, otro simplemente preferirían que no llegara.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que por las responsabilidades.

-¿Responsabilidades?

-No a todo el mundo le gustan. ¿Tener que hacer esto y no lo otro? ¿Por qué debo hacer esto cuando no me gusta? ¿Por qué preocuparse por cosas por las que antes no tenía siquiera que pensar? Cosas así.

"_Responsabilidades…"_, como…

-Y dime, Sakura, ¿habrías preferido seguir siendo una niña?-le miré con sorpresa-¿Te gusta el hecho de ser mentalmente una niña de trece años y, físicamente, una de dieciséis?

-…

No lo había pensando detenidamente, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado antes.

-…Tal vez… ¿Habrías preferido quedarte dormida eternamente, siendo siempre una niña de trece años?

Inconscientemente me levanté de un salto del banco y casi pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, pero conseguí sostenerme, por mis propios pies.

-Aun si…-empecé a decir, dándole la espalda, mirando al horizonte por el que el sol estaba empezando a descender en un anaranjado color-Aun si…hubiera despertado con trece o no… Aun si hubiera despertado con veinte…con treinta… cuarenta o más… ¡Habría despertado!-me giré y le miré fijamente a sus ojos sorprendidos-¡Habría despertado porque hay personas importantes para mí que me están esperando!-exclamé, y casi me pongo a llorar.

Sé que es infantil, que es una estupidez, que tal vez podría no haber despertado nunca o incluso muerto en la operación o…

Sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho, y un lejano recuerdo de dolor me invadió…

"_No quiero sufrir más"_

Entonces, Gaara sonrió sinceramente y con comprensión.

-Sí. Tú eres esa clase de chica, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Volví a sentarme a su lado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Gaara? ¿Cómo eres tú? Tú…

Desvió la vista al frente. ¿En qué está pensando, con la mirada perdida…?

-Yo…tal vez hubiera preferido morir. Habría sido mejor, ¿no crees? En vez de estar toda mi vida sufriendo y esperando por un corazón que tal vez no llegue…siquiera a tiempo…

"_¿Cuánto se ha de esperar para poder vivir…?"_

*.*.*

Me quité las vendas de las manos. Parecían estar bien, y ya no me dolían. Ya no…

Me miré un instante en el espejo de la habitación y me acerqué al calendario. Taché otro día más.

"_Un mes y medio…"_, había pasado mes y medio desde que había despertado y…no puedo evitar hacerme una simple y estúpida pregunta… ¿Por qué, aun no habiendo dicho nada de mi despertar, ninguno de ellos ha venido a verme, ni una sola vez? ¿Por qué…?

"_Quizá se cansaron de esperar, Sakura"_, no…

¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿No decir nada y esperar a que me reciban con los brazos abiertos después de tres años? Tres años es mucho tiempo…Habrán pasado tantas cosas… y yo no he estado ahí…

Me agarré la cabeza.

"_Me duele…"_

-Sakura.

Me recompuse e intenté sonreír.

-¿Sí…? ¿Quieres algo, Shikamaru?

En aquel momento, Gaara no estaba en la habitación. Tal vez haya ido a dar un paseo…

Shikamaru sonrió.

-Ya andas sin muletas, ¿verdad?

-Eh…Sí, desde hace un par de días…-más o menos. Ando despacito. No puedo correr todavía. No puedo forzar las piernas.

-Y tu condición no parece haber cambiado del buen estado, ¿verdad?

-…No, supongo…-más o menos… Dolor de cabeza. Alguna opresión en el pecho…

Ensanchó la sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece, entonces, que te hayan dado, después de tanto esperar, el alta médica?

Le miré con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-… ¿Qué?

"_Porque no todo consiste en esperar… ¿verdad?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Después de dejarse las manos en la rehabilitación, pasado bastante tiempo… ¿¡Le dan el alta a Sakura! Qué bien, no?^^ Y nuevo personaje! Temari!^^ (alguien la esperaba? =P) Se presenta siendo la novia de Shikamaru (no ha perdido el tiempo este chico en estos tres años, eh? XD) y la hermana de Gaara. Pero… acaso esconden algo estos dos hermanos? (quitando las reflexiones sobre el crecimiento de Gaara XD).

Y ahora… ahora… y ahora qué viene? XD Si quieren saberlo (se lo imaginarán, de todos modos, o eso creo XD), dejen sus reviews, please! Aunque… se habrán olvidado de ella? (quién apuesta a que no? XD)

Muchas gracias por todo, nuevamente!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Como curiosidad, decir que, en un principio, este capi se iba a titular "Rehabilitación", pero he pensado que tal vez, al final, quedaba mejor "Esperar"^^

Pd2. Siento que "ese" personaje aún no aparezca XD


	3. Capítulo III

Hola! Cómo están? Yo un tanto renovada de energías porque he conseguido sacar todas mis asignaturas en esta primera evaluación (puf. Menos mal!)^^ Me gustaría decir que ahora tengo algo más de tiempo libre…pero tengo más exámenes esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque es preferible hacerlos ahora y así no tener que estar estudiando en vacaciones de Navidad (quiero vacaciones YA!^^).

Bueno, a pesar de tan solo llevar dos capítulos, la historia está teniendo muy buena acogida, y yo me siento muy orgullosa por ello. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!^^ Aquí les traigo el capi III!^^

Sinceramente, espero que les guste! Debo decir que, tal vez es algo corto…No, más bien, se hace corto el leerlo! =P Pero, si hubiera escrito en este capi todo lo que pensaba escribir desde un principio (no pensé que sería tanto viendo lo que me ha ocupado este capi…), sería tremendamente largo! Y tendrían que esperar más tiempo para él… Así que, lo mejor ha sido dejarlo así^^

Pues eso, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo III: Reencuentro**_

Estaba tan, tan nerviosa, que me temblaban las manos. La noche anterior ni siquiera había podido conciliar el sueño a gusto (espero no haber molestado a Gaara con sonidos de ningún tipo).

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Shikamaru me dio la noticia ayer por adelantado, hoy mi médica (no era Kurenai) me lo ha comunicado "oficialmente". Sin embargo, tuve que esperar hasta después de la comida, cuando vinieron mis padres en los horarios de visitas de por las tardes.

Mi madre me abrazó fuertemente en cuanto entró.

-Por fin, mi niña…-me susurraba al oído.

Sonreí.

"_Sí, por fin podré…"_,… ¿Qué?

-Tu padre nos espera en recepción-me dijo-Está hablando con el director del hospital. Es amigo tuyo, ¿verdad?

-Sí-asentí.

-Cielos, ¡qué joven es! Bueno, tiene tu edad, así que…

"_Mi edad"_, cada vez que alguien pronunciaba algo relacionado con mi edad, algo se oprimía dentro de mí, y me incomodaba.

"_Porque por dentro sigo siendo una niña de trece años"_

-Vamos, Sakura.

-Sí…Espera un momento, mamá.

Entendió mi gesto y me esperó tras la puerta, en el pasillo.

Él sonrió desde su camilla.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Sakura.

-Gracias, Gaara.

-Aunque…debo decir que, en estos momentos, te tengo verdadera envidia.

"_Él lleva enfermo mucho tiempo…"_

Sonreí, e intenté restarle importancia al asunto.

-Pero, ¡no te preocupes! Tú también te recuperarás pronto, ya lo verás. Cuando menos te quieras dar cuenta, llegará un corazón deseoso de latir en ti.

Rió, creo que por lo último que dije. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que, tal vez mi último comentario, resultara un tanto infantil por el modo en que había sido dicho.

"_¿Cómo habla un adolescente…?"_

-Gracias-terminó por decirme-Yo también lo espero. Al igual que verte.

-Claro, por eso no hay problema. Me han dicho que tengo que venir a un montón de revisiones periódicas, así que… Nos volveremos a ver.

-Hasta entonces, pues.

-Sí, hasta entonces.

Pensé tal vez en darle un abrazo de despedida, y me pregunté si en este tipo de situaciones se debería de hacer, teniendo en cuenta que no mucho después, nos volveremos a ver…

"_¿Cómo actúa un adolescente…?"_

Me despedí simplemente con la mano. Él me respondió a la despedida. Y nada más.

Mi madre me llevó del brazo durante todo el camino hasta la recepción del hospital, aunque en estos momentos, no era para nada necesario.

"_Pero quiere hacerlo"_, entiendo que quiera estar a mi lado, apoyándome…después de todo este tiempo durante el cual no ha podido hacerlo. Y yo, no iba a quitarle la ilusión.

"_Porque Sakura es una buena niña…"_

Mi padre se encontraba hablando con Shikamaru.

-Por fin puedes volver a casa, Sakura-sonriente se mostró mi padre cuando llegamos donde se encontraban.

Me detuve en seco.

"_¿A casa…?"_… ¿Qué esperaba?

-Mm…Yo…-sin ser casi consciente de ello, mis pensamientos quisieron tomar forma mediante palabras para poder expresarlas al exterior.

"_Hacerme oír"_, después de todo este tiempo de majestuoso silencio…

-¿Sí, cariño?

Pero tenía la sensación de que les haría daño de hacer aquella petición, por lo que preferí callar. Ya se lo diría en otra ocasión… porque, esta vez, habrá otra ocasión.

Sentí la mirada de Shikamaru sobre mí.

-…En realidad, señores Haruno…Me gustaría saber si me es posible acompañar a Sakura a visitar el Orfanato Konoha.

Sentí un pequeño sobresalto en mi interior.

"_Orfanato Konoha…"_, hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no oía su nombre… Recuerdos a borbotones me inundaron, queriéndome hacer llorar…

-Pero…-quiso replicar.

Miré con sorpresa a mi madre, y entonces pensé con espanto que, una vez mis padres recuperaran a su hija, no querrían dejarla marchar…

"_Pero…"_

-Mamá…-me miró, junto con mi padre y Shikamaru-Esto…-desvié la mirada-Bueno, quisiera…

-Pero, Sakura, no hay ninguna razón por la que debas volver a ir allí.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como una fría y dura losa sobre mí.

-Me temo que debo discrepar-habló Shikamaru-Sakura tiene amigos allí que estarían encantados de volver a verla.

"_¿De verdad…?"_

-¿Esos que dejaron de venir a visitarla…? ¿Son amigos?-murmuró mi madre.

"_No he oído nada~"_

-Sí, me gustaría…verlos…Quedarme…-farfullé.

Mi madre y mi padre se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Me pregunté qué se estarían transmitiendo con ella…

-…Eso lo discutiremos en otro momento, hija-habló mi madre una vez más-Pero…Bueno-sonrió-Supongo que hoy podrías ir allí y quedarte a dormir, ¿qué te parece? E iríamos a recogerte mañana.

Casi me quedé sin aliento de la emoción. Quise pegar saltitos de alegría, como una niña pequeña haría, pero creo que no tengo la edad para ello ni las piernas lo suficientemente bien todavía.

"_Iríamos a recogerte mañana…"_, ¿por qué, cuando la felicidad es momentánea, lo único en lo que quieres pensar es en ella, y no cuándo acabará? ¿Qué haré cuando acabe?

"_Mañana"_, mañana lo decidiré. _"Si es que puedo decidir"_

Dirigí una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento a Shikamaru, y él respondió con otra sonrisa. Porque él había sido capaz de decir lo que yo no. Ahora que puedo hablar, ¿por qué no soy capaz de decir lo que siento? Antes…

"_Antes no era así"_. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos. De nada me servía pensar ahora en el pasado…porque ya no volverá, porque ahora soy "otra" persona que tiene que adaptarse a su "nueva" vida.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?

Sonreí.

-Tampoco es como si fuera a tardar mucho en volver aquí, Kurenai-san.

-Ah… ¿Por qué no puedo volver a tener niñas como tú en mi pediatría?-se quejó-Por muy enferma que estuvieras…-sentí un escalofrío-Nunca diste problemas. Y ahora solo me vienen críos que se quejan a la mínima molestia que sienten en su cuerpo debido al crecimiento de sus huesos.

-Ya…Siento haber crecido, Kurenai-san…

Me miró con una interrogante y luego posó una mano en su cabeza y me revolvió el pelo.

-No digas tonterías. El hecho de que no hubieras crecido, hubiera significado que no habrías despertado nunca, ¿no? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de verle el lado bueno a nada?

-Claro que sí.

"_Lástima que también le vea el malo"_

Les di un abrazo a mis padres.

-Mañana iremos a por ti… Pronto… Volveremos a ser una familia, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Esbocé otra sonrisa.

-Sí.

"_¿Y qué hay de mi otra familia…?"_

Shikamaru también se despidió de ellos.

-Bueno-me dirigió una mirada-¿Nos vamos?

-… ¿Seguro?

Me miró confuso.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno… ¿Estás seguro de que querrán verme?

-Sakura, sabes que eso…

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Quería decir… ¿Está bien que vaya…? Tal vez… Estoy muy cambiada…y ellos… Ellos también lo estarán, y…

-Sakura-apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y me hizo mirarle a los ojos-Aquí no se trata de nada de eso en absoluto. Se trata de si quieres ir a verles o no.-hizo una pausa, analizándome con la mirada-Y dime, ¿quieres ir a verles o no?

Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Conduces?-le miré con un deje de incredulidad.

-Es lo bueno de ir a clases de conducir y que, al estar en la universidad, piensen que eres mayor de edad-sería lo normal, aunque no en su caso.

-¿Tienes carnet?

-Mm…Tal vez.

"_Tal vez no"_, pero debía saber conducir, y me lo demostró (no chocamos contra nada. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?).

Hacía tiempo que no subía en un coche, ni en ningún otro tipo de vehículo (ni siquiera había vuelto a utilizar silla de ruedas), por lo que una mareante sensación se apoderó de mí y temí echar el desayuno en el lujoso coche del director del hospital (¿sería realmente suyo?). No sé por qué me extrañó el hecho de que no fuera un chófer el que condujera. ¿La razón? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que, de los miembros que había conocido de familias adineradas…tenían chóferes, todos con esa particularidad de ir vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol (siempre me he preguntado si verían algo con esas gafas de estar nublado el día o siendo de noche), no sería raro pensarlo.

Ante la imposibilidad de mirar al frente sin marearme y pensar que me iba a matar (sí, era por la vertiginosa velocidad que llevaba Shikamaru al volante), me miré las manos, inquieta. Volvería a ver a todos… ¿A todos? ¿Qué pensarían de mí…? ¿Realmente…querrían verme…? Es diferente a Shikamaru… ¿verdad? Después de todo, a él hacía mucho más tiempo que no lo veía (tres años atrás), y el hecho de que era el director del hospital donde me encontraba ingresada…

Alargué la mano y abrí un pequeño compartimento que, al igual que había visto hacer a mamá, tenía un pequeño espejo (mamá me miraba desde él y sonreía) y lo fui moviendo para mirarme, una y otra vez.

"_¿Realmente…sigo siendo yo?"_, ¿tanto importa el aspecto físico?

"_¿Cómo será el reencuentro con aquellas personas tan importantes para mí…?"_, reencuentro…

-Ya hemos llegado.

Me agarré mis temblantes manos e inspiré hondo para tranquilizarme.

"_Mis padres vendrán a recogerme mañana, de todas formas"_

Me quité el cinturón y salí del coche, al igual que Shikamaru, que cerró el coche con un pitido. Se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo.

Rodeé el coche y alcé la vista. Una oleada de nostalgia me invadió de tal manera que tuve que cerrar un momento los ojos para controlarme. No podía ponerme a llorar, al menos no todavía…

-¿Todo bien, Sakura?

-S-sí… Es solo…-me eché unos mechones de mi ahora larga melena hacia atrás; hacía bastante viento-Tan solo…me había entrado algo en el ojo…-anticuada e inútil excusa.

Pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

Las verjas estaban abiertas, como siempre solían estar, excepto por las noches, y seguían estando igual de sucias y oxidadas por ciertas partes… El letrero que descansaba encima, con las palabras "Orfanato Konoha", seguía siendo el mismo. El edificio seguía teniendo aquella fachada tan poco cuidada… Y los columpios…Oh, los columpios…seguían ahí… No sé por qué, pero temía que hubieran desaparecido. Después de todo, ya todos son jóvenes…no creo que jueguen ya a estas cosas de…

"_Niños"_, ninguno somos ya niños…

-Espera aquí un momento. Voy a ver si están…

Me sorprendió. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que no estuvieran? Tal vez, ahora que eran más mayores… Claro, no necesitaban que los adultos estuvieran tras ellos todo el tiempo, y ahora quizá tienen más libertad…

"_Yo no la tengo"_

Él se acercó a la puerta del edificio que conformaba el orfanato, mientras yo me distraía acariciando el sucio y desgastado tobogán. Mi vista se desviaba a los vacíos e inertes columpios.

"_Quisiera volver a columpiarme…"_, ¿quién me empujará esta vez? Seré yo quien lo haga… ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez no debería hacerlo por cómo debería ser ahora que soy más mayor?

"_No me gusta ser mayor…"_, no sé cómo debería actuar…

-Oh, mirad, ¡es Shikamaru! ¡Se ha dignado a aparecer!-una estridente y enérgica voz.

-Sabes que siempre lo hago…de vez en cuando.

-De vez en cuando-una risa. Varias risas después. Ah… qué agradable sonido… ¿Cuánto hacía que no oía una risa?

"_¿Qué hay de mi propia risa?"_

-Ey, he venido porque hay alguien a fuera que quiere veros-me tensé.

-¿Alguien? ¡Oh! ¿Por fin te has dignado a traer a tu novia? ¡Ya era hora de que nos dejaras conocer a la universitaria!-pasos, empiezan a salir por la puerta al patio…

-…En realidad, Naruto, temo que la espantes.

-¿Espantarla? ¡Ja, ja! ¡No llegará a tanto la cosa! Además, ¿tan malo me ves?

-Dejando eso de lado… no es mi novia quien ha venido.

-Entonces, ¿quién…?

Alguien lanzó una exclamación. Era Hinata, que había sido la primera en vislumbrarme.

-¿S-Sakura…?

-¿Qué?-exclamación incrédula y escéptica.

Todos salieron atropelladamente al patio, y sentí todas sus miradas en mí como si se trataran de mil agujas que lo único que querían era hacerme daño.

"_Ellos no me harán daño…aun si solo son con palabras"_

Caras sorprendidas, incrédulas. Incomprensión. Ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que las bocas.

-Sakura-chan…-murmuró Naruto-¿Eres…Eres tú…?

Quise responder. Abrí la boca, pero de ella solo salió un sollozo.

Estaban tan cambiados… Todos ellos… Y sin embargo, en sus ojos seguía habiendo la misma mirada de hace tres años… Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, y Shikamaru también…

"…_Él no está…"_

Me tapé la boca con las manos, no queriendo dejar escapar más sollozos, aunque era inútil ya, porque ya me encontraba llorando.

Silencio. Mis lágrimas cayendo. No era capaz de decir nada, aunque tenía unas enormes ganas de decir "He vuelto"…

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Entonces, corriendo, Naruto se echó en mis brazos, y empezó a llorar.

-¡Has vuelto, has vuelto!-exclamaba.

"_Unos brazos grandes y fuertes…"_

No pude evitar sonreír bajo el mar de lágrimas. Y quise responderle al abrazo, pero me fue imposible, porque, acto seguido, todos los demás se me echaron encima también, diciendo mi nombre. Por el peso, terminamos cayendo al suelo, y a pesar de que me dolió el impacto, no me importó y molestó en absoluto.

Shikamaru nos miraba, de pie, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

Todos estaban llorando, menos Neji, claro, pero él también se había lanzado a abrazarme.

Tal vez esta situación, desde otro punto de vista, podría resultar ridícula, puede que incluso un tanto estúpida, pero…

"_Me han echado de menos…Y yo a ellos…"_

-H-he…He vuelto…

"_A casa, ¿verdad, Sakura?"_

Reí.

Porque este es el reencuentro con mi otra casa, con mi otra familia, aquella por la que, tras tres años de espera, estaba llorando y riendo de felicidad.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Los padres de Sakura se muestran reticentes a dejar ir a su hija… Pero gracias a Shikamaru, Sakura vuelve a aquel lugar que permanece igual que en sus recuerdos, tres años atrás… Sin embargo, los residentes que allí había están totalmente cambiados… ¿Cómo de cambiados (obviando el aspecto físico XD)? Sin embargo, algo que no ha cambiado es… que quieren a Sakura! Y por eso la han echado de menos! (qué bonito… T^T) Debo decir que, al escribir la última escena, me he emocionado un poquito y mis ojos se han humedecido (aunque al final no he llorado =P). Y a ustedes, ¿les ha emocionado la escena del reencuentro?__ Y Sakura ni siquiera sabe cómo actuar… Preguntas que solo serán respondidas según vaya adecuándose a su nueva vida… ¿qué vida?_

_Y a__hora… hay que ver qué pasa con estos jóvenes del orfanato, por qué uno de ellos no se encuentra presente…y muchas cosas más! (aquellas que pensaba poner pero que he preferido esperar para el siguiente capi =P). Les sorprendería saber la de cosas que habría que explicar… pero es que tres años dan para mucho XD_

_Si quieren saber, dejen sus reviews!_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por todo!^^_

_Bye~!^^_


	4. Capítulo IV

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo un tanto harta de tener tan poco tiempo libre para hacer tantas cosas que quisiera (salir, leer, escribir…). Parece que este nuevo curso lo único que hago es estudiar… -.- Pese a todo, consigo sacar algo de tiempo y ganas para escribir, así que, aquí les traigo el capítulo IV!^^ Tal vez el capi anterior quedó un poco corto, pero a mí me resultó muy emotivo… Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y comentaron^^ Espero que este capi les guste más! He de decir que me ha quedado bastante más largo de lo normal… Pero me veía incapaz de dejar de escribir! =P Quiero decir… Me ha resultado tan fácil escribir este capi que no sabía cuándo parar… Tengo la sensación de que querrán darme collejas por haber terminado el capi donde ha terminado…_

_Pero, no adelantemos acontecimientos! _

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo IV: Ellos**_

-C-chicos…M-me…Estáis aplastando…-apenas pude decir.

-Oh, ¡lo sentimos!

-Naruto, la estás aplastando.

-Bueno, ¡no lo haría de no ser porque todos estáis encima! Os habéis lanzado como unos locos posesos…-se quejó.

-Oh, claro, como si tú no lo hubieras hecho.

-La diferencia radica en que yo no la he tirado al suelo. Y, además, tengo más capacidad de reacción que vosotros, por lo que he podido comprobar, ante este tipo de situaciones-sonrió y rió.

Todos se incorporaron, me miraron expectantes, y todos y cada uno de ellos me ofreció una de sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme.

Contuve una carcajada y las lágrimas. Me restregué los ojos.

-Eh…-empecé a decir-Agradezco el gesto, pero… aunque no lo creáis, no tengo tantos brazos como manos habéis extendido.

Les hice sonreír.

Terminé por levantarme con la ayuda de Naruto e Ino. Recordé que ellos fueron los primeros que se acercaron a mí cuando llegué al orfanato…

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos. Aquello fue hace mucho, tal vez incluso lo hayan olvidado ya…

"_No quiero que olviden"_, al igual que yo no quiero olvidar.

-Vaya, Sakura-comentó entonces Tenten-¡Te ha crecido un montón el pelo!

-Eh…-me sonrojé por la vergüenza. ¿Me daba vergüenza que solo vieran diferencias en mí? Claro, ellos, al igual que yo en un principio, me recuerdan como alguien muy distinto…

"_¿Me hablas de mis diferencias con respecto al tiempo que ha pasado, cuando sois vosotros los que más habéis cambiado?_, ellos…

-Sí-coincidió Ino-Pero la verdad es que un recorte no te vendría nada mal… ¡Tienes todas las puntas abiertas!

-… ¿Eh?-¿A qué venía aquello ahora?

-No le hagas mucho caso respecto a eso-habló Tenten-Pero es que es una obsesionada de la perfección en cuanto a estética. Eso implica el cabello, también.

-…-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?

-¡Sakura!

-¿Mm?

Alguien vino rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente una vez más. Poco más, y vuelvo a caerme.

Unos brazos fuertes, consistentes… Y un familiar aspecto que parecía no haber cambiado a pesar del tiempo.

-…Hola, Tsunade-sama-sonreí.

-Dios, ¡realmente has vuelto!-se la veía claramente feliz-¡Mi niña!

"_Ah…Se sienten como los brazos de una madre…"_, aunque ella no es mi madre. Aunque ya tengo madre…

También se me acercaron Kakashi y Shizune. Ellos, junto con Tsunade…

-…Vaya, a pesar del tiempo, vosotros no habéis cambiado mucho…-no pude evitar comentar.

-Claro-Tsunade se separó de mí-Cuando uno ya es mayor, con el paso del tiempo, al haber dejado de crecer, el cambio corporal es mucho menor que jóvenes en crecimiento como vosotros…

-Claro-asintió Naruto-Sin contar con las arrugas, los achaques y demás.

Tsunade le pegó un buen golpe en la cabeza. Contuve otra carcajada.

"_Esto es algo que no ha cambiado, ¿eh?"_

-Naruto, nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

-Nadie dijo que tuviera que hacerlo.

Risas. Un ambiente tan feliz, tan…

"_Irreal"_, ¿será todo un sueño?

"_Él no está, de todas formas"_, quisiera preguntar…

-Bueno, bueno, ¿no nos vais a presentar?

Fue precisamente en ese momento cuando me fijé que allí había, un tanto apartados de todo lo que había acontecido hasta el momento, como si no fuera con ellos (no iba con ellos), un chico y una chica que no conocía absolutamente de nada.

"_¿Quiénes son?"_

-¡Ah! Es cierto… Claro, Sakura no los conoce…

"_Claro que no"_, acabo de volver. Y aunque para mí tan solo ha sido un mes y medio desde que desperté, para ellos ha sido eso y tres años más. Durante tres años pasan muchas cosas… ¿verdad?

-Esto…Yo…Soy Sakura Haruno…-me presenté, mostrándome algo tímida. Mi madre siempre decía que era de buena educación el presentarse primero si se quería saber el nombre de otra persona…

"_¿Se aplica eso también a los que no son niños?"_

El chico sonrió ampliamente, y en eso, me recordó un poco a Naruto. Me pregunté si tenía aquellas marcas rojas pintadas en la cara por algo en especial… Sus ojos oscuros parecían amables, aunque miraban con algo de sorna. Pelo castaño, y me pareció que sus dientes eran un tanto afilados. ¿Imaginaciones mías?

-Encantado. Yo soy Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. Aunque mi apellido es lo de menos, por eso preferiría que lo olvidaras.

-Eh…

-Y este…-lo cogió entre sus manos-¡Es Akamaru!

-¡Guau!

Era un perrito blanco, con las orejas marrones de lo más graciosas. Era bonito, no como aquello perros arrugados que parecían cerdos y que desde muy pequeñita me habían dado miedo.

-¿Es tu mascota?-le pregunté.

-¡Así es! Bueno, más que mascota, es un fiel amigo.

-Ya…

Le dejó en el suelo. Se acercó a mí, curioso, y empezó a olerme los pies. Me agaché, con la intención de acariciarlo.

-Siempre quise tener una mascota…-pero mis padres siempre me dijeron que no había dinero con que comprarla y mantenerla.

-Espera, ten…

Akamaru me mordió. Solté una exclamación ahogada por la sorpresa y el repentino dolor.

-…cuidado-completó la frase a destiempo.

-¡Kiba!-le reprendieron todos.

-¡No es mi culpa!-se encogió de hombros, pero volvió a coger a Akamaru entre sus brazos-Pero, se comporta un tanto inquieto frente a los extraños-me miró-Perdona. Ya se acostumbrará a ti, como hizo con los demás.

"_Frente a los extraños…" "Como hizo con los demás…"_

-Y-ya…

"_Claro, la extraña soy yo aquí, ¿eh?"_

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada Hinata, con esa voz tan…bajita, sosegada, característica suya. Parece que, eso tampoco, había cambiado con el paso de los años.

-Sí…No es nada. Ni siquiera sangra-tal vez el perro no lo había hecho con "tan" mala intención.

-Así que tú eres la tan "famosa" Sakura-dijo con desdén-No sé para qué tanto alboroto.

-Siempre tan agradable, Karin-¿gruñeron? Ino y Tenten.

Alta, cuerpo bien desarrollado (¿qué edad tendría?), pelirroja, ojos del mismo color (escalofriantes) y un par de gafas que le daban un aire más misterioso. Sus ojos, al igual que sus palabras, me miraban con desdén e insignificancia. Sus brazos, cruzados, como gesto de impaciencia o indiferencia.

La miré directamente a los ojos, y me pregunté si aquello le molestaría. La expresión de su rostro no cambió ni un ápice.

-Solo te interesa saber-me dijo-que me llamo Karin. Por lo demás-hizo hincapié en lo siguiente-Ni tú me conoces a mí, ni yo te conozco a ti.

"_No quiere saber nada de ti, Sakura"_, supongo que no todo son personas agradables en este mundo…

Con un escalofrío recordé cómo habían sido tratados mis amigos, por sus propios familiares…

"_Lo raro es encontrar gente así en este mundo, ¿verdad?"_

-Una vez hechas las presentaciones-todos miramos a Tsunade-¿Por qué no vamos dentro? Está empezando a refrescar. Y-sonrió-¿A quién le apetece organizar una fiesta de bienvenida a Sakura?

*.*.*

"_-¡Sorpresa!_

_-¿Eh?_

_Una lluvia de confeti descendió sobre mí. La confusión se extendió por todo mí ser al ver a todos allí reunidos, sonriendo, riendo, con una tarta de cumpleaños preparada especialmente para mí."_

…Recuerdos de un lejano decimotercer cumpleaños llegó a mí. Pero, no hay tarta de cumpleaños. No hay rostros infantiles sonriéndome. No tengo trece años. Cumplí hace más de un mes dieciséis.

La emoción de volver a estar con ellos me embargó, y los ojos se me humedecieron…

"_-¿Estás llorando otra vez?"_

…Y él no está aquí.

Cierto era que no había tarta de cumpleaños, sin embargo, encima de las desgastadas y arañadas mesas del amplio comedor del Orfanato Konoha, había gran cantidad de dulces y repostería. Creo que, aparte de Naruto y Kiba, quien más comía era Akamaru. ¡Qué gran apetito para alguien tan pequeño!

-Naruto, si sigues comiendo así, vas a ponerte malo-le advirtió Ino, pero sonreía, reía, como todos los demás, contagiados por el ambiente de fiesta. Incluso Tsunade estaba bebiendo alcohol. No recuerdo que lo hubiera hecho antes, al menos, delante de nosotros por ser tan peque…

Corté el pensamiento. Ya no podía aplicarse.

-Bah, déjame, Ino, ¡no seas aguafiestas! ¡Puedo inflarme a comer sin que la vieja me diga nada!

-¿¡A quién has llamado vieja!

-A mi abuela.

Rieron.

-A este paso-comentó Tenten-Te va a pasar como aquella vez que te comiste siete platos seguidos de ramen.

-¡Sí!-la secundó Ino-¡Estaba tan lleno que le salieron fideos por la nariz!

-Sí, sí, ¡es cierto!-Kiba rió con ellos.

-¡Mira quién habla, Kiba!-exclamó Naruto!-¡Tú casi te desmayas!

-¡Pero es que yo me comí casi diez!

Todos rieron.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, pero pronto se esfumó.

Les contemplé reírse.

…Yo no estuve allí, con ellos, por tanto, ¿qué tengo que reír?

"_Nada…"_

Y así será siempre, ¿verdad? Incapaz de dar cuenta sobre ciertas cosas, incapaz de participar en determinadas conversaciones porque no sabré de qué tratan, mientras ellos hablan, comentan, ríen sobre ello…

"_Ellos…"_, ellos y los tres años que pasé lejos de este lugar.

Inconscientemente, me toqué el trébol de cuatro hojas que descasaba pendiendo de mi cuello. Algo que permanece inalterable al paso del tiempo…

"_-Feliz décimo tercer cumpleaños…Sakura"_

…No puedo dejar de pensar en él, en él y su ausencia. ¿Dónde está?

-Esto…-me acerqué y dirigí a Hinata que, como siempre, era la más tranquila, junto con su primo Neji, pero este ahora se encontraba comiendo al lado de Tenten.

-¿Sí?-me animó a que hablara. Ahora me dirigía la mirada, pero hasta hace un momento, había estado mirando incansablemente a Naruto. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Bueno…quisiera preguntarte…-me hice la remolona, como si no quisiera hacer la pregunta, porque... ¿me daba vergüenza?

"_Eso es algo que tampoco ha cambiado, ¿verdad?"_

-… ¿Dónde está…Sasuke?

"_Lo dije. Lo he dicho"_

Se me hacía tan raro volver a pronunciar su nombre, cuando aún ni siquiera le había visto. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado durante todo este tiempo…?

"_¿Habrá cambiado todo? ¿Incluso…?"_

-Pues…-empezó a decir Hinata-Respecto a Sasuke…

-Ya viene poco por aquí-Ino se incorporó a la conversación, pero su rostro y sus palabras ahora mostraban seriedad, no como segundos antes, riendo a carcajada limpia con Naruto y Kiba.

-¿Viene poco?-pregunté.

-Sí, bueno… Todos hemos crecido, ¿sabes?-_"No. ¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta~"_-Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado… Invertimos nuestro tiempo en otras cosas. También hay veces que nosotros no pasamos la noche aquí… Además, ir al instituto consume mucho tiempo, por supuesto-dijo como con asco-Y también el trabajo.

"_Instituto, trabajo…"_

-Lo que quiero decir es que ninguno estamos en el orfanato tanto tiempo como lo hacíamos antes. Y en cuanto a Sasuke…bueno, decir que en su caso, es el que menos viene. Después de todo…

-¿Después de todo?

Tenten, que se había unido también a la conversación, frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo a Ino.

-¡Ay!-se quejó-Sí, lo siento… Tal vez no debería haber dicho aquello…

-¿Por qué?-pregunté curiosa.

Se miraron entre ellas, incluida Hinata.

-…Es algo que no entenderías, Sakura.

Me vi de pequeña…

"_La verdad es que siempre que hacía un comentario sobre ciertos aspectos, en vez de responder como yo consideraba correcto, me decían que una niña pequeña como yo no lo podía entender."_

…Pero ya no soy pequeña. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-Atención, chicos-alzó la voz Tsunade.

Kiba y Naruto no parecían querer hacerla caso, entonces Hinata aprovechó para susurrarme algo.

-Te lo cuento luego, ¿vale?-se la veía un tanto incómoda con la situación, y tal vez sintió la necesidad de contarlo. Yo tampoco querría tener secretos con mis amigos…

"_Y sin embargo, les estuve ocultando durante mucho tiempo el hecho de que estaba enferma"_

-¡He dicho ATENCIÓN!-le dio dos golpes en la cabeza a Naruto y Kiba, respectivamente.

-Auch…-se quejaron, sobándose la cabeza. Naruto se atragantó con el último bollo que se había metido en la boca. Terminó por tragar.

-He de suponer que no tenéis ya hambre para cenar, ¿me equivoco?

-¡No, señora!-exclamó Naruto, sonriente.

-Bien, pues, ¡a recoger!-habló autoritaria-Que mañana tenéis que madrugar. Y, Naruto, no pienso ir a levantarte si no haces caso a tu despertador. Y, como vuelvas a llegar tarde al instituto…-palabras y ojos amenazantes.

-¡No pasará! No quiero que vuelvas a levantarme con tus métodos, vieja…

-¡Que no soy vieja!-despotricó-Y, como mañana no hagas caso al despertador…-se crujió los dedos-Sabes lo que te espera, ¿verdad?

-S-sí… ¡Pero eso no pasará!

-Naruto, ¡siempre somos nosotros los que tenemos que tirar de ti para que no llegues tarde!-exclamaron los demás.

-No gritéis tanto…-se quejó Shikamaru.

-Ah, ¡pero yo no os he pedido que lo hicierais!

Rieron.

De todas formas, la única que no parecía disfrutar con nada de esto, era Karin. ¿No le gustaban las fiestas? ¿O era porque no le gustaba yo? Esperaba que no fuera la segunda opción…

Me levanté como los demás, para empezar a recoger, pero…

-Oh, no, Sakura-Tenten me quitó el plato vacío (sin contar las migas) que acababa de coger-No hace falta que ayudes.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-No deberías hacer esfuerzos, ¿no? Acabas de volver, así que…-con eso quería decir que acababa de "despertar", ¿verdad?

-Pero…

-Hazla caso-miré a Neji-No es necesario que ayudes.

Le sostuve la mirada. Terminé por bajarla.

-…Está bien.

Me senté y esperé a que todos terminaran de recoger.

Estaban tomando consideraciones conmigo, que agradecía, pero que sin embargo no eran totalmente necesarias en estos momentos. Me encuentro bien… Yo ya no…estoy enferma…

-¡A dormir!

Tenten e Ino se dirigieron a mí con una sonrisa.

-Sakura… ¡Durmamos juntas! Hinata, ¡tú también! ¡Noche de chicas!

Las miré por un instante, confusa. ¿Aquello era algo propio de adolescentes?

-No me invitéis-dijo entonces Karin-No pensaba ir, de todas formas.

-No pensábamos invitarte, Karin, _de todas formas_-Ino intentó imitar su voz.

Aquello molestó a Karin, pero se fue con paso muy digno y salió del comedor.

-¡Nosotros también!-exclamó Naruto, entusiasmado.

Ino enarcó una ceja.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta-dijo-He dicho, noche de "chicas". Lástima que no se te pueda calificar como tal, ¿verdad, Naruto? ¿O acaso te has hecho una operación para cambiarte de sexo y yo no lo sabía?

Se mostró un tanto molesto, tanto por la negativa como por el comentario, pero se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan.

Sonreí ante su gesto. Siempre había sido tan entusiasta, sonriente, amable…

-Buenas noches, Naruto.

Nos fuimos despidiendo y deseándonos buenas noches.

Salimos al pasillo, aquel que tan bien conocía, y vi las puertas de las habitaciones… cerradas.

Dirigí mi mirada a la puerta del final del pasillo, la que había sido la habitación de Sasuke cuando yo estuve aquí tiempo atrás. Pero la habitación estaba vacía…

"_No sé cómo, pero ambos cabíamos perfectamente en aquella cama, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para que nosotros no estuviéramos "tan" juntos._

_Su respiración me golpeaba el rostro, y me entontecía, por lo que quise darme la vuelta, pero no me dejó, agarrando una de mis manos, mientras la entrelazaba con la suya._

_Sentí su pulso a través de la palma de su mano, por lo que él debía estar sintiendo el mío, y me avergoncé por ello._

_Estaba tumbado boca arriba, y su vista estaba clavada en el techo, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de mis manos."_

Sacudí la cabeza. Son cosas que debería dejar atrás… Como la niña enferma de trece años que creía saberlo todo cuando en realidad lo único que quería era escapar de la realidad de que la muerte la abrazaba a cada paso…

"_Y sin embargo, aquí estoy nuevamente…"_, ¿una nueva oportunidad? Para vivir…

Supe perfectamente de qué habitación se trataba nada más entrar. Era el cuarto que había compartido con Tenten… Con sus dos camas, mesillas, armario, gran ventana… Y una puertecita que llevaba al baño.

Sonreí al ver que, a pesar del tiempo, seguía igual, al menos en cuanto a distribución. Tenten (¿o ha sido otra persona?) había decorado la sala a su gusto, con una nueva capa de pintura, un colorido edredón, cojines variados, pósters de personas que no conocía de nada… Una mochila tirada en el suelo, y libros, cuadernos y bolígrafos esparcidos sin orden alguno por el escritorio.

-Siento el desorden-a pesar de decir eso, sonreía, como si no le importara realmente o no se avergonzara por ello. Yo lo haría. Mamá nunca me dejaba tranquila hasta que no estuviera todo "en perfectas condiciones y como los chorros del oro".

-Hace tiempo que no hacemos esto-comentó entonces Ino.

-¿El qué?-pregunté curiosa, como siempre había sido.

-El hacer una "fiesta de pijamas".

-¿No compartís habitación?-aunque fueran tres…

-No-Tenten negó con la cabeza-En realidad, ahora cada uno tiene su habitación-la miré con sorpresa-Por eso de la intimidad, privacidad y demás.

-Oh…-cuando se crece, hay demasiadas cosas que se dejan atrás…

Se fueron a por dos colchones más, ya que las cuatro no cabíamos en aquellas dos camas. Éramos demasiado grandes…

No me dejaron ayudarlas. "No hacía falta", "No tenía que hacer esfuerzos"…

Y, aunque pareciera imposible en aquella pequeña habitación, cupieron ambos colchones con las dos camas ya incorporadas. Eso sí, cerraron con pestillo la puerta.

-No vaya a ser que a Naruto le dé por venir a molestar… ¡Qué pesado se ha puesto desde que has vuelto!

-Solo está contento, como todos. Además, ya sabes cómo es él.

-Ya…

-Bueno, y ahora…-Ino me miró de una manera que no supe interpretar-¡A arreglar esa melena rebelde!

-¿Eh…?

Se me acercó peligrosamente con unas tijeras. Cogió la silla del escritorio y la metió en el baño, frente al espejo. Me hizo sentar allí y, poniéndome una sábana que al parecer que no necesitábamos, empezó… ¿a cortarme el pelo?

-Ino…No hace falta…-tenía miedo por lo que pudiera hacerme… Bastante molesto era ya de por sí mi larga melena.

-¡Claro que hace falta! Pero, ¿tú has visto cómo tienes el pelo de estropeado?

-…Hay otras cosas que mirar…-murmuré, pensando en la cicatriz que adornaba mi pecho…

Tenten reía e Hinata sonreía, calmada, diciéndome con la mirada que no me preocupara por nada.

-No te preocupes-habló entonces Tenten-Ino está estudiando para ser estilista-miré con sorpresa a Ino por medio del espejo-Ya sabes, le gustan mucho estas cosas, ¿verdad, Ino?

-Sí-afirmó, con una gran convicción-No siempre es fácil elegir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, y este es un primer paso en la escala de la sociedad adulta…

"…_Yo no sé nada de eso…"_

-Aunque, ¡antes ni siquiera sabía dar dos cortes a derecha!-Tenten rió-No paraba de destrozar pelucas. Ah, y lo mal que nos dejó las uñas a Hinata y a mí en una ocasión… Ya no me fió mucho de ella, al menos respecto a pedicura.

-Deja de dejarme mal frente a Sakura. Y no me distraigas, vas a hacer que la dé un trasquilón.

-Pero si solo le estás cortando un poco las puntas y arreglando el flequillo…

Cuando terminó, quedé extasiada, porque, a pesar de ser mi melena, parecía otra distinta. Me sentí un poco más guapa, ahora.

Para quitarme los pelos (¡picaban!) que se me habían quedado (aunque fueran pocos, porque no había cortado mucho), me metí en la ducha, y me puse el pijama que me dio anteriormente Tenten.

En ningún momento quise mirarme, a pesar de sentirla, la cicatriz que estropeaba mi cuerpo, signo de que, en un ocasión, podría no haber vuelto a abrir los ojos…

-Toma, Sakura-me había dicho Tenten, después de rebuscar en uno de los cajones del armario.

Me tiró un pijama.

-No traes ninguno, ¿verdad?-sonrió-Espero que tengamos la misma talla.

-Claro que n… Puede.

Me asusté. Por un momento, iba a negarlo, pensando que yo era mucho más pequeña de lo que soy en realidad… ¿Acaso no puedo cambiar mi modo de pensar, al igual que lo ha hecho mi cuerpo…?

Dejé ir mis preocupaciones sobre el día de mañana y una profunda huella de ausencia que se abría paso en mi corazón bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Estuvimos hasta tarde (¿no tenían que madrugar mañana?) hablando de múltiples cosas, pero, la mayoría de las veces, no sabía de que hablaban o no sabía cómo intervenir y formar parte de la conversación… Me sentía fuera de lugar, como si aquello no fuera conmigo. Como si aquellos temas no fueran para mí…

"_No se habla de muñecas, ni de juegos, ni de otras cosas banales de niños…"_

-Esto…Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Antes, nos has preguntado por Sasuke…

Mi pecho se oprimió. Asentí con la cabeza, tímidamente.

-Bueno, pues… Podría decirse que cambió hará… Año y medio. Tal vez dos.

-… ¿Por qué?

Se miraron entre ellas.

-Bueno… En realidad, nadie sabe lo que pasa por esa cabeza. Siempre parece estar en otro sitio, pero… Bueno, hace, ya digo, como dos años… En una ocasión que fuimos a visitarte al hospital… Él montó una "escenita".

-¿Una "escenita"?

Asintieron.

-Llamó "ineptos" a los médicos que te trataban y toda una serie de calificativos para nada agradables. Montó una rabieta porque pensaba seriamente que no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, porque no lograbas despertar. Apenas dormía, se le veía en las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y estaba claramente desesperado-Ino hizo una pausa-Le dijeron que se marchara del hospital, que molestaba a los demás pacientes y doctores con sus gritos, y el material del hospital no tenía culpa de nada, así que debía dejar de dar patadas…pero se negaba en rotundo. Intentaron llevarle por la fuerza, y terminó por dar puñetazos, patadas e incluso mordiscos a todos aquellos que se le acercaban.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras sopesaba lo que decir a continuación.

-El único que fue capaz de tranquilizarle fue Naruto, increíblemente. Entonces, se le prohibió que volviera a aquellas instalaciones durante bastante tiempo. No es que a nosotros no nos dejaran ir, pero… bueno, sentíamos que no podíamos ir si él no lo hacía. Por eso…-inspiró hondo-Por eso, dejamos de ir a visitarte. Espero que sepas perdonarnos…

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

-Entonces, desde aquel día…-continuó esta vez Hinata-Sasuke no ha vuelto a decir nada al respecto sobre ti. En absoluto. Volvió a alejarse de todos, como al principio, antes de que llegaras tú… No le he vuelto a ver sonreír…

-Y bueno, resumiendo-intervino Tenten-Aunque intentemos preguntarle el por qué no quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros o por qué hace una cosa o no, él no nos responderá. Bueno… Sí, a Naruto le respondería, de muy mala manera, he de decir. Parecen un par de críos cuando se enfadan y pelean…

"_Críos…"_

Entonces, cuando terminaron de relatar aquello, me miraron fijamente.

-Me pregunto qué pensará y cómo reaccionará cuando te vea…

*.*.*

A pesar del cansancio del día y debido a las fuertes emociones que hoy había sentido, el sueño tardó en venir y, cuando vino, no tardó en irse. Desperté cuando apenas había luz en el exterior. Debía quedar algo de tiempo antes de amanecer.

Me deslicé fuera de la cama, incapaz de dormir ya, incapaz de no pensar en que ya no volvería a dormir aquí…

Me quité el pijama y me puse mi ropa. Ninguna de mis tres amigas se despertó, y eso que pisé una de las esquinas del colchón de Ino, porque si no, no era capaz de llegar frente a la puerta.

La cerré sin hacer ruido.

El sonido de mis pasos, debido a los zapatos, se perdía como un eco por los pasillos vacíos.

Con un escalofrío, salí al exterior, donde aún estaban encendidas alguna que otra farola. Miré con melancolía a los columpios.

Con pasos lentos, me senté en uno de ellos, en el que solía sentarme. Miré al columpio contiguo. La diferencia era que, aparte de que mis pies ahora tocan tierra a pesar de estar sentada, cuando antes no lo hacían, es que el otro está vacío. Solitario, como yo me había sentido todo este tiempo… Como él debía haberse sentido ante mi ausencia… Pero, ahora era diferente, ¿verdad? Según habían dicho ellas, ya nada es igual… Y él habrá cambiado…

"_Como ellos"_

Inspiré hondo y me balanceé, y sentí como el cielo sin estrellas me abrazaba, y el aire me abofeteaba. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no sentía esta emoción… La descarga de energía, la sensación de volar, de no sentir mis inútiles pies tocando tierra…

Quisiera haber gritado, pero fue entonces cuando me fijé en que había alguien más allí, unos metros alejado de donde yo me encontraba, pero dentro del recinto del orfanato. Me pregunté si no sería la única despierta tan temprano aquella mañana.

Me detuve, clavando los pies en el suelo terroso.

Fue en ese momento, en que alcé los ojos, y que la luz de una de las farolas iluminó su rostro, que pude reconocerle.

Contuve, una vez más, un grito. Mis manos empezaron a temblar, cerradas fuertemente alrededor de las cadenas que colgaban de la rama del árbol y que sostenían tanto al columpio como a mí.

Por un instante, nuestros ojos se encontraron, y no supe interpretar su mirada. Tal vez se debiera a que mis ojos se habían empezado a humedecer…

"_Tenía…tantas ganas de volver a verte…"_

Mi voz tembló, al igual que mi corazón, cuando me obligué a hablar.

-… ¿S-Sasuke…?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_…No me maten por haberlo cortado ahí XD Sé que muchas personas estaban deseando que él apareciera… Pero se ha resistido, así que, si quieren verle, será en el próximo capi! =P_

_Nuevos personajes! Aparece el incansable Kiba y su fiel compañero Akamaru^^ Y la indescifrable y seria Karin… ¿Cómo será todo a partir de ahora con estos personajes y los demás?_

_Sakura parece que tiene problemas existenciales XD Me refiero a que ni siquiera sabe cómo actuar… piensa que, a pesar del cambio, ella sigue siendo una niña… ¿Cambiará eso algún día?_

_Bueno, bueno, si quieren seguir leyendo… Dejen sus reviews!^^_

_Muchas gracias por todo! Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado el que fuera un poco más largo!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. Quien tenga ganas de volver a ver a Sasuke que levante la mano! *levanto ambas manos* XD__ Espero no decepcionar a nadie con el próximo capi… -.- =P_


	5. Capítulo V

_Hola! Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas fiestas y un buen comienzo en este nuevo año 2012!^^_

_Con algo de retraso respecto a lo normal, aquí les traigo el capi V, primer__a actualización de este año 2012!^^_

_Vale, sé que en el capi anterior lo dejé en un momento… ¿crucial? XD Por fin ha aparecido Sasuke… ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura? ¿Y él? Ya pueden saberlo, leyendo este capi! =P_

_Ando ocupada, además de que me esperan exámenes para cuando acaben las vacaciones… -.- Bueno, pero, aquí estoy =P Siempre hago lo imposible! =P (he escrito el capi prácticamente entero en un día, y lo subo en cuanto lo he terminado)^^_

_Bueno, hay personas que preguntan (o quieren XD) que aparezcan determinados personajes… Bueno, no puedo decir nada al respecto, pero sí que van a aparecer más personajes nuevos al avanzar la historia, así que… A ver quiénes son! =P_

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo V: Él**_

Un recuerdo lejano llegó a mí, cuando era incapaz de mover las piernas. Una silla de ruedas. Una persona empujándome desde atrás. Haciéndome avanzar…

Lo recordé porque en aquellos momentos era incapaz de moverme, clavada en el sitio como estaba, sentada en el columpio, con las manos fuertemente cerradas en las cadenas. Me dolían, pero no parecía importarme, al menos no mucho (me recuerda a cuando usaba muletas).

Estaba paralizada.

"_Di algo. Di algo. Di algo"_, no sé si se lo decía a él, o a mí misma.

Y allí estaba él, no como recordaba que fuera. Por supuesto que no. Nadie era ahora como recordaba. El tiempo hace estragos. Y a mí también.

Mayor altura. Fuertes hombros. Facciones más adultas. Cabello oscuro más largo de lo que recordaba. Unos ojos negro azabache que deberían ser como recordaba, pero a la luz mortecina de las farolas y la que empezaba a salir por el horizonte, debido al amanecer, parecían más vacíos y tristes de lo que hubiera deseado ver. También parecían cansados.

"_¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, Sasuke?"_, él…

Nuestras miradas estaban la una fija en la otra, tal vez como esperando a que alguno dijera algo, pero ante la imposibilidad de eso, nuestros ojos parecían buscar palabras mudas en la mirada contraria.

"_¿Cómo esperaba que fuera este reencuentro?"_

Tal vez ser capaz de pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez, llorar de alegría al verle y correr a sus brazos y dejarme abrazar y acunar. Quiero sentirle más cerca… Pero ni siquiera le he oído decir nada todavía.

"_Llevo tres años sin escuchar su voz…"_

Entonces, bufó y llevó una mano a su cabeza, y se revolvió el pelo. Me pareció oírle musitar algo entre dientes.

-Otra vez no…

"_¿Qué?"_

Una última mirada. Desvió la vista de mí, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al orfanato.

En aquel momento, sentí como si me hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada en la cara (o un puñetazo en la boca del estómago). Me había ignorado, deliberadamente. Aquella indiferencia por su parte…

Más que triste, me sentí totalmente frustrada, enfadada y ofendida.

Es cierto que ahora todo es diferente, pero… Tampoco tiene porqué ignorarme de esta manera, ¿no? Como si nada hubiera pasado… Como si…no nos conociéramos…

Apreté la mandíbula. Me levanté de golpe del columpio y le grité, indignada.

-Si no querías verme, ¡simplemente dilo! Pero… ¡Pero no me ignores de esta manera!-le espeté.- ¡Estúpido, Sasuke!

Me mordí la lengua para intentar aguantar las lágrimas y algún que otro improperio.

Ante mi grito, se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta, para volver a mirarme, esta vez con sorpresa, con incredulidad. Por mi parte, solo le miraba enfada.

-…Tenía tantas ganas de verte…-hablé algo más tranquila, conteniendo las ganas de seguir gritando-Y tú…y tú…

"_Él"_

Agaché la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada.

-…Pasas de mí…

"_Ha querido olvidarte, ¿no lo ves? No lo hagas más difícil, Sakura"_, pero…

Entonces, antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, sus brazos me estrechaban contra su pecho en un anhelante abrazo.

Los ojos se me humedecieron, en aquella ocasión, de lágrimas de felicidad.

Sentía que no podía respirar, y no sé exactamente si se debía ante la sorpresa y expectación, o simplemente a que sus brazos me apretaban contra sí con demasiada fuerza. Pero, sinceramente, me daba igual.

"_Di algo"_

-… ¿Realmente…-habló con voz un tanto ronca-…Realmente eres tú…?

Tardé un instante en responder. No sabía qué decir. No ahora…

-No. Soy el fantasma de una enferma que ha vuelto para atormentarte.

"_Estúpida"_

Me agarró de los hombros y me alejó de él. Su ceño se frunció.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia.

-No he pretendido que la tuviera-en realidad, quería decir "Lo siento. Siento haber dicho algo tan desconsiderado… y estúpido"

¿Estará en la naturaleza de los jóvenes ser incapaces de expresar en palabras lo que realmente quieren decir? ¿O es solo cosa mía? ¿Por qué actúo así, en primer lugar?

Clavé mi mirada en la suya una vez más, con la diferencia de que esta vez aquellos pozos negros estaban infinitamente más cerca. Sus manos seguían agarrándome de los hombros, como temiendo que si me soltara me iría, para siempre, como la última vez.

"_No me volveré a ir. Nunca. No quiero. No lo haré. ¿Verdad?"_

-…Creí que no querías verme-dije.

-Eh…No, bueno, eso…-se mostró turbado, y me pregunté dónde veía la complicación-No es eso…

-Lo siento-terminé al final por decir, agachando la mirada-He…He estado… "ausente" por tres años… ¿No es así? Las cosas han debido cambiar…

Ante aquello, no me pude decir que no.

-…Es cierto, las cosas han cambiado. Quizá demasiado…

"_Cambios, muchos cambios"_

Aquello me entristeció, sin saber cómo expresarlo realmente, pero, aquella incómoda opresión en el pecho me decía que aquello no me gustaba. Para nada. ¿Hubiera sido mejor si…?

"_Ni siquiera te lo plantees"_

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver-me susurró.

Me permití esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, melancólica.

-Ni yo… Pero, bueno, ya ves-intenté restarle importancia al asunto-Sigo viva, contra todo pronóstico.

"_Quien no bromea con la muerte, es que no se la toma en serio"_

-Mala hierba nunca muere-comentó.

-Ey-me quejé, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho.

Aquello nos hizo sonreír. Pero, su sonrisa era cansada. Todo en él parecía estar cansado, como si de un viejo con achaques se tratara. Parecía más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-pregunté entonces, tal vez intentando que él no me preguntara a mí nada ("¿Cómo es que has vuelto? ¿Estás ya curada?")-¿Has dormido fuera…?-en tal caso, me pregunté dónde, pero no creo que fuera en su antigua casa, con su hermano y…

"_Él"_

Corté el pensamiento. No, ahora no es momento de…

-…Podría decirse…-empezó a decir-que soy de hábitos nocturnos.

Contuve una carcajada.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Que prefiero vagar por las calles ante la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño.

-…Sasuke…

No pregunté más al respecto, porque sabía que él no iba a decir nada más al respecto. Otra pregunta, entonces.

-¿Por qué…me has ignorado antes, cuando has llegado?

-Ah, eso… Bueno…-desvió la mirada, incómodo-Pensé que no eras tú.

-¿Conoces a alguien más con el pelo rosa?-sería la primera vez. La única persona así que conozco que no sea yo, es mi madre, pero su rosa empieza a colorearse de blanco…

"_El tiempo"_

-No, quiero decir…-suspiró, frustrado-Que…-habló con voz avergonzada-Que me imaginado que te volvía ver tantas veces…que pensé que esta era otra de mis falsas ilusiones.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. Toda la sangre se me acumuló en la cara. Creí que me iba a desmayar o algo. En aquel momento era tan…inmensamente feliz…

"_No me ha olvidado. No ha querido olvidarme, ¿o sí?"_, él…

Me perdí en su oscura mirada. Deseé que aquel momento nunca terminara. Que el tiempo se parara, como lo hizo para mí, para mi mente y corazón, por el contrario que mi cuerpo.

Me abrazó entonces, una vez más.

-…Te he echado de menos-musité, contra su pecho, ligeramente sonrojada, aunque él no podía verme la cara.

-…Y yo a ti.

Entonces, me separó de él un poco, sus manos haciendo un abrazo alrededor de mi cadera. Su rostro cada vez más cerca del mío…

"… _¿Realmente podemos volver atrás?"_

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás fuera? ¡El desayuno…!

Nos separamos inmediatamente, justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros (su respiración me golpeaba la cara de un modo agradable), cuando Naruto apareció por una de las ventanas, ahora abierta, del orfanato.

Sonrió ampliamente al vernos "juntos".

-Vaya, mira quién se ha dignado a venir hoy.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-No es como si tuviera que pedirte permiso, idiota.

-Sí, sí, claro, claro, ¡lo que tú digas!-sonrió-¡Vamos, a desayunar o llegaremos tarde! ¡Y sería la primera vez que no es por mi culpa!-rió-Y, ¡no monopolices a Sakura-chan, idiota!

Suspiré.

-Será mejor que entremos…

Busqué su mano con la mía, pero entonces los demás salieron a la puerta, llamándonos para entrar y que nos apuráramos, y él apartó la mano. Le miré con confusión. Algo en su rostro me decía que algo no iba bien…

"_¿Tal vez porque Naruto nos ha "interrumpido"?"_, no, no creo que sea eso precisamente… Tiempo atrás, no le habría importado besarme en público, pero era a mí a quien sí le importaba. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas…?

"_No le des importancia"_, seguro que no es nada…

Entramos.

-¡Sasukito!

Karin se colgó, literalmente, de Sasuke. Les miré con confusión. Los demás no dijeron nada, como si…

"_Ya estuvieran acostumbrados"_

Sasuke resopló.

-…Suéltame, Karin.

-¿Por qué? No quiero.

-Porque yo sí quiero que lo hagas. No seas plasta desde primera hora de la mañana.

La pelirroja infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña (¿Tiene trastornos de personalidad? No me imaginaba que ella pudiera ser así…). La sonrisa le volvió al rostro al sentarse al lado de Sasuke en el desayuno.

Cuando entré en el comedor, el desayuno ya estaba preparado. Las mesas juntas, para desayunar todos juntos. Es la primera vez que veo algo así… Siempre habíamos desayunado, comido y cenado en mesas separadas. Bueno, este cambio no me molesta en absoluto, es más, me parece agradable…

…O al menos eso creía.

-¿Cómo puede comer Sasuke con Karin agarrando uno de sus brazos?-pregunté entonces, sin poder evitarlo. Yo sería incapaz de hacerlo si tuviera a alguien enganchado del brazo.

Se encontraban en la otra esquina de la mesa, así que lo más probable es que no nos escucharan. Tampoco es como si prestaran mucha atención a lo que decimos. Y, a pesar de que de vez en cuando Sasuke me manda miradas, las retira enseguida.

"_¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke?"_

Ino suspiró.

-Ya está acostumbrado-se limitó a decir.

"…", mi mente por un momento se quedó en blanco, pero no dije nada más al respecto. No debería hacerlo, porque tenía la espantosa sensación de que si preguntaba y me respondían, no me iba a gustar en absoluto la respuesta.

Me concentré en mi cuenco de leche con cereales integrales. En realidad, no tenía nada de hambre (y eso que me había dicho el médico que debía alimentarme bien, sobre todo los primeros días tras dárseme el alta).

-¿Y eso?-pregunté intentando que mi voz no denotara ni preocupación ni aparente interés.

-Pues porque están juntos-respondió Ino.

La cuchara se me escurrió de la mano y cayó de golpe en el cuenco, salpicando con leche a mi alrededor. Ni me di cuenta.

Tenten le dio un codazo (y creo que también un pisotón) a Ino.

-Auch-se quejó ésta-¿Qué?-Tenten la miraba enfadada-Oh, vamos, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, ¿no? Es mejor de esta manera.

-De todas formas-habló Tenten-El daño ya está hecho.

Sentí sus miradas sobre mí, pero no hice nada. Yo seguí con la mirada clavada en el cuenco y la leche derramada.

Una lástima que yo no pueda derramar lágrimas, sean o no de leche.

*.*.*

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, todos se apresuraron a recoger cuanto antes, porque tenían que ir al instituto.

"_Yo no"_

Ahora, una vez más, toca esperar…

"_¿Esperar a qué?"_

Prácticamente todos me dieron un abrazo antes de irse.

-¿No podríamos saltarnos hoy las clases, vieja Tsunade?

-Sabes que no, Naruto. Además, bastante mal vas ya como para que tengas la desfachatez de faltar a clase.

-Agh, hablas como los profesores…

-Deberías cambiar tu actitud si no quieres que todos te digan lo mismo.

-Agh, ¡sí, vale!

Se dirigió a mí. Sonrió.

-¡Nos vemos después de clases, Sakura-chan!

"_No lo haremos"_

Fingí una sonrisa.

-Sí… Nos vemos.

Sasuke no se acercó. No me dijo nada. Nada.

Les despedí y se perdieron en la distancia una vez salieron por las verjas abiertas del Orfanato Konoha. Kakashi se fue con ellos.

Akamaru se quedó (claro, los perros no estarían permitidos en el instituto), y se alejó de allí, perdiéndole de vista.

Suspiré e intenté tranquilizarme para aguantar las lágrimas. No puedo pasarme toda mi vida llorando.

"_Y eso que acabo de "volver a la vida""_

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Pasarme toda mi vida encerrada en mi casa? ¿No iré al instituto? ¿No iré a la universidad? ¿No trabajaré? ¿No tendré…?

"_Una familia"_

Antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, un coche que conocía bastante bien aparcó frente a las puertas del orfanato.

"_-Mañana iremos a por ti… Pronto…"_

Han venido muy pronto…

"_-Volveremos a ser una familia, ¿verdad, Sakura?"_

…Mi familia está aquí.

-Vaya, sí que han venido pronto-dijo entonces Tsunade, cuando mis padres ya habían bajado del coche y habían entrado en el recinto. Yo ni siquiera dije nada.

-Así es-habló mi padre-Es que tendríamos que ir a trabajar después.

No pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros al pensar que mis padres realmente habían encontrado trabajo. Hace tres años…

"_Todo era distinto… ¿No es así, Sasuke?"_

Sacudí la cabeza.

"_Olvídalo, Sakura"_

-Bueno, Sakura-habló mi madre-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-no me dio tiempo a contestar-Volvamos a casa.

Me obligué a responder. No es como si no quisiera estar con mis padres, pero…

"_Tampoco es como si no quisiera estar con mis amigos"_

-Señores Haruno-volvió a tomar la palabra Tsunade-En realidad, hay algo que me gustaría discutir con ustedes-la miré con curiosidad-¿Creen que puedo tomar algo de su tiempo?

Mis padres dudaron, en un primer momento.

-Será tan solo un momento, se lo aseguro.

-…Está bien.

-¿Me acompañan a mi despacho?

Asintieron y fueron tras ella.

A pesar de que mi madre me ofreció su mano, para acompañarles, la rechacé amablemente y me quedé fuera.

-¿No quieres ir con ellos?-me preguntó Shizune.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Prefiero…estar un rato a solas.

-Está bien-y se alejó, adentrándose en el edificio.

No es como si hubiera dicho aquello para echarla, pero… En aquellos momentos necesitaba estar sola… Para zambullirme en mis recuerdos perdidos…y no pensar en el presente, ni lo que me deparará en el futuro.

*.*.*

No sé si fue mucho o poco tiempo, pero cuando alcé la vista del suelo y me incorporé del columpio, mis padres salían por la puerta, acompañados por Tsunade y Shizune.

Mi padre llevaba una bolsa que antes no traía. No pregunté por ella.

-Nos vamos, Sakura-me dijo mi madre.

Asentí y me despedí de la directora y Shizune.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver…-dije.

Tsunade sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso no lo dudes. Ahora somos parte de una familia.

Quise creerla.

Me metí en la parte trasera del coche, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-A casa-dijo mi padre, metiendo las llaves en el contacto.

El coche arrancó, y se alejó de allí. Allí… donde estaban ellos…y él.

En ningún momento dirigí la vista atrás, al igual que, en ningún momento, me permití llorar.

*.*.*

Una oleada de nostalgia me golpeó con fuerza cuando salí del coche y vi mi casa. Hacía mucho más tiempo que no la veía a ella que al orfanato.

Todo parecía igual… tanto por dentro, como por fuera. Bueno, tal vez en el interior, hubiera más cosas… Se veía el trabajo y esfuerzo que mis padres habían hecho para poder llamar "hogar" a aquella casa antes casi vacía.

Subí con parsimonia las escaleras al primer piso, recordando la última vez que las bajé, con un vestido nuevo, zapatos nuevos de charol… Ropa y complementos que ya no poseo, y que no me valdrían.

Sonreí con tristeza al ver que mi habitación era tal y como recordaba. Sin muñecas, un pequeño armario con poca ropa, una cama con un colchón viejo que sonaba por las noches si me movía mucho, una mesita y su silla, y una bombilla colgando del techo, sin una lámpara que la proteja.

Inspiré hondo.

"_Sí… Estoy en casa"_

-Sakura-mi madre dio golpes en la puerta, anunciando su llegada, a pesar de estar la puerta abierta; era una manía que aún prevalecía.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla. Llevaba en una de sus manos la bolsa que antes llevaba papá.

-¿Sí, mamá?

Sonrió.

-Como verás, todo sigue prácticamente igual.

-Sí…

-Bueno… Quería hablarte sobre lo que hemos hablado tu padre y yo con la directora del orfanato, antes de irnos al trabajo.

-Ah, claro… ¿De qué se trata?

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Pues… Nos ha pedido que si podíamos inscribirte en el Instituto Konoha, el colegio al que asisten…tus amigos-la última palabra pareció atragantársele, ¿o era mi imaginación?-Que incluso ella nos ayudaría con la matrícula y lo que hiciera falta…

Contuve la respiración.

-… ¿Y qué habéis dicho vosotros?

Abrió la bolsa delante de ella, y en el interior se vislumbraba una camisa, un jersey, un par de zapatos negros, una falda…

"_Un uniforme"_

Miré a mi madre, incrédula. Sonreía.

-Hemos dicho que sí.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_… Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Ha sido el "reencuentro" de Sakura y Sasuke como creían? =P_

_En un primer momento, Sasuke parece que realmente ha echado de menos a Sakura, y que sus sentimientos no han cambiado, pero… ¿Qué ha pasado después? ¿Está con Karin? O.o_

_Y… Sakura va a ir al instituto con los demás!^^ (bueno, sin Shikamaru, que va a la universidad =P)_

_Si quieren saber más, dejen sus reviews!_

_Muchas gracias por todo! Y espero que este año también lean y comenten mis historias__!^^_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. Poco antes de que acabara el año 2011, subí el último capi de mi historia "Synchronicity", por si alguien está interesado =P_

_Pd2. Ya vienen los Reyes~! XD_


	6. Capítulo VI

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo intentando disfrutar del poco tiempo libre que tengo ahora (los exámenes me acechan… -.-), esperando que no llueva por las mañanas (pienso que es un poco deprimente, aunque, para gustos, colores =P), pero me gusta que haga un poco de frío. Huele a invierno!^^ Y me pone nostálgica porque me acuerdo de las vacaciones de navidad… V.V_

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi VI! Sakura empieza a ir al instituto con los demás! Qué le deparará allí? Nuevas situaciones y personajes!_

_Y… *tira confeti* La historia ha superado los 100 rvws! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron! Me hace muy feliz! Me hace pensar que realmente merece la pena escribir esta historia para que la lean! T^T En serio, muchas gracias! Me anima__ para seguir escribiendo!_

_Así que, espero que les guste este nuevo capi__! Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo VI: Instituto**_

Lo más probable es que terminara odiándolo (siempre había oído que era así), pero, la primera vez que escuché el incesante pitido del despertador aquella temprana mañana, no me pude sentir más feliz. Un nuevo día empezaba, y yo era capaz de pensar que terminaría y otro me estaría esperando al día siguiente. Como algo continuo. Como una rutina.

"_Como la vida misma"_, y yo era capaz de vivirla ahora…

Abrí mi armario y, a pesar de seguir habiendo tan poca ropa, allí estaba el que sería un conjunto que usaría con demasiada frecuencia, el uniforme del instituto Konoha.

Me peiné la larga melena como mejor pude (tal vez debería pedirlo a Ino consejo al respecto, aunque pudiera arrepentirme de ello después).

Bajé a desayunar. Solo mamá se encontraba a la mesa, con una taza humeante de café. Me dirigió una somnolienta sonrisa. Papá ya debía haberse ido a trabajar.

-Vaya, ¡quién hubiera dicho que eres capaz de levantarte a la primera!-comentó.

-…Buenos días, mamá.

Me senté a la mesa, frente a ella, y se me hizo curioso y extraño el poder volver a desayunar en mi propia casa. Con un tazón de leche, con un par de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. ¿Varían los desayunos si se toman en diferentes lugares?

-¿Tienes todo preparado?

-Sí-asentí-Tengo mi estuche y material escolar de cuando…-agaché la mirada-Iba a primaria.

-Me parece muy bien. Las cosas hay que aprovecharlas siempre y cuando puedan utilizarse.

Esa era la política de mamá. Ahorrar se puede hacer de múltiples formas, ¿verdad?

"_Pero, ¿qué entenderé yo? Si tan solo soy…"_

-Tengo entendido-siguió hablando-Que los libros te los entregarán allí. Pide a alguno de tus amigos que te ayude a cargarlos. No se te ocurra llevarlos todos tú. Pesarán demasiado, ¿no? Y tú no podrás con ellos, ¿verdad?

"… _¿Qué puedo y no puedo hacer?"_

-…No te preocupes. Ya me apañaré.

-¿Te cabrá todo en la mochila?

-Espero que sí.

La única mochila que había usado en toda mi vida, ya fuera para ir al colegio o no. De un rosa pálido, estaba adornada de dibujos de caramelos, aquellos que de pequeña tanto me gustaban, y los cuales hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo. ¿Me seguirán gustando? El estuche va a juego.

-Y, Sakura.

Alcé la vista.

-¿Sí?

-Por favor, si en algún momento sientes que te encuentras mal, o que no estás cómoda, o lo que sea, llámanos e iremos a por ti, para traerte de vuelta a casa.

-…

-¿Lo has entendido?

-…Sí, mamá.

Antes, me decían que había ciertas cosas que una niña como yo no podía entender. Y sin embargo, ahora todos se empeñan en que entienda. ¿Por qué todo es tan diferente ahora?

-Me voy.

-Que tengas un buen día, hija.

"_Eso espero yo también"_

Pero, ¿acaso no estaba harta de tener que esperar?

*.*.*

"_¿Los jóvenes de dieciséis años saben interpretar un mapa?"_

Tsunade había dado indicaciones a mis padres sobre el lugar donde se encontraba el instituto, y mi madre había dibujado un burdo mapa al respecto.

Por un momento temí perderme, o llegar tarde. Las niñas buenas no llegan nunca tarde a clase, y menos en su primer día (aunque el curso había empezado, en realidad, meses atrás).

-¡Sakura!

-¿Eh?

Alguien embistió contra mí. Era Ino, que me abrazaba. Me soltó y me miró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Tsunade-sama nos contó que ibas a estudiar con nosotros!

-Eh…Ah, sí… Es verdad…

-¡Es fantástico! ¡Así estaremos juntos más tiempo!

-¡Vaya que sí!

Naruto apareció en mi campo de visión, y parecía igual o incluso más entusiasmado con la idea que Ino.

-Ya verás, ¡terminarás odiando el ir a clase todos los días, como nosotros!

-…No es una visión muy positiva del asunto-comenté.

Aquello les hizo reír.

Entonces se nos juntaron Hinata y su primo Neji, Tenten y Kiba, que iba sin Akamaru.

"_¿Y…?"_

-Vaya, ¡así que nos juntamos en este cruce! Entonces, ¡vayamos juntos al instituto todas las mañanas! ¿Qué os parece?

-¿Por qué no?

-Te queda bien el uniforme, Sakura.

-La próxima vez, ¡déjame hacerte un estupendo peinado!

Conversaciones amenas y triviales que se van juntando y hacen un torbellino de rutina que me atraviesa como si quisiera contagiarme.

"_Y mi pregunta es…"_

-… ¿Y Sasuke y Karin?

-Ah, bueno, solemos salir juntos del orfanato, pero se suelen adelantar-comentaron.

-Bueno, eso es normal, teniendo en cuenta lo lento que anda Naruto.

-Ey, ¡no es mi culpa tener sueño por madrugar!

Se ríen. ¿Será siempre así…?

"_Eso espero"_

Me sonrieron.

-Vamos, Sakura.

El camino se me hace extremadamente corto cuando estoy con ellos, a diferencia de haberlo hecho sola. ¿Por qué será eso de que el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se lo pasa bien? ¿Por qué dura tanto tiempo el sufrimiento…?

-Ya hemos llegado.

Sentí un escalofrío al encontrarme frente a las grandes puertas del Instituto Konoha, mientras una marea humana con uniforme entraba en el recinto. Y yo, era uno de ellos. Me pregunté por qué me quedé clavada en el sitio, contemplando la fachada del edificio. Entonces, algo llegó a mi mente.

"_Ah, acabo de recordar que odiaba el colegio…"_

-Sakura.

-¿Mm?

-¡Vamos! O llegaremos tarde.

Sentí alguna mirada sobre mí, o eso me pareció (¿me estoy volviendo paranoica?). Bueno, después de todo, era la chica nueva… ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquello? ¿Podré venir a clase todos los días? ¿No me pondré mala? ¿Podré asistir a clase de gimnasia? ¿Nadie me apuntará con el dedo y…?

Corté el pensamiento en el acto.

"_Ahora es diferente"_, todo es diferente. Además, esto no es el colegio, sino el instituto. Los adolescentes no pueden ser tan crueles como los niños… ¿verdad?

Entramos, con paso algo apresurado, y me fijé en que los últimos alumnos se apresuraban también para entrar. Las clases debían estar a punto de empezar.

Nos encontrábamos en la secretaria del instituto.

-Sakura, ¡lo sentimos!

-¿Eh?-me mostré confusa.

-Si no nos damos prisa, nos echarán la bronca por llegar tarde, o nos sacarán al pasillo.

-Y esta vez no sería culpa mía, ¡que conste!-añadió Naruto.

-Lo que quiero decir… Es que sentimos no poder quedarnos contigo para el papeleo.

-Eh, sí… No pasa nada… Nos vemos…-me interrumpieron.

-¡Nos vemos luego!

Y se fueron prácticamente corriendo escaleras arriba. Suspiré. Me acerqué a la administración de secretaría, donde una señora un tanto rechoncha estaba enfrascada en unos papeles y, cada cierto tiempo, se subía las gafas al puente de la nariz (al parecer, se le escurrían; o tal vez era tan solo un tic).

-Esto…-empecé a decir.

Alzó la vista de los papeles. Se subió las gafas.

-¿No deberías estar ya en clase, señorita?-me dijo.

-Eh, sí, bueno… Es que…-nunca se me dio bien hablar con adultos… Siempre he sido un poco tímida, aunque no lo parezca. No se me da bien hablar con desconocidos…-Soy nueva aquí, así que…

Me miró de hito en hito por un instante.

-¿Nombre?

-Sakura Haruno.

Dirigió la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador y tecleó algo a una velocidad vertiginosa (¿se conseguirá eso con algo de práctica?).

-Ah, sí…-murmuró-Bien, pues ya se te ha asignado una clase. Aquí tienes tu clase-me dio un papelito en el que estaba apuntado con una mala caligrafía, según yo, un número y una letra.-Y aquí tienes un plano del instituto… Y, eh… Tu horario. Para libros y material escolar y demás, háblalo con tu tutor. Bienvenida al Instituto Konoha.

-Eh…Gracias-hice una pequeña reverencia y me alejé de allí.

Con la práctica de minutos antes de interpretar el dibujo de mamá, el plano del Instituto Konoha me resultó, en teoría, más fácil. Pero aun así, tardé un poco en llegar a mi destino.

"_1-C"_, esta será mi nueva clase a partir de ahora…

Inspiré hondo. Tenía que calmarme. Ya había pasado por esto antes…

Golpeé la puerta con algo de indecisión. Al parecer no me oyeron, por lo que llamé una segunda vez. Esta vez, la puerta se abrió, y, para mi sorpresa, una cara conocida apareció ante mí. Sonrió.

-Pasa, Sakura.

Era Kakashi-sensei. No me podía creer que fuera profesor aquí y, mucho menos, que fuera a ser mi tutor (después me lo diría). Me alegré tanto…

"_Compórtate"_

Le acompañé a su escritorio de profesor, escuchando los cuchicheos de los alumnos. Y sus risas contenidas.

-Puf… ¿Has visto que mochila?

-Por dios, ni que estuviera en primaria…

-¿Y has visto que cara? Podría habérsela arreglado un poco con algo de maquillaje…

-¿Y el pelo? Si ya de pero sí es feo el rosa chicle ese, ¡mira cómo lo lleva!

Me mordí la lengua.

"_No puedes dejar que esto te afecte, Sakura. No otra vez"_

-Aquí tienes tus libros-me dijo Kakashi-Pero antes, ¿por qué no te presentas a tus compañeros?

-Eh…

Me mostré turbada. Pensé que aquello era algo que los adolescentes ya no tenían que hacer. Si pasaba vergüenza con chicos y chicas más pequeños, ahora con aquel grupo de adolescentes que lo único que hacían era mirarme y catalogarme, lo único que quería era morirme.

"_Ni se te ocurra pensarlo"_

Me alegré infinitamente también al ver (¡gracias a dios!) a Naruto, que me saludaba con una sonrisa, a Ino, que me saludaba con la mano y me daba ánimos por lo bajo, a Hinata que, aunque más tranquila que Ino, también me apoyaba, y Kiba, que era igual de escandaloso que Naruto.

Inspiré hondo.

"_Gracias, chicos"_

Dirigí una breve mirada a Sasuke, que se encontraba alejado de Naruto y los demás, con Karin al lado, que también se metía con mi pelo y pintas en general. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

"_Ahora todo es diferente…"_

-Soy Sakura Haruno-hice una pequeña reverencia-Espero que…nos llevemos…bien.

Silencio, por un instante. Los murmullos no se hicieron tardar otra vez, fueran o no referentes a mí. Los alumnos, siempre que podían, aprovechaban a hablar. Eso era algo que nunca cambiaría, ¿verdad?

-Ésta será nuestra compañera a partir de ahora-habló Kakashi-Bien, y una vez hechas las presentaciones, señorita Haruno, proceda a sentarse en el único asiento libre y así podremos continuar con la clase.

Asentí con la cabeza. Cogí la montaña de libros de la mesa del profesor como pude y me apresuré a ir hacia una mesa desocupada, que se encontraba al lado de una ventana. Me agradó el sitio. Pero claro, las prisas no son buenas. Y mis brazos siguen siendo…demasiado flojos.

Se me cayeron los libros. La clase estalló en carcajadas. Me ruboricé por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, Kiba, que era el que estaba más cerca de mí, no tardó en ayudarme a recoger los libros.

-Ánimo-me sonrió.

Una vez hube guardado la mayoría de los libros en la cajonera del pupitre y el resto en la mochila, y sentado, Kakashi llamó la atención a todos y prosiguió con la explicación.

Resoplé, derrotada. Menuda manera de empezar. Pero al menos…

-Pst, Sakura-un susurro-¡Menuda entrada triunfal!

-Me encanta tu sarcasmo, Ino-comenté, también en voz baja. Seguía sintiendo alguna mirada de reojo sobre mí.

-¡Yo no lo habría hecho mejor!

-Y tú no ayudas, Naruto.

Contuvo una carcajada.

Hinata, que era a quien tenía en el pupitre de al lado, me sonrió.

-Bienvenida.

Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Sin poder controlar el impulso, miré de reojo al otro lado de la clase, donde se encontraba Sasuke. Parecía que, intentaba por todos los medios no mirar en mi dirección.

O tal vez, son simplemente paranoias mías.

*.*.*

Sentí que algo dentro de mi cabeza hacía "plof" y mi cerebro dejaba de funcionar. Me dolía la cabeza.

La campana sonó. La clase terminó. Al fin.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Deberías verte la cara, Sakura-chan! Cualquiera diría que te ha explotado la cabeza.

-Solo falta que salga humo, Naruto.

-¿Te has enterado de algo de la explicación, Sakura?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero es normal, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tres años en blanco de estudios!

-…Y de todo lo demás.

-Bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos dramáticos-comentó Ino-Lo único que Sakura necesita es un poco de ayuda. Siempre ha sido muy lista, y todos lo sabemos. Seguro que aprende rápido.

-Pero necesita un "empujoncito". ¿Eso quieres decir?

-Sí, podría decirse. Si no, no la habrían inscrito para venir al instituto en vez de que fueran a darle clases particulares a su casa.

-Sí, bien mirado…

-¡Chicos!

Alzamos la mirada. Parecía que, en los cambios de clase, y como los profesores nunca llegaban a su hora (Kakashi era el que más tardaba, sin embargo), los alumnos aprovechaban para hablar, levantarse, incluso para salir de clase e ir a visitar a los amigos que se encontraban en aulas diferentes. Y eso era exactamente lo que habían hecho Tenten y Neji.

-Jo…-se quejó Tenten-Yo quería tener al menos a Sakura en mi misma clase… ¡No es justo! Todos estáis aquí…

-Eso no es verdad-puntualizó Ino-Shikamaru está en la universidad. Y estás con Neji. Eso no lo puedes negar.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Menos mal que le tengo a él!-exclamó, mientras se enganchaba del brazo de Neji. En ese momento, se me antojó como Karin, y me sentí fatal por mi amiga (y conmigo misma) por hacer tal comparación.

Pensé que Neji la apartaría, pero, con sorpresa, comprobé que lo único que retiraba era la mirada, un tanto avergonzado.

"_¿Tal vez…?"_

-Ups, viene el profesor. Bueno, ¡nos vemos luego!

Salieron de clase justo cuando entraba el profesor.

A mí también me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos todos en la misma clase… Pero, sé que es mucho pedir. Además, estaré eternamente agradecida por que me hayan colocado en esta clase, donde está la gran mayoría de mis amigos. Así todo será más fácil…

"_Porque ahora sí tengo amigos…"_

Una vez más, la campana sonó, después de otra insufrible hora.

-Agh… Las matemáticas van a acabar conmigo-y pensar que antes era yo quien, por ejemplo, tenía que ayudar a Naruto con ellas…

-Ya somos dos…-se me unió Naruto.

-Pero Naruto, tu problema es que eres tonto.

-Que te den, Ino.

Ésta y Kiba rieron.

-Pero si tienes a Hinata, que te ayuda con todo.

-Es verdad.

-Sí… ¡No sería nada sin Hinata!

Naruto abrazó a Hinata. La cara de Hinata adquirió un tanto demasiado rojizo. Por un momento me pregunté si es que se estaba asfixiando debido al abrazo, pero entonces recordé… que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto. ¿Seguía siendo así?

"_Yo creo que sí…"_

-Entonces… ¿Hinata podría ayudarme?-los ojos se me iluminaron.

Hinara me miró con aprehensión.

-Mm…Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero no creo que… Esto…

Ino le echó una mano.

-Lo que Hinata quiere decir es que bastante tiene con ayudar al ceporro de Naruto y no dejar que sus propias notas bajen.

Mi tímida amiga asintió con la cabeza levemente (Naruto se quejó por el calificativo que le había dado la rubia). Su largo pelo (había crecido considerablemente en estos años) se ondeó con el movimiento.

-Ah…-decepción total.

Al final, no volveré al instituto solo por no tener que parecer idiota y/o repetir curso.

-¿Y qué hay de vosotros, chicos?

-Ah… A nosotros no nos preguntes-dijo Kiba-Nosotros aprobamos por los pelos la mayoría de las veces.

-Genial…

-¿Y…Y qué hay de Sasuke?

Todos miramos a Hinata.

-A él le va muy bien… Q-quiero decir… Sus notas son bastante buenas…

-Oh, es cierto. Podrías probar y preguntarle a él.

-Mm… No sé…-me mostré un tanto reticente.

-Venga, prueba a preguntarle ahora. Además, ¡ahora tenemos gimnasia! Tenemos que ir a los vestuarios a cambiarnos e ir a las pistas de deportes.

-Es verdad…

-Sakura, ¿sabes dónde están los vestuarios?

-Eh…-_"El plano"_-Creo que sí…

-¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos allí. No llegues tarde o el sensei te hará correr veinte kilómetros.

-… ¿Estás de coña?

Sonrió.

-Ojalá.

Me levanté, cuando se fueron y, con algo de nerviosismo, me fui acercando a donde se encontraba Sasuke, rodeado de compañeros de clase (en su mayoría, chicas). Tropecé con un pie que no era mío y caí al suelo. Poco más y me doy con el pico de uno de los pupitres en la cabeza. Tuve suerte de que no fuera así.

-A ver si miras por dónde vas, ra-ri-ta~-canturreó una compañera.

Sentí una gran opresión en el pecho y unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí.

"_Sakura, contrólate. Compórtate"_

Me levanté y murmuré un "Lo siento", como si yo tuviera la culpa de haber "tropezado" con su pie.

-Esto…

Todos me dirigieron la mirada, incluida la de Sasuke. Los nervios aumentaron.

-Me preguntaba…

-¿Qué quieres, chica nueva?-preguntó una de las chicas allí reunidas.

-Pues… Quería preguntarle a Sasuke si…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres pedirle algo a _él_? Oh, vamos, ¿pero qué te has creído?

-No, yo solo… Me preguntaba…-¿Por qué tenía que dar explicaciones a aquellas personas cuando con quien quería hablar era con él? Tal vez debería haber elegido otro momento para preguntar… Pero, por desgracia, ya no me puedo echar atrás-Si me ayudaría con algunas dudas que tengo sobre alguna asignatura…

-¿Problemas con el temario, pelo chicle?

Miré a Karin.

-Lo siento-sonrió con sorna-Pero mi querido Sasukito no tiene tiempo que perder ni malgastar contigo. Así que, piérdete, ¿quieres?

Me mordí la lengua y me tragué mi orgullo, porque me encontraba sola. Desearía que estuvieran aquí alguno de mis amigos, o simplemente Sasuke me mirara y me apoyara. Pero, no era así.

-…Sí, bueno… Siento la molestia…

-¡Si vas por ahí como si todo el mundo fuera tu amigo, siempre lo serás!

Todos rieron la gracia. Sasuke no. Pero no hizo nada.

Abandoné la clase, con la espantosa sensación de que, sí, los jóvenes no eran tan crueles como los niños.

"_Son peores…"_

*.*.*

Miré el plano, en busca de los vestuarios (femeninos, a ser posibles, claro), e intentando por todos los medios no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. En pensar que, después de todo, seguía siendo el bicho raro de la clase, daba igual lo que hiciera. Pensar en el hecho de que le importo bien poco a Sasuke. Si era así desde un principio, podría habérmelo dicho, y haberme ahorrado este tipo de situaciones. Además, parece que tiene otros "amigos". Me preguntó qué pensará de todo esto…y Naruto y los demás de él.

"_¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú al respecto, Sakura?"_

…

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos y en el plano, que no vi que tenía a alguien frente a mí y choqué con esa persona. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás por pérdida del equilibrio y terminé aterrizando en el suelo.

-Auch…-me quejé.

-Ey, ¿qué es eso de ir chocando con la gente? ¿Es que acaso estás ciega?

-Déjala, se ve que no me ha visto.

-¡Por eso digo que parece que está ciega!

-Ah…-un suspiro-No le hagas caso. ¿Estás bien?

Alcé la mirada para sostenérsela a la persona con la que había chocado. Me quedé perpleja por un instante.

"_¿No se parece a…?"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_El comienzo de una nueva etapa en la vida de Sakura en el Instituto Konoha ha tenido sus pros y sus contras… Está con la mayoría de sus amigos, pero, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase tienen prejuicios hacia ella… Dios, qué asco me dan los prejuicios! La juzgan y catalogan de esa manera sin conocerla T^T Y Sasuke… ¡Qué le pasa a Sasuke? La mala influencia de Karin? ¬¬ XD Ya veremos cómo sigue esto… Y… ¿Quién es la persona con la que ha chocado Sakura…? Incógnita total! H__asta el siguiente capítulo! XD Así que, si quieren saber cómo sigue… dejen sus reviews!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	7. Capítulo VII

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo pasando frío, aunque tampoco me disgusta demasiado^^ (siempre se me ha dado peor el calor…). Ahora estoy relajándome un poco de exámenes, esperando notas… (esperando que sean buenas =P), y esperando a los próximos exámenes -.-_

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi VII!^^ Muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado el capítulo anterior! Había varias hipótesis sobre quién podría haber sido el personaje con quien Sakura había chocado… Bueno, pues ahora se sabrá!^^ (creo que voy a sorprender a más de uno… =P)_

_Este capi me ha salido bastante largo, así que espero que no se les haga pesado y les guste!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo VII: Rumores**_

Me quedé mirando fijamente a aquel chico pelirrojo, de oscura y penetrante mirada, con el cual había chocado, que me extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Había algo en su mirada…

"_Se parece a Gaara, ¿no?"_

-Ey, no te quedes ahí empanada y levántate de una vez.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Miró a la persona que tenía al lado (¿sería su amigo?), aquel que me había hablado de mala manera.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablarla así? Debe estar conmocionada por el golpe-habló calmada y amablemente.

-Oh, claro, como se ha golpeado la cabeza…-habló con sarcasmo.

Aquel otro chico tenía el pelo blanco, claro, de mirada gris. Y unos dientes afilados que parecían los de un tiburón (dan…un poco de miedo).

-¿Puedes levantarte?-me habló una vez más el pelirrojo.

Reaccioné al fin.

-Ah…Eh…Sí-acepté su mano y fui capaz de incorporarme del suelo.-Siento…lo del golpe…

Sonrió.

-No ha sido nada. Después de todo, eres tú quién ha salido peor parada.

-Ah, sí, claro…

"_No se me da bien hablar con extraños"_, aunque ese extraño se parezca a un amigo mío.

-Y tú, Suigetsu, discúlpate con ella.

-Vale, vale. Perdona-me miró-Pero, oye, ¿no eres tú, por un casual, la nueva de primer curso que ha llegado hoy?-iba a responder, pero siguió hablando-¿La del raro pelo chicle y la de la mochila hortera?

Aquello cayó en mí como una losa.

"_Bueno, siento no tener otra color de pelo. Ni tampoco otra mochila que poder usar que la que usaba en primaria"_

-Ey, no la hables así.

-¿Pero a mí qué me dices? Son los rumores que corren por el instituto.

"_Rumores…"_

"_He tenido suficiente por hoy, gracias"_, después de que también se metieran conmigo mis propios compañeros de clase…

-Disculpad-musité y pasé de largo, alejándome de ellos con paso apresurado.

"_Podrías haberles preguntado dónde estaban los vestuarios, tonta"_

Los encontraré yo sola. Sin ayuda de nadie. ¿No se suponía que ya nunca más iba a necesitar ayuda…?

"_Mentira"_

*.*.*

Si bien se piensa, los vestuarios no podrían estar en otro lugar que no fuera en el exterior, cerca de las pistas deportivas, ¿no?

Después de bajar escaleras (por suerte no tropecé y caí; no había nadie para hacerme la zancadilla) y salir del edificio, vi un cartel en el ponía la palabra "Vestuarios" y una flechita de color azul indicaba el camino. Seguí la indicación, y di con ellos.

"_Por fin"_, me había apresurado en encontrarlos, porque no debía llegar tarde a clase… Bastante me había retrasado ya.

Suspiré. Abrí la puerta de los vestuarios. Me dieron la bienvenida decenas de rostros masculinos sorprendidos. Algunos sin camisetas, sin pantalones… La sangre se me subió al rostro.

-¡L-lo siento!

Cerré la puerta inmediatamente y fue entonces cuando me fijé en el monigote que había en la puerta que indicaba que era el vestuario masculino.

"_Tonta"_

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas?-me increpó Ino.

-Bueno… Me perdí y… Esto…

-Bueno, ¡eso ahora da igual! Date prisa en cambiarte al uniforme de deporte, si no quieres que Gai-sensei te mande hacer quinientas flexiones.

-… ¿Estás de coña?

Sonrió.

-Ojalá.

Tanto Ino como Hinata me esperaron a que terminara de cambiarme. Guardé mis cosas en lo que sería mi nueva taquilla para este tipo de cosas. Guardé la ropa y la cerré. Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta.

-Ya estoy.

Salimos y me condujeron a las pistas deportivas, donde había desde campos de fútbol y baloncesto, a canchas de tenis y campos de voleibol. También había pistas para correr y había un rectángulo de arena (Ino me explicó que era para salto de longitud).

Era impresionante cuán grande podría llegar a ser el Instituto Konoha, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Mira, ahí viene.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Entró con toda la desfachatez de la que dispuso en el vestuario masculino!

-¿Pero a esa qué la pasa? ¿Acaba de llegar y ya quiere buscarse problemas con las demás?

-Ahora los chicos pensarán que busca tema o algo, ¿no?

"_Genial"_, más y más rumores sobre mí… ¿Por qué todos tienen que ser así? Solo fue un error…

"_Hay errores que no deberían cometerse, Sakura"_,…

-¡Qué bonito es ser joven como vosotros!-pose rara, un peinado extraño (¿parece un champiñón?) y unas cejas que, en mi opinión, daban grima.

-Es Gai-sensei-me dijo Ino-Te terminarás por acostumbrar…-supongo que lo decía por la cara que debió quedárseme al ver al profesor por primera vez.-Tiene una manera de expresarse…única-ya veo a lo que se refiere…-Es uno de los profesores más raritos del instituto, pero tampoco es mala gente, aunque a veces te den ganas de desear que no hubiera nacido por hacerte correr toda la hora, sin descanso. Se da el caso. Según le venga. Le encanta el ejercicio.

-…Vaya-fue lo único que dije al respecto.

-Bien, ¡estiremos esos músculos antes de la carrera!

Esto me recordó a mis clases de educación física de primaria, donde todos debíamos imitar los movimientos extraños del profesor, para calentar los músculos y evitar calambres o tirones durante una carrera o haciendo cualquier deporte.

Me di cuenta de cuánto necesitaba hacer ejercicio. Noto todo mi cuerpo agarrotado. Tengo la flexibilidad prácticamente nula.

"_No estás acostumbrada, Sakura. Nunca lo has estado"_

-¿Y bien?-Ino giró el brazo en el mismo sentido que el mío, imitando a Gai-sensei-¿Por qué te has retrasado tanto? ¿Qué te ha dicho Sasuke?

-…Nada.

-¿Nada?-se mostró curiosa mientras intentaba tocarse la punta de los pies sin doblar las rodillas (yo era incapaz de llegar).

-Sí, bueno… No se mostró interesado…-_"Algo así…"_-Ya veré qué hago al respecto…

-Jo, ¡pues buena suerte!

-Y… ¿Por qué te has retrasado?-esta vez fue Hinata; se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, como solía hacer Ino-¿Te has perdido?

-Sí, bueno… Me costó dar con los vestuarios…

Ino enarcó una ceja.

-¿Es verdad que intentaste colarte en los vestuarios masculinos?

Me sonrojé.

-¡No! Quiero decir… Me equivoqué…Yo…

-Vale, vale, no es a mí a quien tienes que dar explicaciones. Solo intenta no volver a ser tan despistada-era una forma suave de decirlo-si no quieres tener problemas con las demás chicas.

-…Sí.

"_Lo único que me faltaba es que ahora se metieran conmigo por algo así…"_

-Aun así, no creo que eso te retrasara tanto…

-Ah, sí, bueno… Tuve un encontronazo…O algo así…

Me miraron con curiosidad.

-Choqué con alguien.

-Dios, Sakura, ¿acaso se puede ser tan torpe y despistada a la vez?

-Pues eso parece…-sé que no lo decía con mala intención, pero aun así me molestó un poco. No tengo la culpa de ser así.-Choqué con un pelirrojo, e iba con un chico de afilados dientes…Daba un poco de grima… Creo que se llamaba Suigetsu o algo así…

-Ah, si te refieres a Suigetsu Hozuki (sí que da un poco de grima, el tío, y también por su forma de hablar), entonces el pelirrojo debe ser Akasuna no Sasori-senpai. Son amigos.

-¿Senpai?

-Sí. Ambos son un año mayor que nosotras-explicó-He oído que Sasori es uno de los chicos más guapos de su curso.

-Ah…-lo único en lo que me fijé de él fue, simplemente, su parecido con Gaara, aparte su amabilidad (por el contrario que su amigo).

"_A mí quien me parece más guapo es…"_

-¡Quince minutos de carrera!

Empecé a acelerar el paso con algo de miedo, y sentí una pequeña extraña explosión de felicidad al verme correr, el viento golpeándome la cara, las piernas resintiéndose debido al esfuerzo, la respiración cada vez más acelerada. Era placentero y odioso a la vez.

Me atreví a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_Se…siente bien"_

"_No paraba de toser, y cada vez era más fuerte. Me estaba ahogando y notaba como mis costillas se oprimían con cada tosida."_

Me alegré al recordar aquello y ver que ya no lo sentía. Solo cansancio, nada más. ¿Así es como debería haber sido siempre…?

"_No te sobre esfuerces"_

Se escuchó el silbato y fui aminorando el paso hasta detenerme. Intenté regular mi respiración.

-¿Qué tal se siente?

Alcé la vista y vi la sonrisa de Naruto. Le respondí.

-Cansado…

-Pues acostúmbrate, Sakura-chan, porque ya es hora de que te pongas a hacer ejercicio.

Reí.

-¿Es eso una indirecta para decirme que tengo sobrepeso o algo?

-¡No!-negó-Al contrario, debería comer más… ¡Estás en los huesos!

Aquello era verdad… Pero, habían sido tres años a base de suero… Y ahora tampoco podía ingerir grandes cantidades de comida de golpe. Tenía que ir poco a poco…

"_Paso a paso…"_

-¡Jóvenes!-habló (chilló) Gai-sensei-¡Hora del deporte! Chicos a baloncesto, chicas a fútbol.

-Nos vemos luego-se despidió Naruto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

En primaria no nos separaban…

"_Deja de pensar en eso de una vez, Sakura"_

-Hagamos los equipos-habló una compañera de clase cuando todas las chicas nos reunimos en el campo de fútbol-¿Quiénes quieren ser las capitanas hoy?

-¡Yo~!-canturreó una Karin emocionada por empezar (nunca me hubiera imaginado que le gustara tanto el deporte… ¿O había alguna otra razón?).

-Yo seré la otra capitana-otra chica se presentó.

-Elijo a…

-Pues entonces, yo escojo a…

No sé por qué no me sorprendió el hecho de ver que yo era la última jugadora que quedaba por elegir. Por descarte, me tocó en el equipo contrario a Karin. Al menos estoy en el mismo equipo que Hinata…

-¡Se la pone la última!-se escuchó un grito de una de mis compañeras de equipo.

-… ¿Eh?

Y, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, corrieron a gran velocidad hasta alcanzar la portería y tocar uno de sus palos. Desconcertada, me acerqué a la portería.

-¡Se la pone la nueva!

Se alejaron de la portería y se dispersaron por el campo.

-…Esto…

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan-Hinata se disculpó-Debería habértelo dicho con anterioridad…-esperé a que me lo explicara-Pero, la verdad es que nunca nadie quiere ser portera…Por lo que se decide de este modo. La última que llegue a tocar la portería será quien se quede como portera.

-…Y esa soy yo, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento. Espero que no sea por mucho. La mayoría de las veces, cambiamos de portera cuando a esta se le mete un gol.

-…Está bien. Me quedaré aquí. Haré lo que pueda.

Se disculpó una vez más y sonrió. Se alejó de allí. Las que deberían ser defensas, no es que estuvieran precisamente muy cerca de la portería.

"_Juegan como les da la gana"_, tal vez ni siquiera tienen en cuenta alguna que otra regla del fútbol… Bueno, tampoco es como si yo fuera una experta en el tema… Pero, como casi siempre me quedaba al margen, me quedaba observando cómo jugaban los demás niños… Era como ver uno de esos partidos de fútbol profesional que mi padre solía ver por la tele… Era la misma sensación. Daba igual lo que hicieras, no podías unirte a ellos en el campo…

-Haruno, ¡párala!

-¿Eh?

Conecté con la realidad, y vi a Karin frente a mí, haciendo fintas para librarse de las defensas. Una vez lo hubo hecho, se dispuso a chutar…

"_No puedo dejar que marque"_, esta vez, puedo jugar, así que… Debo…

La pelota impactó de un fuerte golpe en mi estómago. Me quedé sin respiración. Sentí como si algo se hubiera movido en mi interior. El dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Notaba los ojos húmedos…

"_No, otra vez no…"_

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bi…?

Me desplomé en el suelo y todo se volvió oscuro. Los gritos a mi alrededor se fueron apagando como luces de navidad, mientras, en mi interior, presentía que algo no iba bien…

"_Pero nada bien…"_

*.*.*

Una vez enfoqué la vista y tuve consciencia propia de lo que había pasado y de dónde me encontraba, no pude evitar que se me escapara una carcajada.

"_Otra vez en una camilla, ¿eh, Sakura…? Parece que te muestras reacia a dejarlas"_… Cállate.

Me intenté incorporar, entonces sentí una horrorosa punzada en la boca del estómago.

"_Maldita Karin…"_, maldije, aunque tal vez yo también tuviera parte de culpa… Teniendo en cuenta que era la portera y que bien podría haberme apartado, y conseguir el odio de todas las compañeras de mi equipo y las risas de las del contrario.

¿Por qué parece que nunca hago nada bien?

-¿Ya estás despierta?

-Eh, sí…

Era la enfermera. Me sonrió con amabilidad.

-Te ha traído un compañero de clase. Parece que te desmayaste en medio de la clase de educación física. Sufriste un balonazo en la boca del estómago, al parecer.

-…Sí.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, cariño?

-Mm… Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto…-o una sensación parecida…

-En tal caso, tómate algo.

Me dio una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Nunca me había gustado ingerir medicamentos (¡saben fatal!), pero al final se había vuelto una costumbre de hace tiempo.

-Tienes mala cara, cariño.

-Sí, bueno… Estoy algo mareada…

-En ese caso, ¿quieres que llamemos a tus padres para que vengan a recogerte?

"_-Y, Sakura._

_Alcé la vista._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Por favor, si en algún momento sientes que te encuentras mal, o que no estás cómoda, o lo que sea, llámanos e iremos a por ti, para traerte de vuelta a casa._

_-…_

_-¿Lo has entendido?_

_-…Sí, mamá."_

-…No, no se preocupe… Volveré a clase. Tampoco quedan muchas más clases por hoy, así que…

-De acuerdo. Espero que te mejores, cariño.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Salí de la enfermería con la horrorosa sensación de que podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

"_No lo harás. No lo harás"_, recordé la vez en que…

Reparé que había alguien más en el pasillo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Dolió un tanto.

Le miré con curiosidad contenida y, un poco vacilante, me acerqué a él. No dijo nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

Me miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja. Estaba de brazos cruzados. Tenía cara de enfado.

-¿Tú qué crees?-replicó Sasuke, molesto.

-Mm… Supongo que debo darte las gracias por traerme a la enfermería, ¿no?-Había sido él, ¿verdad?

No respondió. Simplemente, se me quedó mirando. Me pregunto qué estará pensando…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-…Mejor.-le miré de hito en hito-¿Has estado todo el tiempo aquí, esperándome?

Desvió la mirada.

-Será mejor que volvamos a clase-sentenció, una vez más, sin responder a mi pregunta.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

"_Si alguien tiene ahora mismo todo el derecho para enfadarse con el otro, esa soy yo"_

-…Sí-terminé por decir-Será mejor que volvamos al patio o…

Sonrió de medio lado. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se estaba riendo de mí. Le interrogué con la mirada.

-La clase de gimnasia terminó hace tiempo. Ahora tendríamos…-lo meditó-Física y química.

-Ah…-estúpido por mi parte el no preguntar la hora.

Caminamos el uno al lado del otro, sin mediar una sola palabra en todo el trayecto de la enfermería al aula. Bueno, exceptuando…

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido lo de querer meterte en el vestuario masculino?-me preguntó sin tapujos, en un momento dado.

Me sonrojé, una vez más, debido a la vergüenza, al recordarlo.

-F-fue un error… No quise…

-Ya, pues no lo vuelvas a cometer.-respondió molesto.-Te buscarás "problemas" innecesarios.-no sé "exactamente" qué quiso decir con eso último…

-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice-le contesté.

-Pues entonces tendrías que planteártelo seriamente.

-Ya…

Y no volvimos a cruzar palabra. A pesar de que quería preguntarle muchas cosas… Y no sé si él también querría decirme algo.

-Oh, ¡mirad quién ha vuelto! ¿Qué pasa, nueva, que no eres capaz de parar un balón sin desmayarte?-la lengua de Karin me pareció más ácida en aquel momento, cuando entré en clase-Bueno, mirémoslo por el lado bueno-sonrió con sorna-¡Evitaste que fuera gol!

Me gustaría haberle plantado un puñetazo en la cara, pero me contuve, más que nada, porque el profesor estaba en clase, intentando (sin éxito) hacer callar a Karin, que después de emprenderla conmigo y hacer que más de un compañero de clase se riera, no paraba de llamar a Sasuke con un timbre de voz realmente molesto ("¡No tendrías que haberte molestado en cuidar de esa pelo chicle!")

"_¿Qué has hecho para acabar con tal lastre, Sasuke?", _pensé en mi fuero interno.

-No la hagas caso-me dijo Naruto.

-Eso, eso-le secundó Kiba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien-intenté sonreír-No fue nada…

"_¿Realmente piensas eso…Sakura?"_

*.*.*

Suspiré entre aliviada y cansada cuando sonó la campanada que indicaba el final de mi primer (espantoso/bochornoso) día en el instituto.

Tendría que hacer los deberes, y estudiar un montón de cosas para ponerme al día y no perderme (tanto) en clase…

"_Necesitaría ayuda"_, tal vez pueda encontrar algo en la biblioteca del instituto…

-Bueno, Sakura-chan, ¿qué tal tu primer día?

-Mm…-le medité un instante-…Interesante, supongo.

Aquello le hizo reír.

-En tal caso-sonrió-¡Nos vemos mañana! Ahora me tengo que ir…

-¿Adónde?

-Oh, es que tengo entrenamiento.

-¿Entrenamiento?

Ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Tanto Kiba como yo formamos parte del club de fútbol del Instituto Konoha-dijo, con orgullo.

-Sí, y cómo no te des prisa, llegaremos tarde-le hizo ver Kiba.

-¡Nos vemos!-se despidieron y salieron corriendo de clase (les echarán la bronca por correr por los pasillos).

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Sakura? ¿Te vas a apuntar a algún club?

-Mm… Pues no lo había pensado…

-Tú verás. Aunque, tal vez, lo que ahora te hace falta es tiempo para estudiar.

-Sí… ¿Y qué hay de ti, Ino?

-¿Yo? Pues…

-¡Ino!

Tenten, quien había llamado a la rubia, y Neji aparecieron por la puerta de nuestra clase.

-Sí, ¡ya voy!

-¿Tenéis actividades extraescolares?

-Qué va. Trabajamos.

-¿¡T-trabajáis!

-Ssshhh… Baja el volumen. Se supone que nadie de por aquí lo sabe…

-Pero…

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije de la estética? Bueno, pues por el momento estoy (y llevo trabajando un tiempo) de peluquera en una peluquería de por aquí-sonrió-El sueldo no está mal y el horario me viene bien. Siempre es bueno coger práctica haciendo algo que te gusta, ¡y el dinero nunca está de menos!

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú, Tenten?

-Trabajo en una cafetería. Es por ganar algo de dinero, porque, a fin de cuentas, es Tsunade-sama y Shikamaru quienes nos pagan los estudios… Algún día se lo devolveré.

-Y… ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que quieres estudiar, Tenten?

-¡No! Quiero ser profesora de infantil, o de guardería-me sorprendió-Me gustan los niños.

-Y los columpios-sonrió Ino.

-También-sonrió Tenten.

-Así que, ¡nos vamos! Tenemos que coger el próximo autobús al centro… ¡Nos vemos luego!

Antes de irse, Tenten se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso a Neji.

-Yo también tendría que irme…-miré a Hinata-Tengo… que practicar para una audición…

Recordé entonces que Hinata, tiempo atrás, me confesó que desde pequeña había querido ser cantante…

-Soy…-se sonrojó y jugueteó con sus dedos, un tic que no se le había quitado…-Soy… actriz de voz.

-¿¡En serio!

-Sí… Sé…que no va mucho conmigo… Pero… Me gusta…

-¿Y qué hay con lo de ser cantante?

Sonrió.

-Voy paso por paso.-miró la hora-Y ahora, tengo que irme… Hasta mañana.

Miré a Neji.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Me tengo que ir. Soy el vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Tengo trabajo. Adiós.

Y me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Siempre había sido así con él. Aunque, aquel puesto le pegaba bastante… Me pregunto…

En realidad, me hago muchas preguntas, y quisiera que ellos me las respondieran, pero ya habrá tiempo para ello, porque, a fin de cuentas, ahora sí que tengo tiempo…

Sin tener a nadie más a quien despedir, sin dirigir mi mirada hacia Sasuke, salí de clase una vez hube recogido todo.

Gracias al plano, di con la biblioteca poco tiempo después. No pensaba retrasarme mucho, tan solo, tal vez, coger un par de libros que me ayudaran con los deberes de hoy. Le dije a mamá que volvería a casa directamente después del instituto… Además, tampoco es como si pudiera estar con mis amigos… Ellos tienen cosas que hacer.

Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, me sorprendió el hecho de ver que se encontraba vacía. Ningún alumno estudiando, cogiendo libros, ni siquiera durmiendo. Ni siquiera parecía haber un bibliotecario o bibliotecaria. ¿Cómo se supone entonces que voy a coger libros prestados…?

"_Lo mejor será echar un vistazo dentro"_

Era increíble la cantidad de libros que había. Quedé encantada. Desde siempre me había gustado leer. Ahora podría leer cuantos libros quisiera…

Busqué en las estanterías en los que había libros de matemáticas aplicadas y cómo resolver ecuaciones químicas. Alargo el brazo. ¿Me servirá alguno de estos…?

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-un susurro en mi oreja.

Doy un respingo y el libro que iba a coger aterriza en mi cabeza.

-Ay…

-Vaya, eso ha sido un buen golpe. ¿Estás bien?

"_Esa voz…"_

Alzo la vista y veo los oscuros ojos de Akasuna no Sasori.

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a repetir la pregunta, al ver que no le había respondido la primera vez.

-Eh, sí, claro…-reaccioné.

-La verdad es que me sorprende que hayas venido aquí. No mucha gente lo hace-se inclinó y recogió el libro del suelo-¿Buscabas esto?

-Sí, bueno… Algo que me ayude un poco con el tema de la química orgánica y los enlaces de carbono…o algo así.

Rió al verme dudar. Su risa me recordó a alguien… Alguien que conocí hace tiempo… Y que todavía no he vuelto a ver. Me pregunto…

-¿Problemas con la química?

-Un poco…

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Le miré con sorpresa.

-¿A-ayudarme?

-Claro. Yo esto lo di el año pasado, y mentiría si dijera que no se me da bien. No tengo mucho que hacer… Nadie viene por aquí, ya te he dicho.

-¿Eres…el bibliotecario, senpai?

Sonrió.

-Veo que ya has oído hablar de mí.

-Sí, bueno…

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.-me miró fijamente-¿Y tú? Eres la chica nueva de los rumores, ¿verdad? Tu nombre…

-Sakura Haruno.

-¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?

Lo dudé un momento.

-…Supongo-terminé por decir.

Sonrió, satisfecho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sakura?

-Eh…

-¿Estás en algún club?

-Pues…no. No creo tener tiempo… Quiero decir, me tendría que poner al día con la materia, y…

-Te propongo un trato.

-¿Trato?

-Si-asintió-A modo de disculpa por el encontronazo de esta mañana…

-Fue mi culpa, Sasori-senpai-le interrumpí.

-… ¿Qué te parece apuntarte al club de lectura?

Le miré con confusión.

-¿Club de lectura?

-Sí. No habrás oído hablar de él, porque, técnicamente, no existe por falta de miembros… Pero, soy el encargado de la biblioteca por las tardes, y aquí podría perfectamente haber un club de lectura. Aunque, podría ser el pretexto para ayudarte a estudiar. No creo que al Consejo le moleste ni nada, así que…

-Mm…-Demasiadas cosas en un solo momento. ¿Puedo asimilarlas?-Esto…

-No es mala idea, ¿no te parece?-Lo que me parecía es que él parecía callado, y sin embargo… Ahora no paraba de hablar-Así podré matar un poco el tiempo… Y disfrutar de los libros, a su vez.

-Si te gustan los libros…

-Claro que me gustan. Y me ha parecido ver que a ti también.

-Sí, claro, pero… ¿Por qué no hacer el club y leer y comentar libros con tus amigos o compañeros?

-No a todo el mundo le gusta leer.

-Supongo entonces que yo soy de la otra parte del mundo.

Aquello le hizo sonreír.

-Sabía que hacía bien proponiéndotelo. Y bien, ¿qué me dices?

-P-pues…

"_¿Por qué no aceptar? La ayuda me vendría genial… Y estar rodeada de libros… Poder dejar el tiempo correr en algo que realmente me gusta sin tener que preocuparme…"_

-…Vale. Si no te importa…

-¡En absoluto!

-Pero, lo de la ayuda… Sería algo así como clases particulares, y no sabría cómo pag…

-No será necesario nada de eso. Ya lo verás. Me vendrá bien tener a alguien con quien compartir esto-se refirió a la biblioteca y los cientos de libros que contenía.-Así pues… ¿Quieres que empecemos?

-¿¡A-ahora!

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Bueno, esto… Es que… mis padres no saben nada, así que…

-Oh, claro. Tendrás que decírselo… En tal caso, hasta mañana, Sakura.

-Sí…Hasta mañana, Sasori-senpai.

-Por cierto-sacó un libro de uno de los estantes-Creo que este podría venirte bien para saber formular química orgánica. Échale un vistazo.

Lo cogí.

-¿Puedo llevármelo?

-Claro. Siempre y cuando lo devuelvas, por supuesto.

Sonreí.

-Gracias.

"_No todos los jóvenes son crueles, ¿eh?"_

Y así fue mi primer (segundo) encuentro con Sasori. A primera vista, parecía el tipo de persona que realmente me caería bien… Sí, sin duda lo era.

"_¿Puedo hacer nuevos amigos?"_

*.*.*

Una vez me hube guardado los libros prestados de la biblioteca, salí de allí. Poca gente había ya por los pasillos a aquellas horas.

Al bajar las escaleras, me sorprendió de sobremanera ver allí a Sasuke. ¿No tenía nada que hacer?

-Sakura-dijo, cuando me vio-Respecto a lo de ayudarte a estudiar…

"_¿Ahora me salta con esto?"_

Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Le resté importancia y me obligué a sonreír.

-No te preocupes por ello. Ya está solucionado.

-¿S-solucionado…?

-Sí. Lo siento si te ha molestado que te lo pidiera…

-…-no dijo nada.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

"_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir…"_

-Ey-me miró-¿Qué te parece si…empezamos de cero?-le propuse.

Me miró perplejo.

-¿Empezar…de cero?

Asentí.

-Cada uno tiene ahora su vida… Sus amigos… Todo ha cambiado, por lo que…-fingí una sonrisa-¿Qué te parece si somos amigos?-extendí mi mano, ofreciéndosela.

No respondió, tan solo se me quedó mirando. Quisiera saber…

-Hasta mañana entonces, Sasuke.-dije suavemente, retirando la mano.

Ni una sola palabra. Nada que me detuviera. Todo se fue…

"_¿Dónde quedó aquello, Sasuke? ¿Dónde?"_

…Quizá tres años atrás, en un bonito y tranquilo campo de tréboles verdes…

*.*.*

-Oh, Sakura, ya estás aquí. ¿Qué tal tu primer día de instituto?

-Mm… Interesante, supongo.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Se trataba de Sasori!^^ (había alguien que quería que este personaje saliera… Espero haberle alegrado^^) Sorprendidos? Espero que al menos no disgustados! =P También ha aparecido Suigetsu… (Sakura: Da grima…) XD_

_Creo que Karin va sumando cada vez más puntos de odio en su marcador, no?^^ La pobre Sakura… Tal vez todavía no esté para hacer "tanto" ejercicio… (Gai-sensei es la leche! XD) Y Sasuke… ¡qué pasa con este chico? No hay quien le entienda… V.V Y justo ahora que Sakura ha aceptado la amable ayuda de Sasori =P Qué pasará ahora…? Y tal vez hayan surgido varias preguntas alrededor de los jóvenes del orfanato, por lo de sus trabajos, lo que quieren estudiar… Ya se sabrá!^^_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. Hace poco subí un nuevo fic SoulxMaka titulado "__Palabras Silenciosas__", para quien esté interesado!^^_


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo empezando a despedirme del frío invernal y de mi tiempo de relax… Voy a estar liada con exámenes todo marzo -.- Y eso sin contar con los trabajos que me han mandado… Agh, que rollo… V.V Pero oye, hay otras cosas por las que alegrarse^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capi anterior y lo comentaron! Es por eso que aquí traigo el capi VIII!^^ Aunque… tal vez se les haga un poco… ¿ameno? Espero que al menos no se les haga aburrido._

_Y __Ckoniiy__, no me molestan los reviews lagos en absoluto, es más, me encantan, porque parece que los lectores tienen muchas cosas que decir respecto de la historia, y eso es porque les interesa, y eso a mí me alegra^^ Y respecto a si esta historia es o no un SasuSaku… Bueno, ya se verá! =P (lo sé, soy un "poco" mala XD). A fin de cuentas, Sasuke no se está portando como antaño con Sakura… Y Sakura conoce y ha conocido y puede que conozca a muchos chicos… XD_

_Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo VIII: Club**_

"_-Sakura, cariño, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio?_

_Agaché la mirada._

_-Pero, cariño, ¿no te alegras de haber vuelto a ver a tus compañeros de clase, después de tanto tiempo sin haber ido?_

_-…Se han reído de mí._

_-¿Cómo?-se mostró confusa; más bien, incrédula._

"_No me cree"_

_-Nadie me ha echado de menos, mamá-me mordí el labio, aguantando las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos desde aquella mañana.-Los niños de clase… No quieren jugar conmigo._

_-Oh, cariño, ¡no te preocupes! Es porque te pusiste peor nada más empezar el curso… Ya verás cómo haces muy buenos amigos según avance el curso…_

_Alcé la vista. Sonreía dulcemente._

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo, Sakura._

"_Mamá es una men-ti-ro-sa~"_

…Abrí los ojos y se enfocaron en un techo rosa clarito. Era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que dormía bajo este mismo techo y despertaba bajo él. Era mi habitación, y quizá sea por estar en esta casa que he tenido ese sueño (ese recuerdo).

"_Qué ingenua fui"_

Bostecé y me estiré. Apagué el despertador. Inspiré hondo. Sonreí.

"_Otro día más"_

-Sakura, ¿tienes todo en la mochila? ¿No se te olvida nada?

-No, mamá-le di un beso en la mejilla tras ponerme la mochila a los hombros-Ya me voy.

-Ah…-suspiró-Cualquiera diría que es como cuando ibas al colegio… Con tu mochilita rosa…

Fingí una sonrisa.

-No, mamá. No es igual-no me molesté en saber si tenía algo más que decir al respecto-Me voy.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, chicos.

"_Ahora tengo a quien dar los buenos días"_

-Ey, Sakura, ¿conseguiste hacer los deberes para química?

-¿Mm? Oh, claro-sonreí.

-¿En serio? Vaya, ¡sí que aprendes rápido!-me felicitó Ino.

-Sí, bueno, cogí un libro de la biblioteca del instituto que me fue de bastante ayuda…

Kiba y Naruto me miraron como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-¿Hay libros así en la biblioteca?

Reímos.

-La verdad es que hay muchos libros de todo tipo. Es una biblioteca, al fin y al cabo. Parece que no hay mucha gente que vaya allí…

"_Exceptuando a…"_

Naruto juntó ambas manos.

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Sí?

-¡Déjame los ejercicios de química!

-¿No los has hecho?

-¡Son imposibles de hacer!

-Mm… Supongo…-acepté.

-Pues no hagas que se acostumbre a ello-dijo Tenten-O terminará por pedirte todos los ejercicios todos los días.-sonrió con sorna-Como suele hacer con Hinata.

-P-pero a mí no me importa…-intervino Hinata.

-¡Ya sabemos por qué!-canturrearon Ino y Tenten.

-¿Mm? ¿Por qué?-cuestionó Naruto.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Por nada!

-De todas formas, dejar los deberes son cosas que los amigos hacen de vez en cuando. Tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que nos castiguen, y más si es por las tardes, cuando tenemos actividades o trabajo.

-Cierto.

Llegamos al Instituto Konoha. Esta vez me sentí más a gusto, tal vez porque fui capaz de ir a clase con mis amigos (lo que no implicaba perderse por el camino) y no destacar en absoluto. Excepto por…

-Puf-alguien contuvo una carcajada-¿Todavía con esa mochila…? ¿Qué se cree, una niña?

-Déjala. Tal vez tenga ese tipo de gusto.

-¡Pues que gusto más pésimo para una chica de su edad!

"_-¿Por qué has estado faltando tanto a clase?_

_-Pues… Porque estaba enferma._

_-¿Enferma?_

_-Sí…_

_-¡Ah! ¡No os acerquéis a ella! ¡O si no os contagiará!_

_-No es algo contagioso…_

_-¡No te acerques! ¡No te acerques!-se reían, crueles._

_Ignóralos, Sakura, ignóralos."_

…Ignóralos. Ignóralos. Ignóralos.

-Ahora… Ejercicio diecisiete… Haruno, a la pizarra.

Me incorporé de inmediato.

-S-sí…

Cogí mi cuaderno y, después de borrar el ejercicio anterior (me tuve que poner de puntillas para borrar lo de más arriba; aunque había crecido considerablemente, aún había lugares que no era capaz de alcanzar), cogí una tiza y empecé a escribir, con un incesante murmullo, por parte de mis compañeros de clase, tras de mí.

-Ya está-murmuré, dejando la tiza. Tenía la mano manchada de blanco. La sacudí (no quería mancharme el uniforme que recién me habían regalado).

-Mm…-el profesor miró cada fórmula, cada letra… ¿Lo he hecho mal?-…Muy bien. Te has ganado un positivo, Haruno. Puedes volver a tu sitio.

-Sí-hice una pequeña reverencia y me encaminé a mi sitio.

Si hacías bien un ejercicio y te tocaba salir a la pizarra a corregirlo, te ganabas un positivo, que te sumaba décimas en la nota final de la evaluación, algo que, en realidad, a mí me viene de perlas, como todo aquello que sea para subir nota… De todas formas, parece que los exámenes se acercan.

Me senté en mi sitio con una sonrisita satisfecha. Como si fuera un perro al que le acarician la cabeza cada vez que hace algo bien.

-Oh, ¿y ahora la nueva va de listilla?

-Y eso que ayer parecía tonta… Que no se enteraba de nada.

-Será de esas empollonas que no tienen vida social, porque se pasan todas las horas del día estudiando.

-Sí, será eso…

"_No… ¡No es eso!"_, ¿por qué las personas se siguen empeñando en juzgar sin conocer?

Sonó la campana.

-¡Recreo!

Cogí mi almuerzo, y salí de clases con los demás.

-Ey, ¿qué os ha parecido…?

Una simple frase que puede desencadenar otra, y otra más, dando lugar a una conversación amena entre amigos y compañeros. Tenten y Neji se nos habían unido, pero, a fin de cuentas, cada uno estaba a lo suyo… Siempre hay esos momentos en que uno parece desconectar del mundo para oírse a sí mismo.

Mi mente también está en otra parte…

"_¿Dónde, Sakura? ¿Con quién…?"_

-Oye, Sakura, ¿has decidido apuntarte a algún club?

-Aunque los deportes no son lo tuyo… ¿Verdad?

-Hay todo tipo de clubs. Astronomía, informática…

-¡El club de fútbol es el mejor!

-Nadie te ha pedido opinión al respecto, Naruto.

-¡Pero tiene razón!

-Ni a ti, Kiba.

-Pues…-todos me miraron, prestándome atención-Había pensado en…el club de lectura.

Enarcaron las cejas.

-¿Hay un club de lectura en el instituto?

-Pues eso parece, ¿no?

-En tal caso, ¿no será eso un muermo?

-Bueno… En realidad, por el momento me voy a concentrar en estudiar… Hay varios exámenes dentro de poco…-añadí.

-Sí… La verdad es que sería lo más sensato. Al menos en tu caso.

-Y en el de Naruto, Ino y Kiba.

-Ey, no me metas en el mismo saco que esos dos que solo son capaces de aprobar con buena nota educación física-replicó Ino.

-Habrá que empezar a estudiar…-resopló Tenten.

-Sí, un día de estos-sonrió Naruto, despreocupado.

La campana volvió a sonar. Un sonido lejano que me traía remotos recuerdos… Con mi misma mochila, mi mismo estuche, y mi misma personalidad.

"_Tengo que madurar"_, y es lo que pienso hacer… Y sin embargo… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva y cuánto cuesta llevarlo a cabo?

"_Lo descubrirás con el tiempo, Sakura"_

… ¿Qué importa el tiempo cuando realmente dispones de él?

*.*.*

Me crucé con Sasuke en el pasillo. Sonreí. Le sonreí.

-Hola.

Se me quedó mirando por un instante.

-…Hola-respondió.

-¿Qué tal?-queriendo entablar una conversación con él…

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien también-a pesar de todo… Porque Karin y alguna que otra compañera de clase sigue hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas… y de frente.

-Ah… Me alegro.

-Y yo.

Y se terminó. ¿Acaso nos habíamos convertido en un par de extraños? Bueno, en primer lugar, yo había sido quien dijo que empezáramos de cero… Como amigos…

"_Quiero estar cerca de él, aunque tan solo sea como una amiga"_

Entramos en clase. Y todo siguió como el día anterior. Exactamente igual. ¿Cuán monótono puede llegar a ser esto…?

Se acabaron las clases.

-Bueno, ¡yo me voy a trabajar!

-Y, ¿cuándo hacéis los deberes?-le pregunté tanto a Ino como a Tenten.

-¡Después!

-O no se hacen, directamente.

-Ah… ¿Y estudiar?

-Cuando se puede.

"_¿Es esa manera de organizar y aprovechar el tiempo?"_… Supongo que pienso así porque yo, en realidad, no tengo nada más que hacer que los deberes y estudiar. Tal vez debería buscarme algo que hacer…

-¡Búscate un hobby, Sakura!

-…Hasta mañana.

-Sakura.

Me di la vuelta.

-¿Sí, Neji?

-… ¿Quiénes son los miembros del club de lectura?-me preguntó con discreción.

-… ¿Lo preguntas como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil?

-Claro.

-Pues… No sé si realmente es un club en sí… Porque, a parte de mí, solo hay un miembro más.

-¿Y es…?-me apremió. Debía tener prisa. Cosas que hacer, dado que tenía un puesto muy importante en el instituto.

-Akasuna no Sasori.

Se quedó callado. Su rostro era indescifrable, como la gran mayoría de las veces. En ese aspecto, en ocasiones, me recordaba a Sasuke…

-El bibliotecario, ¿verdad?-me preguntó para confirmar.

-Así es-asentí.

-Mm… Bueno, supongo que no hay problema… Pero no se considerará un club por el momento, dado que se necesita un mínimo de cinco miembros-habló.

-Bueno, pero solo leemos (leeremos) y estudiaremos… Es lo que se suele hacer en las bibliotecas, ¿no?

-…Sí, claro. Pero dile que el Consejo Estudiantil no tiene constancia de ningún club de lectura.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Neji.

-Nos vemos.

-Ah… Ya me lo temía-suspiró Sasori, cuando entré en la biblioteca (como siempre, vacía) y se lo dije. En esos momentos se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste que había un club de lectura?

-Porque me hacía ilusión que lo fuera. Pero parece que por el momento no…

-Pues sí…

-Pues a mí me alegra que puedas quedarte.

-Ya…-¿lo decía como un cumplido o es que estaba desesperado por tener algo de compañía en un sitio así?

-Por cierto-sonrió, sentándose frente a mí en una de las mesas de la solitaria e incomprendida biblioteca-¿Qué tal con la química orgánica?

Sonreí.

-Me ayudó muchísimo el libro que me prestaste. De verdad. Creo que he impresionado al profesor.

-¿En serio? Me alegra saberlo.

-Sí, pero aun así, hay un montón de cosas que no entiendo… He copiado fórmulas y fórmulas de la pizarra y no sé qué quieren decir la mayoría… O no sé de dónde ha sacado tal número para aplicar a otra cuenta… ¡Puf!-resoplé.

Aquello le hizo reír. Tenía una risa curiosa, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a reír. A pesar de sonreír con bastante frecuencia…

"_¿Siempre ha sonreído así?"_

Volví a resoplar, llevándome las manos a la cabeza frente al libro y los ejercicios marcados con una "x" que eran para mañana…

-Supongo que-empecé a decir-te ríes porque piensas que debo ser bastante tonta si no entiendo prácticamente nada de esto.

-No-negó-En realidad, es increíble que pillaras todo lo anterior tan solo echando un vistazo una tarde a un libro. Podría decirse que estoy impresionado. No eres tan tonta como crees.

-Ja, ja. ¿Y yo debería pensar que eso es un cumplido, senpai?

-Por supuesto.

Sasori-senpai era alguien extraño. Sí, realmente lo era. Creo que es esa clase de personas que prefieren hablar de los demás a decir nada respecto a ellos. Y, además, no podía evitar, cada vez que le miraba, acordarme de Gaara, al cual hacía ya días que no veía…

-A ver-se levantó y se sentó a mi lado; su hombro chocó con el mío-¿Con qué tienes problemas...?

-Pues…

*.*.*

-¡Increíble!-exclamé, con los ojos haciéndome chiribitas-¡Los he hecho todos!-los ejercicios…

Rió ante mi entusiasmo.

-¿Ves como eras perfectamente capaz?

-No hubiera sido capaz sin tu ayuda, senpai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Oh, vamos, no ha sido para tanto…

-¿Finges modestia? ¡No lo hagas! Es increíble lo bien que se te da esto… ¿Y qué hay de las otras asignaturas?

-¿Qué pasa?-puso sonrisa condescendiente-¿También tienes problemas con otras materias?

-Sí, bueno, pero esa no era la razón por la que te he hecho la pregunta…

-Puedo ayudarte con esas mates, si quieres.

-Oh, claro, pero…

-Veamos…-fijó la vista en mi cuaderno-Aquí tendrías que…

"_Sí. Las preguntas, con él, podría ahorrármelas"_

*.*.*

-Sakura.

-¿Sí, mamá?

-No te olvides que hoy…

-Sí, mamá, lo sé-la corté-Es por la tarde. Justo después de las clases, ¿verdad?

-Sí-asintió-Lo que pasa es que a esas horas no estamos ni tu padre ni yo…

-No te preocupes. Iré yo sola. Conozco el camino.

-Sí… Pero ten cuidado. No te esfuerces. Si no sabes…

-…Sí, mamá, lo sé.

"_No hace falta que sigas recordándome cuán frágil he sido. He cambiado y quiero cambiar"_

-Ey, Sakura, ¿ya te has acostumbrado a la "dura" vida estudiantil?

-Todavía no llevo ni una semana aquí, Ino-recalqué.

-Cierto. Pero, ¿a que se te está haciendo eterna la semana?

-Eterna, no. Pero sí un poco cansada-cada día me levantaba más cansada. Tal vez sea cansancio acumulado. O simplemente es que no estoy, todavía, acostumbrada a este tipo de rutina.

-Venga, hoy es otro día menos. ¡El viernes se acerca! ¡Y el fin de semana!

-Pero si hoy acaba de empezar…

-Pues hay que empezarlo con optimismo.

"_Y acabarlo…"_

Por fin, la campana sonó. El día de clases terminó.

-Hasta mañana, chicos-me despedí.

Fui con paso apresurado a la biblioteca. Sasori ya se encontraba allí. Me llegué a preguntar si siempre estaba allí. Pero, recordando la primera vez que le vi, en uno de los pasillos, sabía que no era verdad.

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas, Sakura…?

-Hoy no me puedo quedar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no necesitas mi ayuda ni quieres que te recomiende libros?

-No, no es eso… Es que tengo que ir al hospital.

Inesperadamente, se tensó.

-Y-y… No es nada…g-grave, ¿verdad?

-No… Es tan solo una revisión…

-Ah, sí… ¿Y a cuál vas? Hospital, quiero decir.

-Pues… Al Hospital Central de Konoha.

Apretó las manos en forma de puño. Podría jurar que le temblaban ligeramente.

-Ah, sí, pues… Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Sí… Hasta mañana.

Al parecer (y por suerte), no habían cambiado las rutas de autobuses que llevaban al hospital, por lo que pude llegar sin problemas. Y, también pude subir y bajar sin problemas. No había de venir conmigo una incómoda silla de ruedas… Mamá me había dado dinero para el viaje de ida y vuelta.

Pulsé el botoncito rojo que rezaba "Stop" y me bajé cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sentí un escalofrío al traspasar las puertas automáticas del hospital. La verdad es que preferiría no tener que volver aquí en bastante tiempo… No hacía tanto que me había despedido de las camillas, las muletas, la ausencia…

Pero, había optado por venir sin rechistar porque también tenía ganas de ver a Gaara.

Después de hablar en recepción, me senté en una de las incómodas sillas blancas de la sala de espera de la segunda planta, esperando a oír mi nombre, mientras mis ojos recorrían cada esquina, mirando a personas enfermas, ya sea de ceguera o un simple catarro.

"_¿Cuánta enfermedad hay repartida por el mundo…?"_, cuánta muerte y dolor hay dejado atrás…

Una puerta se abrió.

-Sakura Haruno.

Me incorporé. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me auscultó una y otra vez. Me hizo preguntas. Me sentí cohibida. Hasta ahora, mi médico (pediatra), había sido Kurenai, y la mayoría de las veces había venido, o con mamá, o con papá. A aquella mujer no la conocía.

-No parece haber mayores cambios. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta tu historial… Habrá que estar atentos y pendientes. Ven aquí con bastante periodicidad. Pide otra cita abajo. Buenas tardes.

-…Sí, buenas tardes.

"_Sí, toda una profesional"_

Bajé a recepción.

-Disculpe, ¿podría encontrar a Kurenai-san, de pediatría?

-Lo lamento. Las consultas de pediatría solo están abiertas los días de diario por las mañanas.

-Ah…-confiaba en poder, al menos, saludarla.-Y… ¿Podría visitar al paciente Gaara del Desierto? Creo que se encuentra en la habitación 111 de la planta de internos.

-Pues…-tecleó algo en su ordenador-El horario de visitas está abierto-me miró de hito en hito-¿Familiar o amigo?

-Amigo.

Toc, toc. Llamé a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¡Sorpresa!

-Oh, vaya-parece que realmente sorprendí-¡Mira quién está aquí!-en ese instante, noté la sonrisa de Temari forzada.

Había algo de tensión en el ambiente… ¿O era solo cosa mía?

-Oh, hola, Temari-no esperaba verla aquí. No, en realidad, había olvidado por completo que pudiera estar aquí, visitando a su hermano.

-¿De visita?-preguntó Gaara, desde su camilla, con una tierna sonrisa.

"_Sí, deben ser cosas mías"_

-Sí, después de una satisfactoria revisión-sonreí-¿Qué tal estás? Bueno, espero no haber interrumpido nada…

-N-no, ¡en absoluto!-se apresuró a responder Temari-Es más, estaba a punto de irme para salir un rato con Shikamaru. A ver si consigo que se aleje un poco de tanto trabajo y estudio.

-Ja, ja. Es verdad. Salúdale de mi parte. Espero poder verle en otra ocasión.

-Y él estará encantado-sonreía. Miró a su hermano-Bueno, ya…hablaremos. Hasta luego, Gaara.

-…Sí. Hablaremos. Hasta luego, Temari.

Y ésta se fue con paso apresurado.

-¿Qué tal?-habló entonces el pelirrojo-Por lo que veo, has vuelto a la vida estudiantil-lo decía por mi uniforme.

-Pues sí… Parece mentira, ¿verdad?-me avergoncé un poco.

-Qué envidia.

-Ey, tú también saldrás pronto.

-Ah, no lo creo…

-No seas tan pesimista. ¿Acaso tengo que venir todos los días para que te animes?

-No creo que sea necesario. Además, no quiero ser una molestia, y lo sería si te hiciera venir todos los días.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- ¿Estaba de mal humor o algo? ¿O solo deprimido por algo?

Me senté en la banqueta frente a su camilla. Charlamos de esto y de lo otro. Por suerte, no me habían mandado demasiados deberes, por lo que podía entretenerme un rato.

Me gustaba hablar con Gaara, porque, en realidad, él es el único que puede acercarse a comprenderme por haber estado y estar enfermo. Lo que se tiene que pasar y lo que queda por pasar. El dolor, la impotencia, la monotonía, la soledad… En parte, era agradable tener a alguien que comparte algo parecido a tu dolor. La carga es menos pesada.

-Pues han plantado nuevas flores en el parterre de al lado de…-seguía hablando animadamente Gaara, mientras yo le mirada, escuchaba y respondía. No pude evitar pensar…

"_¿Sasori se parece a Gaara o Gaara se parece a Sasori?"_

Una pregunta escapó de mis labios.

-… ¿Tienes hermanos, Gaara?

-¡No!

Di un pequeño brinco en la banqueta ante su grito. La cara le había cambiado por completo. Pero, se relajó tan pronto como se tensó.

-Quiero decir… No. Solo tengo a mi hermana Temari. ¿Por qué… por qué lo preguntas?-se puso ¿a la defensiva?

-No, por nada…-miré el reloj-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya… Tengo deberes que hacer.

-Claro, tú sí que tienes cosas que hacer…

-…No como yo. Eso ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

-…-no dijo nada.

-No le des más vueltas, Gaara. Es peor. Piensa que la vida…

-Esto no es vida-replicó, con tono sosegado.

Creo que no se puede razonar con él ahora. Será mejor dejarlo estar por hoy.

-Hasta otro día.

-Adiós, Sakura.

"_Siempre dice "Adiós", nunca "Hasta luego" o algo parecido"_

…Yo antes era igual. Siempre me despedía con un adiós, temiendo que sería la última vez que vería a esa persona…

"_Pero Gaara no piensa eso igual que yo… ¿verdad?"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Sí, vale, tal vez es un capi en el que parece que no pasa gran cosa… Pero hay algún que otro comportamiento "extraño"… Y, además, prometo que a partir del siguiente capi las cosas empezarán a ponerse interesantes… (tienen que hacer aparición unos personajes que traen sorpresitas… =P)_

_Así que, espero que al menos quieran saber cómo sigue, por lo que, comenten!_

_Muchas gracias por todo, como siempre!_

_Bye~!^^_


	9. Capítulo IX

_Hola! Cómo están? Aquí viene la estresada de mí por culpa de los exámenes -.- Parece que nunca me doy un respiro… (más bien, parece que no me lo dan =P). Estoy y voy a estar liada con exámenes durante todo el mes de marzo… Aunque cada vez queda menos!^^_

_Por suerte, he conseguido sacar un rato para terminar de escribir este capi y subirlo, así que, aquí les traigo el capi IX!^^_

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar el capi anterior! Veo que se van haciendo hipótesis y demás… Ya se verá qué pasa! XD_

_Este capi me ha quedado, al final, más largo de lo que pensaba, pero espero que no se les haga pesado._

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo IX: Chicas**_

-¿Qué tal todo en el médico, Sakura?

-Bien, mamá.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, no hay ningún problema. Estoy perfectamente…

-Ah, sí, bien…-sonrió-Más tarde llamaré al médico a ver qué me dice.

"_¿No me cree o es que necesita una corroboración profesional para quedarse tranquila?"_, en tal caso…

-…Me voy a hacer los deberes.

-Oh, claro, cariño. Tienes que estar al día. Ahora que no faltas ninguno…

¿Por qué tenía que hacer aquel tipo de comentarios? Intentaba por todos los medios olvidar dolores pasados, y empezar a vivir de otra manera. Y ella lo único que hacía era preocuparse, hacerme recordar, asustarme pensando que podría volver a pasarme algo…

"_No le des más vueltas"_, ni tampoco al asunto de Gaara…

Me encerré en mi habitación. Era extraño. Llegar a casa. Salir de ella. Hacer deberes. Estudiar. Y esto se volverá una rutina… Me seguía pareciendo extraño.

Me senté frente al escritorio y encendí la lámpara de mesa. Saqué los deberes. Añoré tener a Sasori a mi lado para que me ayudara con las dudas…

"_Venga, Sakura, ¿realmente no puedes hacer nada sola?"_

…Ejercicio 1.

*.*.*

-Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Qué hay con esa cara tan larga?

-Creo que Sakura está empezando a entender el por qué se suele odiar el madrugar…

-…Yo no lo habría expresado mejor-dije.

En realidad, me había acostado pronto pensando que tendría que madrugar y necesitaba estar descansada (solían decirme que tenía que acostumbrarme a eso), pero no había conseguido dormir muy bien. Tal vez alguna pesadilla, pero, de ser así, no lo recordaba. Ahora intentaba disfrutar del colegio. No como antes. No pensar en el antes.

Entré en clase. Le miré. Sonreí.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.

Me miró. Nuestras miradas unidas. ¿Se querían decir algo más?

-Buenos días-respondió.

Me senté en mi sitio, a la espera del comienzo de un nuevo día.

"_Espero que no me saquen hoy a la pizarra a corregir…"_, porque la mayoría de los ejercicios estaban, o bien mal hechos (seguro. Salían resultados poco plausibles) o sin hacer ante la falta de imaginación para hacerlo mal.

La campana sonó.

-Bien, recordar que los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. Llevar el temario al día si luego no queréis llevaros una sorpresa-y con esto se despidió el profesor.

-Nosotras nos vamos-anunciaron Ino, Tenten e Hinata.

Los demás también lo hicieron.

-Hasta mañana.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca.

En cuanto me vio entrar, sonrió. Una vez más, con un libro entre sus delgadas manos. ¿Tanto necesitaba abstraerse del mundo que le rodeaba con una buena lectura?

-Sasori-senpai, ¿qué tal?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo-dijo, mientras me sentaba frente a él.

-¿Mm?

Le miré, pero él seguía mirando el libro.

-¿Q-qué tal… en el hospital?

Entonces recordé lo tenso que se puso al decirle que tenía que ir allí, aunque tan solo fuera por una revisión.

Le miré de hito en hito.

-…Bien. Solo una revisión. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Ah…Me alegro…-entonces, como dando el tema por zanjado (tal vez ni siquiera hubiera querido sacarlo, en primer lugar, pero lo hizo por educación), cerró el libro, me miró y sonrió-¿Pudiste hacer todo sin mí, Sakura?

Resoplé.

"_No le des más vueltas, Sakura"_

-En realidad, me gustaría decir que sí… Pero, es bastante más difícil de lo que parece. Tú lo haces parecer fácil, senpai.

-Todo es fácil si lo ves desde ese punto de vista. Aunque haya cosas que son difíciles de comprender por el simple hecho de que no tienen comprensión.

Le miré.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso último?

-…A nada. Y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? Cuando acabemos, quiero hablarte de un libro que…

Había una pregunta que quería hacer, pero, sentía que aquel no era el momento apropiado… Todavía no nos conocíamos demasiado… Y, de todas formas, no es de mi incumbencia… ¿verdad?

*.*.*

-¡Por fin viernes!

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto… Ni siquiera hemos empezado la primera clase.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista, Ino.

-Soy realista. Aún quedan horas para poder decir que realmente ha acabado la semana…

-No pienso hacer nada en todo el fin de semana.

-Pues deberías estudiar, burro.

-Nah, además, hoy tenemos entrenamiento, y lo más probable es que haya partido el sábado… Kiba y yo seremos convocados y daremos un espectáculo.

-¡Seguro! De la risa que daréis-Ino y Tenten reían.

-Que poco apreciáis el arte-respondió Kiba.

-No hagas caso a los chicos, Sakura-me dijo entonces Ino-No saben ni de lo que hablan la mayoría de las veces.

-…-no dije nada. En realidad, no tenía ganas de que se acabara la semana. ¿Por qué? Pues porque llegaría el fin de semana y, ¿qué? ¿Permanecería en casa sin nada mejor que hacer que estudiar? No los vería… No quiero estar sola. Aun con papá y mamá…

-Oh, ¡se me ha ocurrido una idea!

-Miedo nos das, Tenten…

Como si tratara de imitar a Tsunade-sama, Tenten dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto y Kiba. Me miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si esta tarde vienes a verme trabajar?

Me quedé a cuadros.

-¿V-verte trabajar…?

-Quiero decir, es una cafetería, después de todo, así que puedes tomarte algo… Ino e Hinata lo hacen alguna vez, ya que ellas entran a trabajar un poco más tarde que yo…

-Es verdad-habló Ino-¡Podría ser una tarde de chicas! Aunque luego tengamos que trabajar…-añadió.

Me miraron con una amplia sonrisa. Yo aún no salía de mi asombro.

"_Una tarde de chicas…"_, eso es algo que las amigas adolescentes suelen hacer, ¿no?

-¿Y bien?

Entonces me di cuenta de que esperaban mi respuesta. Y yo, como tonta, me había quedado embobada.

-P-pues…-me sonrojé un poco debido a la vergüenza-No sé…

-Venga, ¡anímate, Sakura!

-Pero…

"_Quieres ir, Sakura, no lo niegues"_

-Pero…tendría que hablar con mis padres y…

-Oh, claro, tú tienes padres a los que pedir permiso…-¿lo decían con resentimiento o con el ligero alivio de ser más "libres" respecto a cosas como estas que yo?-Pero, pensábamos ir directamente, así que…

-¿Cómo les aviso, entonces?-pregunté.

Me miraron con incredulidad y después rieron. Hinata tuvo la decencia de no reírse.

-Sakura, ¿en qué siglo vives? ¡Existen teléfonos móviles!

-…Pues siento no tener uno-sé perfectamente lo que son. Papá y mamá siempre han tenido uno cada uno, pero, a mí nunca me habían dejado tener uno, primero, porque todavía era muy pequeña, según ellos, y segundo, y no por ello menos importante, porque era caro.

-¡Pues deberías tener uno!-parecía que me lo reprochaban…-Tranquila. Puedes usar el mío o el de alguna de nosotras para llamar a tus padres-me miró con cara de circunstancias-Sabes el número de tu casa, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!-repliqué, un tanto molesta-Lo que pasa que a estas horas estarán trabajando, así que…

-¿No te sabes el número de su móvil?-preguntó amablemente Hinata, como siempre.

-Pues…no-negué con la cabeza-Pero me lo apuntaron, y siempre llevo esa nota conmigo por si…

-¿Por si te pierdes?-ahogaron una carcajada-¡Como si fueras una niña pequeña!

-…-me callé. Sí, supongo que seguía siendo y pareciendo infantil, y el hecho de que mis padres me siguieran tratando como una niña no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Toma-Tenten me ofreció su móvil-Úsalo.

Tenía la sensación de que se había callado un comentario tipo "Pero, sabes usarlo, ¿no?"

-…-lo cogí sin mediar palabra y me alejé de allí para poder hablar cómodamente (con Naruto y Kiba hablando a gritos sería difícil poder escuchar algo).

Me quedé mirando el móvil. ¿Yo también debería tener uno de estos? Más bien, creo que debería tener uno de estos, pero, ¿me dejarían mis padres? ¿O me lo comprarían, siquiera? No, sería mucho gasto…

Sabía que mamá me lo pondría más difícil, por lo que probé a llamar a papá. Marqué el número y esperé. Al quinto pitido alguien cogió el teléfono.

-¿Sí?-era la voz de papá.

-Mm… Hola, papá, soy yo, Sakura… Esto…

-Lo siento, cariño. Me pillas en un mal momento. Tengo mucho trabajo, así que…-se oía la voz de otras personas en la sala donde debía estar-Si quieres consultar algo, habla con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eh, esto… Vale…

-Bien. Adiós. Nos vemos luego. Besos.

Y colgó.

Ahora, lo más importante era el trabajo…

Suspiré y marqué el que sería el número del móvil de mamá. Al tercer pitido, alguien lo cogió. Mi madre.

-¿Sí…?

-Hola, mamá, soy yo, Sakura. ¿Te pillo en mal momento…?

-No. Está bien. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Desde dónde estás llamando?

-Eh… El móvil de una amiga.

-…-no dijo nada al respecto, tal vez temiendo que yo le pidiera que me comprara uno. Ella siempre había sido así.-Y… ¿Qué querías? Aún quedan clases, ¿no?

-Eh, sí… Es que es la hora del recreo, así que…

-¿Y bien?-parecía impaciente, no sé si por prisa o qué sé yo.

-Te llamaba… Para preguntarte si… Si podría salir esta tarde con mis amigas… Ya que es viernes…

-Mm… ¿Con tus amigas?

-Sí. Ya sabes…-no tenía por qué explicar nada respecto a eso.

-¿Y adónde pensáis ir?-¿aquello era un interrogatorio?

-Pues… Al centro de la ciudad. Tal vez vayamos a ver tiendas…

-…No gastes dinero en tonterías, ¿de acuerdo?

-… ¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, pero, ten mucho cuidado, ¿me has oído? Y te quiero en casa antes de las ocho y media. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-…Sí, mamá.

-Pues, que te lo pases bien.

Y colgó.

Sentí algo de impotencia mirando la pantalla del móvil de Tenten, que tenía como fondo de pantalla una foto suya en la que salía con Neji.

"_No gastes, no te hagas daño, no tardes"_, las tres reglas para esta tarde…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te han dicho?-me preguntaron cuando me reuní con ellas.

-Pues…-le devolví el móvil a Tenten, quien se lo guardó-Me han dicho que sí.

-¡Genial!

Agaché la cabeza.

-Sí…

En realidad, me sentía aliviada. Y sorprendida. No pensé que me fueran a dejar ir…

"_¿Por qué? ¿Ahora también tienes miedo de tus padres…Sakura?"_

…Simplemente, pensé que no querrían que su "delicada" hija saliera con aquellas "amigos" que, según ellos, me habían abandonado…

Las palabras de mi madre resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza.

"_-¿Esos que dejaron de venir a visitarla…? ¿Son amigos?-murmuró mi madre."_

Esos que ahora están a mi lado.

*.*.*

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que había alguien más a quien avisar…

-Lo siento mucho, Sasori-senpai, pero… Mis amigas…

-Nah, no te preocupes. Además, después de todo, es viernes. Es un rollo tener que quedarse una hora más en el instituto un viernes.

"_No si es para algo que te gusta"_

-¿Entonces…?

-No es como si me tuvieras que pedir permiso.

Sonreí.

-Supongo. Pero, tenía que decírtelo. Además, parece como si fueras mi hermano mayor…-uno que ayuda a su hermana pequeña con los deberes, con quien comparte aficiones…

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, que no supe interpretar, teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo tras esto.

-No querrías tener un hermano como yo.

*.*.*

-¿Tienes abono transporte, Sakura?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pero tengo dinero para el viaje de ida y vuelta-y poco más… Yo no era como ellas, no tenía un sueldo que ganar, ni siquiera una paga que darme mis padres.

Después de despedirnos de todos (Naruto y Kiba tenían entrenamiento de fútbol y Neji tenía trabajo como Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil, aun siendo viernes), tanto Ino como Tenten, Hinata y yo, nos encaminamos a una parada de autobús. Cogimos la línea que iba al centro.

Por suerte había asientos, por lo que Ino y Tenten se sentaron juntas y, en los dos asientos contiguos, Hinata y yo. No paraban de hablar de estudios, carreras… Yo miraba distraída por la ventana.

Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Sasuke a aquellas horas. Le había visto salir con Karin, y eso, aunque no dijera nada, me molestaba un poco (bastante).

-Sakura.

-Eh, ¿sí?

-Dale el botón. Nuestra parada es la siguiente.

-Ah, sí…

Pulsé el botón rojo, y se encendió la luz de "Parada Solicitada".

Nos bajamos con bastante gente (tampoco es que hubiera mucha en el autobús), ya que era el centro, y, al parecer, mucha gente aprovecha a ir de compras un viernes por la tarde.

Tuve un latigazo de nostalgia en mi pecho al ver a mi alrededor, aquel al que creía conocer. Me llevé la mano a mi muñeca izquierda, donde descansaba atada aquella cinta roja. La tienda donde había sido comprada ya no estaba más allí. Ahora había una librería. Un escaparate diferente, un reflejo diferente en él, y aun así, me resultaba interesante su interior.

Siempre me habían gustado los libros, porque como solía no poder hacer mucho, malgastaba el tiempo leyendo, sobre todo en el hospital. Aunque, tampoco es que haya tenido muchos libros a lo largo de mi vida… Ahora, podía ir a una biblioteca, e intercambiar opiniones con alguien más.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, por lo que me dejé guiar por ellas, comentando de vez en cuando, para ser partícipe de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-Tenten se giró para sonreírme-Aquí es donde trabajo. La cafetería "Hana". Vamos, ¡entrad!

No era un lugar demasiado grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. Me recordaba a aquella heladería en la que alguna ocasión había ido con mi madre a tomar un helado después de una "satisfactoria" revisión médica, porque se encontraba relativamente cerca del hospital.

Aquel sitio era acogedor, con algo de bullicio, como cualquier local, con una decoración que, para mi gusto, era muy bonito (¿no era infantil?). Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que decir. Tampoco es como si yo entendiera mucho de decoración o interiorismo.

-Coged una mesa, chicas-habló Tenten-Yo me voy a cambiar. Mi turno empieza en unos minutos.

Y la perdí de vista tras una puerta en la que ponía "Solo personal autorizado", esa puerta que todo local tenía, y que mi madre me había prohibido siempre abrir y aventurarme a ver (aunque la que siempre me había picado la curiosidad era la de "No entrar". Parecía pedir a gritos que entrara).

-Puf-Ino se dejó caer en una silla con un resoplido-Otra semana más…

-Sí-Hinata asintió.

-Y, eh… ¿Vosotras no trabajáis hoy?-preguntó intentando no sonar indiscreta.

-Sí. Pero entramos algo más tarde que Tenten. Por eso, aprovechamos a relajarnos aquí un poco antes.

-Ah…

Al poco tiempo, Tenten vino a tomarnos nota, con un curioso uniforme. Soso, pero bonito. Hinata e Ino pidieron helado y batido.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Sakura?

-Pues… Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Es que solo llevo dinero para pagar el viaje de vuelta en autobús…

-No te preocupes, yo pago tu parte-se ofreció entonces Ino.

-Oh, no, no hace falta…

-Tenten, ¡un helado de chocolate y vainilla para la indecisa de aquí!

-¡Marchando!

…No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie.

-Te lo devolveré, Ino.

-No hace falta. Los amigos hacen este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando.

Me quedé embobada con el helado que me trajo Tenten. Era enorme, o al menos nunca había comido uno tan grande.

-Ya que paga Ino, pues te traigo el extra grande.

-Ey, que ese es más caro.

-¡No seas rácana, Ino!

Una explosión de sabor inundó mi boca con el primer bocado (era en tarrina y con cucharilla). Hacía… años, literalmente, que no comía un helado.

-Oye, ya sabéis lo que queréis hacer de mayor, ¿no?

-Claro-respondieron al unísono, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo a nuestra edad…

-¿Y Neji, por ejemplo?

-Oh, el creo que quiere ser abogado…

-¿Abogado?

-Sí. Creo que tal vez es por Tenten… Ya sabes, después de lo que pasó con su tío…

-A nadie le gustan las injusticias-declaró Hinata.

No había dicho nada al respecto pero, Tenten siempre llevaba cubierta las muñecas, ya sea por manga larga, por guantes, por muñequeras… Desde que intentó suicidarse por culpa de su tío, que abusó de ella cuando se quedó a su cargo por la muerte de sus padres en un accidente.

"_Y aun así, sigue adelante. Cosa que tú también deberías hacer, Sakura"_

-¿Qué hay de Naruto y Kiba?

-Ah… Esos dos parece que solo viven para el fútbol. Aunque tal vez Kiba se decante por veterinaria… Ya sabes, por lo que quiere a los animales como Akamaru y tal… Pero tampoco es como si él hubiera dicho algo al respecto.

-¿Y…Sasuke?

Intercambiaron una mirada antes de hablar Ino al respecto.

-Pues… creo que quiere ser doctor.

Algo se removió en mi interior.

-¿P-por…qué?

Ino apoyó el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en su mano. Me miró fijamente.

-¿No te puedes hacer una idea?

-…

-Oh-exclamó entonces Hinata-Lo siento chicas, pero tengo que irme ya… O sino llegaré tarde.

-Oh, mierda, yo también-masculló Ino-Bueno, Sakura, aquí tienes el dinero para la cuenta.

-Y el mío-añadió Hinata.

-Esto…-ellas ya se habían levantado y se estaban poniendo las chaquetas-¿Nos veremos luego?

-Lo siento-Hinata se disculpó-Me temo que a mí no. Yo termino más tarde. A lo mejor hasta tengo que coger un taxi desde el estudio, así que…

-Ah… Vale, pues, hasta…-_"¿Cuándo? Mañana no hay clase…"_-…luego, Hinata.

Ella asintió y salió por la puerta después de mandar un gesto de despedida a Tenten.

-A mí sí me ves luego-habló Ino-Cuando Tenten acaba su turno, se pasa a recogerme a la peluquería y volvemos a casa juntas en autobús.

"_A casa…"_

-Vale, pues nos vemos luego.

-Sí.

Cogió la mochila y se despidió de Tenten también antes de irse.

Miré mi helado a medio derretir. Yo no tenía nada que hacer… Y tampoco sabía qué quería hacer en el futuro. Tampoco es como si ahora importara mucho…

"_Pero, llegará el día en que tenga que pensar sobre ello… Y elegir. Tomar decisiones. Como las personas adultas"_… porque ya no soy una niña.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer (como ya es costumbre), hice hueco en la mesa y saqué los deberes del fin de semana y me puse a hacerlos.

"_Esta es mi tarde de viernes…"_, después de todo, las "chicas" de las tarde de chicas estaban ocupadas…

-Ey, Sakura.

-¿Mm?

Alcé la vista de mi cuaderno y me encontré con Tenten.

-Llevas toda la tarde ahí enfrascada. ¿No estás cansada?

-Bueno… No había mucho más que hacer…

-Lo siento-se disculpó-Pero es que he estado muy ocupada y apenas te he prestado atención…

-No es nada, tranquila, es normal. Estabas trabajando.

-De todas formas, los viernes especialmente hay mucha más clientela… Por lo que no podía escaquearme.

-Ja, ja. Supongo que tienes razón.

-Bueno, estoy a punto de terminar mi turno por hoy. ¿Me pagas la cuenta y vamos a por Ino?

-Claro.

La tarde estaba cayendo, al igual que el sol en el horizonte. Aún quedaba tiempo para llegar a casa… No podía permitirme llegar tarde la primera vez que me dejan salir con las amigas. Si no, no habría segunda vez…

-¿Aquí es donde trabaja Ino?

-Así es. Podrías venir un día a que te corte el pelo o te pinte las uñas, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno… Ya me lo cortó la última vez…

-Cierto.

Esperamos un rato fuera, mientras Tenten me contaba anécdotas de su trabajo, hasta que por fin Ino salió del establecimiento.

-¡Siento haberos hecho esperar, chicas!

-Nada. Anda vamos, que tenemos que andar un buen trecho hasta la parada del autobús…

Nos encaminamos hacia la parada. Me dolían un poco los pies, y eso que había estado la mayor parte de la tarde sentada. Estaba algo cansada, pero no podía detenerme.

-Por cierto, he estado pensando…-Ino y yo la miramos-¿Qué te parecería trabajar en "Hana", Sakura?

Di un respingo.

-¿¡Q-qué!

-Sé que tú, en concreto, tienes mucho que estudiar y tal… Por lo que solo sería los viernes, que es cuando más ayuda necesitamos, porque vienen muchos clientes…

-Es una buena idea-la secundó Ino-Y así podrías comprarte una mochila nueva, ¡o incluso un móvil! Bueno claro, si ahorras bastante dinero y eso…

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Era una manera sutil de decirme que me cambiara de mochila porque daba vergüenza ajena con ella, o porque realmente quería darme razones para aceptar la propuesta de Tenten? Y del móvil no hablemos…

-Sí, bueno… Tendré que hablarlo con mis padres…

-Oh, cierto, tus padres…

"_Sí, mis padres"_

Llegamos a la parada y allí nos quedamos esperando. Espero que tarde un poco… Porque todavía tengo algo de tiempo y no quiero volver a casa…tan pronto.

-Oye, Tenten… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-hablé.

-Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

-… ¿Estás…saliendo con Neji?

Las dos se quedaron a cuadros, y entonces estallaron en carcajadas. Yo me quedé perpleja entonces.

-Oh, claro, ella… No lo sabe…

-… ¿Podríais dejar de reíros?-dije un tanto molesta.

-Eh… Sí, Sakura, estoy saliendo con Neji-Tenten tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y parecía resplandecer-Hacía tiempo que me gustaba… Pero no fue hasta hace poco que los sentimientos fueron recíprocos. En realidad… ¡Dentro de muy poco cumplimos un año de salir juntos!

-Felicidades, Tenten-canturreó Ino-¿Y tenéis pensado hacer algo especial ese día?

-Pues… Todavía no lo hemos hablado, ya que aún queda tiempo y estamos de exámenes y ocupados… Pero supongo que sí, que algo haremos.

-¿Como…?-Ino sonreí de manera extraña.

-En realidad… Tal vez haya llegado el momento.

-¿Mm?-me mostré confusa-¿El momento de qué?

Se me quedaron mirando.

-¡El momento de hacerlo, por supuesto!

-¿Hacer…?-entonces caí en la cuenta de a "qué" se referían, y me sonrojé debido a la vergüenza.

"… _¿Es esta ya la edad para algo así?"_

Ambas rieron.

-Pero qué inocente eres, Sakura.

-…-una vez más, permanecí callada.

-Ey, mirad, ahí llega nuestro autobús.-se le veía a lo lejos, y fui capaz de distinguir el número.

-Ah, no, lo siento, no es el mío-dije.

-¿Eh?-ahora las confusas fueron ellas.

-Para llegar a mi casa… Tengo que coger otra ruta.

-Ah, claro, ya no vienes con nosotras al orfanato… Pero, entonces, ¿no te importa esperar sola? Es que aún tenemos que hacer deberes y tal… Y tenemos que ayudar con la cena…

-Sí. No os preocupéis por mí. Aún es pronto-aún no había anochecido…

-Entonces, ¡nos vemos!

Se subieron en el autobús y se despidieron de mí a través del cristal.

Esbocé una sonrisa para despedirlas, pero tan pronto como el autobús se perdió de vista la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

Porque, después de todo, me sentía sola sin ellos… Sin los jóvenes del orfanato…

Suspiré.

"_Vamos, Sakura, no puedes siempre depender de ellos. Habrá momentos en los que estés o no sola. Tienes que vivir con ello. No seas niña"_, sí, es verdad…

Solo queda esperar…como siempre (en este caso, al autobús). Como todavía no era muy tarde, había aún bastante gente por las calles, paseando. Incluso niños…

Veía personas ir y venir, pasar de largo, mientras yo permanecía quieta, de pie, esperando llegar a una casa vacía y sobre protectora…

Entonces, fue cuando le vi, entre la multitud. Cabello negro azabache, ojos oscuros y profundos, fuertes hombros, espalda bien erguida, piel blanca como la nieve. No podía ser cierto…

Entonces, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La incredulidad tintó sus ojos al verme, al igual que yo al verle a él.

Apenas nos separaban unos metros. Abrió la boca para decir algo.

-… Sakura… ¿Eres tú?-murmuraron sus labios. Su voz había cambiado. ¿Realmente era…?

-… ¿Sai?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Nuevas oportunidades se le presentan a Sakura… La relación con sus padres sigue siendo algo…. ¿extraña? Y no hablemos de Sasuke… (me da no sé qué darle tan "poco" protagonismo XD). Ha sido una curiosa tarde de chicas, y Sakura no puede estar en todo, por desgracia… Y… a quien ha visto… ¿Es Sai! O.o _

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	10. Capítulo X

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo sobreviviendo a la lluvia, aunque ahora hay más bien viento frío. Pero me gusta el frío. No la humedad._

_Ya dejo de decir cosas que no interesan a nadie para agradecer de corazón a todos aquellos que leen la historia y la comentan! Mucha gracias!^^ Y ya llegamos al capítulo X… Me parece mentira! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Espero que siga siendo así!_

_Bueno, debo admitir que dejé el capi anterior en un momento "clave"… XD Ya aparece un personaje que la gente estaba deseando volver a ver… (y Sakura?) XD_

_Disfruten leyendo!_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo X: Hablar**_

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de alguna manera. Era indiferente que la gente siguiera circulando por la calle, pasando frente a mí, porque mi mirada seguía clavada en la suya, y la suya en la mía.

Por alguna razón (si es que la había), no era capaz de moverme de donde estaba, al lado de la descolorida marquesina de la parada del autobús. En cambio, para él fue algo totalmente diferente. Esquivando personas, se fue acercando a donde yo me encontraba…

Intenté esbozar la mejor sonrisa que pude, a pesar de estar aún sorprendida por verle tras tres años. De él no pude despedirme. Para él… fue como si hubiera desaparecido sin motivo, ¿verdad? Me pregunto si estará enfadado conmigo…

Cuando vi que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme, entonces hablé, con voz trémula:

-…Tiempo…sin verte…Sai-sonreí tímidamente.

Entonces, me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Por un instante, me quedé sin respiración. Podía sentir sus latidos a través de su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Tuve el recuerdo fugaz de cuando me reencontré con Sasuke, pero, ¿por qué la sensación era diferente…?

-Sakura…-un susurro anhelante.

-Sai…-apoyé las manos en su pecho para alejarme un poco de él (para que no me asfixiara), para poder verle la cara.

Pero fue entonces cuando él inclinó el rostro y me besó.

Fue tan solo un roce de labios. Él se separó inmediatamente, y yo también, con los ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa, roja como un tomate, y con una mano sobre mi boca. No me podía creer que…

"_¿Me…ha besado?"_

Le miré a los ojos con incredulidad, y fue en ese momento cuando pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ah… L-lo siento…-se disculpó, sonrojado, apartando la mirada-No quise… Es decir… Fue… Fue la emoción del momento… Supongo…

"_Supongo"_

Intenté restarle importancia, y por tanto, incomodidad. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verle. Sonreí.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Sai.

-Y yo… No sabes cuánto-respondió; suspiró-La última vez que te vi… Fue hace tres años… ¿Por qué…no dijiste nada? Durante meses, todos los domingos, vine al centro de la ciudad, esperando verte…-sacudió la cabeza, disgustado.

Sentí un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el pecho. No pude despedirme de él. Él no sabía nada. ¿Tengo una excusa para haberle hecho sufrir de esta manera? No esperaba que le hubiera afectado tanto, de todos modos…

"_Debes importarle mucho, Sakura"_

-Lo siento…-esta vez fui yo quien lo dijo, afligida-En realidad… Vine una última vez aquí… Hace tres años y… no estabas…

-¿¡Fue por eso!-le miré-¿Fue porque aquella vez no pude presentarme? Daba igual lo que hiciera, aquel día no podía ir a haberte, siquiera avisarte. Pensaba pedirte disculpas al próximo día, pero no fuiste-sus ojos mostraban tristeza y añoranza; sus ojos me recordaron a los míos, por un instante-Todo este tiempo me he estado reprochando una y otra vez el no haber ido aquel día… ¿Y si hubiera ido…? ¿Habría sido diferente? ¿No habrías… desaparecido?

Me sentía tan mal conmigo misma en esos momentos que tuve que apartar la mirada, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

"_¿Qué hubiera cambiado?"_

-Sai, yo… No fue…-¿Cómo decirle aquello que le escondí por tanto tiempo, y el motivo de mi ausencia durante todos estos años…?-No fue tu culpa… Quiero decir… En realidad, quisiera o no, hubieras venido o no, aquel día iba a despedirme de ti…

-¿Despedirte?-había algo desesperado en su voz.- ¿Acaso… te ibas a mudar o algo? ¿Y ahora has vuelto, tras tres años?

"_¿Mudarme? He estado durmiendo a tres manzanas de aquí durante ese tiempo…"_, contuve el impulso de dejar salir una carcajada por su sugerencia, tan alejada de la realidad como era.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-Todo este tiempo… No he podido, en realidad, ir a ningún sitio-su rostro pálido mostraba confusión-He… he estado hospitalizada.

-¿H-hospitalizada…?

-…Sí…

Repentinamente, me agarró de los hombros y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-¿¡Estás enferma!-exclamó, con rostro angustiado.

Me fascinó. Me fascinó el hecho de que dijera aquella frase, aquella pregunta, que tanto me habían formulado a lo largo de mi vida, de una manera totalmente distinta a como lo había escuchado hasta ahora. Era preocupación pura, nada más. No asco. No indiferencia. No para reírse de mí.

"_-¿Enferma?_

_-Sí…_

_-¡Ah! ¡No os acerquéis a ella! ¡O si no os contagiará!"_

…

-Bueno… Sí, podría decirse que he estado enferma… Pero estoy curada. Todo este tiempo… Lo siento, tal vez debía decírtelo antes, pero… Tenía miedo…-callé.

¿Por qué decir todo aquello ahora? Siempre había temido expresar lo que realmente sentía al respecto por cómo reaccionarían las personas a mi alrededor de saber lo de mi enfermedad. Y en cambio ahora…

-Sakura…

Entonces se lo conté. El cómo mis padres me habían dejado en un orfanato, mientras intentaban reunir dinero para mi operación. Cómo había ido empeorando con el paso del tiempo, y cómo necesité rápidamente ser intervenida, y cómo todos mis amigos ayudaron con el pago de la operación… Y sin embargo, hasta hace poco, he permanecido en un coma inducido… Por tres años… Y ahora… ¿Intento adaptarme a la vida? Más bien intento vivir y dejar atrás todo aquello que produce dolor y que me impide seguir adelante… ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?

-…Ni siquiera pude decírtelo-terminé musitando.

Mientras se lo había ido contando, nos habíamos sentado en los fríos asientos de metal de la marquesina de la parada de autobús. Mi autobús había llegado, pero lo dejé pasar sin dar a entender que tuviera que cogerlo. Aún tenía algo de tiempo… Quería estar con él un poco más… ¿Es mucho pedir?

Me sentía cansada. De todas formas, no era algo de lo que me gustara hablar…

"_Tampoco es como si le hubiera contado todo"_…Hay cosas que es preferible no contar…

-Lo…siento-volví a decir.

¿Se enfadará conmigo por que le hubiera "escondido" aquello? Yo simplemente no quería que…

Tenía la cabeza gacha, pero le miré de reojo, y vi un rostro triste y disgustado. Entonces, ¿realmente le he herido al ocultárselo…?

-Si lo hubiera sabido…-apretó los puños-Yo también hubiera ayudado…

-¡Oh, no! No tienes que preocuparte por algo así… Además, mis padres tienen que devolver el dinero que fue prestado para mi operación-mayoritariamente fue gracias a Shikamaru…

"_El dinero lo soluciona todo, ¿eh?"_, creí que era mentira…

Unos instantes de silencio. Le escuché suspirar.

-Supongo que es un alivio…-dijo-Pero, me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado en aquellos malos momentos…

-No te preocupes-volví a decir; parecía que me gustaba repetirme, como si repitiendo algo una y otra vez tuviera mayor efecto…-Creo que prefiero que no me hubieras visto ir derrumbándome poco a poco cada día…

"_No sería algo agradable de ver, ¿verdad?"_

-Además…-añadí-Tú siempre estuviste ahí… Te lo agradezco de todos modos.

-¿Por qué?-me miró a los ojos.

-¿Mm?-le devolví la mirada.-Por todo-contesté. Sonreí-A pesar de todo, siempre que podías pasabas tiempo conmigo… Y aquella vez que me puse mala me acompañaste al hospital, incluso.

-Pero eso es algo que cualquiera haría por alguien que le importa.

Reí suavemente, inconscientemente pensando en el beso. Debería olvidarlo.

-No te quites mérito-fijé la mirada en la carretera.-Pero… ha pasado bastante tiempo. Pensé que no te volvería a ver…-en realidad, pensaba que no podría volver a ver a nadie…-La última vez que nos vimos…

"_-Sai…_

_-¿Sí?-dijo contra mi cuello; me hizo cosquillas._

_-… ¿Sabes? Hay un sitio llamado Orfanato Konoha, en el que viven chicos con… bueno, con problemas como los tuyos. Algunos no tienen familia, otros fueron traicionados, otros heridos… Y a pesar de todo, están juntos, se apoyan entre ellos, aun si es en silencio. Ellos forman una familia. Y… creo que tú también serías bienvenido."_

-… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?

Se echó para atrás y apoyó espalda y cabeza en el frío cristal de la marquesina. Me pregunté si no le molestaba el frío.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Pero temí… Realmente creí que había sido mi culpa el que dejaras de venir a verme… Por lo que ni siquiera me atreví a ir allí para buscarte.

-Pero… Yo te dije que podías ir allí para… Bueno, para encontrar otra alternativa…-a fin de cuentas, su familia… No es realmente su familia. Es la de alguien más…

"_La de Sasuke"_

-…No es como si realmente pudiera "escapar"-le miré con curiosidad-A pesar de que Fugaku-sama nos dejó hace tiempo… Y que Itachi es el cabeza de familia…-nada parece haber cambiado…-Yo también tengo cosas de las que ocuparme como…-hizo una pequeña pausa, como si le costara decir lo que iba a decir a continuación; la verdad es que le entendía, no era algo que pudiera… aceptarse fácilmente, ¿verdad?-Como… "Sasuke Uchiha", el hijo menor de una de las familias más importantes de Japón. De todas formas… No es como si estuviera incómodo… Quiero decir, supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a este tipo de vida… Modales correctos, perfecta puntualidad, sociabilidad con aristócratas de la época, educación estricta…

"…_No le veo muy convencido…"_

-… ¿De verdad?

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Eso quiero pensar… No tenía a ningún sitio a dónde escapar…

-Eso no es verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, Sakura-…-Ya lo he dicho. No es como si realmente pudiera irme de allí…

-…Ya…

Lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí. No es como si quisiera llevarle al Orfanato Konoha a la fuerza ni nada por el estilo. Además, yo ya no estaré ahí…

-…Veo que aún la conservas-cambió de tema.

-¿Mm?

Sonrió cálidamente.

-La cinta que te regalé. Aunque… Ya no la llevas en el pelo.

Me toqué la cinta roja que descansaba en mi muñeca con un burdo nudo. Era un precioso tesoro para mí. Como…

"_El colgante de trébol"_

-Sí. Me encanta-dije con sinceridad.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, alarmada.

"… _¿Qué hora es?"_

Por suerte, se veía a mi autobús en la lejanía. Mamá se va a enfadar… Pero, no quiero pensar en eso ahora…

Me levanté.

-Sai, lo siento, pero… Tengo que irme a casa. Mis padres…

-Oh, claro, lo entiendo-él también se levantó.

Jugueteaba algo inquieta con las monedas para el viaje de vuelta mientras esperaba a que llegara el autobús.

-… Esta vez…-dijo; le miré-¿Volveremos a vernos?

Sonreí ampliamente. Esta vez sí, puedo contestar sin ningún tipo de titubeo…

-Por supuesto.

Aquello pareció alegrarlo infinitamente. Volvió a abrazarme (solo abrazarme, que conste). Le correspondí. Sus brazos eran más grandes… Por supuesto, él también había crecido, al igual que los demás. Al igual que yo.

Decidí entonces qué hacer respecto a…

-Sai, vendré por aquí a menudo, así que…

-Sí. Nos volveremos a ver.

Subí al autobús y, una vez sentada, me acerqué a la ventanilla y me despedí con la mano y una sonrisa. Su sonrisa quedó atrás cuando el autobús arrancó.

Suspiré, entre cansada y feliz. Había vuelto a verle… A pesar del tiempo que estuvimos sin vernos, sin siquiera una explicación de por medio del por qué de mi ausencia… Él… Me ha tratado igual que antes…

"…_No como…"_

…No como "él"…

*.*.*

-…Sakura.

-¿Sí, mamá?

-¿A qué hora te dije que volvieras, como muy tarde?

-Eh… A las… ¿Ocho y media?

-Exacto-asintió-A las ocho y media. ¿Y qué hora es…?-se hizo la tonta.

Miré el reloj.

-Las… nueve menos cuarto.

-Sakura-mi madre se cruzó de brazos-Te dije que llegaras antes... ¿Es que acaso no me quieres hacer caso?-¿Se estaba haciendo la víctima para no sentirse culpable de echarme la bronca por llegar tan solo un cuarto de hora tarde?

-…Lo siento, mamá… Es que el autobús…

-Ya, el autobús-no me creía, ¿verdad?

-…Lo siento-repetí-No volverá a pasar…

-Eso espero.

Contuve un resoplido. Lo peor ya había pasado… ¿Iba a pasar esto siempre que, por lo que fuera, mi madre considerara que no era una hora apropiada de volver a casa?

Después de ducharme y arreglarme, bajé y me encontré con la cena ya servida. Papá y mamá me esperaban a la mesa…

Pensé en cómo de diferente era aquello a cuando cenaba con todos en el orfanato… Todo tan… Ruidoso y divertido…

-Esto… mamá.

-¿Sí?

Tenía que preguntárselo… A papá tal vez no le importe mucho, pero a ella…

-¿Qué te parecería… si yo trabajara?-hipotéticamente hablando…

Silencio. Levanté la vista del plato. No supe interpretar el rostro de mi madre, pero no hizo falta. Sus palabras lo decían todo…

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Trabajando? No debes hacer cosas innecesarias, Sakura… A parte de no tener realmente la edad para hacerlo, estás estudiando. ¿Sabes el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo porque vayas al instituto? Todo sería mejor si te quedaras en casa… Incluso contrataríamos a un profesor particular…

…No me podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, preferí callar. Una última frase cruzó sus labios, mientras mi padre seguía comiendo, como si no fuera con él la cosa.

-…Simplemente, hay cosas que no puedes hacer, Sakura.

"… _¿Otra vez?"_

*.*.*

Mi primer fin de semana, después de salir del hospital, lo pasé, prácticamente, en casa. No sabía qué hacer, y tampoco es como si nadie me fuera a llamar para quedar y salir a dar una vuelta. Pensé que era lo que hacían los adolescentes. Tal vez mis amigos estaban ocupados…

"_O no"_

Aproveché a estudiar (tenía que ponerme al día o suspendería los exámenes que tenía a la semana siguiente). Ayudé a mamá en casa, a limpiar, principalmente. A papá a comprar unas cosas… A reorganizar mi habitación. No podía seguir siendo la habitación de una niña, ¿verdad? Tal vez con el tiempo… Llegue a ser la que debería ser.

Intenté por todos los medios no hacer que mamá volviera a hablar de aquella manera… No quería volver a oír palabras parecidas salidas de sus labios. Los labios de una madre que quiere a su hija.

Me tumbé en mi cama y clavé la vista en el techo.

"_Quiero salir de aquí…"_

*.*.*

Las personas hablan a mi alrededor, pero yo tengo la mente en otra parte…

¿Acaso no se solucionan las cosas hablando? Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que hubiera sido mejor no decir nada, ni que mamá lo hubiera hecho tampoco? Con lo feliz que era de haber vuelto a ver a Sai… Ahora, aquella tarde me parece un sueño… Pero no lo era. Como mi nueva vida tampoco parecía serlo.

Miré la cinta y sonreí inconscientemente.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Nos adelantamos a clase-me dijeron ¿todos?-Nos acabamos de acordar de que el de matemáticas había mandado ejercicios para el fin de semana, pero se no olvidó. Vamos a hacerlo ahora a la carrera, porque tenemos mates a primera.

-¡Sí, a copiarle los deberes a Hinata!

-…Nos vemos en clase.

Y echaron a correr por los pasillos. Suspiré. Supongo que lo habían dicho porque tal vez no era aconsejable que corriera después de lo que me pasó en la primera clase de gimnasia…

Solo quedaban Neji y Tenten, que iban a otra clase.

-Ah, Tenten-dije entonces; me miró-Sí, voy a trabajar los viernes a tu cafetería. Claro, si puede ser… Y solo los viernes… Unas horitas…-dije, no del todo convencida, al fin y al cabo. Solo era para luego, tal vez, poder ver a Sai…

-¡Genial!-exclamó-¡Ya verás! ¡Es toda una experiencia!-sonreía.

-Tenten-habló Neji-Será mejor que nos demos prisa en llegar a clase. El profesor de biología se dirige ya a clase.

-Ups, es verdad… ¡Nos vemos después, Sakura!

Y se apresuraron para cruzar la puerta de su clase antes de que lo hiciera el profesor con el que tenían clase.

Suspiré. Odiaba cuando me dejaban sola… aunque fuera tan solo un instante.

"_Vamos, Sakura, no seas niña"_, además, había aceptado algo que mi madre, "indirectamente", me había prohibido. Bueno, si llego más tarde a casa, le diré que era por el club de lectura…

Me crucé con un grupo de chicas de mi curso. Karin iba con ellas, riendo como una idiota, y las demás riendo con ella. Tuve la sensación que se tiene cuando ves a una persona y sabes que no puedes llevarte bien con ella porque no encajaríais para nada… Eso me parecía a mí Karin, una persona con la que no podría congeniar.

Entonces me detuve. Clavé mi vista en _ella_. No, no podía ser…

_Ella_ dejó de reír en cuanto me vio. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Después, una sonrisa siniestra cubrió su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí…?

-¿La conoces de algo?-preguntó otra del grupo.

-Bah, esta pelo chicle no merece la pena-dijo Karin.-Ni siquiera para hablar.

Quería salir de allí, pero mis piernas no respondían… Y solo podía pensar una cosa.

"_No lo digas"_

Pero _ella_ contradijo mis pensamientos sin ningún miramiento. La herida que creí ya curada volvió a abrirse.

-¿Eres tú…Saku-rara?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Por fin aparece Sai… Y sigue siendo tan amable como siempre^^ (es un encanto de chico^^). Sakura le cuenta aquello por lo que se fue sin despedirse… _

_Y…__ no me maten por haber dejado que Sai besara a Sakura! XD (Sasuke todavía no lo ha hecho… =P) Sorprendidos? Eso espero! XD Es que me da a mí que se quedó con las ganas de darle uno hace tres años… (Sasuke le pegó por intentar hacerlo XD). Aunque han vuelto a hablar después de tanto tiempo, aún hay cosas que decir… Por eso volverán a encontrarse!^^_

_Y la madre de Sakura… Puf! Un tanto sobreprotectora y… No sabría cómo decirlo =P Pero aun así, Sakura va a trabajar para ganar algo de dinero y ver a Sai…_

_Y… ¿Quién es la persona que parece conocer a Sakura y que la llama de un modo tan extraño…? O.o Incógnita total! XD Hasta el próximo capi, claro =P Apuestas? XD_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	11. Capítulo XI

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo entrando en la última fase de este curso… Por eso ahora tengo menos tiempo libre, porque me estoy concentrando un montón en los estudios y demás, porque no quiero pifiarla al final =P Espero, de todas formas, no tardar mucho con el tema de las actualizaciones de mis fics…_

_Bueno, y ahora…Señoras y señores, ¡"Los Jóvenes del Orfanato" ha superado los 200 reviews! *tira confeti y enciende unas bengalas*^^ Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que seguís esta historia y los que comentan! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! Gracias!^^_

_Y ahora… ¿Quién es este personaje que nos dejó con la incógnita en el pasado capítulo? Pues ahora lo sabrán! =P_

_Así que, espero que disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XI: Mote**_

"_Saku-rara"_

El mote resonó una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como queriendo recordarme que seguía siendo la misma niña de hace años. Minúscula, enfermiza, marginada.

_Ella_ me seguía mirando. Mi vista estaba clavada en la suya, inquieta. Sentí un gran peso con el trébol de cuatro hojas en el cuello.

"_¿Acaso no puedo tener buena suerte?"_

-¿Qué pasa?-habló Karin-¿Acaso la conoces…Matsuri?

Esos ojos negros me perseguían desde hace tiempo… ¿Acaso no puedo dejarlos atrás? Ya no quiero aferrarme al pasado…

-Sí-respondió Matsuri, un nombre que hacía tiempo que no oía…-Íbamos a la misma primaria. A la misma clase. Aunque Saku-rara no…

"_¡No!"_

Giré sobre mis talones y empecé a correr en dirección contraria. La asfixia se apoderaba de mí, y no sabía exactamente si se debía a la carrera o no. No quería escuchar nada… No otra vez.

Las imágenes dolorosas y humillantes se agolparon en mi mente, y las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en mis ojos. Quería llorar.

"_Nadie puede verme llorar"_

Rápidamente, entré en uno de los baños de las chicas de aquel pasillo, también comprobando que no me habían seguido y ver que el baño estaba vacío. Me encerré en uno de los cubículos. Me senté en la fría (y seguramente también sucia) tapa del váter, encogida, y empecé a llorar.

Ahora todos debían estar en clase, por lo que podía llorar a gusto sin que nadie me escuchara y viera, ¿verdad?

Vi la risa burlona de compañeros y compañeras, y los oscuros ojos de Matsuri sobre mí, su dedo apuntándome y llamándome "Saku-rara"…

"_-¿Por qué has estado faltando tanto a clase?_

_-Pues… Porque estaba enferma._

_-¿Enferma?_

_-Sí…_

_-¡Ah! ¡No os acerquéis a ella! ¡O si no os contagiará!_

_-No es algo contagioso…_

_-¡No te acerques! ¡No te acerques!-se reían, crueles._

_-Pero ya he dicho…_

_-¡Sakura es rara! ¡Rara! ¡Tiene una enfermedad rara!_

_-No, yo…_

_Matsuri sonrió._

_-¡Es Saku-rara!"_

Aquel mote no se me iba a de la cabeza…

…A pesar de que pocas veces podía ir al colegio debido a mi enfermedad, las pocas veces que sí iba, siempre intenté hacer amigos. Pero ya habían formado grupos, ya todos parecían conocerse. Yo era una extraña que no empezó como ellos el primer día de curso. Me sentía sola…

"_Ey, ¿eres nueva o algo?-alcé la vista-Nunca te he visto por aquí._

_-Mm… No. Es que… no pude venir estos primeros días…_

_-Oh, así que es eso-sonrió-¿Y cómo te llamas?_

_-…Sakura._

_-¡Qué nombre más bonito! Aunque el mío tampoco me disgusta-la sonrisa seguía presente en su rostro-Soy Matsuri. ¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas!"_

Matsuri fue la primera y realmente única amiga de verdad que tuve, hasta ahora. Tal vez intercambiaba palabras con mis otros compañeros de clase, pero nada más. Nadie se molestaba, de todas formas, en perder tiempo conmigo… Faltaba demasiado…

"_-¡Sakura! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta!_

_-…-no sabía qué decir. Nadie me había dicho nada parecido cuando faltaba varios días a clase y volvía._

_-Ey, ¿qué tal? ¡Lo que te has perdido en estos días! Verás, el profesor de matemáticas…"_

Daba igual. No le importaba relatarme algo a lo que tal vez no mostrara interés alguno con tal de hacerme sentir como si yo también hubiera estado ahí. No le importaba que no estuviera siempre ahí…

"_-Vamos, Sakura. ¡Toca gimnasia!_

_-No, es que… No puedo hacer deporte._

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Ya sabes, no puedo hacer grandes esfuerzos…_

_-Mm… ¡Ven igualmente!_

_-¿Eh?_

_Sonrió._

_-¡Siempre puedes ver lo rápida que soy! Y si meto un gol en fútbol, ¡te lo dedicaré!_

_No pude evitar sonreír._

_-Sí."_

Me dolía la garganta y los ojos me escocían… Mi mochila de aquellos tiempos era la que ahora usaba. Ahí estaba, tirada en el suelo de baldosas del baño…

_-Mira, Matsuri._

_-¡Qué mochila más bonita!_

_-Me la han regalado mis padres por mi cumple-sonreí._

_-A parte de bonita, ¡te pega mucho! Por tu color de pelo, ya sabes…"_

Además del dolor, la frustración de aquel tiempo volvió a mí.

A Matsuri no le importaba estar conmigo. Yo adoraba su compañía. No le importaba ser "marginada" como yo por los demás compañeros y compañeras de clase. Estar juntas nos bastaba…

"_-¡Me gustas mucho, Sakura!_

_-Y tú a mí, Matsuri"_

"¿Por qué…por qué tuvo que ser así…?"

"_-Ey, Matsuri._

_Tanto Matsuri como yo miramos a la chica que se había dirigido a mi amiga. Una compañera de clase. Varias más estaban a sus lados._

_-¿Sí?-preguntó Matsuri._

_-¿Por qué…prefieres estar con ella-me señalaron desdeñosamente; es como si un niño a esa edad no tuviera la educación que se debería tener respecto a lo que tener modales se refiere-…en vez de con nosotras, que desde hace más tiempo somos amigas?_

_Sí, Matsuri había dejado de lado, por así decirlo, el pasar más tiempo con otros compañeros de clase, por estar conmigo. Yo no había dicho nada al respecto, porque, a fin de cuentas, yo quería estar con ella…_

_-Bueno…Prefiero estar con ella-respondió Matsuri._

_-¿Eh? ¿A pesar de todo lo que falta a clase? Tampoco puede formar pareja contigo en gimnasia…_

_-No importa._

_-Pero, ¡así solo consigues que los demás te ignoren o hablen mal a tus espaldas!_

_-…_

_Es cierto. Siempre se había hablado de mí a mis espaldas… Esos murmullos, cuchicheos, preguntas sobre qué demonios hacía una chica como yo aquí… Y ahora que Matsuri estaba conmigo, ella también era objetivo de ellos, pero, nunca había parecido importarle… Al menos que supiera._

_-Debe gustarte mucho, ¿no?_

_Matsuri se sorprendió._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-¿Qué?-dijo otra chica-¿Cómo que le gusta? ¿Una chica? Pero qué dices… ¡Eso sería asqueroso!_

_-No digáis tonterías-se limitó a decir Matsuri, con gesto serio, con ojos serios._

_Nadie le replicó nada más y aquellas chicas se alejaron. Nos quedamos solas._

_-Matsuri…-¿La habían hecho daño las palabras de aquellas chicas? A fin de cuentas, habían sido amigas… Si no hubiera sido por mí…_

_-A ver-sonrió-¿Qué te estaba contando…?_

_-…Algo sobre un programa que viste anoche por la tele…"_

Poco después de aquello, empezaron a meterse "directamente" con nosotras. Podría considerarse acoso escolar. O tal vez no. Pero el caso es que era incómodo estar con los demás. Ellos no querían estar con nosotras. La situación era, al menos para mí, insoportable. Pero, me preguntaba cómo sería para Matsuri aquellos días en que yo faltaba porque me encontraba mal cuando no estábamos juntas para apoyarnos…

Hubo un día en que, tras volver después de estar tres días sin ir a clase, todo cambió drásticamente… Porque todo tiene un límite, ¿verdad?...

"_-Buenos días, Matsuri._

_-…_

_-¿Matsuri?_

_-¿Por qué has estado faltando tanto a clase?_

_-Pues… Porque estaba enferma.-pero eso ella ya lo sabía… ¿Por qué volver a preguntarlo?_

_-¿Enferma?-¿Por qué insistir? Sabe que no me gusta hablar del tema…_

_-Sí…-respondí con un hilo de voz…_

_-¡Ah!-exclamó, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos de clase-¡No os acerquéis a ella! ¡O si no os contagiará!_

_-No es algo contagioso…-dije, más que nada sorprendida ante su actitud._

_-¡No te acerques! ¡No te acerques!-se reían, crueles. Todos se habían unido a las risas… Era algo a lo que, en realidad, estaba un tanto acostumbrada… Pero, no a que…_

_-Pero ya he dicho…-Matsuri, ¿qué…?_

_-¡Sakura es rara! ¡Rara! ¡Tiene una enfermedad rara!-canturreaba Matsuri._

_-No, yo…_

_Matsuri sonrió._

_-¡Es Saku-rara!"_

Aquel día, Matsuri dejó de ser mi amiga. Se empezó a juntar con las chicas con las que se juntaba al principio. Incluso empezó a juntarse más con chicos. Las oía hablar de maquillaje, de chicos que les gustaban… Yo no había hablado nada de eso con ella… Pero, ella no me había dejado por ser aburrida, ¿verdad? No, claro que no…

"_-Matsuri._

_Me miró con desdén._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Mm… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ya no…quieres siquiera hablarme como antes…?_

_-Porque nada es como antes, Saku-rara-ahora toda la clase me conocía por ese estúpido mote…_

_-Pero…_

_-Agh, ¡porque estoy harta de ti! Porque estoy harta de que me consideren alguien como tú. Yo no soy como tú._

_-Claro que no, Matsuri, pero esa no es razón para…-ni siquiera ignorarme, sino unirse a las burlas contra mí._

_Frunció el ceño._

_-¡Tú no me entiendes!"_

Tenía la respiración irregular, de tanto sollozar. Me dolía tanto el siquiera recordarlo… Creí que aquello había quedado atrás…

-… ¿Por qué…?-murmuré al silencio.

-¿Sakura?

"… _¿Qué?"_

-Sakura, ¿estás ahí? Soy Sasuke…-¿Qué hace él aquí…?-Me ha enviado el profesor para buscarte. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Hace tiempo que la clase empezó…

Su voz me llegaba un tanto lejana, por lo que supuse que estaría a las puertas del baño de las chicas. A fin de cuentas, se supone que él no puede entrar aquí…

-Sakura, sal de una vez…

-…Ahora…no quiero ver a nadie…-mi voz salió pastosa, y esperé que no reconociera por mi voz que había estado y estoy llorando.

-¡No seas cría!

-…Pero solo soy eso… ¿verdad? Soy una niñata estúpida de trece años…

"… _¿Pero qué estoy diciendo…?"_, y precisamente decírselo a _él_…

Entonces vi una sombra en el resquicio de la puerta. Eran unos zapatos. La puerta del cubículo se abrió súbitamente y tras ella, estaba Sasuke.

Algo extraño se dibujó en su rostro al verme. Es… ¿preocupación, tal vez?

-Estás…llorando-murmuró.

Me apresuré a restregarme los ojos. A pesar de que ya estaban secos, los debía tener rojos, porque me escocían. Tendría que lavarme la cara…

-No…no estoy llorando…-repliqué. Lo último que quería es que él me viera llorar. Se supone que quería cambiar. No puede seguir considerándome una llorona…

-¿¡Estás bien!

Alcé la vista.

-¿Eh…?

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Qué…?

Me abrumó tanto su preocupación que ni siquiera pude contestarle sin que me fallara la voz.

-N-no… E-estoy bien…

Un suspiro de alivio cruzó sus labios.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás así?

"_Es tan extraño"_, pensé. Hasta ahora, desde que había vuelto, sin contar con nuestro reencuentro, apenas habíamos intercambiado palabras… Ni siquiera interés el uno por el otro. Es como si lo que vivimos tres años atrás no hubiera sido nada…

-¿Y bien?-me insistió al ver que no respondía.

-No es nada…-dije a la vez que me levantaba. Se me había dormido un poco el culo de estar allí incómodamente sentada.

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Piensas que me voy a creer eso?

-No te lo voy a decir-repliqué-Por lo que, si quieres, podrías creértelo.

-…

No sé si iba a decir algo a continuación, pero se vio obligado a entrar en el pequeño cubículo conmigo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, justo cuando oí a un par de chicas entrar en el baño sobre retocarse el maquillaje y qué sé yo.

En tal caso, tenía prácticamente el rostro pegado a su pecho (ahora era mucho más alto) y notaba su respiración en la coronilla, lo que me hacía cosquillitas, por lo que aplasté el rostro contra el áspero jersey del uniforme para que no se me oyera.

El corazón me latía fuertemente y recé por que no lo notara. Se suponía que ya no debía ser así… Por mucho que yo quisiera volver atrás. Si él no quiere, no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

Pude suspirar tranquila cuando el baño volvió a quedar en silencio y solo con nosotros dos.

-…Será mejor que volvamos a clase-dijo-Ya que no te pasa nada-aquello lo dijo con segundas, para picarme, pero no le hice caso. Yo solo quería salir de aquel asfixiante cubículo…

Antes de salir del baño (Sasuke con cuidado de que no le vieran, claro), me lavé la cara.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-pregunté.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

Fruncí el ceño y empecé a andar hacia nuestra clase, yo con la mochila a cuestas. No volvimos a cruzar palabra.

Inspiré hondo.

"_Tranquila, Sakura. No es como si Matsuri estuviera en tu clase…"_, cierto. Seguramente vaya a otra clase de mi mismo curso…

La puerta se abrió.

-Vaya, veo que le ha dado por aparecer, señorita Haruno-dijo el profesor.

-…-fui tan tonta como para olvidárseme pensar en una excusa creíble-Yo…

-Al parecer se encontraba mal, y ha estado reposando hasta ahora en la enfermería-respondió Sasuke.

-Oh, así que era eso… Bien, en tal caso, vuelvan a sus asientos.

-Sí-hicimos una pequeña reverencia y nos fuimos cada uno a su sitio.

Le dirigí una mirada a Sasuke que quería transmitir un "Gracias". Espero que lo entendiera.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntaron en un susurro mis amigos.

-Sí-respondí.

"_Ahora, ellos son mis amigos…"_, ¿no todas las amistades perduran?

Dirigí una mirada de reojo en dirección a Sasuke cuando la clase se retomó (yo estaba más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje; pero eso era algo normal. Ya le pediría ayuda a Sasori…), y me crucé con la mirada y sonrisa burlona de Karin.

-Parece que…-me dijo en voz baja-Ya no sabes ni mentir, ¿eh, Saku-rara?

Contuve la respiración y clavé la vista en mi libro. Aguanté las ganas de volver a salir corriendo.

"_Ese mote…"_, me perseguirá durante un poco más de tiempo, ¿eh? Al igual que los recuerdos de una primaria feliz y triste. En compañía, y sola.

*.*.*

El resto del día transcurrió sin "problemas". Karin no sacó el tema a relucir (por suerte). Sasuke no me dijo nada respecto a nada. Naruto, Ino y los demás seguían como siempre… Y, las veces que había tenido que salir de clase, lo hiciera sola o no, no me crucé con Matsuri. Parecía como si todo lo que había pasado a primera hora de la mañana no fuera más que un mal sueño.

-Hasta mañana, chicos.

Anduve con paso parsimonioso dirección a la biblioteca. Tenten e Ino ya se habían ido al trabajo, al igual que Hinata. Neji seguía teniendo trabajo como Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Naruto y Kiba tenían entrenamiento…

"_Sí. Nada fuera de lo común…"_

-Ey.

Me detuve en seco y me obligué a girarme para encararla, estuviera o no preparada para ello. En cualquier caso, no lo estaba.

Matsuri se hallaba frente a mí, sola, y no sabía si agradecerlo o no. Tenía que ser valiente… A pesar de ser una cobarde y estar contradiciéndome. O ser una estúpida niña que se acobarda por cosas que pasaron hace años… Por muy reciente que parezca tenerlo.

-¿Q-qué…quieres…Matsuri?-la primera que pronunciaba su nombre desde hace mucho… Hacía daño oírlo. Antes era tan diferente…

-Nada-se encogió de hombros-Supongo que me ha sorprendido bastante verte otra vez…

-Ya…-a mí también me lo parecía, a la inversa, claro.

Unos instantes de silencio. Tengo una excusa para irme, pero no soy capaz de decir nada…

-Oye-habló entonces ella-Tampoco tienes que huir de mí cada vez que me veas, ¿vale?-¿Eran imaginaciones mías, o parecía que mi reacción de esta mañana al verla la había molestado? Sí, serán imaginaciones mías.

-P-perdón…

"_Tú no eres la que debería disculparse, Sakura"_…

-Pues eso-pareció dar por zanjado lo que se supone que era un tema de conversación. ¿Lo era?

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, pero entonces tuve un impulso, y las palabras brotaron casi involuntariamente de mi boca.

-¿Qué fue lo que cambió aquel día, Matsuri?

Se paró y se dio la vuelta. Su mirada se volvió taciturna.

-No cambió nada-contestó, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que me refería-Simplemente, las cosas fueron como deberían ir. Nadie quiere ser lastimado.

-¡Pero yo fui la lastimada!-exclamé, indignada-Más que las burlas y la indiferencia de los demás… ¡Me lastimó que tú también lo hicieras!-ahogué un sollozo-Durante todo ese tiempo… Me estuve preguntando qué es lo que hice mal. Qué hice mal para que me odiaras…

Matsuri apretó los puños.

-No te odiaba…

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Qué te hicieron? Porque no me creo que empezaras a actuar así porque quisiste… Tú nunca fuiste así…

-¡Cállate!-me espetó.

Me la quedé mirando, sorprendida, y vi en sus ojos enfado y frustración.

-Tú no me entiendes… Nunca lo hiciste…

"_-¡Tú no me entiendes!"_, oí el eco de su voz de hace tres años en mi cabeza…

-Así que… ¡No hables como si me conocieras! ¡Porque no lo haces! ¡No me entiendes! ¡Nunca!

Me sorprendió verla tan enfadada. Nunca… Nunca antes la había visto así…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…no me lo explicaste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste entenderte? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para…?

-…Olvídalo, Sakura-algo se oprimió en mi pecho. Hacía años que no la oía pronunciar mi nombre… No aquel estúpido mote…-Nosotras… Ya no somos amigas, ni nada. Solo un par de conocidas que, en realidad, no se conocen.

-Matsuri…

-Déjame. Necesito… No. No necesito que me digas nada más. Me largo de aquí. En primer lugar, no tendría ni que haber venido a hablar contigo…

-Matsuri…-lo intenté una vez más.

-Adiós, Saku-rara.

-…

Y en aquella ocasión nada salió de mis labios para detenerla. La vi alejarse, y vi a aquella Matsuri de brillante sonrisa y amabilidad infinita. A la Matsuri que había sido mi amiga.

"_¿Esto es un adiós definitivo?"_

…No. Me niego a aceptarlo. No es que yo no haya querido entenderte, Matsuri. Sino que eres tú la que no ha querido ser entendida.

La próxima vez, no huiré. Me haré cargo de que estos pensamientos sean expresados en forma de palabras a ti. Quiero entenderte. Quiero… recuperar a mi primera amiga.

"_Saku-rara"_

… ¿Qué es lo que escondes…Matsuri?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Y resultó ser Matsuri! Alguien se lo esperaba? Espero que no =P Así la sorpresa es mayor^^ Hemos visto algo del pasado de Sakura que no tenía que ver con los chicos del orfanato… (claro, no es como si Sakura no hubiera tenido vida hasta el momento en que entró al orfanato XD). Acoso escolar y marginación… Agh, cómo me disgusta! Y por qué el cambio de Matsuri? Me ha dado una penita que Sakura recordara todo aquello… T T Y Sasuke… No sé, podría haber hecho algo para consolarla un poco, no? XD Pero el tío es como un palo… Y parece que, en cuanto a relacionarse estos dos, parece que han retrocedido… ¿Cambiará esa situación? Esperemos! =P_

_Pues nada, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y por todo! Sobre todo por los comentarios! XD_

_Bye~!^^_


	12. Capítulo XII

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo deseando que termine el curso porque van a acabar conmigo con tanto estudio, trabajo y exámenes -.- Además, el calor sofocante no ayuda para nada a sobrellevarlo, siquiera a concentrarse para estudiar. Bueno, hay que esforzarse hasta el final…_

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi XII. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar el capi anterior, es lo que me anima a sobreponerme y, cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre, ponerme a escribir._

_Alguna que otra duda surgió, al igual que el personaje que salió en el capi anterior por primera vez. Bueno, todo se verá! Ahora…_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XII: Depresión**_

Tragué saliva. Los pies me temblaban bajo el pupitre. Las manos me sudaban ligeramente. Creí que me iba a desmayar, y no parecía ser la única que presentara estos síntomas.

-Os voy a entregar el examen de química que hicisteis la semana pasada-anunció el profesor.

Había olvidado lo mal que se pasaba cuando uno, por mucho que se matara estudiando, podía suspender porque se quedó en blanco en el examen o le pareció muy difícil… Hacía tanto que no pasaba por un "examen" que no fuera médico… Que no sé cómo fue exactamente la cosa, más que nada porque se supone que llevo mucho atraso en cuanto a estudios… (aunque a veces parece que tengo el mismo nivel que Naruto o Kiba, y creo que eso es infravalorarles un poco, ¿no?).

-Agh… ¿¡Un tres!-exclamó Naruto.

-Con veinticinco. No te quejes-puntualizó Kiba.

-¡Pero si tú has sacado un cuatro!

-Me da igual suspender con un cuatro que con un tres con veinticinco, la verdad-dijo, resignado.

-¿Y tú qué tal, Ino?

-Pues… Un cinco y medio-sonrió, victoriosa.

-¡Joder, que envidia Ino!

-Vamos, que aún queda el examen de evaluación.

-Sí, pero esperamos que nos haga media…

-Hinata… Mejor no preguntar, ¿verdad?

Hinata estaba un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Un… nueve y medio.

-Sí. Hinata juega en otra liga-rieron, pero la felicitaron por su buena nota.- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Sakura?-todas las miradas se concentraron en mí.

-Pues…-me mordí la lengua para contener un gritito histérico-Un… seis.

-¿¡Qué! ¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza. Sonrieron.

-Es genial, Sakura.

Había aprobado. Lo había hecho. No había faltado a las últimas clases antes del examen, pude hacerlo. Ahora es diferente… Al igual que el nivel. Tengo que aplicarme en los estudios, o estoy segura que mis padres son capaces de sacarme de aquí y dejarme encerrada en casa, como un pequeño pajarito herido que no puede salir de su jaula porque, de ser libre, moriría.

"_Morir…"_, sacudí la cabeza. No es momento de pensar en esas cosas. Ahora, uno se alegra, ¿verdad? Nada de depresión.

-Veo que esas horas en la biblioteca han dado su fruto, ¿eh, Sakura?

-Sí-sonreí.

"_Tengo que darle las gracias a Sasori"_, de no ser por él, no habría sido capaz siquiera de terminar un ejercicio…

-Un diez.-alguien bufó-¿No te cansas siempre de sacar lo mismo, Sasuke?

Desvié la mirada. Le miré de reojo.

-No es para tanto-se limitó a decir-Decís eso porque vosotros nunca lo sacáis.

-Cierto.-rieron.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

"_Cuatro puntos de diferencia…"_, ojalá la distancia que separa nuestros corazones fuera tan pequeña… Tan insignificante y nimia…

El sonido de la campana resonó en mis oídos. Los alumnos empezaron a recoger rápidamente sus cosas, para así poder salir de aquel instituto al que llamaban infierno, cuando muchos de ellos ni siquiera saben lo que es pasar algo parecido a un infierno…

"_Y tú sí, ¿verdad, Sakura?"_

-¿Qué pensáis hacer?-pregunté, queriendo dejar correr mis pensamientos; ojalá pudiera dejar la mente en blanco.-A pesar de que ahora tenemos que estudiar un montón por los exámenes que se acercan… ¿Vais a ir a trabajar y entrenar?

-Sip-contestó Naruto con una sonrisa-La vieja Tsunade me echará la bronca por suspender otro examen, pero creo que la tengo más que acostumbrada-rió-Además, nuestro equipo está en quinto puesto. ¡Tenemos que ser los primeros! ¿Verdad, Kiba?

-Tú lo has dicho. Aunque, primero tengo que pasarme a ver cómo se encuentra Akamaru…

-¿Le pasa algo a Akamaru?-pregunté, curiosa, típico de mí.

Kiba se mostró algo preocupado.

-Últimamente no para de ladrar por las noches. Se ve que algo le inquieta, pero no sé qué podría ser… Me preocupa. Tsunade-sama dice que no es que esté enfermo ni nada, pero…

-Mm… No sé. Si no es nada grave, se le pasará. No te preocupes.-dije, sonriendo, insuflándole ánimos.

-Sí, gracias-correspondió a la sonrisa-No dejaré que se acerque a la ventana, porque no para de ladrar arañando el cristal… No es como si se quisiera ir, ¿verdad? Hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho…

-Deja de deprimirte así, Kiba-habló Ino-Si estás así de deprimido por el examen, a ver si marcas algún gol en el entrenamiento.

-Ja, ¡se intentará!

-¡Ino!-Tenten apareció por la puerta-Vamos, ¡o llegaremos tarde!

-Voy.

Y lo de todos los días cuando acababan las clases. Supongo que nadie iba a venir a estudiar conmigo a la biblioteca…

"_Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a estar sola"_

Cogí mis cosas y salí de clase. Me crucé con Matsuri camino a la biblioteca, y a pesar de sostenernos la mirada durante un instante, no dijimos nada y cada una siguió su camino. Dolió, pero lo reprimí. No todo mi pasado me tiene que hacer daño, ¿verdad?

Apresuré el paso. No es momento para la depresión. Hay que animarse. Terminé por empezar a correr (no muy deprisa) por los pasillos, aunque estaba (creo) prohibido. He aprobado mi primer examen tras volver a la vida escolar… Tengo que estar feliz… Feliz…

"_Hoy dile adiós a la depresión"_

Abrí las puertas de la biblioteca de par en par. Sasori se me quedó mirando perplejo, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Sakura, ¿pasa algo…?

Corrí hacia él y le abracé fuertemente. Sonreí.

-¡He aprobado química!-exclamé.

"_No sabía que pudieras ser tan impulsiva, Sakura"_

-¿En serio?-me correspondió al abrazo-Me alegro mucho. Caray, no pensé que hubieras mejorado tanto… Quiero decir, cuando empezamos, no entendías prácticamente nada…

Me separé de él un poco para mirarle a la cara.

-Es todo gracias a ti, senpai. ¡Muchas gracias!

-No, no es na…

Escuché pasos a mi espalda. Desvié la mirada y me apresuré a alejarme de Sasori. Sasuke y Karin se encontraban a las puertas de la biblioteca. Ahogué un grito, y un improperio. La mirada de Sasuke se clavaba sobre mí, acusadora, como si realmente hubiera hecho algo malo.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó entonces Sasori amablemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa misma sonrisa que mostraba frente a todos, cuando no va realmente con él en absoluto…

A pesar de que Karin estaba "colgada", literalmente, de uno de los brazos de Sasuke, en su otra mano, Sasuke llevaba un libro. Lo alzó.

-Venía a devolver esto-dijo.

-Ah, en tal caso, puedes dejarlo encima de esa mesa. Ya me ocupo yo de colocarlo. Gracias.

Sasuke dejó el libro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, con Karin a rastras. Me pareció oírla decir algo antes de que atravesaran las puertas una vez más.

-Vaya, y eso que parecía que la pelo chicle no se comía un colín con lo rarita que es…

Las puertas se cerraron. Contuve un suspiro. No me había gustado para nada cómo me habían mirado… (Karin como si hubiera descubierto algo que no debía y eso la divirtiera, y Sasuke, como si…).

-¿Les conoces?-habló entonces el pelirrojo.

-¿Mm? Ah, sí… Van a mi curso. A mi misma clase.

-Ah, así que son compañeros.

-Sí… "Compañeros"-dijo con algo de desdén. Parecía que esos dos no eran realmente nada para mí. Karin desde luego que no. Y Sasuke… A pesar de que intenté que fuéramos amigos, empezar de cero, parece que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo…

"_Y eso duele"_

La depresión se instaló en mi corazón al pensar en ello. Sí, definitivamente, todo sería mucho más fácil si fuera capaz, en determinadas ocasiones, de dejar la mente en blanco.

-Ese chico-le miré-El pelinegro. Es de los pocos que vienen a coger algún libro prestado a esta biblioteca. Siempre los devuelve el día de la fecha límite. Debe ser muy buen estudiante.

"_-Un diez.-alguien bufó-¿No te cansas siempre de sacar lo mismo, Sasuke?"_

-…Sí, lo es, realmente lo es…

"_¿El qué, Sakura?"_

-Pero, a mí no se me da tan mal explicar las cosas, ¿no?-sonrió.

-¡Claro que no! Eres muy buen profesor… Sin tu ayuda, habría estado perdida.

-Entonces-me ofreció su mano-¿Qué quieres que veamos hoy…?

"_Mente en blanco"_

-…Matemáticas.

"_Ah, buena elección"_

*.*.*

-Nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana.

Salí de la biblioteca, tan harta de integrales y fórmulas trigonométricas que creí que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Por desgracia, no llegó a ese extremo.

Me pregunté el hecho de, si no se para de pensar en una persona, ¿llegas a verla? Una alucinación… Pero no. No lo era. Sasuke estaba allí, quieto, de pie frente a mí en aquel penumbroso pasillo. Me pregunté si estaría esperando a Karin o algo, o quería ir a coger prestado otro libro de la biblioteca…

Hice un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Aún tenía que acabar un par de ejercicios de biología en casa… Además, si me retraso, mamá se preocupará… O peor, se enfadará.

Pasé por su lado, pero entonces me agarró del brazo. Intenté mantener la calma, a pesar de que su contacto hacía que me ardiera la piel.

-¿Q-qué quieres?-pregunté, incómoda. Aunque lo intenté, no conseguí zafarme de su agarre.

Su mirada era seria, profunda, penetrante. Eso solo hacía que me sintiera más nerviosa. Desde que nos habíamos "abrazado" en el baño, no habíamos siquiera vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra… Y ahora, esto…

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes con el bibliotecario?

Me mostré confusa. Luego, enarqué una ceja, y puse cara de circunstancias.

-¿Te…te refieres a Sasori-senpai?

Esta vez fue él quien enarcó una ceja.

-Oh, así que, aun siendo un superior tuyo, le llamas por su nombre-dijo.

Fruncí el ceño. Me estaba enfadando… No me gustaba para nada el tono de voz que estaba usando. Yo también puedo hablar así de borde, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, a ti también te llamo por tu nombre, ¿no? Y sin ningún honorífico. Aunque claro, tampoco es como si pudiera llamarte por tu apellido, ¿no? Porque podría decirse que no tienes…

Me callé, pero demasiado tarde. Me mordí la lengua.

"_Me he pasado"_

-…Te has pasado-me soltó el brazo.

"_Lo siento"_, es lo que debería decir, pero tenía la horrorosa sensación de que ya no me podía echar atrás. De todas formas, esto era una discusión, ¿no? Pero tengo que desviar el tema… Su mirada se ha oscurecido con recuerdos tristes del pasado… Su familia.

-B-bueno…-me sentí turbada-De todas formas, ¿qué te importa a ti que pase tiempo…con otras personas? Como Sasori-senpai, por ejemplo. Yo no te voy increpando sobre Karin, por ejemplo, ni otras muchas cosas… No tienes derecho a decirme todo esto…

Entonces, sus ojos quisieron decirme algo. Algo importante, pero yo no veía nada. Solo veía un par de ojos tristes, dolidos y anhelantes. Sus labios se movieron, y una frase escapó de ellos.

-No juegues conmigo, Sakura.

-¿Qué?

Sus manos agarraron mis hombros y su rostro se inclinó sobre el mío. Una vez más ahogué un grito. Pero, cuando sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de los míos, apretó la mandíbula y se apartó bruscamente de mí, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el pasillo con paso apresurado.

Me quedé perpleja, mirando como una estúpida el camino por donde se había ido, por donde ahora iría yo para salir del Instituto Konoha.

Notaba la cara caliente. Debía estar sonrojada. Mucho. Seguro. Creí que iba a besarme, y me sorprendí (en parte) por lo decepcionada que ahora me encontraba al ver que no fue así.

"_Tonta"_, me dije mentalmente. ¿No se supone que aquello iba a olvidarse, a quedarse en el pasado?

"_No todo queda atrás"_

…En esta ocasión, no había habido cuatro puntos de diferencia entre nosotros. Tan solo, cuatro centímetros de distancia.

*.*.*

-¿Qué tal el día, cariño?

-…Genial.

"_Deprimente"_

-¿Alguna noticia?-la pregunta que siempre encabeza todos los interrogatorios de mi madre.

-Pues…-y yo me veía en la obligación de contestar-Me han dado la nota del último examen de química…-no es como si hubiera hecho otro, pero…

-Oh-repentino interés-¿Y qué tal ha ido?

Sonreí.

-¡He sacado un seis!

-Ah…-contuvo un suspiro. ¿Qué hay con esa reacción?-Eso… No está mal… ¿verdad? Pero, hay que mejorar. Sí, siempre hay que aspirar a más.

-…Ya.

"_-¿Y qué hay de ti, Sakura?-todas las miradas se concentraron en mí._

_-Pues…-me mordí la lengua para contener un gritito histérico-Un… seis._

_-¿¡Qué! ¿En serio?_

_Asentí con la cabeza. Sonrieron._

_-Es genial, Sakura."_

-Supongo que no está mal para un primer examen…

-…No, claro…

"_Si querías que hubiera sacado más nota, ¡haberte molestado en prestarme ayuda!"_

-Date una ducha. Vamos a cenar en un ratito.

-…Sí.

"_-¿En serio?-me correspondió al abrazo-Me alegro mucho. Caray, no pensé que hubieras mejorado tanto…"_

…Sí, exactamente, las mismas reacciones.

*.*.*

-¡Buenos días, Sakura!

-Buenas…

-Je, je-Naruto rió-¿Estragos del madrugar?-debió decirlo por mi cara y tono de voz.

Intenté sonreír.

-Sí.

-Vaya, Kiba tampoco tiene muy buena cara…

-Es por Akamaru-respondió este-Sigue mostrándose muy inquieto cuando se oculta el sol…

-¡A ver si es que le da miedo la oscuridad!-rió Naruto.

Kiba le dio un codazo.

-No. Hemos estado mucho tiempo a oscuras… Y nunca se ha alterado por la oscuridad.

"_¿Qué ha querido decir con eso, exactamente?"_

Entramos en el instituto, la mayoría de nosotros quejándose, como siempre. Parece ser algo propio de los estudiantes. Y también de algún que otro profesor.

Nos cruzamos con Karin y su séquito (entiéndase por un gran grupo de chicas vanidosas; Sasuke no estaba incluido. Lo agradecí). La pelirroja se me quedó mirando con una sonrisita que me molestó.

-Así que a una ratita de biblioteca como tú, le gusta montárselo en la biblioteca.-sus amigas rieron con ella.

-¿Qué…?-iba a responderla algo, pero entonces alguien me llamó.

-¡Sakura!

Me giré y miré a Sasori, que me saludaba alegremente con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Maldije su inoportunidad. Le devolví tímidamente el saludo.

Al lado de Sasori, se encontraba Suigetsu, con esa sonrisa de tiburón que, por lo menos a mí, me ponía los pelos de punta. Lo que me llamó la atención en él en aquella ocasión fue que no me miraba a mí, sino a Karin. Ella, por su lado, mantuvo la mirada un instante, con un rostro totalmente serio, algo que nunca había visto en ella y que creí que nunca lo haría. Después, desvió la mirada y siguió hablando por los codos con las chicas que iban con ella, como si aquel intercambio de miradas no hubiera significado absolutamente nada.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, tenemos que entrar en clase-me apremió Hinata con voz suave, sacándome de mis suposiciones.

-S-sí. Vamos.

Al entrar en clase, vi a Sasuke. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Le pregunté con ella por qué ayer se mostró así. Me pregunto si respondió con su mirada, o si siquiera entendió lo que quería decir la mía.

"_Como Suigetsu y Karin"_

Hay miradas que significan un mundo. Y otras, que quieren destruir el feo y bello mundo que ven a través de sus ojos.

"_¿Qué es lo que sientes, Sakura?_

… ¿Depresión?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Parece que los exámenes no me dejan ni escribir sin ellos XD No sé si alguno se siente identificado, como yo, con Sakura, por los nervios antes de que a uno le den la nota de algún examen (yo lo paso bastante mal, sobre todo si pienso que me salió regular o incluso mal…). Y… Sí, definitivamente, no hay quien entienda a Sasuke! XD Pero en qué estará pensando este chico… (se ha puesto celoso, no? =P). Y en este capi ha habido unos cuantos intercambios de miradas confidentes… Y más cosas._

_Si quieren saber más, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo, como siempre!_

_Bye~!^^_


	13. Capítulo XIII

_Hola! Cómo están? Por mi parte, podría decirse que estoy liberada __ya de exámenes por este curso (¡viva!), pero me queda por ahí algún examen final… Pero bueno, no es de mucha importancia, porque he aprobado todo! Yeah!^^ Eso sí, llevo ya una semana sufriendo unos insufribles (valga la redundancia =P) dolores de cabeza -.- Espero que se me pasen pronto. Incluso no me dejaron estudiar en condiciones y he bajado un poco en las notas…_

_Bueno, pues eso, que ahora voy a descansar para reponerme! Mientras tanto, les dejo el capi __XIII (mi número favorito =P). Decir que he escrito el capítulo entero en un solo día! -.- Increíble. Si me pongo, sí que escribo XD Pero eso se nota porque ahora sí que tengo algo más de tiempo…_

_En tal caso, espero que les guste! Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XIII: Parecido**_

-Puedes ir sola, ¿verdad? Es que no puedes faltar…

-Sí, mamá. Lo sé. No te preocupes. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ya…-mi madre suspiró-Lo único que lamento es que pierdas clase… No es que precisamente vayas avanzada al resto de tus compañeros…

-…Sí, mamá.

"_Aunque no hacía falta que dijeras eso último"_

-Bueno-le di un beso en la mejilla, cogí mi mochila y me calcé-¡Me voy!

Inspiré hondo nada más salir a la calle. Intenté insuflarme ánimos yo sola como pude. Hoy no iría acompañada al colegio por mis amigos. No. Es más, llegaré tarde. Primeramente, tengo que ir al hospital. A ello se debe a que tengo cita para unos análisis de sangre. Si a eso le unes el odio a los hospitales y a la repulsión a las agujas, se forma un extraño coctel de asco y miedo. Por eso, preferiría no tener que ir. Pero debía hacerlo. Era mejor eso que mi madre me dijera algo al respecto o que incluso me acompañara, aunque siempre lo había hecho, y siempre me había visto despotricar como una niña al no querer que nada traspasara mi piel, ni ver como emerge un líquido rojo que va por un tubito (cómo no, transparente) hasta llegar a unos recipientes, que luego serían examinados.

Solo de pensarlo me daban escalofríos, y eso que me había sometido a ellos y a pruebas parecidas infinidad de veces, desde hace años.

Cogí el autobús que pasaba por el hospital. Al bajar frente al hospital, sentí como si estuviera viendo mi segunda casa. Había pasado más tiempo allí que en ningún sitio…

-Perdone-pregunté a una enfermera en recepción-¿Para análisis de sangre…?

-Es esa puerta de la derecha. Espere a que la nombren.

-Muchas gracias.

Entré en la puerta señalada y vi que había bastante gente esperando. La mayoría niños, la mayoría ancianos.

Me senté en una de las incómodas y un tanto sucias sillas blancas de plástico, características de los hospitales. Esperé con impaciencia, y temí que acabara mordiéndome las uñas. Por suerte (o no), no se dio el caso.

-Sakura Haruno.

-Sí-dije, a la vez que me levantaba y traspasaba otra puerta y me decían de sentarme en otra silla, delante de una enfermera, que ya tenía una aguja preparada en la mano.

Tragué saliva.

"_No me puedo creer que aún le tenga miedo a esto"_, y eso que han pasado años…y he crecido.

-Extiende tu brazo.

Lo hice. Me colocó aquella insufrible goma que apretaba un montón. Luego, aquel algodón mojado, que se deslizaba suavemente por mi piel… Y llegaba el momento de la verdad.

Me mordí la lengua y contuve un grito. Cerré los ojos. No quería mirar…

-Ya está. Ya puede irse. Ha sido muy valiente.-me sentí pequeña una vez más con aquellas palabras.

Abrí los ojos. Me colocó un trozo de algodón con esparadrapo allí donde me había pinchado. Los botecitos de sangre (mi sangre) descansaban en la mesa. Contuve una arcada.

-En cuanto se tengan los resultados, se le avisará.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, me levanté y salí de allí. Inspiré hondo y solté un largo suspiro.

"_Se acabó"_

Sinceramente, espero que todo vaya bien…

Miré la hora que era. Podría intentar llegar a segunda hora… Mm… ¿Qué era…?

"_Matemáticas"_

… Subí en el primer ascensor que abrió sus puertas en la planta baja. Pulsé el botón, después de que lo hiciera la señora que también había montado conmigo. Yo me bajé antes.

"_Habitación 111"_

Toc, toc.

-Adelante.

Sonreí.

-¡Hola, Gaara! Lo siento, no te habré despertado, ¿verdad…?

Negó con la cabeza. Sonrió.

-Ya llevo un rato despierto-amplió la sonrisa-Me alegra verte. Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Me remangué la manga del jersey del uniforme. El algodón que tenía pegado al brazo tenía un puntito rojo en el centro. Espero que ya no sangre más la herida.

-Análisis-dije, y me bajé la manga.

-¿Y no deberías ir ya al colegio?

-Bueno… Ya que estaba aquí, me apetecía venir a verte-dije, con sinceridad.

-… Solo lo haces para perder clase, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Deberías saber el retraso que llevo en todas las asignaturas… No puedo, precisamente, saltarme clases cuando me venga en gana…

-¿Qué estarías teniendo ahora?

-Eh… Matemáticas.

Aquello le hizo reír. Yo también lo hice. Le miré.

-…Te veo más animado que de costumbre, Gaara.

-¿Eso crees?

-¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

-Mm…-dirigió la mirada a la ventana-Quién sabe…

Pensé en Sasori, y en lo semejantes que se me hacían. ¿Pueden ser dos personas tan parecidas y no tener ningún tipo de relación entre ellos? Pensé que podrían haber sido hermanos, pero Sasori me dejó claro que no, y Gaara tenía una hermana, Temari… Entonces, ¿por qué siento que, tanto uno como el otro, me están mintiendo de algún modo?

-…Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero creo que ya debería irme si quiero llegar a la clase que tengo antes del recreo…

-Claro.-sonrió-Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura.

-¿Eh? Mm… Sí. Hasta luego.

"_Y ahora él dirá…"_

-Adiós.

"_Sí, justamente eso"_

*.*.*

Antes de entrar en clase, me quité el algodón y lo tiré en la primera papelera que vi. Por suerte, con el jersey no se me vería aquel puntito rojo de la herida. Solo esperaba que no hiciera calor para no tener que quitármelo. Y mover poco el brazo, ya que duele al flexionarlo.

Saqué la nota de por qué mi ausencia de la mochila y llamé a la puerta de mi aula. La tercera hora del día debía haber empezado hace escasos minutos.

Un compañero de clase me abrió. Entré y cerré la puerta.

-…Siento la interrupción-murmuré.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en mí.

-¿A qué se debe esta tardanza, señorita Haruno?-inquirió el profesor, el cual se veía molesto por el hecho de que su clase había sido interrumpida.

Me acerqué a su mesa y le di la nota firmada por mi madre, en la que explicaba que llegaría tarde debido a una revisión médica.

-Mm…-me devolvió el papel-Está bien. Vaya a su sitio.

-S-sí.

Me apresuré a hacerlo. En cuanto me senté frente a mi pupitre, la lección volvió a ser retomada.

-Sakura-Ino susurraba-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

Sonreí.

-Algo sin importancia-susurré yo también-Luego os lo cuento.

-Vale.

Por un instante, creí que Sasuke me miraba. Pero, me giré para mirarle, y él tan solo miraba al frente, como debería hacer yo también. ¿Son solo imaginaciones mías…o realmente Sasuke me está mirando?

"_Quiero que me mires"_

*.*.*

-¿¡Has vuelto a ir al hospital!

-T-tranquilos… Solo fue para…

-No te pasa nada, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!

Me sorprendió que se preocuparan tanto. Tanto, que no me dejaban hablar ni explicarles el por qué había ido allí. Fue oír la palabra "Hospital" y…

"… _¿Qué?"_

-Puf… ¡Un análisis de sangre! ¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado?

-…Erais vosotros los que no me dejabais hablar.

-Bueno, si solo era eso…

Y todo transcurrió como todos los días. Como si no hubiera ido al médico. Como si mis amigos no se tuvieran que preocupar por mí cada vez que mi nombre aparece junto a la palabra "Hospital". Como si el parecido entre dos de los pelirrojos que conozco fuera pura casualidad.

Y una vez más, otro día de clases terminó. Y mis amigos iban a sus clubs o trabajos. Por mi parte… Iría a estudiar a la biblioteca.

Tras recoger mis cosas y despedirme de los demás, me encaminé allí con parsimonia.

-Hola-saludó él con una sonrisa cuando entré en la estancia, cerrando las puertas tras de mí.

-Hola-respondí.

Me senté frente a él y dejé la mochila en el suelo después de sacar un montón de libros y cuadernos.

-¿Qué tal la noticia en casa?-me preguntó entonces.

-¿Mm? ¿Noticia?

-Sí, la de tu examen aprobado de química.

-Ah… Pues…

"_-Ah…-contuvo un suspiro. ¿Qué hay con esa reacción?-Eso… No está mal… ¿verdad? Pero, hay que mejorar. Sí, siempre hay que aspirar a más."_

-Se pusieron muy contentos. No se esperaban que aprobara, la verdad.

-Claro que sí. Tú eres una chica muy capaz. Y ya lo has demostrado.

-Ja, ja. Vas a hacer que me sonroje.

Reímos.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil reír y hacer amigos con personas como Sasori. Con él podía hablar de muchas cosas, que tal vez no hablaría con mis otros amigos, como, por ejemplo y primeramente, libros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-me preguntó.

-Matemáticas. Me he perdido la clase de hoy y han mandado un montón de ejercicios, así que…

-¿Te has perdido mate?-rió-¿Has llegado tarde o has hechos pellas directamente y te han pillado?

-No, verás… He ido al hospital.

Se tensó.

"_Otra vez"_, siempre que pronunciaba aquella palabra… Pero él no me conocía, así que esa inquietud no podía deberse a mí, ¿verdad?

-B-bueno… Yo voy a leer un libro que empecé el otro día. Si necesitas algo, dímelo…

-Ajá.

Y me enfrasqué en mis ejercicios. Por suerte, aunque no me dejaban usarla de pequeña, ahora sí tenía una calculadora. Era de papá. Había un montón de signos y letras (¿cómo podía haber letras en una calculadora?) que no entendía, pero supongo que ya lo haré.

Algunas veces, miraba a mi senpai. Era extraño. Aquella mirada era como cuando Gaara miraba con anhelo por la ventana. ¿Qué anhela Sasori en un libro?

"_Un nuevo mundo"_

El parecido seguía presente. ¿Por qué no podía obviarlo? Si no podían ser hermanos… ¿Primos, tal vez? Alguna relación…

-Esto…

-¿Mm? ¿Alguna pregunta?

"_Sí. Pero no referente a las matemáticas, precisamente"_

-No es ninguna duda.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues…-por primera vez, alcé la vista y le miré-¿Conoces a un chico que se llama…Gaara del Desierto?

Su cara, literalmente, se desencajó. Algo cubrió sus ojos, y, por un instante, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, al igual que aquella mañana de tan solo pensar lo que me esperaba en el hospital: agujas y sangre.

Entonces, una frase que de pequeña me habían repetido mucho, resonó en mi cabeza con aire acusador:

"_La curiosidad mató al gato, Sakura"_

Se incorporó de su silla y alargó los brazos y las manos, para cogerme del cuello de la camisa y alzarme ligeramente, tendiendo del hilo de su pronta ira.

Temblé, porque se veía claramente un profundo resentimiento e ira emanando de él.

"_¿Q-qué…Qué ha pasado?"_

-No sé…-ira contenida también afloró con sus palabras-…qué creerás saber… Pero… ¡No sabes nada! ¡NADA!

No salía nada de mis labios. No podía parar de temblar. Tengo…miedo.

Entonces me soltó, tan bruscamente, que caí de golpe en la silla y esta se volcó, golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo. Mi brazo se mostró resentido también, debido al pinchazo de la mañana.

-Ah…-un quejido escapó de mis labios.

Intenté incorporarme y le miré con miedo. Fue entonces cuando pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y acababa de hacer.

-Oh, Sakura… ¿Estás bien…? Yo…

Alargó la mano hacia mí, y temí que pudiera hacerme algo peor.

-N-no… ¡No me toques!

Me incorporé todo lo rápido que pude, recogí mis cosas y salí corriendo de la biblioteca, mientras mi nombre se perdía en sus labios.

Corrí, corrí todo aquello que parecía no haber corrido en años, hasta que salí del instituto, crucé sus puertas para salir y crucé las puertas de mi casa para entrar.

-¿Sakura? Vaya, hoy has llegado antes… Aunque yo también…-la voz de mi madre me entraba extraña en los oídos-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-inmediatamente se preocupó-Estás sin aliento…

-E-estoy… S-solo… Solo… Me apetecía correr un poco… Tan solo…eso…-tenía la respiración agitada y me costaba hablar. Me dolía el pecho de tanto correr sin descanso.

-Pero, ¿no tenías club de lectura o algo así a estas horas?

-…Hoy no había. Y… no sé si volverá a ver…por un tiempo…

-Oh, vaya, pues es una lástima… En tal caso, ve a hacer los deberes y date una ducha. Luego prepararemos juntas la cena de esta noche, ¿de acuerdo, Sakura?

-…Sí.

-Oh, ¿y qué tal esta mañana? ¿Qué te han dicho sobre los análisis?

-…Que cuando tengan los resultados… Se nos avisará.

-Bien. Seguro que todo va bien, ¿no?

-…

Me quité con fuerza el uniforme de encima nada más entrar en el baño. Es como si me asfixiara el tan solo llevarlo. Es como si pudiera sentir todavía sus manos agarrando el cuello de la camisa. Por un momento, me lo imaginé agarrándome de mi propio cuello, asfixiándome.

"_Ese no era Sasori-senpai"_, ¿verdad?

Al salir de la ducha, ya con el pijama puesto, abrí mi mochila y suspiré aliviada al ver que todo estaba en la mochila. Había salido tan atropelladamente que temí haberme dejado algo en la biblioteca.

"_-¡No sabes nada! ¡NADA!"_

… Nunca sabré nada si no se me cuenta nada… ¿No?

Y todo, por un parecido… Oh, cómo me gustaría saber… Pero… Tal vez… No deba…

-Sakura, hija, ¿te encuentras bien?-me preguntó mi padre durante la cena.

-Sí, tan solo… Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Oh, pues tómate un ibuprofeno. Eso cura todo mal-rió.

-…Sí.

"_Aunque no creo que oculte chichones"_, solo espero que no me salga uno.

-Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido el día, Sakura?

Fingí una sonrisa.

-Como siempre.

*.*.*

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces un tanto alterada esta mañana.

-¿Eh? ¿Alterada? ¿Yo? Qué cosas dices, Ino…-dije, un tanto atropelladamente.

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, tan solo… Será el estrés de los exámenes.

-Ah, sí, eso es del todo comprensible. Mira a Naruto y Kiba, parece que van al matadero.

No me pude unir a sus risas.

Estaba inquieta. Sí, lo estaba, y mucho. No quería ni podía ver a Sasori. Y, por nada del mundo quería quedarme hoy sola. No sabría cómo enfrentarle… A fin de cuentas, ¿no fue culpa mía por meterme donde no me llaman?

Me apresuré a entrar en el aula. Mis amigos rieron.

-Vaya, ¡qué ganas de empezar el día! ¿No, Sakura?

-…Como sea.

Mientras estuviera en clase, todo iría bien. No pasó nada del otro mundo. Parecía que lo que ocurrió ayer en la biblioteca no fuera más que un mal sueño. Ni siquiera (que lo temía) vino Sasori a mi clase a la hora del almuerzo a preguntar por mí.

Y entonces… Se acabaron las clases del día.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo ya.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Je, je. ¿Qué pasa, Sakura, que sin nosotros no puedes estar?

-…Que os vaya bien.

Al salir del aula, hice un pequeño rodeo por los pasillos para no tener siquiera que pasar por delante de la clase de Sasori. Y ya no hablemos de la biblioteca.

Por eso ahora estaba sola en aquel pasillo. Puede que hubiera algún profesor todavía a aquellas horas, por eso no me atrevía a correr y ser castigada por ello. Pero entonces…

-¿Sakura?-me di la vuelta; era Sasori-¡Sakura! ¡Por fin te encuentro! Mira, respecto a lo de ayer…

"_No"_

Giré sobre mis talones y eché a correr, girando un montón de esquinas y cambiando de pasillo. Nunca el Instituto Konoha se me hizo tan grande. Es como aquella pesadilla en la que intentas huir de alguien o algo, y nunca eres capaz de escapar… Aunque en este caso, Sasori no es un monstruo horrendo que dé miedo… ¿Verdad?

En una esquina choqué con alguien.

-Ey, deberías mirar por dónde vas.

Reconocí la voz al instante.

-¡Sasuke!-se encontraba solo en aquel momento.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué corres? Como te pille algún profe se te va a caer el pelo…

No estoy de humor (y tampoco es el momento) para aguantar su sarcasmo.

-¡Sakura!-me llegaba la voz de Sasori, alta y clara-Vamos, deja de correr. Solo quiero hablar… Te lo explicaré, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No volveré a hacerlo! Te lo prometo. ¡No volveré a tocarte y…!

-¿Tocar… qué?-oí murmurar a Sasuke.

No tengo tiempo para esto. Justo cuando me disponía a salir por patas otra vez, Sasuke me agarra fuertemente del brazo y me obliga a meterme en una clase vacía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Sakura…!

Sasuke me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y la pared que tenía a mi espalda. No podía escapar.

-¡Sakura…!

La voz y los pasos de Sasori se terminaron por perder en la lejanía.

El corazón me latía a mil. Pero, al final, terminé por dejar de oír a Sasori, lo cual agradecí enormemente.

Resoplé. Ya había pasado el peligro, por el momento. Aunque… tal vez debería pararme a escucharle… Mm… Tal vez mañana. Hoy no me veía capaz de enfrentarle… De ningún modo.

-Y-ya… Ya se ha ido-dije, contra el áspero jersey del uniforme del pelinegro-Así que… Ya puedes soltarme… Sasuke.

-…No quiero.

-… ¿Qué?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_¿Un Gaara más feliz? ¿Un Sasori enfadado? ¿Una Sakura asustada? ¿Y un Sasuke abrazador? XD ¿Qué pasa aquí? _

_Pues, si quieren saber cómo sigue… Dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo, como siempre! Me animan a continuar a pesar del insoportable calor XD_

_Bye~!^^_


	14. Capítulo XIV

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo sobreviviendo al calor y feliz de ser por fin libre y no arrastrar ninguna asignatura^^ Me parece mentira tener días en los que no tener que preocuparme por nada… Ahora quiero aprovechar un montón el tiempo para salir (los días de estudio estaba enclaustrada en mi habitación -.-), leer (tengo un montón de libros acumulados que quiero leer), escribir… Y muchas cosas, y no sé si tendré tiempo =P_

_El caso, muchas gracias a esas lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capi anterior (y los demás anteriores) y comentar. Así que, como recompensa, les traigo el capi XIV!^^ Además, parece que corté el capi anterior en una parte importante, no? =P Ahora veremos qué pasa…_

_Espero que les guste! Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XIV: Ahora**_

Los brazos de Sasuke eran una prisión sobre mí. Asfixiante y anhelante. ¿Por qué no me suelta? ¿Quiero que me suelte…?

"_Ya no es como antes"_

El eco del silencio se hacía escuchar. Ya no había nadie fuera. Sasori habría dejado ya de buscarme. Lo mejor será que hable mañana con él, cuando esté todo más calmado. Pero, ahora… Ahora…

Debido al súbito movimiento de Sasuke (entiéndase por ponerme contra la pared y estrecharme entre sus brazos), mi mochila había caído al suelo. No sentía las piernas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

"_No otra vez…"_

-S-Sasuke… Suéltame…

-Ya te he dicho que no lo haré.

Fruncí el ceño contra su pecho. Apenas podía casi respirar. Intenté separarme un poco, que fue todo cuanto pude hacer.

-¿Y te importaría decirme la razón?-pregunté-Hasta ahora, ni siquiera hablábamos. Y, de pronto, ¿te da por hacer algo como esto? Y yo que creí que me estabas ayudando a esconderme…

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, deshizo el abrazo (si es que se podía llamar así). Pero, puso ambos brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, con las manos apoyadas en la pared tras de mí. Seguía siendo difícil escapar, pero ahora al menos, podía mirarle a la cara. Por mucha vergüenza que me diera.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que fui capaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos, fijamente, sin tener que apartar la mirada. Profundos y oscuros, como siempre. Ah, y tristes también. Los ojos no cambian con el tiempo, ¿eh? Cambian las miradas con las personas de quienes son propietarias, ¿verdad?

Bajé la mirada. ¿Cómo sería mi mirada en sus ojos? ¿Triste? ¿Vacía? ¿Infantil? Tal vez todo eso y más…

-T-tengo…tengo que irme…-dije-No…puedo llegar tarde a casa…

-Claro. Tú tienes unos padres que te echarían la bronca de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-…

La última vez que realmente habíamos hablado, dije cosas que no debería haber dicho. Le herí, y lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente y por eso me siento culpable. Pero, mentiría si dijera que no sentía cierta satisfacción al verle así. ¿Por qué? Pues porque él me ha hecho sufrir a mí también. ¿Es justo, entonces? ¿Soy egoísta? ¿Una mala persona? No lo sé… Quizá solo es una estúpida rabieta infantil…

-…En serio, Sasuke… Déjame ir…

-Eso… Ya lo hice en una ocasión… ¿Y crees que no me arrepiento?

-¿Eh?

Alcé el rostro para mirarle. Sus ojos seguían taladrándome, como si pudiera ver más allá de mí. ¿Realmente podía hacerlo?

-En tal caso…-¿Estaba desviando la conversación?-No te voy a dejar ir…-sus facciones se tensaron y sus ojos mostraron más seriedad-…hasta que me cuentes que ha pasado entre el librero y tú.

Por un instante, parpadeé perpleja. Después, no pude evitar que se me escapar alguna carcajada.

-Ey, sea lo que sea de lo que te estás riendo, no tiene gracia.

-¿Me dirás que no tiene gracia…que estés celoso?-Porque era eso, ¿verdad? Dime que es verdad… Déjame soñar por esta vez…

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Crees que estoy celoso?

-¿Por qué ibas a preguntar, si no? Y si no lo es, entonces, ¿por qué?

Sonrió de medio lado.

-No te pases de lista, Sakura.

-Yo no me paso de nada. Solo quiero saber…

-¡Aquí el que quiere saber soy yo!-elevó la voz-Dime… ¡Dime qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos!

Me sorprendí cuando se alteró un poco y alzó la voz. Sonaba urgente, incluso suplicante. Pero claro, no me podía hacer ilusiones al respecto… ¿verdad?

Volví a desviar la mirada.

-Es solo un malentendido, Sasuke… No pasó nada… De verdad. Solo…solo somos amigos.

-¿Entonces por qué huías de él?

-Bueno, eso…-resoplé; ¿tenía que explicar todo? No creo que eso sea lo que quiere Sasori…-Ya te lo he dicho. Tuvimos un malentendido… No quería…hablar con él ahora, eso es todo. Si te sirve de algo, mañana hablaré con él.

-¿Y crees que eso lo explica todo?

-No. Pero tampoco tengo porque contártelo todo-apretó la mandíbula-Cuando ni siquiera…-me corté.

Volvió a enarcar una ceja.

-¿Cuándo ni siquiera…?

No fui capaz, una vez más, de sostenerle la mirada. Sin embargo, quise decir lo que pensaba. Tenía la horrorosa sensación de que si no lo decía ahora, no podría decirlo nunca. Que todo quedaría en nada. Quería aclararlo todo.

-Cuando ni siquiera…-sacudí la cabeza-Cuando no hemos hablado de… ¡de nada! Como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡Como si fuéramos extraños! Si simplemente me querías fuera de tu vida, hubiera sido más fácil decirme que todo acabó, que has rehecho tu vida sin mí. Lo habría aceptado… Pero…-contuve un sollozo; sentía que, si seguía hablando, me echaría a llorar-¡Pero no hagas como si nada ha cambiado y al instante siguiente no soy más que nada para ti! He sufrido tanto…

-¿¡Y crees que yo no!

Alcé la vista para mirarle, sorprendida ante su grito. Contuve las lágrimas.

Me agarró fuertemente de los hombros. Contuve un grito, no sé si de dolor o de sorpresa ante su movimiento.

-Tres años, Sakura. ¡Tres años! ¿Sabes acaso cuánto tiempo es eso para una persona a la que las horas del día se le hacen eternas esperando porque alguien despierte de un sueño eterno?

Creo que quise decir algo, pero noté la garganta seca, y nada salió de mis labios.

-Por un año entero estuve esperando por que despertaras… Todos los días yendo a un hospital, a pesar de aborrecerlos, para pasar el mismo tiempo sentado frente a ti y tú seguir como si realmente estuvieras muerta.

-…

-¿Sería egoísta pensar que tal vez no volverías y que quería olvidarte y dejar de sufrir a cada minuto que pasaba y veía que nada cambiaría…? Cambié. ¡Cambié todo! Con tal de…olvidar… Hice cualquier cosa que pude… Pero, entonces… Como si de una broma cruel del destino se tratara… ¡Despiertas! Te presentas en el orfanato como si no hubiera pasado nada…-soltó una carcajada triste-Claro, para ti es como si no hubiera pasado nada… Tres años perdidos…

"… _¿Quién es el egoísta aquí, Sakura?"_

-Lo…siento-me oí murmurar.

"_Siempre haciéndome la víctima… Solo pensando en mí… ¿Y qué hay de los demás? Soy egoísta, estúpida y egocéntrica por solo pensar en mí…"_

-De verdad… que lo siento… Lo…lo siento mucho…Sasuke…-la voz se me rompía, como miles de trozos de cristal de un espejo, el espejo en el que me miraba y me mostraba mi único sufrimiento, no viendo lo que había al otro lado.

Me mordí el labio, conteniendo demasiadas cosas. Palabras, lágrimas, sollozos, gritos…

Soltó mis hombros. Me dolían, pero no lo dejé entrever.

"_Todo ha acabado"_, definitivamente, ¿verdad?

-S-será mejor…que me vaya…-dije, tartamudeando, recogiendo mi mochila.

-Sakura, espera…

Pero yo ya había atravesado la puerta del aula, saliendo de ella. En cuanto cerré tras de mí, salí corriendo de allí.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aflorar a mis ojos.

"_-Sakura, espera…"_, ¿debería haber esperado? ¿Qué más había que decir?

Sonreí en mi carrera, mientras me quedaba sin aliento.

Y una vez más, estoy escapando. De Sasuke. De la realidad. De todo.

*.*.*

-Sakura, hija, llegas un poco tarde. Pensé que no tendrías club de lectura por un tiempo…

-…Sí, pero… Me he quedado a estudiar un poco en la biblioteca… Espero que no te importe…

"_¿Por qué debería importarle?"_

-Oh, bueno, si es por el estudio… No dejes de hacerlo. Hay que sacar buenas notas si luego quieres aspirar a una buena universidad, carrera…

-…Me voy a dar una ducha.

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, me di cuenta de que yo no había pensado tanto en el futuro, ni mucho menos. Antes solo pensaba llegar al día siguiente… Temía no poder volver a abrir los ojos cuando volviera a salir el sol por el horizonte…

Sin embargo, hay algo que sé…

"_No tendré un futuro con Sasuke"_, ni ahora, ni nunca, ¿verdad? Todo quedó en el pasado…

¿Qué queda por decir? Él ahora está con Karin, quien le ayuda a olvidarme. No es como si fuera a dejarla ahora que Sasuke se ha sincerado conmigo… Y creo que puedo entenderle. ¿No habría intentando yo hacer lo mismo? Olvidar y no sufrir… Y, a pesar de haber vuelto, para no volver a salir dañado, dejarlo correr… Dejarlo escapar, aunque siga doliendo…

Nada volverá.

Ahora solo queda…

"_¿Qué?"_

Vivir, ¿no? De un modo u otro, puedo vivir, ¿verdad…? Por favor, dime que es verdad…

*.*.*

-Uahh…

-Si abres tanto la boca, te van a entrar moscas.

Dejé de bostezar y, por consiguiente, cerré la boca.

-Gracias por el aviso, Ino. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Un nuevo día. Todo igual. Hoy… tengo que hablar con Sasori…

Al entrar en clase, Sasuke estaba allí. Desvié la mirada cuando él cruzó la suya con la mía.

-Saku…-me pareció oírle decir.

-¡Sasukito! ¡Buenos días!

Miré de reojo, y vi a Karin agarrada del brazo de Sasuke. Me senté en mi sitio.

-Karin, suelta…

-No pierdas el tiempo con la pelo chicle. Está liada con el bibliotecario-apreté los puños bajo el pupitre-Por muy guapo que sea, también es una rata de biblioteca. La pareja perfecta para Saku-rara, ¿no crees?

"_Saku-rara"_, la voz de Matsuri resonó en mi cabeza…

-No la llames así-advirtió Sasuke.-No sabes nada-dijo con resentimiento.

-Mm… Bueno, si tú lo dices, Sasukito…

"_Gracias"_, pensé internamente. No le dirigí la mirada en ningún momento.

A la hora del recreo, me fui con mis amigos a comer, como siempre. Pero, como en la mayoría de las veces (no siempre), mi mente estaba en otra parte. Y debía ser bastante evidente.

-Ey, Sakura. Tierra llamando a Sakura. Sakura Haruno, responda, por favor.

Más que sorprenderme por el hecho de conectar con la realidad y ver que todos me estaban mirando, me sorprendí porque Tenten, quién me había hecho salir de mis pensamientos, había utilizado mi apellido. Desde siempre, los chicos o jóvenes del orfanato nunca han utilizado sus apellidos. Los supieran o no. Para ellos, solo existe un nombre, por el que llamarse los unos a los otros. Es más, tengo entendido que en el instituto usan apellidos falsos que les ha dado Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi…

Fingí una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída…

-Eso ya lo hemos podido comprobar-habló Naruto.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?

-Pues…

Fingí prestar atención. En alguna ocasión, asentía, para que vieran que al menos me molestaba en hacer eso, pero mi mente seguía lejos de allí. Con Sasuke, mayoritariamente. Y la parte minoritaria, con Sasori. Tendría que enfrentarle… ¿Qué espero que pase? No lo sé… ¿Estoy preparada?

De lo único que me pude percatar, es de las miradas de soslayo de Hinata hacia Naruto. Le gustaba. ¿Por qué no probaba a decírselo? Para ella sería mucho más fácil… Y Naruto, pese a todo, es muy buen chico. Seguramente le gusta Hinata y ni él mismo lo sabe…

"_¿Desde cuánto eres una experta en esto, Sakura?"_

Tenten y Neji, un tanto amorosos. Ino mirándose su nueva manicura. Y Kiba…inquieto. ¿Seguirá actuando extraño Akamaru…?

Sonó la campana. Había que retornar a las clases.

Creo que, durante las clases que quedaban para que terminara el día, tenía esa clase de sensación que se tiene ante la expectativa de un examen, pero se aplicaba al tema de encarar a Sasori. No querer que llegue ese momento. Querer que llegue ese momento para así quitártelo de encima. Repasar (?).

Pero todo momento llega.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí. Hasta mañana.

Recogí mis cosas. Me pareció ver un amago a Sasuke de acercarse a mí, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez por Karin y todos aquellos compañeros que debían ser sus nuevos amigos. No le di más vueltas. Salí del aula.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, y no sé si me sorprendió el no encontrarle allí. Sin embargo, sabía que vendría. Lo haría, ¿verdad?

Justo cuando dejé la mochila encima de la mesa en la que solíamos sentarnos para leer o hacer deberes, apareció por la puerta.

-Sakura…

Se alivió al verme. Intenté sonreír.

-Eh… Hola… Sasori-senpai…

Las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron. Quedamos solos dentro. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, pensando en ayer…

-Sakura, ayer…

-Antes de nada… Lo siento por salir corriendo-dije; tenía cara angustiada-Pero… Bueno, estaba un poco asustada y…

-¡Lo siento! No quise… No era mi intención…

Sonreí débilmente.

-Lo sé. No querías hacerme daño. ¿Verdad?

-S-sí… Eso es…-hablaba con alivio, con alivio de ver que parecía entenderle…-Yo… Me alteré y… Terminé haciendo una estupidez…-se acercó a donde me encontraba, pero a una distancia prudencial.-Y… ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

Me pilló por sorpresa la pregunta.

-B-bien.-me toqué la cabeza-No me ha salido chichón ni nada…

Suspiró.

-Me alegro…

Un instante de silencio.

-Ayer… Después de que nombré a…-_"A Gaara"-_…a esa persona… Te alteraste y… Bueno… Luego te oí decir que me lo explicarías o… P-pero… Si no quieres…

Negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo la sensación de que no contártelo no solucionaría nada… Y más sabiendo que parece que conoces… a Gaara, ¿no es así?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

Volvió a suspirar y se sentó en su silla habitual. ¿Tal vez iba para largo? Tal vez solo estuviera cansado… En tal caso, me senté frente a él, mirándole fijamente. Si le molestaba que lo hiciera, no lo dio a entender.

-Mm…-había que empezar esto de alguna forma…-¿De qué…conoces a Gaara?

No me miró a los ojos cuando respondió.

-Es mi hermano mayor.

"_¡Lo sabía!"_, pero contuve aquel pensamiento.

-Él… está ingresado en el mismo hospital en que…yo voy a hacerme revisiones-dije.

-Ya veo… Gaara siempre ha estado de hospital en hospital… Como… "Él".

-¿"Él"?

Me miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-¿Conoces a Temari?

-Sí-asentí-Suele visitar con frecuencia a Gaara en el hospital… Ahora veo que sois tres hermanos en vez de dos.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre hemos sido cuatro hermanos-me sorprendí-Yo soy el más pequeño. Después viene Gaara, luego Temari. Y… el mayor de los hermanos… Kankuro. Éramos inseparables. Supongo que un poco extraño, siendo tantos hermanos.

"_¿Kankuro?"_, no me sonaba de nada el nombre…

Si Gaara me negó tener un hermano, me negó el que tenía dos…

-Y… ¿Dónde está vuestro hermano?

Esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, llena de rencor. Me miró a los ojos, y vi algo en ellos que me infundió miedo.

-Está muerto. Gaara le mató.

"_Y ahora…"_

Ahora, ¿qué?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Todo ha acabado entre Sasuke y Sakura? Yo no lo veo tan claro… (recemos por que haya algo más^^). Por lo menos esta vez han hablado un poco largo y tendido… Porque antes apenas hablaban… (como dos extraños ¬¬).__ Y luego… Sasori. Sí, es hermano de Gaara (obvio?), y, aparte de Temari, estaba Kankuro. Pero… ¿Gaara lo mató? O.o Alguien se esperaba algo así? Sinceramente espero que no! Quería sorprenderles =P_

_Pues nada, si quieren saber cómo sigue… (espero que sí^^), dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	15. Capítulo XV

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo suplicando por playa! Hace tanto calor por aquí que tengo unas ganas inmensas de ir al mar… Bueno, supongo que todo a su tiempo =P Además, ya estoy vagueando bastante, ya que estoy de vacaciones, así que no se está tan mal XD_

_Sí, sé que dejé el capi anterior con un final: O.o Ahora veremos qué pasa…_

_Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar, lo agradezco mucho, porque, a pesar de que cuesta mucho, me animan a sentarme frente al ordenador y ponerme a escribir un nuevo capítulo cada vez. Gracias, de verdad!^^ _

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capi!_

_Pd. Respecto a un review anónimo recibido en el capi anterior: Me halaga que quieras hacer un doujinshi de la escena de Sasuke y Sakura, pero claro, tendrías que decir que la historia es mía y tal… En serio me ha agradado mucho, y me gustaría verlo, pero, la verdad, preferiría que no lo hicieras. No sé, tal vez porque plasmar un fragmento de una historia con imágenes, si no es el autor, no es como el autor lo había imaginado… Bueno, no sé si me explico =P Solo espero que no te moleste. Muchas gracias por preguntar._

_Ahora sí, disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XV: Hermanos**_

Lo primero que pensé fue: "Me está mintiendo. Gaara no haría algo así". Lo segundo que pensé fue: "¿De verdad?". Y, lo tercero que pensé fue: "¿Cómo es capaz de decir algo así con esa tranquilidad y sosiego, como un niño que le dice a sus padres que ha sacado un sobresaliente en un examen complicado?".

Después, mi mente se quedó en blanco. O eso me pareció.

Sasori se me quedó mirando. Soltó un suspiro.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó.

Me removí inquieta en la silla.

-¿Qué…Qué se supone que quieres que diga?-terminé por decir.

Sonrió con superioridad, lo cual me molestó un tanto. No parecía el Sasori que conocía.

-Creías conocerle, ¿verdad? A Gaara.

-…No tanto como creía conocerte a ti, senpai-repliqué.

-Las personas no suelen ser lo que aparentan. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Uno suele fingir ser quien no es para ocultar aquello de lo que quiere escapar. Al igual que yo, Gaara ha hecho lo mismo-dijo, resentido.

-… ¿Podrías explicarte?-pedí, aunque tal vez no estaba en situación de hacerlo. Pero, es que me seguía sin entrar en la cabeza todo aquello. Gaara, el melancólico y vulnerable Gaara, ¿matando a su propio hermano? Tiene que haber un error… Tal vez Sasori me está mintiendo…

"_Todos mienten alguna vez. Igual que tú, Sakura"_

-Verás… Gaara no fue el único que nació enfermo. Kankuro, a pesar de ser el mayor de nosotros, pasaba constantemente más tiempo en el hospital antes de que la situación de Gaara se agravara, al cual el corazón le empezó a fallar según crecía-empezó a explicar-Podría decirse…que Kankuro poseía un "cuerpo débil"-me estremecí-Su condición empeoraba seriamente con los años. Ya no podía salir del hospital. Y aun así… como nuestro hermano mayor, intentaba por todos los medios hacernos feliz, intentando obviar lo que le pasaba. Incluso, recuerdo-soltó una carcajada triste-que se pintaba la cara con pintura para que no notáramos lo pálido que estaba…-su voz se fue apagando.

Unos instantes de silencio. Se estaba dando una tregua. Era difícil para él, lo quisiera o no, pensar y recordar todo aquello. Y más, tener que contarlo. Cuando alguien no quiere creer algo, pero lo expresa en palabras es que sabe que, muy en el fondo, sabe que es verdad, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Lo sé. Yo era lo mismo. No me atrevía a decir "Estoy enferma", no quería creer que iba a morir, por eso siquiera me negaba a decírselo a mis amigos, hasta que fue inviable seguir mintiéndoles… Más bien, seguir escondiéndoles la verdad.

-Y… ¿Qué pasó?

Lo más razonable sería pensar, muy fríamente, que la enfermedad terminó deteriorando el cuerpo de Kankuro, y éste, por consiguiente, falleciera. Era lo más lógico, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué esa acusación sobre Gaara? No lo entiendo… Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo… ¿Lo haré alguna vez? ¿Entender al mundo? Cuando ni siquiera me entiendo a mí misma o a las personas que considero cercanas a mí…

Apretó los puños bajo la mesa. A pesar de no verlo, por la tensión cargada sobre sus hombros, pude imaginarlo.

-Un día… Hace ya varios años… Fui al hospital después del colegio con la intención de visitar a Kankuro, y…-apretó los labios-Allí estaba Gaara, frente a Kankuro, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Iba a entrar, pero me detuve en el umbral de la puerta debido a lo que estaba contemplando, a lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No se percató de mi presencia. Yo no pude siquiera reaccionar.-la mirada se le nubló-Para entonces, Gaara susurró un "Adiós, hermano" y le desenchufó de la máquina.

Le vi estremecerse. Con voz temblorosa, siguió hablando…

"_-Adiós, hermano._

"_Tal vez ya se va", pienso. Hace tiempo que no venía a visitar Kankuro. Incluso le ha traído flores. Yo, esta vez, vengo con las manos vacías._

_Pero me extraña que no esté con Temari. Suelen estar muy unidos. Como Kankuro y yo. Aunque pasemos más tiempo en el hospital por el otro._

_Esperé a que saliera. A fin de cuentas, Kankuro estaba dormido. Podía esperar un poco a que despertara. Podría bajar a coger algo de bebida en la máquina expendedora del piso de abajo. Llevo algo de suelto en el bolsillo…_

_Clic. ¿Clic? ¿Y ese sonido…?_

_Pip. Pip. Pip… … …_

_Un sollozo. ¿Gaara está llorando? No debería alterarse, no es bueno para su corazón…_

_Entonces salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia. Corría y daba voces. No debería, si le da un ataque…_

_-¡Avisad a un médico! ¡Mi hermano, mi hermano…!_

_Entré en la habitación. Una sonrisa pintaba su pálido rostro._

"_Está muerto"_

_Miré cómo, lo que antes él había desenchufado, ahora permanecía enchufado. Ya daba igual. Ya estaba muerto. Pero, así no habría sospechas… ¿No es así?_

_Me le quedé mirando. Sería la última vez, ¿no es así?_

_Apenas noté cuando intentaron sacarme de la estancia._

_-Por favor, debe abandonar la sala. Debemos atender al paciente…_

_Después, todo fue confuso. Una serie de oscuros y tristes acontecimientos se sucedieron de manera estrambótica, formando un remolino que no me era asimilable._

_Kankuro no podía estar muerto. De ninguna manera. No por su enfermedad. Mucho menos por Gaara. Él no podía haberlo hecho. Es nuestro hermano. Está enfermo. Debería entender a nuestro fallecido hermano mayor mejor que nadie, ¿no es así?_

_Todos lloramos en el funeral. Gaara incluido. Tras esto…_

_-Gaara, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?_

_Sus ojos no me dijeron nada. ¿Acaso también fingía que le dolía la marcha de nuestro hermano? No lo entiendo…_

_-Te vi-le dije; ya iba mentalizado y preparado para sacar el tema. Necesitaba una explicación, y que volviera mi hermano-El día que Kankuro murió, en el hospital. Tú…le desenchufaste de la máquina, ¿no es cierto? Y él tan solo dormía…_

_El pánico cubrió su rostro, lo cual me lo confirmó e hizo que le odiara más. Sí, le odiaba. Le odiaba desde que mató a nuestro hermano._

_Desvió la mirada._

_-…Piensa lo que quieras-murmuró._

_Escuché mis dientes chirriar._

_-¿¡No vas a darme siquiera una maldita explicación! Una razón por la cual…-ni siquiera fui capaz de terminar la frase._

_Volvió a mirarme. Su mirada nunca antes había estado tan vacía. No conocía a este Gaara. Este no es mi hermano, ¿verdad?_

_-Sasori-me llamó. Le miré-Piensa lo que quieras-volvió a decir-Puedes contárselo a Temari, incluso a nuestros padres. Eso no cambiará nada. Kankuro no…-calló._

_-¿¡Pero acaso te estás escuchando!-despotriqué-¿¡Es que realmente te da igual! Claro, siempre te molestaba que Kankuro, a pesar de estar enfermo como tú, tuviera más atención por parte de papá y mamá… Por ser el mayor, ¿no es así?-sí, yo siempre he estado más apegado a Kankuro, a diferencia de Gaara. Él prefería refugiarse con su hermana.-Solo le tenías envidia porque tenía unas pocas más posibilidades de seguir adelante que tú…_

_Recibí un puñetazo en la cara. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla. Escocía. Le fulminé con la mirada. La suya no era para menos._

_-¡No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea! No sabes nada, ¡nada! No te atrevas a hablarme así. Tú nunca lo entenderás. Lo que sufrimos Kankuro y yo… Tú, que siempre has estado sano… Y, no me hables de falta de hermandad. Parece que eres tú el que no conocía a su hermano._

_En ese momento, me dio igual que tuviera problemas de corazón. Más bien, era como si no lo recordara. Nos enzarzamos en una pelea, y no nos detuvimos hasta que nuestros propios padres vinieron a separarnos._

_-Pero, ¿se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? ¡Fallece vuestro hermano y lo único que se os ocurre es pegaros! ¿A santo de qué? Además, Gaara no está en condiciones de algo así… ¡Debería darte vergüenza, Sasori!_

_Tal vez, el que tenía envidia, era yo._

_Poco después, la condición de Gaara empeoró de una manera desorbitante. Fue ingresado en el hospital, y no volvió a salir de allí. Solo salía cuando tenían que trasladarle de hospital. Pero, nada de colegio, nada de salir. Nada. Tampoco le visité. Ni una sola vez._

_Yo no dije nada a mis padres, y sin embargo, me largué de casa. La única persona a la que se lo hice saber fue Temari. Ella me dejó ir, a pesar de llorar diciendo que no quería perder a otro hermano. Ella nos quería por igual._

_Huí de casa y me refugié en la casa de un amigo, Suigetsu, el cual, también tenía problemas familiares, por lo que me fui a vivir con él y sus abuelos._

_No dejé nada atrás, siquiera un medio por el que comunicarme con mi familia. Me cambié de colegio. Incluso de apellido. Pasé a ser Akasuna no Sasori, Sasori de la Arena Roja, como si mi apellido estuviera manchado de sangre. Desprestigié el mío propio._

_Porque, todo acabó desde que Gaara mató a Kankuro y dejó de ser mi hermano."_

Silencio. Algo que no había habido desde hace minutos, silencio. Sentía la mirada de Sasori sobre mí. No podía mirarle a la cara, sin embargo.

Y a pesar de todo, seguía sin creer que Gaara hiciera algo así. No sin una razón. Pero, aun habiendo una razón de peso, ¿es eso excusa por matar a su propio hermano? Sigo sin entenderlo…

-Mm…-¿Me atrevo a decir algo al respecto? Esto se siente diferente a como cuando los chicos del orfanato me contaban el por qué habían acabado allí… Ahora, también puedo decir "Lo siento", pero, el problema aquí es que también conozco a Gaara. ¿Es esa la diferencia?-Creo…que deberías…hablar con Gaara…y…-murmuré.

-Ahora, si no te importa-dijo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho; tal vez ni me hubiera escuchado-Vete.

-Sasori-senpai…

-Necesito…estar solo.

-Pero…

-Vete.

Sin decir nada más, me levanté de la silla y recogí mis cosas, a la vez que abandonaba en la estancia, a un chico solitario que parecía haberlo perdido todo.

*.*.*

"_Tengo que hablar con Gaara"_, sí, es lo que debería hacer. Aún hay algo que saber, ¿no es así? La familia de ambos, de Gaara y Sasori, está rota. ¿No hay una manera de reconstruirla, aunque falte uno de los miembros? Me gustaría poder ayudarles de alguna forma, ya que son mis amigos… Pero, ¿qué podría yo hacer…?

Hay horarios de visita por las tardes en el hospital. Quizá podría ir ahora, aunque antes tendría que avisar a mamá, aunque no creo que me diga que no, siendo viernes…

"_¿Mm? ¿Viernes? ¿No pasaba algo el viernes…?"_

-¡Sakura! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-¿Eh? Ah, hola, Tenten. ¿Por qué me buscabas…?

Inspiró hondo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Al parecer, había estado corriendo, buscándome. Frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¡Habíamos quedado en que trabajarías conmigo en la cafetería los viernes! Hoy es tu primer día, ¡no puedes llegar tarde!

Una sola cosa escapó de mis labios.

-Ups.

"_Lo había olvidado"_

-Déjate de monosílabos, que para eso ya tengo a Neji. O incluso a Sasuke, si es que nos dirige la palabra-sacudió la cabeza-No me cambies de tema.

-Yo no he…

Me cogió del brazo.

-Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a tiempo.

Y me hizo correr, como cuando hacía carreras de velocidad en gimnasia. Resultado: una más que agotada y sin respiración Sakura. Por lo menos, tuvimos la suerte de que, justo cuando corríamos hacia la parada de autobús, el autobús que llevaba al centro, pasaba en ese momento. El conductor nos vio, y fue tan amable de parar y abrirnos las puertas. Pagamos y entramos. Una vez sentadas, recuperamos el aliento.

-Puf. Menuda carrerita…-comentó.

-Pues sí…-y yo estaba menos acostumbrada a correr. Ahora me dolían un montón las piernas, sobre todo los gemelos. Incluso tardé más que Tenten en regular mi respiración.-Lo siento-añadí-Lo había olvidado…

-Ya se ve-pero sonrió, a pesar de que apenas, minutos atrás, parecía que había hecho el mayor de los agravios al olvidarlo, y que se había enfadado conmigo.

-Y… ¿Dónde está Ino? Siempre vais juntas al trabajo, ¿no? Aunque trabajéis en sitios diferentes…

Tenten resopló.

-Se ha adelantado. Bueno, yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

-Pero, si ella entra a trabajar un poco más tarde que tú, ¿no?-o eso creo recordar de la primera y última vez que las acompañé-Incluso vino Hinata.

-Bueno, Hinata nos acompañó ese día porque estabas tú-dijo-Pero, ella normalmente tiene unos horarios más… "flexibles". Todo depende de la productora, el papel que se le asigne, la fecha de emisión… Y muchas cosas más. La verdad es que no sé de dónde saca el tiempo para estudiar, esa Hinata.

-Increíble-coincidí. Parecía un trabajo más que complicado el de ser actriz de doblaje...

-Ya ves… El caso-volvió a retomar lo que estábamos hablando en un principio-Le dije que iba a buscarte, y que ella, ya que entra más tarde a trabajar, avisara en la cafetería por si llegábamos un poco tarde o algo…

-Ah…

-Pero, de todas formas, Sakura, ¿cómo se te ha podido olvidar? Aunque también tiene algo de culpa Ino, que tampoco te ha dicho nada al salir de clase… Agh, no tenéis remedio-se quejó.

-…Lo siento. Había ciertos cosas…que tenía que aclarar.

"_Pero aún quedan cosas por aclarar"_… Tendré que ir a hablar con Gaara otro día…

Además, aunque mi madre se puso en contra de que trabajara, la dije que los viernes las actividades del club duraban más, así que no había problema, en principio.

Ahora que olvidaba (en parte) toda la tensión y dramatismo de lo que había sido testigo hace tan solo minutos atrás, los nervios me recorrieron el cuerpo con un frío escalofrío.

Iba a trabajar. No jugar a las cocinitas, como cuando era niña. No, esto es diferente. Muy diferente, ¿verdad? ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo…?

Justo cuando llegamos frente a Cafetería Hana, Ino salía por la puerta. Sonrió al vernos.

-¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Y suerte en tu primer día, Sakura!

Sonreí.

-¡Gracias!

Me quedé mirando como una tonta el cartel de la cafetería. Al entrar, sería diferente a la primera vez que lo hice. Será como entrar en otro mundo…

"_¿Soy capaz de subir escalones hacia la adultez…? ¿Soy capaz de crecer…?"_

Y sin embargo, soy incapaz de quitarme de la cabeza la triste expresión de Sasori y su dramática historia… ¿Tal vez debería dar media vuelta? Tal vez…

Alguien me dio una pequeña colleja. Tenten sonreía.

-Vamos, Sakura, ¡no te quedes ahí parada y entra! ¡Una nueva experiencia te espera!

"…_Todo a su tiempo, Sakura"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Sasori cuenta su historia. El cómo está relacionado con él Gaara. ¿Es verdad? Sakura quisiera preguntarle a Gaara… Porque, ¿por qué iba él a hacer algo así? O.o Pero por ahora no podrá ir a preguntarle, ya que… Empieza a trabajar!^^ ¿Qué tal le irá?_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, por favor, dejen sus comentarios. Me harían un gran favor!^^_

_Muchas gracias por todo! Y, lo siento si el capi ha sido un poco corto en comparación con otros…_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi IX__ de mi fic "Palabras Silenciosas__", por si les interesa. Cómo se nota que tengo más tiempo libre! XD_

_Pd2. También, hace no mucho, subí un one-shot titulado "__Máscara__". Es del anime "Code Geass". Podría decirse que es una especie de retrato psicológico del protagonista, Lelouch (personaje que me encanta^^). Así que…si no les importa, agradecería enormemente que se pasaran a leerlo y comentar qué les ha parecido (narración, estructura, historia, o lo que sea.)__. Muchas gracias nuevamente!^^_


	16. Capítulo XVI

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo__ acabo de volver de la playa, y ya la echo de menos! XD Nah, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien, me he quitado de calor estando a remojo prácticamente todo el día, y ha sido un relax que parecía que me hacía falta =P Y lo mejor de todo es que he podido escribir las contis de mis fics, así que no me puedo quejar XD Eso sí, ahora me queda muy poco para empezar el nuevo curso escolar… -.-_

_Y aquí les traigo el capi XVI!_

_Sin más que decir, disfruten leyendo!^^_

_Pd. Respondiendo al review de Andrea: No pretendía quitarte la ilusión de hacer un tributo al SasuSaku con un doujinshi o fanart, basándose en mi historia. __Si me das crédito (que ya has dicho que lo harás^^), supongo que no me importa que hagas un fanart. Aunque, me gustaría verlo. Si tienes una cuenta en Devianart o algo… O pasarme el link para poder verlo. Al final, creo que me has convencido =P Aunque no es algo que suela hacer… Bueno, muchas gracias por el interés^^_

_Y__, aquí el nuevo capi!_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XVI: Cafetería**_

"_Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo…"_

Aquello era una cantinela que no paraba de repiquetear en mi cabeza desde que vislumbré aquel pintoresco cartel que rezaba "Cafetería Hana" y tuve consciencia propia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Desde luego, algo que no había hecho nunca. Hasta ahora.

Tenten me invitó a entrar y yo la seguí hasta dentro del local.

Según el pequeño papel que se encontraba pegado en la puerta de la propia cafetería, la cafetería abriría en menos de diez minutos. Y, según ese mismo horario, también abría fines de semana, pero, Tenten solo trabajaba allí los días de diario. Y yo, a partir de hoy, trabajaría tan solo los viernes, debido a la mayor afluencia de clientes una víspera de fin de semana, hasta a saber cuándo. Bueno, siempre podía dejarlo de no gustarme o no verme capaz, ¿no?

"_No siempre hay opción de elegir, Sakura"_

-¡Tenten! Hoy llegas un poco más apurada de tiempo, pero gracias por al menos hacer que una amiga venga a avisar de ello-habló un hombre que era más joven que mis padres; tal vez tuviera la edad de Kakashi-sensei, al menos en apariencia.

-Ya, ya… Lo siento mucho, encargado. He estado un poco liada hasta hace poco-liada (más bien, ocupada) buscándome porque yo había olvidado mi compromiso.

Así que aquel hombre de aspecto jovial, pero que podía ponerse serio si la situación lo requería, era el que regentaba aquel lugar.

Allí había varias chicas que parecían de nuestra edad, o puede que nos sacaran unos cuantos años. Y, en menor medida, otros chicos. Según había oído en una ocasión decir a Tenten (¿o fue a Ino?), las chicas jóvenes y guapas atraen mucha clientela, sobre todo masculina. Y aunque supongo que puede aplicarse lo mismo pero a la inversa, no parecía haber muchos chicos por la labor de hacer este tipo de trabajo. Todos ellos, vestían un uniforme propio de aquel sitio.

-Esta es la chica de la que te hablé. Se llama Sakura, y va al mismo instituto que yo-me presentó Tenten, dirigiéndose al encargado.

-Oh, encantado-me estrechó la mano-No sabes lo bien que nos viene que nos echen una mano días como los viernes o los fines de semana. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos.

-¡S-sí! Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Así se habla. En tal caso, Tenten ya me comentó que tienes algo de experiencia en esto de trabajar en bares o cafeterías…

Fulminé a Tenten con la mirada. Ella me guiñó un ojo, como si todo fuera a estar bien. Pero, no, eso no podía ser. Daban por hecho que sería capaz de hacerlo, pero no tenía experiencia alguna. ¿Podré sostener esta mentira…?

-Por lo pronto, iros a poner el uniforme-nos dijo a mi amiga y a mí-Y después, Sakura, quiero que te aprendas el menú y la disposición de las mesas antes de que abramos. Después, todo es cuestión de que vayas tomando nota y sirviendo.

-Ah, eh…Sí-asentí.

Una vez más, seguí a mi amiga, esta vez a los vestuarios que poseía el local.

-¿¡Qué es eso de que tengo experiencia en estas cosas!?-la increpé cuando nos quedamos solas.

Se encogió de hombros. Sonrió.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, Sakura… Es una pequeña mentira.

-¿"Pequeña"?-me crucé de brazos.

-Para que fuera más fácil que te aceptaran. ¿Crees que dan el trabajo así porque sí a cualquiera que se presente por aquí? Ya te digo yo que no. Y en tu caso, además, tienes enchufe gracias a mí.

Resoplé, derrotada. Ya era tarde para rectificar algo. Ahora solo se podía ver si era capaz de llevar aquello a cabo.

-Aquí tienes tu uniforme-me lo tendió-No sabía exactamente que talla usas, pero he pedido uno de la misma talla que el mío. Espero que te quede bien.

-Sí. Yo también lo espero-lo último que me faltaba es que no me pudiera mover libremente porque el uniforme me quedara grande o pequeño.

Al cambiarme, le di la espalda, para que no viera la cicatriz de la operación. Me fijé en que ella seguía teniendo aquellas heridas que le causó su tío tiempo atrás. Debía ser horroroso, el recordar cada que las veía…

Después de cambiarme de ropa (me quedaba bien, menos mal), entré en lo que yo llamo "Fase de estudio", en el que intento concentrarme total y únicamente en lo que tengo delante. Es un buen método de estudio. Eso, y gracias a Sasori-senpai, estaba sacando el curso poco a poco.

"_Sasori…"_

Sacudí la cabeza. No es momento de pensar en eso ahora. Ahora, a aprenderse el menú y…

-Abrimos.

Tragué saliva al ver la cantidad de gente que empezaba a entrar según el tiempo corría. Nunca me han gustado los sitios abarrotados. Nunca se me había dado bien eso de ser muy sociable (porque siempre tiendo a preguntar más de la cuenta).

-Tenten…No sé si…

-Vamos, ¡todo saldrá bien! No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Tú, limítate a preguntar qué quieren, lo apuntas, das el pedido, lo recoges, y lo llevas a la mesa. Fácil, ¿verdad?-asentí con la cabeza, pero no del todo convencida-Solo procura que no se te caiga lo que llevas en la bandeja. Ah, y no lo olvides: ¡Sonríe!

Y, con ese consejo y una sonrisa, fue a hacer su trabajo.

"_Sonreír…"_, ahora es algo que pudiera permitirme, ¿no es así?

-Eh… Disculpen-me miraron; los nervios me hacían estragos en el estómago-¿Ya saben qué van a pedir?

-Sí. Queríamos…

Entregué la nota en cocina.

-Sakura, lleva esto a la mesa siete.

-Ahora mismo-recogí la bandeja y serví lo que en ella llevaba.

-No lo haces mal, Sakura-me halagó mi amiga castaña.

Suspiré.

-Esto es agotador…

-Nadie dijo que no lo fuera. Pero, vamos, anímate, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Tenía mucho cuidado. Era como estar en guardia constantemente. Mirando siempre mis pasos, sobre todo cuando cargaba con una bandeja, por miedo de pisar mal y que todo se viniera abajo.

Pero, parecía que la jornada del día no iba a acabar mal del todo… Pero claro, siempre tiene que pasar algo.

Cerré los ojos en un reflejo cuando un refresco se estampó contra mi cara. Cuando la lluvia burbujeante cesó, abrí los ojos para ver a un niño pequeño que me miraba con miedo y con un vaso vacío en las manos.

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo señorita…-dijo la que debía ser su madre; era una familia la que ocupaba la mesa ocho-¡Pide disculpas ahora mismo!-le increpó a su hijo.

-L-lo siento…-agachó la cabeza, arrepentido.

Intenté mostrar mi mejor sonrisa.

-No se preocupe. Ha sido un accidente. Le traeré otro refresco.

Y fui derechita a la cocina.

-¿¡Estás bien, Sakura!?-la preocupación de Tenten no se hizo esperar; siempre iba a ser así a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?

-Tranquila, Tenten, solo es refresco.

-Pero… ¿¡Y si te resfrías o enfermas!?

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Quién se resfría o enferma por algo así?

-Lo siento, no disponemos de duchas-dijo el encargado, que acababa de entrar en la estancia-Pero, estamos a punto de cerrar, así que, puedes ir a los vestuarios a cambiarte de ropa e intentar secarte un poco. Aquí tienes-me dio una toalla.

-Gracias.

Notaba la piel pegajosa, y ya no hablemos del pelo. Me lo sequé como pude con la toalla, pero es como si se tratara de paja, y ni siquiera tenía un peine o cepillo con el que adecentármelo. Maldije mi suerte.

-¿Ya estás?-entró Tenten con las demás chicas en el vestuario; contuvo una carcajada-¡Pero qué pelos!

-No te rías…

-Oh, lo siento. Trae, que te lo arreglo un poco… Anda, vámonos. Por hoy, se acabó.

El encargado de la cafetería me dio las gracias y esperaba contar con mis servicios una vez más. Le prometí que volvería el próximo viernes. Sonrió agradecido.

Antes de ir a la parada de autobús, nos juntamos con Ino, quien se espantó al ver mi pelo. No tenía un espejo, pero no creo que estuviera tan mal como me querían hacer creer.

-Si lo llego a saber, te hago entrar en mi peluquería a la fuerza…

-No hay necesidad, Ino.

Cuando llegamos a la parada de autobús, me miré disimuladamente en el reflejo de la marquesina. Es como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado por mi cabeza y hubiera hecho que varios de mis cabellos se rizaran hacia arriba. Intenté aplastármelos sin que mis amigas se dieran cuenta.

-Aquí está nuestro autobús. Nos vemos el lunes, Sakura-se despidieron.

"_¿No quieren que nos veamos el sábado o el domingo…?"_, otro fin de semana que pasaré en casa, sola y aburrida… Bueno, a lo mejor a mis padres se les ocurre algo que hacer.

-Sí. Hasta el lunes.

Cuando montaron en su autobús, me senté en uno de los fríos asientos de la parada de autobús, y esperé. Estuve esperando por mi autobús, pero mentiría si dijera que no esperaba ver a…

-¿Sakura?

Me giré y le vi. Sonreí.

"_¿Con qué propósito, sino, estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Por comprarme una mochila nueva? ¿Un móvil? ¿Un paso en la adultez...?"_

Me levanté.

-Hola, Sai-dije, mientras me acercaba a él.

-Llámame estúpido-¿Mm?-Pero, por un momento pensé que no estarías aquí…

Sonreí.

-No es estúpido. Yo también lo había pensado, aunque a la inversa, claro.

Sonrió afablemente.

-Pensé que estarías muy ocupado… Siempre lo has estado, ¿no?-siendo "Sasuke Uchiha"…

-La verdad es que sí-suspiró-Pero, no he venido aquí para quejarme. Quería verte y hablar contigo, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Entonces, por la expresión de su rostro, supe que acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo.

-Sakura, tu pelo…

Lo recordé.

-Ah, sí-me sonrojé debido a la vergüenza; había olvidado que tal vez tenía aspecto de loca con aquellos pelos-Es que, bueno, es…

Me corté al ver que alargaba una mano para tocarme el pelo, y pasó rozándome la mejilla. Sentí algo extraño ante aquel contacto.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?-murmuró, con inocente confusión. No parecía reparar en el hecho de que seguía con varios mechones de mi rosado pelo entre sus dedos, y su rostro a no mucha distancia del mío. Inevitablemente por un instante, pensé que, a lo mejor, iba a volver a besarme.

-Ah, um… Un niño…me ha tirado encima un refresco, así que…

-Ya veo-miró mi muñeca, y supe lo que estaba pensando. Me miró a los ojos; los suyos parecían resplandecer-¿Puedo?

Asentí.

Me quité la cinta roja que él me regaló tres años atrás, y Sai empezó a tocarme el pelo con suaves movimientos. Dejé que lo acariciara y me hiciera un recogido con la cinta, que, también tres años atrás, usaba para el pelo, aunque como diadema.

-Ya está-su aliento chocó contra mi oreja.

Intenté mirarme, una vez más, en el reflejo que me devolvía el cristal de la marquesina de la parada de autobús. Sonreí.

-Gracias, Sai.

-No ha sido nada. No hace falta que me agradezcas-río suavemente.

-Y… ¿Qué tal te va?-todavía quería quedarme a charlar con él un rato más…

-¿A mí?

-Sí, a ti-reí-¿A quién sino?

-Vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me preguntaba eso.

-¿En serio?-le miré con sorpresa.

Asintió.

-Itachi no es muy dado a entablar conversaciones de ese tipo. Solo se dirigirá a mí cuando realmente tenga algo que decir, y yo por mi parte haré lo mismo-suspiró-Tal vez los sirvientes de la casa podrían hacerme esa pregunta, pero tan solo sería cortesía. No tendrían ni el más mínimo interés…

-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?

Primero con sorpresa, luego con algo de incomodidad, respondió a mi pregunta.

-Bueno, verás… Es que… Tal vez sea algo extraño, pero… No tengo lo que se dice propiamente como "amigos". Mis compañeros del instituto no son más que eso, compañeros. Si alguno se acerca a mí, sé perfectamente que solo es por mi posición social, no tiene nada que ver con mi persona. Es como si…realmente no me "vieran"-sacudió la cabeza-No sé si me explico…

-Perfectamente. Pero, yo creo que lo que no ven es lo buena persona que eres. Si lo hicieran, estoy seguro de que querrían ser tus amigos.

De sus labios escaparon unas carcajadas que no me parecieron para nada felices.

-Ojalá tuvieras razón…

-Además, me tienes a mí-me miró. Sonreí-No es cierto que no tengas amigos. Yo sí lo soy, ¿no?

Se mostró, otra vez, azorado.

-Ah, sí, claro…Supongo…

"_¿No me consideraba realmente su amiga?"_, ¿qué, entonces? ¿Qué soy yo para…?

Una imagen de Sasuke cruzó mi cabeza y la sacudí. No quería volver a pensar en él, al menos en lo que queda de día.

Tal vez en ese momento le hubiera preguntado qué era yo para Sai, pero entonces llegó mi autobús, y sabía que no podía perderlo sin correr el riesgo de que me esperara una regañina por parte de mi madre al volver a casa tarde.

-Ha llegado mi autobús. Tengo que…

Me agarró del brazo, impidiéndome avanzar. Me giré para mirarle.

-¿Tienes que irte ya?-había súplica en su voz, y se me antojó como un pequeño niño extraviado, al que no quería dejar solo, pero…

Asentí lentamente, apartando su mano delicadamente; él no opuso resistencia.

-Sí, tengo que irme. Lo siento. No puedo llegar tarde a casa.

-Lo supuse…Y aun así…

"_Y aun así… ¿Qué?"_

-Pero… A partir de ahora, vendré todos los viernes por aquí a estas horas. Así que… Si puedes, podemos volver a vernos entonces.

Un brillo de esperanza adornó sus ojos.

-Sí… ¡Claro! Nos vemos el próximo viernes, entonces.

-Sí. Hasta el viernes.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Sentí un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos cuando lo hizo. Y me susurró algo al oído al apartarse de mí, justo antes de abordar el autobús.

-Me alegra que sirvas conservando la cinta. Aunque…me hubiera gustado hacerte un regalo más especial para alguien a quien yo considero especial.

Me despedí de él con la mano una última vez desde la ventanilla del autobús. Después, su imagen se diluyó en la lejanía.

"_¿Qué significa ser especial para alguien?"_

*.*.*

-Ya estoy en casa-anuncié.

-¿Qué tal el día, cariño?

-Bien. Como siempre.

"_Mentira"_

-Oh, vaya-exclamó mi madre al fijarse más en mí-¿Te has hecho una coleta? No te he visto con el pelo recogido desde que eras una niña… Cuando eras mi pequeña niña…

Me toqué la cinta.

"_¿Acaso no lo sigo siendo?"_

-Tu padre debe estar a punto de llegar. Si quieres, date una ducha antes de la cena.

-Sí, gracias.-me detuve a medio camino en las escaleras al recordarlo-Mamá.

-¿Sí?

-Esto… ¿Puedo ir un rato este fin de semana a visitar a un amigo al hospital? Es que…hace mucho que no le veo, y quisiera ver cómo sigue y…

-¿Era tu antiguo compañero de habitación?-sabía de quién estaba hablando.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Solo será un rato… Hay horarios de visita por las mañanas y por las tardes los fines de semana, así que… Y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

-¿Y qué hay de tus estudios?-me la quedé mirando fijamente, preguntándome si realmente era aquello lo que más le importaba al respecto-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes permitirte relajarte llevando el retraso que llevas respecto para con tus compañeros. No estamos pagando esa matrícula en el Instituto Konoha para que hagas lo que te dé la gana.

Fingí una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Pensaba quedarme el fin de semana estudiando. No iba a quedar con mis amigos ni nada.

Al oír mis palabras, mostró alivio y comprensión.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Eres una chica muy sensata, por lo que eso es lo que debes hacer. No perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas…-_"¿Como qué?"_-Tienes que recuperar el ritmo normal de tu vida…-sonrió-Y ahora… ¿Vas a darte una ducha? He hecho salmón a la plancha con puré de patatas como guarnición. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

-…Sí, mamá. Pero, respecto a lo de visitar a mi amigo…

Parecía haberlo olvidado cuando se lo volví a mencionar.

-Bueno, si es solo durante un rato… Y si te vas a pasar el fin de semana estudiando, no veo por qué no.

Contuve un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias, mamá.

"_Como si tuviera que agradecerle por cada cosa, como si tuviera que pedirle permiso para cada cosa, como si tuviera que dejarla decidir por mí qué hacer por cada cosa…"_

Confórmate por el momento, Sakura. No te ha dicho que no.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Siempre tiene que salir algo mal, no? Siempre que pienso que algo puede salir mal, sale XD Hubo una vez que llegaba tarde a un sitio, y dije: "Esto no puede ir a peor", y empezó a llover XD De película, vamos! O una vez que me quedé encerrada en el ascensor. Si es que… XD_

_Pero, en el caso de Sakura, tiene al bueno de Sai a su lado^^ Desde luego, él se está portando mucho mejor que Sasuke ¬¬ Ays, Sasuke… ¿Por qué no puedes volver a ser el chico de hace tres años? Sakura te echa de menos V.V_

_Y en el próximo capi… Sakura irá a visitar a Gaara. ¿Contará su versión de la historia? A ver qué pasa…_

_Bueno, pues ya saben, si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus comentarios, que tanto esta historia como yo nos alimentamos de ellos XD_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	17. Capítulo XVII

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo apenas llevo… ¿Poco más de dos semanas de curso desde que acabaron las vacaciones? Y siento que no puedo respirar tranquila -.- Vale, es el último curso de instituto, y supongo que por eso me están apretando ya las tuercas, con un montón de deberes y cosas que estudiar, y ya he hecho un examen de cinco que tengo para la semana que viene. Desde luego, voy a echar en falta mi relax veraniego… Además, ya ha venido el frío (al menos por aquí =P) y *voz de presentadora del tiempo* ha venido acompañado de intensas lluvias, lo que no ayuda a mejorar mi estado de ánimo, ya que la lluvia me deprime bastante, además de no poder salir __con los amigos sin correr el riesgo de mojarme (obvio, no?)._

_Bueno, ya he escrito suficientes tonterías (?), al menos por el momento XD Por fin, subo el capi XVII. Y… Se han superado los 300 reviews! *grito histérico de felicidad* XD Muchas gracias a todos! Me han hecho muy feliz! __Espero que el número siga aumentado =P Ays… No me puedo creer que ya hayan superado los trescientos… Me parece mentira… En serio, muchas gracias^^ Seguiré intentando ganarme sus reviews con cada nuevo capi de esta historia =P_

_Quería también avisar de que, debido a que este es mi último año en el instituto, las cosas están difíciles, y entiéndase por cosas difíciles el hecho de estar muy ocupada con los estudios. Este año me tengo que aplicar mucho, y si no, ya harán algo mis profesores para que me aplique XD De todas formas, voy a tener mucho menos tiempo libre que hasta ahora (desde luego, ya lo estoy notando -.-), lo que implica tener menos oportunidades para escribir. Ey, no es que vaya a dejarlo ni mucho menos! Antes dejo los estudios! (mentira XD). Solo decir, ahora que puedo, que voy a estar liada, y que puede que las contis de mis fics sufran irregularidades (siempre he intentado subir un capi al mes, y hasta ahora lo he conseguido; intentaré seguir haciéndolo, pero…), y que tarde más en subirlas, pero, tarde o temprano (esperemos que temprano XD), subiré nuevos capis^^ Espero que sean comprensibles, y pacientes. Muchas gracias de ante mano =P Daré lo mejor de mí con mis estudios! XD_

_Y, sin más que decir, solo que este capi es bastante más largo de lo normal (así la espera se hace más llevadera =P Mentira! XD), __disfruten de este nuevo capi!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XVII: Mariposa**_

Me desperté inquieta. Tuve un sueño horroroso. Y lo peor de todo es que no era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla, o al menos una parecida.

En mis sueños, he vuelto a morir.

No sé dónde leí (¿o se lo oí decir a alguien?) que los sueños son la expresión de nuestros deseos y nuestros miedos. Y muchas más cosas. Pero, podría decirse que siempre me ha dado miedo soñar. Temía no volver a despertar, antes, cuando realmente cabía esa posibilidad. Ahora, porque temo ver lo que no quiero ver.

A veces sueño cosas bonitas, sin embargo. A veces, sueño que he vuelto a ser una niña de doce años, y busco tréboles de cuatro hojas con mi madre, o intento montar en bicicleta con mi padre empujándome por detrás. A veces, sueño con Sasuke. No son siempre sueños bonitos. La mayoría de ellos, él vuelve a ser un niño de doce años y va al cementerio a dar patadas a la lápida de su padre.

Prefiero no pensar mucho en lo que sueño. En ocasiones, es lo mejor. Aunque sea tu propio subconsciente el que te esté haciendo ver esas imágenes.

"_Nada es real"_, me recuerdo, llevándome la tostada a la boca.

Una de las cosas agradables de volver a vivir con mis padres, son los desayunos familiares. No solemos hablar mucho, porque estamos todos adormilados, intentando despejarnos, pensando en esas cosas que uno piensa nada más levantarse, por extrañas que sean. Y, aun estando en silencio, sabemos que los demás están ahí. Lo echaba de menos. Pero, también echaba de menos los ruidosos desayunos con todos mis amigos en el orfanato.

Cuando todos terminamos de desayunar y de recoger, me dirijo a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

-¿Vas a algún sitio?-me pregunta mi padre mientras me calzo.

Es sábado. Nada de instituto. ¿Por qué iba a salir…?

-Ah…Voy al hospital-sus ojos mostraron alarma-A visitar.

-Oh-su rostro se relajó-En tal caso, ¿quieres que te lleve en coche?

Sonreí.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, papá. Pero, prefiero ir andando. Algo de ejercicio no me vendrá mal.

-No deberías sobre esforzarte-me recordó mi madre.

No perdí la sonrisa.

-En su defecto, cogeré el autobús.

-Está bien. No tardes, cariño. Recuerda que luego tienes que ponerte a estudiar.

Salí de casa.

"_A fin de cuentas, esto y los sueños, no son más que miedos irracionales"_, o eso quiero pensar.

Sabía la dirección a seguir para ir al hospital, y, después de todo, me apetece andar un poco. Ahora puedo hacerlo. Hacía un día precioso, de esos en los que, a pesar de no estar el sol cubierto por ninguna nube, no calienta demasiado, y recuerda a cuando, por las noches, cuando sientes escalofríos, te tapas hasta la nariz con la sábana. Un abrazo cálido, se asemejaba.

De todas formas, seguí la ruta que seguiría el autobús de querer cogerlo en algún momento, por si me canso. A fin de cuentas, mi resistencia seguía siendo pésima, a mi pesar.

-Hola, vengo a visitar a uno de los pacientes internos-dije en la recepción del Hospital Konoha-Se trata de Gaara del Desierto.

-Gaara del Desierto…-la recepcionista tecleó en el ordenador frente a ella-Habitación 111.

"_Ya lo sabía"_, a fin de cuentas, había pasado gran parte de mi tiempo allí.

-¿Familiar o amigo?-pero era rutinario el preguntar por la habitación del paciente y dar tu nombre para que te registren como visita.

-Sakura Haruno. Soy una amiga de Gaara.

-Sakura Haruno… Ah, usted vino hace poco a hacerse unos análisis de sangre, ¿verdad?

Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Sí, así es. ¿Es que ya tienen los resultados?

-Todavía no. Pero, estarán para el lunes. ¿Podría pasarse a recogerlos entonces? De todas formas, se suele llamar por teléfono a la familia para avisar sobre estas cosas.

-Está bien. Gracias. Me pasaré el lunes a por ellos.

Me subí en el ascensor.

Llegué a pensar que, más incluso que el instituto, conocía mejor este hospital, y eso que la mayor parte del tiempo que permanecí en él había estado dormida. Pero, sabía en qué planta estaban los internos, dónde las salas de pediatría, dónde la sala de rehabilitación…

"_Habitación 111"_

Por el pasillo en el que se encontraba aquella habitación, divisé a alguien conocido. Sonreí y saludé.

-¡Temari!

No parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia. Si no llego a llamarla, habría pasado de largo. Estaba distraída. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-Oh, hola, Sakura-se detuvo y me sonrió; se la veía cansada-¿Qué tal?

-Bien. Venía a visitar a Gaara.

-Ah, yo acabo de estar con él… Pero ya me tengo que ir. He quedado con Shikamaru para hacer un par de proyectos para la universidad…

-Ah…

Si hubiera sido Ino, o Tenten, habría intentado hacer algún chiste al respecto, algo como: "¿Solo para hacer eso?". Pero, yo no soy capaz. ¿Será que no soy graciosa? Siempre estaré rodeada de tristeza… ¿No es así?

-Pues nada, que os vaya bien.

-Sí. Ya…nos vemos. Gaara se alegrará de verte. Pensaba que no volvería a hacerlo.

-¿El qué? ¿Verme? Vengo siempre que puedo-no la entendía del todo…

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé.-y desapareció tras la puerta del ascensor por el que yo antes había salido.

"_No todos pueden estar siempre sonriendo"_, pensé. Todos tenemos miedo alguna vez.

-Toc, toc.-se giró para mirarme; sonreí-¡Hola!

Sonrió al verme.

-Hola, Sakura. Qué alegría verte.

-Pues no se te ve muy contento-dije-Eh… ¿He llegado en un mal momento o algo? Acabo de cruzarme con Temari y…

-No, no-negó-Es solo…que pensaba salir una última vez al jardín. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

-Claro. Pero, ¿te dejan las enfermeras? Bueno, no sé… ¿Tienes que pedir permiso o…?

-No. Tampoco es como si no me pudiera mover y tuviera que permanecer aquí todo el día.

-Ah… Tienes razón.-le miré-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Sonrió con pena.

"_Aunque solo sea por una vez, sé que puedo ser de ayuda a alguien. Y no a la inversa"_

*.*.*

-¿Sabes?, en realidad… He venido porque quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Tiene que haber una razón específica para que vengas a visitarme?

-¡N-no! No he querido decir eso… Pero, bueno, ya que venía…

Rió.

-No te preocupes. Era broma. ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

Tuve un recuerdo no tan lejano. Los dos así, sentados en un banco, en el jardín del hospital. Aire fresco y el sol calentándonos. Sé que ahora no lo puedo apreciar tanto como la primera vez que vine aquí. Antes, era la primera vez en meses (en realidad, años) que salía al exterior. Nada de paredes blancas. Y nada de huecos en esas paredes blancas con cristales que no me dejaban traspasar. Cristales que me mantenían, al igual que aquellas puertas, lejos del mundo real, donde todo y todos me estaban esperando.

Miré a Gaara con pena contenida. Puede que él pudiera contemplar este jardín lleno de coloridas flores, pero no se le permitirá traspasar las verjas del hospital. No solo los médicos, enfermeras y el hospital en general no se lo permitirían, sino que no se lo permitiría su corazón.

Nada de sobresaltos. Sé lo que es sufrir por eso.

Hice perder mi vista entre los múltiples colores. Era incapaz de mirarle a la cara sin la sensación de que todo se va a desmoronar, o que reaccionará como Sasori lo hizo la primera vez.

Me llevé la mano al cuello.

"_Solo de pensarlo…"_

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté una vez?

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero yo no se la devolví. Había un pájaro picoteando cerca de uno de los parterres, donde un anciano tiraba migas de pan. Vinieron varias palomas, y echaron al pobre pajarito, porque estaba solo.

Podría jurar que, mirándole de reojo, sonreía.

-Sueles hacerme muchas preguntas.

"_Suelo hacer demasiadas preguntas a todo el mundo"_, y aun así, la curiosidad es algo que seguirá siempre presente. Por muchas consecuencias, buenas o malas, que pueda tener.

-Me refería…a lo de si tenías hermanos.

Tal y como supuse, se tensó, tal y como hizo Sasori. Realmente, se parecen.

-…Solo tengo una hermana, Temari.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No solo a ella. Tenías un hermano mayor, Kankuro, ¿no? Y luego está…

Me agarró de los hombros y le miré a los ojos, los cuales parecían a punto de romperse, como si se tratara de frágil cristal.

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?

Tanto en su rostro como en sus palabras, había espanto. El siempre calmado, tranquilo y amable Gaara…

"_-Creías conocerle, ¿verdad? A Gaara._

_-…No tanto como creía conocerte a ti, senpai-repliqué._

_-Las personas no suelen ser lo que aparentan. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Uno suele fingir ser quien no es para ocultar aquello de lo que quiere escapar. Al igual que yo, Gaara ha hecho lo mismo-dijo, resentido."_

Agaché la mirada. Sus manos seguían haciendo presión en mis hombros, pero no le di importancia. En cierto sentido, era la primera vez que sentía a Gaara tan cerca, y no porque sus manos me estuvieran tocando. Era como si su corazón enfermo estuviera a punto de abrirse ante mí, con sinceridad y dolor.

-…He hablado con Sasori-musité.

Sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-… ¿Conoces…conoces a Sasori?

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Era como ir poco a poco, por miedo a que algo se rompiera. Es como cuando ves en primavera una mariposa posada en el banco del parque en el que estás sentada. Te levantas, curiosa, y te acercas cuidadosamente, lentamente, para poder verla mejor. Pero, inevitablemente, siempre nos acercamos demasiado. La mariposa siempre echa a volar.

¿Echará Gaara a volar? Sasori lo intentó, y se dio de lleno contra el suelo, y quiso posarse en mi mano para que pudiera ver cuáles eran realmente sus colores.

Gaara dio un largo suspiro. Pareciera que fuera el último.

-…Supongo que te habrá contado bastantes cosas referentes a mí, si sabes que, a parte de él, también tenía otro hermano-dijo.

-…Supongo-me encogí de hombros-Quería saber qué dices tú respecto de lo que me contó él.

"_Quiero seguir pensando que eres una buena persona, aunque haya alguien que se empeñe en hacerme creer lo contrario"_

-Ya te lo dijo él, ¿no es así?-mostró una extraña sonrisa-Maté a nuestro hermano mayor.

Algo se agitó dentro de mí. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que me dijera que era mentira, tal vez? No lo sé, pero sigo pensando que debe haber una buena razón para ello… Aunque nunca hay razón suficiente como para matar a una persona.

"_No juzgaré"_

-No quería hacerlo-añadió.

-Y aun así, lo hiciste-me miró; quiero entenderte-¿Por qué?

Sacudió la cabeza.

"_No me lo va a contar"_

-…Siento haber preguntado.

-En realidad, creo que tú sí podrías entenderlo. Sasori no lo habría hecho, o eso quiero pensar. A fin de cuentas, no le dije nada realmente al respecto.-mostró una sonrisa melancólica, al recordar-Hace años que no le veo… Y no le volveré a ver nunca.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

Soltó un leve suspiro.

-…Lo sé-musitó, contradiciéndome.

-Pues confieso que no lo entiendo.

-Kankuro, él…-parecía que iba a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión y dijo otra cosa-Estaba enfermo como yo, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, aunque era algo diferente a lo que te pasa a ti, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

"_Por favor, dame una buena razón"_, y aunque la hubiera, yo… ¿Qué pensaría al respecto?

Esbozó una sonrisa culpable. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Él me lo pidió, ¿sabes? Quería que le librara de todo el sufrimiento…

Permanecí callada, y me sentí asquerosa por sentir repulsión por sus palabras y por los hechos acontecidos.

Se miró las manos. ¿Qué veía en ellas?

"_¿Las manos de un asesino?"_

-Lo entenderás, dijo. "Tú lo entenderías, ¿verdad? Porque ambos llevamos sufriendo muchísimo tiempo… Estarías harto de esperar, ¿no crees?".

Un niño, que al parecer había venido a visitar a su abuelo, correteaba ahora por el jardín del hospital, persiguiendo una mariposa. Pobre de la mariposa como la atrape. Yo antes solía hacer lo mismo. Si lo hiciera ahora, ¿sería igual? Ah, no lo creo…

Me atreví a hablar.

-… ¿Esa es la razón? ¿Porque…te lo pidió?-en mis palabras había más sorpresa de la que creía que me habían provocado sus palabras.

Apretó las manos suavemente, una y otra vez, como si tuviera los dedos dormidos. ¿Estarían temblando?

-Lo entiendo. En su momento, tal vez no lo hiciera. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir peor-se abrazó a sí mismo-Pensar que no le volví a dejar despertar cuando aún no entendía del todo qué quería decir... Y eso que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aceptara a hacerlo…-su voz se fue extinguiendo, como el humo de un cigarrillo que acaba en el suelo, pisoteado.-Lo entiendo a la perfección… Y es espantoso…-se llevó las manos a la cara.

Algo insegura, apoyé una mano en su hombro (estaba temblando) y hablé cuidadosamente.

-De…deberías…hablar esto con…-_"Con alguien que te pueda ayudar"_-…Sasori. Él no sabe por qué lo hiciste.

-No me perdonará.

"_Y no lo hará"_

-Pero sabrá el por qué lo hiciste. ¿Acaso no se merece saber la verdad?

-…No le volveré a ver. No lo entiendes.

"_¿Quién es el que no entiende, el que entiende, y el que cree ser entendido?"_, hay tantos malentendidos en esta vida…

-…Creo que puedo entender un poco cómo te sientes-me aventuré.

Soltó una triste carcajada.

-Ja, tal vez tengas razón… En tal caso, pronto acabará todo.

-¿Acabar?

Apartó las manos de su rostro y sonrió.

-Se lo voy a contar a Temari. Y espero que esta vez lo entienda…

-Mm…De acuerdo-aunque no estaba muy segura de saber lo que estaba pensando Gaara.

Inspiró hondo.

-Gracias por escucharme-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-Y no salir corriendo.

"_Da el tema por zanjado"_, pero, ¿está realmente zanjado? Me gustaría saber.

-Gaara…

-Vaya, uno se siente mejor después de contar algo así; algo que lleva mucho tiempo queriendo olvid…-su rostro se contrajo.

-¿Gaara?

-Mierda-le oí mascullar.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

Me alarmé al instante, me levanté de golpe del banco y empecé a chillar, mirando a mi alrededor como una loca.

-¡Llamad a alguien! ¡Que venga alguien! Él, él…

Gaara me agarró de la mano. La estrechó con demasiada fuerza, pero no dije nada.

Al parecer, una enfermera que pasaba por allí con un paciente en silla de ruedas me vio y escuchó, y se apresuró a venir a nuestro encuentro.

-Oh, cielos…-murmuró. Se la veía la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Gaara seguía quejándose; el dolor no remitía, pero tampoco parecía ir a más. Su mano seguía sobre la mía.

Entonces la tensión de sus hombros pareció ir desvaneciéndose poco a poco…

-Y-ya…Ya e-está…-su voz era entrecortada; intentó sonreír, pero fue un intento fallido-Estas cosas…-se tocó el pecho; su corazón-Ahora pasan con más frecuencia…

-Gaara…

-Será mejor que me lo lleve para que las cosas se estabilicen mejor-habló entonces la enfermera que había acudido a mis gritos-Debo informar a su doctor. ¿Su habitación?

"_Nuestra habitación…"_

-La 111.

Me despedí de él, prometiéndole que volvería a venir a verle, pero él dijo que no hacía falta. Vendré de todas formas.

Entonces, me fijé que el niño ya se había ido. Una mariposa revoloteó cerca de mí y se alejó. No consiguió atraparla. ¿Lo hice yo aquella vez cuando era pequeña…?

*.*.*

-¿Qué tal todo, hija?

-…Bien, mamá.

-Bueno, no te olvides de estudiar un poco. Tienes que llevar las materias al día.

-No agobies a la niña, cariño-habló papá-Acaba de llegar.

-Pero…

-Ahora mismo me pongo a ello, mamá. Ah, por cierto, me han dicho que para el lunes tendrán los resultados de mis análisis.

-Fantástico-yo no lo veía así, pero bueno…-En tal caso, ¿podrías pasarte el lunes después del instituto a por ellos?

-Claro.

Me pasé el resto del día haciendo los deberes que mi madre creía que tenía hechos desde el viernes, pero que no hice porque estaba trabajando. Los gestos, las miradas, sonrisas y la propia imagen de Gaara, junto con sus palabras, no se me iban de la cabeza.

No dormí mucho aquella noche, porque no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Al día siguiente no fue muy diferente. Solo, más aburrido. Solo salí a acompañar a papá a hacer la compra, y poco más. A veces se echan en falta los sábados de excursión a la colina, los domingos de excursión al centro de la ciudad…

"_Las cosas ya no son así"_

-Las cosas se presentan más difíciles a partir de ahora.

Miré a Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-diciendo algo así un lunes a primera hora…

-Bueno… ¡Se acercan los exámenes del primer trimestre!

Me resultó curioso que yo hubiera asociado su primera frase con algo completamente distinto. Tengo mis pensamientos dispersos, pero todos centrados en la misma dirección. ¿Contradicción? Puede ser… A veces ni yo misma me entiendo.

-Un asco, ¿no crees?-añadió.

Le di la razón. Pensando en los exámenes, y en otras cosas.

-Sí.

Estoy cansada.

"_¿De qué?"_

Tengo sueño. Necesito dormir algo…

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, hasta luego.

-¡No olvidéis empezar a estudiar!

Cerré las puertas tras de mí. Como siempre, solo él ocupaba un asiento en aquel lugar. La biblioteca se me antojaba más como un santuario entonces. Como cuando me confesó los pesares de su familia, de la cual se había desvinculado.

-Hola-saludé, acercándome a él.

Alzó la vista del libro. Se le veía más cansado; más cansado que yo.

-Hola-contestó.

"_Con cuidado, Sakura. No querrás que vuelva a hacerte daño, ¿verdad?"_

-…Hoy no me puedo quedar. Tengo…-sacudí la cabeza-¿Recuerdas que hace unos días me hice unos análisis de sangre?-no sé por qué tendría que recordarlo, pero…-Bueno, pues ya tienen los resultados. Tengo que ir hoy a por ellos-más bien, mi madre me ha "obligado" a ir hoy a por ellos.-Así que…

Se me quedó mirando durante un instante, y volvió a desviar la mirada al libro que tenía delante, y siguió con la vista ahí cuando me contestó.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Me mordí la lengua y me intenté insuflar ánimos.

-…Fui a ver a Gaara.

Conseguí que volviera a mirarme, y centrar su atención en mí. Me removí inquieta, bajo esa oscura mirada. Parecía ser capaz de ver a través de mí.

No dijo nada, por lo que continué hablando.

-Y…me contó…Bueno, su opinión respecto a lo que pasó con vuestro hermano mayor y…

"_No soy yo quien debe decirlo, sino Gaara. Por eso…"_

-…Deberías ir a hablar con él. Realmente, debes hacerlo.

Enarcó las cejas.

-¿Crees que con lo que pueda contarme, sea verdad o mentira, voy a perdonarle?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No espera que le perdones, y yo tampoco. Tan solo… tan solo te pido que vayas a hablar con él… ¿Es tanto pedir? Deberías hacerlo ahora que puedes.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Volvió a desviar su mirada al libro.

-Si has venido solo para decirme eso, ya puedes irte.

-Sasori-senpai…

-No cambiaré de opinión.

-Sinceramente, espero que lo hagas.

Y me fui.

*.*.*

-Muchas gracias por todo-dije, mientras guardaba el sobre con los resultados de mis análisis en mi mochila.

Miré la hora en un reloj de pared. Aún era algo pronto. No tenía muchos deberes, pero tenía que estudiar. Aun así…

Me dirigí a la habitación 111.

Estaba cerrada. Me pregunté si estaría durmiendo. Como no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, giré despacio el pomo de la puerta y la abrí lentamente. Si está dormido, daré media vuelta, silenciosa, y volveré a casa. Ya vendré otro día… Ya le veré otro día.

Gaara estaba tumbado en su camilla, apacible. A su lado, de pie, Temari. Tenía algo en la mano. Me quedé paralizada. Una jeringuilla, que descendió y se hundió en la cicatriz del pecho de Gaara. La sacó rápidamente y se la guardó en el bolso.

Gaara empezó a sufrir convulsiones.

Unas palabras de Sasori resonaron en mi cabeza.

"_Miré cómo, lo que antes él había desenchufado, ahora permanecía enchufado. Ya daba igual. Ya estaba muerto. Pero, así no habría sospechas… ¿No es así?_

_Me le quedé mirando. Sería la última vez, ¿no es así?"_

Fue entonces cuando reaccioné, entrando atropelladamente en la estancia.

-¡Sakura!-Temari se giró para mirarme, aterrada y llorando.

Pero no la hice caso y fui rápidamente al lado de Gaara, que parecía estar retorciéndose de dolor.

-Gaara, ¡Gaara! ¿Pero qué…?-miré a su hermana-¿¡Qué has hecho!?

-Y-yo…-Temari lloraba y temblaba; era perfectamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Llama a un médico, rápido! ¡No te quedes ahí parada! Tenemos que…ayudarle… Él…

Una mano temblorosa y sudorosa me agarró del brazo. Miré a Gaara. Se le veía que sufría, pero aun así, parecía tranquilo. No lo entiendo…

Negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien…Sakura…-sus palabras eran apenas un hilo de voz.-Todo…está bien…

Ya me encontraba llorando.

-¿¡Cómo va a estar bien!? Tiene que verte un médico ahora mismo. ¿Qué te ha suministrado? Hay que…

Contrajo el rostro y soltó un alarido de dolor. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Los sollozos de Temari me llegaban como un eco.

Intentó sonreír, pese al dolor. Yo seguía llorando, histérica.

-Sakura. Me alegro de…

Otro ramalazo de dolor. Pese a que su rostro permaneció con una mueca de dolor, parecía sonreír. Sus ojos se quedaron entornados. Su mano ya no hacía presión en mi brazo. Ya no respiraba.

Me aparté de él, trastabillando, y caí de rodillas al suelo.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, y grité.

Entonces recordé que, una vez, de pequeña, sin querer, maté una mariposa.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_… No me maten (?). __Pero… desde la primera vez que apareció, ya tenía pensado qué iba a pasar con Gaara V.V Debo decir que me ha dado mucha penita escribir este capítulo, sobre todo el final. Pero, así es como había decidido que seguiría la historia. En realidad, tenía ganas de llegar a esta parte, no por el hecho del que pobre Gaara muere (T^T), sino por el hecho de que parecía que la historia avanzaba algo lento, pero las cosas se suceden según tenía previsto. A veces lento, a veces rápido (?), y hay veces en que te llevas una buena sorpresa (o no). Les he sorprendido con el final de este capi? Se han emocionado?_

_Sakura por fin había hablado con Gaara sobre lo que pasó con Kakuro, y, a pesar de que intentó convencer luego a Sasori para que fuera a hablar con él, este no aceptó. Y me temo que ya__ no podrá volver a hablar con Gaara, quisiera o no T^T_

_Un capi triste, en mi opinión. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, aporten su granito de arena a la historia dejando un comentario. Se agradece^^_

_Muchas gracias por todo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd.__ También he subido el capi XI de mi fic "Palabras Silenciosas"._


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo sobreviviendo al curso escolar, pero es que me quitan energía vital y tengo tal cansancio que lo único que quiero hacer es dormir y dormir. __Pero he me aquí, con el capi XVIII de esta historia, después de bastante tiempo sin actualizar. Espero que sepan perdonar mi demora. Ya avisé de que el tiempo libre me escasea bastante… Se hace lo que se puede :P_

_Sí, ya sé que dejé el capi anterior en un momento… Bueno, pues ahora vamos a saber cómo reacciona Sakura ante lo tristemente acontecido V.V_

_Disfruten del capi!_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XVIII: Hoja**_

Escucho voces. No paran de expulsar palabras al aire, pero no consigo entender nada.

Me siento muy cansada, y mi corazón golpea con fuerza mi pecho. Parece que quiera salir de su encierro. Y duele.

Es como si, en parte, no sintiera mi cuerpo. Como si no me importara. Siento dolor, pero siento como si fuera una hoja que cae de la rama de su árbol para vagar por el cielo debido al aire hasta que se da de bruces contra el suelo. Es entonces cuando solo es capaz de mirar al cielo, impotente, sin poder volver a alzar el vuelo, porque no tiene alas, porque nunca las tuvo. Y en cambio, se quedará ahí, hasta que sea nuevamente movida por el viento, o a que alguien la pise.

Yo también he sido movida por la brisa. Gaara ya se ha dado de bruces contra el suelo. No se volverá a levantar.

Entonces siento unas manos agarrándome por los hombros. Siento cómo me levantan del suelo y una voz intenta decirme algo, nuevamente. Pero no entiendo nada.

Giro la cabeza para ver a Gaara. ¿Qué están diciendo, Gaara? ¿Los oyes tú? ¿Los entiendes? Yo no les entiendo. Están diciendo que estás muerto, y que yo debo salir de aquí, y dejarte solo. No quiero hacerlo.

-Por favor, tiene que abandonar la sala.

Me llevan a rastras al pasillo del hospital. Me apoyo en la pared blanca y fría, porque si no me volveré a derrumbar en el suelo.

Miro las desvencijadas sillas blancas de la sala de espera, y pienso en Gaara postrado en la cama, y siento náuseas y quiero vomitar. Me abrazo a mí misma. Aún siento su mano agarrando mi brazo. Estaba fría, pero aún tenía fuerzas para agarrar. Cuando su mano dejó de hacer presión, sentí como si su vida se estuviera yendo poco a poco de mis manos, hasta que no quedó nada.

Arena esparcida al viento…

-Sakura…

Al oír mi nombre, obligué a mi mente, a mi cuerpo, a volver al mundo terrenal. Y vi a Shikamaru frente a mí, con una expresión que no me gustó en absoluto. ¿Acaso algo iba mal?

-…Sakura, lo mejor será que te vayas a casa.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, espantada.

-¡No!-exclamé-¡No quiero irme! Tengo… ¡Tengo que hablar con Temari! Y…y…

Me dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Lo siento-murmuró-Ahora mismo…todos estamos muy alterados por lo que acaba de pasar. Así que, por favor… Ve a casa, descansa, y mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero, Gaara…

Esbozó la sonrisa más triste que podía haberle visto en la cara.

-No se moverá de aquí. Estará aquí mañana, esperando.

Por mucho que me negara, sabía que no me iban a dejar hablar con Temari, ni tampoco volver a ver a Gaara. ¿Realmente…será la última vez que pueda verlo?

Abandoné el hospital con la imagen de un Gaara sonriente y una Temari llorando en brazos de Shikamaru.

En ese momento, pensé que parte de mi mundo había sido destruido.

*.*.*

-…Ya estoy en casa…

-Sakura, ¿ya estás aquí?-mi madre salió al recibidor-¿Qué tal el día? Ah, ¿te han dado los resultados de tus análisis de sangre?

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Volví a cerrarla.

-¿Sakura? ¿Ha ocurrido algo, cariño?

Entonces, volví a prorrumpir en llanto, mientras me lanzaba en los brazos de mi madre y suplicaba porque todo fuera mentira.

Porque, no podía ser verdad. No, claro que no. Gaara no podía haber muerto.

*.*.*

-Sakura, ¿tienes hambre?

-…

-Deberías comer un poco, hija.

-…

-…Aunque no tengas hambre.

Gaara no volverá a comer. ¿Estará teniendo hambre en estos momentos? Pero, tiene los ojos cerrados, no puede volver a hablar, ¿cómo pedirá que le traigan comida? ¿Cómo comerá? ¿Le tendrán que ayudar a hacerlo?

-No te fuerces, cariño. Anda, vete a descansar. Ya… ya estudiarás, ¿de acuerdo?

-…

-Mira, ¡los resultados de tus análisis de sangre son buenos! ¿No te alegras?

Me pregunto si tendrán que sacarle sangre a Gaara… ¿Estará fría o caliente? ¿Se habrá convertido en arena…?

-Deberías dormir un poco, Sakura. Sí, deberías hacerlo. Venga, vete a la cama.

¿Es que si cierro los ojos, todo volverá a como era? ¿Volveré a ver a Gaara?

No quería que nadie me escuchara, por eso me puse a llorar y gritar, nuevamente, en la ducha, pero estoy segura de que mis padres, bajando las escaleras, en el salón, eran capaces de oírme, pero no subieron a decirme nada, por lo que no me importó.

"_-Sakura. Me alegro de…"_

Sus últimas palabras. Iban dirigidas a mí. Lo último que le oiré decir. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así…?

"_-Sakura. Me alegro de…"_

¿De qué te alegras? ¿De haberme conocido? ¿De haberme visto por última vez? ¿De…haber muerto?

¿Es este mi pecado? ¿Cargar toda mi vida con esas palabras, sin saber lo que querían decir de verdad? Quiero saber… quiero saber qué querías decir. Quiero saber por qué querías morir.

¿Era inútil la espera y el dolor por un corazón que funcionara correctamente? Ah… Cómo desearía haber sido capaz de poder darte un corazón…

Me imaginé que podríamos ir juntos al instituto, aunque tú fueras mayor que yo. Podríamos ir juntos a muchos sitios, tranquilos y bonitos. Nos preguntaríamos por nuestras revisiones médicas, y nos reiríamos al ver que tan solo eran nimiedades. Estábamos curados. Ya no había dolor. Ya no había miedo. La muerte no nos perseguirá esta noche.

Me pregunto si habrá sido interesante conocer y dar la mano a la muerte. ¿Es agradable? Yo sigo teniéndola miedo. Hay demasiadas cosas que no quiero dejar atrás. ¿Es egoísta por mi parte? Tal vez debería haber muerto hace ya tres largos años…

Di vueltas y vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir, de vez en cuando, derramando lágrimas que creí que ya no habría. ¿Cuántas lágrimas se pueden derramar por una persona? Es como si se pudiera llenar un cubo, y otro, y otro más, y usarlo para limpiar las impurezas del mundo.

En mi duermevela, soñé con una tarde de otoño llena de hojas oscuras, en el suelo, pisoteadas y desquebrajadas. También había un lago. Lo había formado yo con mis lágrimas. Y, en el centro, Gaara se balanceaba en la superficie del agua como aquellas hojas, formando pequeñas ondas en el agua hasta que dejó de moverse. Para siempre.

"_-Sakura. Me alegro de…"_

¿¡DE QUÉ!?

*.*.*

No he dormido nada.

-Sakura, hija, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? Deberías volver a la cama y…

-…Voy al instituto.

-¿Qué? No, cariño, debes descansar… No pasa nada porque pierdas un día o dos… Ya lo recuperarás. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora… es… estar tranquila. Sí, eso es.

Creo que mamá no sabe de lo que está hablando. Pero…

"_Tengo que ir al instituto"_

-Mm… Pero… Tengo un examen de biología-mentí-Y…

-Oh, bueno…-mi madre dudó; me miró-¿Estás segura?

-…Sí.

Cogí mis cosas y salí por la puerta de casa, con la espantosa sensación de estar dejando, tras de mí, algo muy importante.

*.*.*

-Sakura, ¿a qué viene esa cara? ¡Vamos, anímate un poco!

-Cierto. Los próximos exámenes no son hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Aunque habría que ir estudiando…

-¿Has dormido mal? ¿Te encuentras mal?

"…_No quiero contarles nada. No todavía"_

-…Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más.

-Oye, si te encuentras peor… Dilo y vete a casa a descansar.

-…Gracias.

Pero, no puedo irme. La única razón por la que he venido hoy aquí, es porque, si no lo hago yo, nadie dirá a Sasori que su hermano había fallecido.

"_No me gusta dar malas noticias"_

¿Y a quién sí?

"_Solo quiero ir a ver a Gaara"_

-…Haruno. ¡Señorita Haruno!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-conecté con el momento presente.

-Veo que está muy interesada en mi clase-dijo el profesor.

-…Lo siento.

-Copie todo lo de la pizarra y atienda.

-…Sí.

Escuché a Karin y su séquito reír. Ah… No saben nada.

Todos están felices. Ríen como si nada. El cielo es azul. Está claro, no hay nubes. ¿No va a llorar el cielo tampoco?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

"_Mierda. Sakura, no te puedes poner a llorar en mitad de la clase"_

"_-Sakura. Me alegro de…"_

Apoyé los codos en mi pupitre y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

"_Dame un respiro"_

*.*.*

Agradecí el aire fresco al salir al exterior. Era la hora del almuerzo, y yo no tenía absolutamente nada de hambre. Incluso tenía ganas de vomitar lo poco que había desayunado. Siento un vacío por dentro, tanto en el estómago, como en el pecho…

Mientras andaba, iba esquivando hojas caídas. No quería pisarlas.

-¿No vas a comer nada, Sakura?

-Mm… Es que no tengo mucha hambre…

-Pues deberías comer. Si te encuentras un poco mal, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Naruto-¡Hay que meter comida al cuerpo para estar lleno de energía!

-…Tal vez ese sea tu problema, Naruto, que comes demasiado-comentó Ino, lo que hizo que los demás se rieran y Naruto pareciera molesto, pero terminó por reír él también.

No pude unirme a sus risas. No importó. Nadie pareció darse cuenta. A veces, tengo la sensación de que soy invisible. Y hay veces en que lo prefiero, pero, sencillamente, hay veces en que uno quiere que le miren y le consuelen, sin necesidad de decir nada. Es esa extraña comprensión de aquellos que se importan entre ellos, que los une algo muy fuerte.

Quiero pensar que yo también tengo eso con las personas que considero importantes.

La verdad es que esperaba poder ver y hablar con Sasori cuanto antes, pero no había sido capaz de verle. ¿Tenía que esperar a que acabara el día e ir a la biblioteca, donde sabía que estaría a esas horas? No me importaría, si no fuera porque no sé si aguantaré todo el día de una pieza.

"_Creo que me voy a romper"_

-Oye, ¿dónde está Karin? La clase está a punto de empezar.

-Creo que ha dicho que iba un momento al baño.

-Oh, pues entonces ya volverá, ¿no?

Los amigos se preocuparían de verdad, ¿no?

"_Ah… Me duele la cabeza"_, debe ser por haber dormido tan poco.

Pero, ¿cómo poder dormir, si cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver el rostro de Gaara, susurrando aquellas palabras, y dejando de respirar para siempre?

No le volveré a ver…

Siento los ojos húmedos. Me los enjugo como puedo sin que se note.

"_Mierda"_

Levanto la mano y siento las miradas de todos mis compañeros sobre mí, al igual que la del profesor.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Haruno? ¿No entiende lo que estoy explicando?-preguntó.

-No, eh… Es que… No me encuentro muy bien… ¿Podría ir un momento al baño?

Pareció pensárselo, pero no mucho, porque pronto me dijo:

-Adelante.

Tal vez mi rostro tenía mal aspecto. Tal vez por eso me deja ir.

Me levanté de mi sitio y sentí el mundo tambalearse. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

"_Ahora no. Cuando llegues al baño, llorarás todo lo que te plazca"_

-Sakura-chan-Hinata me agarró del brazo suavemente; un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar a Gaara haciendo lo mismo, y cómo su mano estaba helada…-¿Quieres…quieres que te acompañe?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo voy a lavarme la cara para refrescarme, no te preocupes.

Dejó caer el brazo y me dirigí a la puerta para salir del aula, con la extraña sensación de que, a pesar de todo, Sasuke me estaba mirando fijamente.

*.*.*

Fui con calma andando por los vacíos y silenciosos pasillos. En ocasiones, escuchaba el murmullo de los profesores tras las puertas cerradas de las aulas, pero nada más. Me fui tranquilizando poco a poco, y pensé que, tal vez, no me iba a poner a llorar. O al menos no mucho.

Ojalá pudiera dejar la mente en blanco. Así todo sería más fácil.

"_Tan solo soy una hoja que va a la deriva por culpa del viento…"_

Al llegar a uno de los baños femeninos, recordé cuando me encontré con Matsuri tras tantos años, cómo lloré sola en uno de los cubículos, y cómo Sasuke me abrazó…

"_Ahora desearía que me abrazara y llorar así en sus brazos…"_, sentiría como si todo tuviera sentido otra vez, aunque solo sea por un instante.

Al entrar escuché un ruido extraño, y vi a Karin mojándose la cara una y otra vez en uno de los lavabos, mientras parecía maldecir entre dientes. Eso, hasta que reparó en mi presencia.

Se la veía pálida. ¿Tendría yo el mismo aspecto?

-Pelo chicle…-la escuché decir.

-Mm… Solo venía…-en realidad a hacer lo mismo que ella, y, si no se podía evitar, llorar; pero, estando ella aquí…-Esto… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!?-gritó.

Pero, al gritar, su cuerpo se contrajo y le entraron flemas.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y, con gran agilidad, abrió la puerta de un cubículo, subió la tapa del váter, se arrodilló en el frío y sucio suelo, y vomitó.

"_Entonces el Sasuke que yo creía dormido tiró de mi mano entrelazada con la suya y me colocó encima suya, mientras me besaba en los labios._

"_Para… ¡Para!"_

_-¡No!-me separé de él tan bruscamente que caí de la cama al suelo.-Auch…-me quejé._

"_Me asfixio, me asfixio…"_

_-… ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?_

_Alcé la vista. Sasuke me miraba desde la cama, con una ceja enarcada._

_-…Es tu culpa.-le recriminé._

_-No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe._

_Quise responderle, pero en ese momento no me salían las palabras._

_-Ey, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó entonces, con un matiz de preocupación en su voz._

_-P-pues…_

_Me levanté de golpe, entré en el baño, levanté la tapa del váter y vomité."_

Yo también quise vomitar al ver aquello, escucharlo, es como si lo volviera a sentir, como si volviera a sentir aquel dolor y aquella espantosa sensación de que…

"_Voy a morir"_

Fue entonces cómo, sin saber muy bien cómo, me vi contra el suelo del baño, como la hoja caída de algún árbol, mientras todo se iba tornando negro…

…Mientras una voz resonaba en mi cabeza:

"_-Sakura. Me alegro de…"_

*.*.*

Me sorprendió despertar en la enfermería una vez más. ¿Es que acaso solo soy capaz de despertar en sitios como estos? Es como si nunca fuera realmente a abandonar la camilla…

La cabeza me dolía, al igual que el pecho.

Parpadeé varias veces para que la vista se me aclarara…

-Ey, ¿ya estás despierta?

Giré la cabeza para ver a una Karin de gesto serio de brazos cruzados y sentada en una banqueta frente a mi camilla.

Entonces lo recordé. Me incorporé rápidamente de la camilla y cogí sus manos entre las mías.

-¿¡Estás bien!?

Vi tal gesto de sorpresa en tu rostro, que por un instante temí que todo hubiera sido un sueño, y ella no sabía de lo que la estaba hablando.

Se zafó de mi agarre de mala gana. No me miró a la cara cuando habló. Aun así, parecía haber recuperado el color en el rostro.

-…Estoy bien-respondió, una vez más, de mala gana, como si no quisiera realmente responder, pero se viera obligada a hacerlo.-No sé a qué viene esa reacción… No es para tanto, ¿sabes? Nadie se muere por…-es como si le costara decirlo-…por vomitar.

Agaché la mirada.

-…Igualmente, me asusté. Pensé…que te pasaba algo.

-¿Por qué ibas a preocuparte por mí, pelo chicle? No nos conocemos de nada.

"_Pero, al parecer, eres importante para Sasuke"_, quisiera admitirlo o no, ¿verdad? Y eso me importaba…

-…

-En tal caso… No vayas por ahí desmayándote solo porque veas a alguien vomitar. Al parecer, te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, así que a lo mejor te sale un feo chichón-sonrió con sorna-Una pena.

Se levantó de la banqueta.

-Yo ya me voy. Ha sido un asco, pero… Bueno, como que no te podía dejar aquí sola.

-¿Y la enfermera?

-Ha ido a por una bolsa de hielos para tu cabeza.

-Ah…

En ese momento entró la enfermera con la mencionada bolsa de hielos.

-¿Ya estás despierta? Déjame que te ponga esto…

Y Karin salió por la puerta, sin decir nada más, y yo me quedé con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo…

"_¿Qué ha sido eso?"_

*.*.*

-Sakura, ¿te has desmayado?

-Es que no volvías, pero al parecer estabas en la enfermería…

-Karin dio el aviso.

Desvié la mirada a Karin, pero ella ahora estaba con sus amigas y con Sasuke y otros chicos, y parecía como si hubiera vuelto a ser la misma arpía de siempre. Quizá fuera mejor así. Prefiero odiarla.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?

Sonreí.

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues será mejor que nos vayamos. El trabajo nos espera.

-¡Nosotros tenemos entrenamiento!

-Cuídate, Sakura.

-Sí… Hasta mañana.

"_No quiero preocuparles. No más"_

Me quedé indecisa con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de la biblioteca, pero, finalmente, terminé por abrirla.

Y allí estaba él, sentado cómodamente en una silla y con un libro entre las manos, ignorante de la verdad.

"_Quiero salir de aquí corriendo"_

"_-…Deberías ir a hablar con él. Realmente, debes hacerlo._

_Enarcó las cejas._

_-¿Crees que con lo que pueda contarme, sea verdad o mentira, voy a perdonarle?_

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-No espera que le perdones, y yo tampoco. Tan solo… tan solo te pido que vayas a hablar con él… ¿Es tanto pedir? Deberías hacerlo ahora que puedes."_

Si lo digo, si lo digo en voz alta… ¿Habrá muerto Gaara de verdad? Duele imaginarlo, ¿dolerá el decirlo? ¿No puedo hacerlo…?

-Hola, Sakura-sonrió Sasori, a pesar de que, podría decirse que ayer, nos despedimos en malos términos.

Asentí con la cabeza ante su saludo, incapaz de decir nada.

Unos instantes de silencio. No era capaz de moverme de donde estaba. Era como si me hubiera convertido en un árbol de grandes raíces que no puede ser trasladado, aunque tal vez sí cortado…

-Sakura-escuché el chirriar de la silla contra el suelo; no era capaz de mirarle-¿Ha pasado algo?

"_Sí"_

Pero esa simple palabra no salió de mis labios.

Se acercó a mí, preocupado.

-Oye, si es por cómo te hablé ayer, lo siento. Pero… sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema-se intentó disculpar-Y…

Entonces encontré las palabras. Tenía que decirlas rápidamente, antes de que se evaporaran y fueran tan solo un sueño…

Alcé el rostro con los ojos húmedos.

-Gaara ha muerto.

Me llevé las manos a la boca y empecé a llorar en silencio.

"_Lo he dicho"_

Sentí como si Sasori se hubiera congelado frente a mí. Creo que fue igual para mí.

-¿Qué…has dicho?-escapó un silbido incrédulo de sus labios.

-…

No, no podía decirlo otra vez. No era capaz. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil de asimilar? Lo recuerdo. Cuando mis abuelos fallecieron fue igual. Pero también diferente. No lo sé. No lo entiendo…

-Ah, claro…-¿lo ha entendido?-Mira, Sakura, ya te dije que no pienso ir a hablar con él, así que no te inventes las cosas.

Parpadeé, incrédula.

-… ¿Crees… crees que estoy mintiendo? ¿Que me lo he inventado?

-¿Por qué sino?-se encogió de hombros y suspiró, como si la cosa no fuera con él-Ayer intentaste de convencerme para que fuera a hablar con él, pero no accedí. Entonces has dicho…eso… para hacerme sentir mal, ir al hospital y encontrármele ahí, con esa cara… Con la misma tranquilidad con la que mató a Kankuro…

"_¿Acaso no existe el perdón en este mundo?"_

-…Sasori-senpai… Es…Es verdad… Por mucho que no quiero que sea así, Gaara, él… Él ha…

-¡Deja de mentir!

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Estoy destrozada!-exploté, y todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos que me hacía estremecer adquirieron forma de palabras-¡Le vi morir! ¡Vi cómo sus ojos se apagaban, cómo susurraba sus últimas palabras…! No puedo dejar de pensar en él, no puedo parar de llorar cada vez que lo hago… No he podido conciliar el sueño, porque solo veo su rostro y cómo éste se congela en una única expresión. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para venir aquí… pero, he venido. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque sino tú nunca lo sabrías, tú, que has roto todos los lazos con tu familia! Si no soy yo quien te lo dice, ¿quién lo habría hecho? Prefiero que le vayas a ver ahora que está muerto antes de que le odies de por vida pensando que está vivo…

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y me dolía la garganta, tal vez por haber estado gritando. No lo sé. Ya no sé nada…

Sentí cómo todo dentro de mí parecía apagarse también… Me dolía el pecho.

Vi sus ojos temblar y una pequeña mueca de dolor y espanto se pintó en su rostro.

-… ¿De…verdad?

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí con la cabeza.

-Por eso… Por favor, ven conmigo al hospital hoy. Él… seguirá allí. Y Temari… sé que necesita que estés ahí. Yo…

-…No pienso ir-le escuché musitar.

-¿C-cómo?

-…No voy a ir… Si… Es verdad que…que está muerto… ¿De qué serviría?

Me llené de rabia y le pegué un tortazo en la cara. Me miró, sorprendido.

-Tu hermano ha fallecido… ¿Y ni siquiera te vas a dignar a darle un último adiós?-le miré enfurecida y con las mejillas mojadas-Me das asco.

Y dicho esto, abandoné la biblioteca.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_La muerte de su amigo Gaara ha afectado bastante a Sakura. Y es normal. Ella le entendía mejor que nadie, porque también había sufrido mucho por culpa de su enfermedad… Y se obliga a sí misma a ir al instituto para darle la noticia a Sasori, pero parece que, a pesar de todo, no cambia de idea ¬¬ Este chico es tonto! Ay… ¿Qué hará ahora Sakura? ¿Y Sasori? ¿Y qué ha sido eso de Karin?_

_Si quieren saber esto y más, dejen sus comentarios._

_Muchas gracias por todo! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!^^_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el segundo capítulo de "Lo que nos une". _


	19. Capítulo XIX

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo feliz, feliz de la vida! Porque por fin estoy de vacaciones de Navidad!^^ Ahora puedo descansar y relajarme un poco de tanto estrés estudiantil… Fiu! *suspiro de alivio* Aunque claro, me esperan un montón de exámenes a la vuelta (el solo pensarlo hace que me ponga mala -.-) por lo que me tengo que pasar la mayor parte de las vacaciones estudiando… Y encima, a eso hay que unirle todos los deberes que me han mandado… -.- Si es que no me dejan tranquila! XD _

_Bueno, ya me dejo de quejar (lo siento V.V), ya que estoy de vacaciones! XD Hay que pensar en positivo!^^ Y aquí les traigo el capi XIX! Eso sí, siento la tardanza, pero, como ya saben (supongo que estarán hartos de oírlo XD) he estado y estoy y estaré ocupada… Así que, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo! :) _

_Pues nada, después de la negativa de Sasori tras saber de la muerte de Gaara, ahora veremos qué pasa…_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XIX: "111"**_

"_¿Estoy siendo injusta?"_

No es que no quisiera decir aquello. Pero, tampoco me sentía bien después de hacerlo.

"_Me das asco"_

Eso es lo que le había dicho a Sasori ante su negativa para ir a dar el pésame a su propia familia y despedirse definitivamente de uno de sus hermanos.

Inspiré hondo y ahogué las ganas de gritar.

"_No entiendo a la gente. Juro que no la entiendo"_

¿Qué tengo que hacer para llegar a entenderles? ¿Por qué no piensan como yo? ¿Acaso soy yo la que se equivoca por pensar de esta manera? Ya no sé nada… ¿Será porque, en el fondo, sigo siendo una niña de hace tres años?

"_Qué injusto es el mundo"_

Al salir del Instituto Konoha, me dirigí con paso decidido, aunque torpe, a la parada de autobús más cercana, y esperé a que pasara el mío, y hacer mi parada en el Hospital Konoha.

Iba totalmente decidida, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, y en lo decepcionada que me sentía al ver que Sasori no había cambiado de opinión ni había venido en mi busca. Me sentía fatal, como si fuera yo la que estuviera haciendo algo mal. Pero no era así. ¿Verdad?

Según veía cada vez más cerca la fachada del hospital, más despacio parecían moverse mis pies, y por un momento pensé que llegarían a detenerse y no serían capaz de volver a andar. Tuve un escalofrío.

¿Forma parte de ir creciendo el tener que hacer frente a este tipo de situaciones? Si es así, preferiría no crecer. Mi madre solía decirme que era un pensamiento estúpido. Todos crecemos. Queramos o no. Por eso, es mejor aceptarlo y hacer frente a todo. A fin de cuentas, la vida no es fácil.

"_-¿Y qué es fácil, mamá?-pregunté con mi voz infantil._

_-Mm…-puso cara pensativa; sonrió antes de responder-Querer, por ejemplo._

_-¿Querer?_

_-Claro. O sufrir-sacudió la cabeza-No, tal vez nada sea fácil… ¡Oh! Ya sé. Olvidar._

_-¿Olvidar es fácil?_

_-Extremadamente fácil._

_-¿Aunque no quiera olvidar?_

_Posó una mano en mi cabeza y me revolvió el pelo. De pequeña, aquello me encantaba._

_-Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar. Y hay otras que, simplemente, no vuelven. Pero, siempre puede haber algo o alguien que esté ahí para recordártelo, ¿no crees?"_

Ojalá tuvieras razón, mamá. Pero, olvidar, no es en absoluto algo fácil.

*.*.*

"_Mi habitación es la 111. Mi habitación fue la 111. Nuestra habitación es la 111. Tú habitación es la 111. Tú habitación fue la 111"_

No es más que una habitación vacía que pasará a ser ocupada por otros pacientes. Y ya no quedará nada nuestro ahí. Todo será borrado. Nunca estuvimos allí. Solo pasamos de largo.

Ese número ya no significa nada.

-Hola, Sakura.

Me encontré con Shikamaru en el pasillo y nos abrazamos.

-… ¿Cómo está Temari?-pregunté en un hilo de voz entre los brazos de mi amigo.

-Destrozada-susurró contra mi pelo-Perder a su hermano ha sido…-se quedó sin palabras. Seguramente, Temari también estaría sin palabras ante lo acontecido.

Pensé en ella con resentimiento.

"_Gaara estaba tumbado en su camilla, apacible. A su lado, de pie, Temari. Tenía algo en la mano. Me quedé paralizada. Una jeringuilla, que descendió y se hundió en la cicatriz del pecho de Gaara. La sacó rápidamente y se la guardó en el bolso."_

Me abracé con fuerza a Shikamaru intentando aguantar, nuevamente, las ganas de llorar. Dolía tanto que era casi insoportable.

¿Es esto lo que significa perder alguien importante para ti? Creí haber entendido lo que significaba despedir por siempre a una persona cuando asistí a mi primer funeral, el padre de Sasuke y Naruto. Puede que llorara. Puede que fuera triste. Pero, sonara mal o no, yo no conocía a esa persona. No podía estar sufriendo ni sintiendo los mismo que las personas que compartieron su vida con él y que ya no le volverán a ver.

Ahora, creo saber qué significa esto.

Nos separamos.

-… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Temari?

-….Gaara.

Soltó un leve suspiro cansado. Tenía pequeñas ojeras bajos los ojos, y me le imaginé pasando toda la noche anterior intentando consolar a su novia. Aunque tal vez no lo mereciera.

-En la morgue del hospital-algo dentro de mí se sacudió-Permanecerá aquí durante un tiempo hasta el funeral. Temari es la que está llevando todo eso a cabo con sus padres. Deberías preguntarla a ella.

Le miré con ojos tristes.

-¿Puedo…puedo hablar con ella?

-Claro. Pero… Bueno, está…bastante sensible, así que…

-Lo sé-musité.

Supongo que mi dolor tampoco podía compararse al suyo. Y no solo por ser su hermana…

-Temari-la llamé.

Se giró para mirarme, con los ojos rojos y un tanto hinchados. ¿Cuánto has llorado, Temari? ¿Era esto lo que querías?

Estaba hablando con uno de los médicos del hospital, tal vez el de Gaara.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? A solas-maticé.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Supuse que dirías algo así-se despidió del médico que se perdió por otro pasillo.

Temari se sentó en una de las blancas sillas de plástico a juego con el suelo y las paredes del hospital. Yo, me senté a su lado, tal vez porque, en realidad, no era capaz de mirarle a la cara sin revivir una y otra vez lo que pasó hace exactamente un día.

"_Un día…sin Gaara"_, y aun así, se siente tan lejano…

-…Lo siento-dijo ella.

En circunstancias normales, debería ser yo quien dijera eso. Lo sabía. Pero claro, tampoco se podría decir que aquello era una circunstancia normal…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-no me anduve con rodeos.

-…Porque…él me lo pidió.

Tuve un ramalazo de nostalgia. La voz de Gaara resonó en mi cabeza como si fuera humo disperso…

"_Esbozó una sonrisa culpable. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo._

_-Él me lo pidió, ¿sabes? Quería que le librara de todo el sufrimiento…"_

"_¿Por qué todo se está repitiendo otra vez?"_

¿Acaso no somos capaces de aprender de nuestros errores? ¿O es la culpa y el resentimiento lo que nos mueve a actuar así?

"_No lo entiendo"_

Parece que nunca soy capaz de entender nada. De entender a las personas y al mundo. ¿Acaso no era antes así? Pero, ya no soy una niña pequeña, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué sigo sin entenderlo?

Apreté los puños con fuerza.

-¿Y solo porque él te lo pidió…lo hiciste?

Miré por el rabillo del ojo que negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-Me lo llevaba pidiendo…desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Tanto, que ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo empezó… Aunque, supongo que fue tras la muerte de Kankuro…-la voz se le iba apagando-Y yo, por supuesto, siempre me negaba.

Un recuerdo no tan lejano vino a mí, y me pregunté cómo es que no me había preguntado antes qué estaba pasando.

"_Toc, toc. Llamé a la puerta._

_-Adelante._

_-¡Sorpresa!_

_-Oh, vaya-parece que realmente sorprendí-¡Mira quién está aquí!-en ese instante, noté la sonrisa de Temari forzada._

_Había algo de tensión en el ambiente… ¿O era solo cosa mía?_

_-Oh, hola, Temari-no esperaba verla aquí. No, en realidad, había olvidado por completo que pudiera estar aquí, visitando a su hermano._

_-¿De visita?-preguntó Gaara, desde su camilla, con una tierna sonrisa._

"_Sí, deben ser cosas mías"_

_-Sí, después de una satisfactoria revisión-sonreí-¿Qué tal estás? Bueno, espero no haber interrumpido nada…_

_-N-no, ¡en absoluto!-se apresuró a responder Temari-Es más, estaba a punto de irme para salir un rato con Shikamaru. A ver si consigo que se aleje un poco de tanto trabajo y estudio._

_-Ja, ja. Es verdad. Salúdale de mi parte. Espero poder verle en otra ocasión._

_-Y él estará encantado-sonreía. Miró a su hermano-Bueno, ya…hablaremos. Hasta luego, Gaara._

_-…Sí. Hablaremos. Hasta luego, Temari."_

Aquella había sido una de tantas veces, ¿no es así? Y yo no fui capaz de hacer nada…

Acaso, de haberlo sabido, ¿podría haber impedido esto? ¿Haberle quitado de la cabeza a Gaara esta estúpida idea, y que Temari no llegara a realizarla? No lo sé. Pero, de nada sirve pensarlo ahora… Ya es demasiado tarde.

-Y… ¿Por qué terminaste aceptando, si siempre te negabas a hacerlo?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió.

-No lo sé-dijo entre dientes-Creo que todavía busco una excusa para lo que he hecho. Pero… Tú no le viste.

-¿Ver? ¿El qué?-la miré con curiosidad.

Entonces ella me miró, me miró con una expresión tan dolorosa que me dieron ganas de ponerme a llorar.

-Últimamente, no paraba de sufrir repentinos ataques. Varios ataques en espacios de tiempo muy cortos. Los médicos estaban asustados. Pensaban que…si seguía así, su corazón terminaría por dejar de funcionar permanentemente-aguantó la respiración.

Me removí inquieta en la silla. Sí, tal vez no supiera aquello, pero sí que había sido testigo de uno de esos ataques que habían acuciado a Gaara…

"_-Gaara…_

_-Vaya, uno se siente mejor después de contar algo así; algo que lleva mucho tiempo queriendo olvid…-su rostro se contrajo._

_-¿Gaara?_

_-Mierda-le oí mascullar._

_Se llevó la mano al pecho y se encogió sobre sí mismo._

_Me alarmé al instante, me levanté de golpe del banco y empecé a chillar, mirando a mi alrededor como una loca._

_-¡Llamad a alguien! ¡Que venga alguien! Él, él…_

_Gaara me agarró de la mano. La estrechó con demasiada fuerza, pero no dije nada._

_Al parecer, una enfermera que pasaba por allí con un paciente en silla de ruedas me vio y escuchó, y se apresuró a venir a nuestro encuentro._

_-Oh, cielos…-murmuró. Se la veía la preocupación pintada en el rostro._

_Gaara seguía quejándose; el dolor no remitía, pero tampoco parecía ir a más. Su mano seguía sobre la mía._

_Entonces la tensión de sus hombros pareció ir desvaneciéndose poco a poco…_

_-Y-ya…Ya e-está…-su voz era entrecortada; intentó sonreír, pero fue un intento fallido-Estas cosas…-se tocó el pecho; su corazón-Ahora pasan con más frecuencia…_

_-Gaara…_

_-Será mejor que me lo lleve para que las cosas se estabilicen mejor-habló entonces la enfermera que había acudido a mis gritos-Debo informar a su doctor. ¿Su habitación?_

"_Nuestra habitación…"_

_-La 111."_

-Quiero pensar que llegué hacer aquello porque no quería seguir viéndole sufrir. Contigo seguro que no lo hacía, pero conmigo lo único que hacía era quejarse de su vida, del dolor, de todo lo que estaba pasando, y de lo que desearía que pasara.-me miró con ojos húmedos-No quería un corazón nuevo sano. No, ya había perdido la esperanza. Es por eso que deseaba la muerte.

Me quedé sin respiración.

-…Siempre hay otra alternativa.

-Él no lo creía-negó con la cabeza.

"_Siempre hay otra alternativa"_, es lo que siempre he querido creer. Pero, tal vez fui ingenua. No lo sé. Tampoco sufría ya lo que había sufrido Gaara. Yo sí tuve otra alternativa, y parece ser que él no.

Escuché suspirar cansada a Temari.

-…No me vas a perdonar, ¿verdad?

-…La verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Creí que éramos amigas. Pero, ahora, tal vez no…

-Lo entiendo. No te voy a pedir que lo hagas. Solo te pediré que guardes esto como un secreto.-él cómo había muerto Gaara…

La miré.

-¿No se lo vas a contar a Shikamaru?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderla. Después, esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Tal vez, con el tiempo… Pero ahora, sé que no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me he perdonado a mí misma por lo que he hecho. Será algo con lo que tenga que vivir durante toda mi vida. Tal y como Gaara hizo con la muerte de Kankuro.

-… ¿Te lo contó?

-Lo que me sorprende es que tú ya lo supieras, Sakura.

-…

No me pareció buena idea mencionar a Sasori. Tal vez ni siquiera lo había hecho Gaara.

Entonces, aún sentadas, Temari se giró en mi dirección y me abrazó. Me sentí un tanto incómoda pero no la aparté.

-Gracias, Sakura-sollozó.

Aunque no sabía a qué venían aquellas palabras, en aquel momento, sí que fui capaz de decir…

-Lo siento.

*.*.*

Cuando Temari se hubo calmado un poco, se enjugó las lágrimas y sacó algo de su bolso y me lo ofreció.

-Sé que a Gaara le gustaría, así que… Si no es inconveniente, me gustaría que asistieras.

Cogí la tarjeta que me ofrecía y vi en el encabezado "Cementerio Konoha". Bajo él, se encontraba el nombre de Gaara, la hora del funeral, y un pequeño plano para llegar al cementerio.

Al verlo, me sentí muy triste.

-…Está bien.

A pesar de que podría haber preguntado sobre el cuerpo de Gaara, no lo hice. No quería ver a Gaara en un estado inmóvil. Prefiero recordarle hablando, pestañeando, comiendo, anhelando. Prefiero recordar a una persona viva que no a un cuerpo vacío.

Después de despedirnos, y que le dijera que se despidiera de Shikamaru por mí, abandoné el hospital.

Esperando en la parada del autobús, dirigí mi mirada un instante al hospital, y después la concentré en la tarjeta, en la fecha del funeral.

"_Este sábado"_

Este sábado… Será el adiós definitivo, ¿no es así, Gaara?

*.*.*

-Sakura, cariño-en cuanto entré por la puerta mi madre salió al descansillo para abrazarme; ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo me daba abrazos? ¿Me los merezco?

"_Atención todo el mundo. Oferta especial de hoy: regalo abrazos"_

Se separó de mí para mirarme a la cara.

-¿Qué tal el día?

-…Bien-me pareció ver alivio en su rostro, pero sabía que había algo que me seguía preocupando. Es esa percepción que tienen todas las madres sobre sus hijos-Pero…-el gesto se le tensó-Preferiría…no ir al instituto por un tiempo… ¿Podría?

-Mm…-lo meditó-Está bien, Sakura-terminó por ceder-Sí, lo mejor será que ahora te lo tomes con un poco de calma… Por faltar un día o dos a clase no pasa nada…-parecía que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma.

-Gracias, mamá-y lo dije con sinceridad. Necesitaba…alejarme un poco de todo.

Empecé a subir las escaleras dirección a mi cuarto.

-Ah, Sakura-me llamó.

Me detuve.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-¿Acaso se iba a desdecir de sus palabras? La verdad es que no me sorprendería…

-¿Qué tal el examen de biología?

Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado aquella pequeña mentira.

-Ah, pues… Nos lo han aplazado.

-Ah, bueno… Pues asegúrate de estudiar más para él ahora que tienes más tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Con cansancio, respondí algo que parecía haber estado repitiendo toda mi vida:

-Sí, mamá.

*.*.*

No asistí al Instituto Konoha los días siguientes. Recuerdo que Hinata me llamó como representante de todos (aunque oía sobre todo a Naruto e Ino de fondo tras la línea telefónica) para preguntarme por qué había faltado.

-Me encontraba un poco mal. No, no te preocupes. Es solo un dolor de cabeza pasajero… Sí, lo sé. Ah, ¿han mandado deberes de matemáticas…? Te importaría decírmelos…

Falté dos días, y aquellos dos días me parecieron como aquellas tardes de verano en que uno, aburrido, no sabe en qué malgastar su tiempo, y que no quiere pensar en nada serio.

Ojalá solo fuera una tarde de verano como cualquier otra, y que lo de pensar en algo serio era en los exámenes. Pero, no era así.

Además…hablé con mis padres respecto a lo del funeral de Gaara.

-Creo que no deberías ir, Sakura.

Fueron tajantes. Mi madre sobre todo. Y mi padre la apoyaba. Supongo que no podía culparles, pero…

-Podríais venir alguno conmigo. Si fuera así, podría ir, ¿no?

Negaron con la cabeza.

-Sakura, bastante te ha afectado ya su muerte, y asistir a un funeral no hará nada más que alterarte y hacerte sentir mal.

-Pero…

-Lo hacemos por tu bien, cariño.

Realmente me pregunto si lo están haciendo por eso o por otra cosa.

Pero, al ver la negativa, tuve claro lo que iba a hacer.

"_Voy a ir al funeral"_, aunque mis padres no lo sepan. Pero, no querría ir sola, porque sé que no lo soportaría, así que… _"Le pediré a alguien que me acompañe"_

Aunque no todo el mundo está dispuesto a ir a un funeral.

Entonces llegó el viernes.

Me incorporé de la cama.

"_Hoy tengo que ir al instituto"_

-¿Ya te encuentras con ganas de ir, hija?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Esbozó una sonrisa apacible.

-Me alegro.

-Sakura, ¡qué alegría verte por aquí! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya estás mejor?

Sonreí.

-Sí, siento haberos preocupado.

-Nada. ¡Para eso están los amigos!

-Sí…

"_¿Les pregunto…?"_

No conocían a Gaara. Y yo no sé qué hacer. Se lo pediría a Naruto, pero no quería volver a hacerle pasar por algo así. Tampoco a Tenten, por ejemplo, que perdió a sus padres en un accidente. Ni, en realidad, a ninguno de los jóvenes del orfanato. ¿No es así?

Podría pedírselo a Shikamaru pero, sabía que, de ir Shikamaru al funeral, no lo haría por mí; iría para apoyar a Temari, por lo que no podía pedírselo…

"_Me gustaría pedírselo a Sasuke…"_

Le miré de reojo en clase, acompañado de Karin y su séquito, y otros compañeros de clase, y sentí como si nuevamente la distancia entre nosotros se hiciera más grande. Como si fuéramos de mundos diferentes. Tal vez eso no dolería tanto si nunca hubiéramos compartido un mundo tres años atrás.

Sentí mi pecho contraerse con dolor.

"_No quiero estar sola"_

La campana resonó con fuerza.

-¡Por fin se acabó la semana!

-Bueno, vámonos yendo al trabajo.

-¡Y nosotros al entrenamiento!

Tenten entró en clase con Neji y se acercó a Ino y a mí, ya que íbamos juntas para trabajar, al igual que Hinata.

-Vamos, Sakura.

-Eh, sí, pero… Si queréis podéis adelantaros. Hay…hay algo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

-Mm…-Tenten se veía preocupada-Está bien. Pero, si crees que no vas a llegar a tiempo para cuando abramos la cafetería, avísame.

Se despidieron y se fueron.

Entonces me pregunté cómo iba a avisarla si no tenía teléfono móvil… En tal caso, debería acabar pronto con esto.

Al salir de clase, choqué con Sasuke. Aparté la mirada, incapaz de mirarle.

-…Lo siento.

-Sakura.

Algo se removió en mi interior cuando me llamó. Me giré para mirarle.

-¿Te…te encuentras bien?-y realmente parecía vérsele preocupado.

Supongo que lo preguntó porque estuve faltando un par de días…

Intenté esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Y fui incapaz de mentir, pero tampoco de decir la verdad.

-…Estaré bien.

Y sin decir nada más ninguno de los dos, me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

*.*.*

Inspiré hondo y me preparé mentalmente antes de abrir las puertas de la biblioteca.

Como supuse, Sasori estaba allí, y se sorprendió de verme. A mí lo que me sorprendió fue verle con leves ojeras bajo los ojos al igual que un rostro pálido y cansado. Me recordó al mío.

-Sakura, no esperaba verte aquí.

-…Sé que los viernes no tenemos club de lectura, pero…

-No me refería a eso. No has venido los pasados días.

"_Oh, eso"_

-Mm…No vine al instituto. No…me veía con ganas de venir-le miré-¿Y qué hay de ti, senpai?

Desvió la mirada y no dijo nada.

-…Tengo prisa, así que… Solo he venido a darte esto.

Le tendí la tarjeta que hace unos días me había proporcionado Temari, y vi cómo se le ensombrecía el rostro, como si aquella pequeña tarjeta confirmara lo que él consideraba un mal sueño. Pero no, no era ningún mal sueño. Gaara no volverá. Desgraciadamente. Por mucho que nos empeñemos en negarlo.

Y me armé de valor.

-Mañana es el funeral de Gaara. Es tu última oportunidad-le miré fijamente-¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasori-senpai?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Sakura habla con Temari sobre lo acontecido, y, como Gaara tiempo atrás, le fue pedido que acabara con el sufrimiento de su hermano… Pero parece que no se va a perdonar por hacerlo, y, en realidad, es normal V.V Sakura intenta recuperarse de lo que la muerte de Gaara ha supuesto para ella, y, a pesar de la negativa de sus padres, hará lo posible para asistir al funeral de Gaara, pero… ¿Lo hará Sasori? ¿Y con quién irá Sakura?_

_Si quieren saber eso y más, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Felices fiestas! XD_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el tercer y último capítulo de "Lo que nos une"._

_Pd2. Hace no mucho, subí un one-shot titulado "¿Quién?" del fandom Blast of Tempest (también conocido como Zetsuen no Tempest), y, si no les importa y les interesa, agradecería que se pasaran a leerlo y comentarlo. Gracias!^^ _


	20. Capítulo XX

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo…desaparecida en combate (casi literalmente)._

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero nada más terminar las vacaciones de Navidad, he estado liadísima con exámenes (y lo que estaré -.-). Pero, siempre que puedo, saco unos minutitos, y así, poco a poco, he conseguido terminar este capi, que ya es el XX!^^_

_Como ya digo, debido a este curso, es muy poco el tiempo libre que tengo para escribir, por lo que no sé cuándo podré subir el próximo capi, pero lo haré siempre que pueda. No quiero dejar la historia a medias, ni muchos menos! porque me encanta escribirla…_

_Pues nada, no me enrollo más. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Es gracias a vosotros que ya hemos llegado a los veinte capis de esta historia!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XX: Funeral**_

Quería transmitir en mis ojos una convicción que no tenía. Hacía tiempo que se había esfumado. Como una pequeña pompa de jabón.

Sentía que estaba temblando, pero tal vez solo fueran paranoias mías.

No es como si tuviera miedo. Pero algo me hacía permanecer intranquila, y sabía perfectamente que eso era el hecho de que Sasori asistiera o no al funeral de su hermano mayor Gaara.

"_Por favor, di que sí"_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendría que negarse? Es su… Era su hermano.

Él desvía la mirada, y yo la sigo, y sé perfectamente a qué está mirando. A la tarjeta que yo misma dejé encima de nuestra mesa de la biblioteca. Aquella tarjeta que detallaba todo sobre el funeral. Era mañana por la mañana. Era el último adiós.

"_¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasori-senpai?"_

Sus labios formaban una fina línea. Sus ojos, eran muros inescrutables.

-…No creo…que pueda hacerlo.

Esa era su respuesta.

Inspiré hondo y le miré fijamente.

-…Bien. Es tu decisión…-_"Aunque no me guste"_-Tampoco es como si…pudiera obligarte.

Giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé a la puerta de la biblioteca. No dijo nada, y yo no añadí nada más.

Aun así, no volví a coger la tarjeta. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera.

"_Lo siento, Gaara"_

Te he fallado, ¿no es así?

*.*.*

Por suerte, no hubo necesidad de avisar a Tenten sobre mi retraso, porque conseguí llegar a la Cafetería Hana antes de que abriera, y así poder prepararme.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo-comentó mi amiga.

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿qué era lo que tenías que hacer?

-Mm… Solo…entregar algo.

No sé si fue por mi expresión o por mi reticencia a la hora de contestar, pero Tenten no insistió más.

-Bueno, termina de ponerte el uniforme. ¡Abrimos en menos de cinco minutos!

El trabajo en la cafetería, como las demás tardes de viernes desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, es una distracción que agradezco desde el fondo de lo que queda de mi corazón.

El solo pensar que mañana tendré que volver a hacer frente a la muerte hace que quiera salir corriendo, y encerrarme en un sitio donde nadie me encuentre. Pero eso no sería más que un sepulcro. Y quiero despedirme de Gaara. La última vez no tuve ocasión de hacerlo.

Si tan solo pudiera volver a levantarse… Le gritaría y recriminaría el hecho de su decisión, y el haber prácticamente obligado a su hermana a llevarla a cabo…

Me muerdo el labio.

"_Y Sasori no irá…"_

-Sakura.

Conecto con la realidad.

-Baja de las nubes-me susurró Tenten-Te están llamando desde la mesa ocho.

-…Voy.

"_Tal vez no sea bueno distraerse tanto… Aunque sumirme en esa clase de pensamientos no es la clase de distracción que buscaba…"_

-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

-Ey, Sakura-Tenten volvió a dirigirse a mí cuando salimos de la cafetería, que ya cerraba por hoy, y mientras nos encaminábamos al trabajo de Ino para volver juntas a la parada de autobús-¿Te pasa algo? Es que…estás muy distraída.

-Nada-negué con la cabeza-Debe ser el cansancio.

-Sí… ¿Tal vez aun no te has recuperado? Por eso de que faltaste varios días a clase y tal…

-Supongo…

Fue una pequeña mentira. Una de tantas. Tan solo quería sumirme en mi propia burbuja de tristeza por la muerte de un amigo…

"_Nada más"_

Después de recoger a Ino, y llegar a la parada, esperamos, como otros viernes, y no sé por qué, tuve la tentación de decirles lo que pasaba por mí cabeza, pero finalmente me contuve y, con una sonrisa, cuando su autobús llegó, me despedí de ellas.

Entonces, me senté en uno de los fríos asientos de metal de la parada, y esperé.

"_No a mi autobús"_

Al verle, me incorporé rápidamente, y con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la mano alzada a modo de saludo, fui hacia donde se encontraba.

-¡Sai!

Él sonrió al verme.

-Hola-saludó.

-Hola-respondí, y pensé que su sonrisa podría disipar lo que llevo acumulado en el pecho durante toda esta semana.

-¿Qué tal, Sakura?

-Bien…

Pero me removía inquieta, como una niña pequeña hace cuando sabe que debe confesar a sus padres que fue ella quien rompió aquella figurilla de porcelana que tanto le gustaba a mamá mientras estaba jugando en casa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó, viendo mi inquietud.

-Mm…

Me mordí el labio inferior.

"_¿Realmente puedo pedírselo?"_

-¿Puedo…pedirte un favor?

Parpadeó perplejo. ¿Perplejo por mi duda?

-Claro-contestó sin dudar.

Contuve una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera sabes de qué trata?

Negó con la cabeza.

-A ti no te negaría nada-me sonrojé débilmente-Siempre que esté en mi mano, claro-me miró con ojos curiosos-¿De qué se trata?

Suspiré.

-Verás… ¿Recuerdas que…estuve hospitalizada?

Se tensó.

-¿Te encuentras mal?-se preocupó.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-Un…un amigo que tenía ahí a… A…

Me sorprendí a mí misma incapaz de decirlo, a pesar de que tuve que darle la noticia a Sasori.

Pero Sai lo entendió. Sin necesidad de decir nada más.

Me abrazó.

-Lo siento-susurraron sus labios contra mi pelo.

Y me dejé envolver por él.

-Mis padres no me dejan ir al funeral-dije contra su pecho, pero estaba segura de que podía oírme, ya que no me retiró-Porque dicen que tal vez no sea bueno para…bueno…mi condición, supongo. Pero… yo quiero ir… Pero…no sola. No soportaría ir sola.

Sabía que era egoísta por mi parte pedírselo, teniendo en cuenta que, en realidad, él estaba en la misma situación que Sasuke y Naruto, ya que asistieron al funeral del que fue, de un modo u otro, su padre. Una situación tan triste…

"_No querrá volver a pasar por ella, ¿verdad?"_

Se separó de mí, lentamente, como si realmente ni quisiera hacerlo.

-…Iré.

-¿Eh?-alcé la mirada.

-Te acompañaré-mostró una pequeña sonrisa-¿Quieres ir, no? Entonces… Te acompañaré.

-… ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Cuándo…cuándo es?

"_No ha respondido a mi pregunta"_

-Mm… Mañana… por la mañana.

-¿Es en el Cementerio Konoha?

Asiento con la cabeza.

"_Donde enterraron a Fugaku Uchiha…"_

-¿Te paso a recoger a tu casa?

En otro tipo de situación, sería como si me fuera a llevar a una fiesta, o para ir a una cita…

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nos encontraremos aquí. Iremos entonces juntos…al cementerio. ¿Te parece bien?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Quedamos a una hora y terminamos por despedirnos, pero sería la primera vez que no tendríamos que esperar toda una semana para volver a vernos.

Me senté en el autobús y me despedí una vez más de Sai por la ventanilla.

¿Qué escondía esa extraña sonrisa? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? No todo el mundo se ofrecería voluntario a ir a un funeral…

"_Yo lo hice"_, en una ocasión…

Apoyé la cabeza en la ventanilla, viendo cómo las cosas se desdibujaban. Cerré los ojos.

"_Pronto terminará todo, ¿no es así?"_

*.*.*

Inspiré hondo nada más entrar en casa. Sentía que con eso me "insuflaba" coraje. Tal vez fuera tan solo una estupidez.

"_¿De qué tienes miedo, Sakura? ¿Acaso no has hecho esto en contadas ocasiones ya…?"_

Sí, pero, por lo menos, no me sentía bien haciéndolo, aunque lo hiciera. Odiaba mentir. Sobre todo a mis padres.

-¿Ya estás en casa?-mi madre sonrió al verme-¿Qué tal el día? ¿Qué tal con tus amigas? ¿Habéis aprovechado la tarde?

"_Demasiadas preguntas"_

-Eh…Sí. Bien.

-Me alegro-constató.

Claro. Mi madre creía que, los viernes por la tarde después del instituto, en vez de estar trabajando en una cafetería, estaba con mis amigas haciendo deberes y estudiando.

"_Otra mentira más"_

-…Mamá.

-¿Qué?

-En realidad… Aún hay cosas que nos han quedado por hacer.

-¿Te refieres a los deberes?

-Sí. Bueno… En realidad, es que hay varias cosas que no entiendo… Y no creo poder estudiar si no entiendo lo que leo, así que…

Mi madre enarcó una ceja, esperando por lo que ella llamaría "ir al grano".

-Me preguntaba si… Mañana por la mañana podría ir al orfanato a estudiar con mis amigos.

Mi madre se cruzó de brazos. No es que estuviera enfadada o me fuera a decir que no a la primera de cambio. Era simplemente un gesto que hacía siempre que tenía que tomar una decisión sobre algo, al menos en lo que respecta a mí.

-¿De verdad…es para estudiar?

Contuve un suspiro de alivio al ver que no caía en la cuenta de se trataba del momento en que se llevaría a cabo el funeral.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo? E-estaré para la hora de la comida, así que…

-Mm… Bueno, supongo que está bien… Y eso de que salgas un poco un fin de semana… Es normal-terminó por relajar el rostro y sonreír; sus brazos colgaron de sus costados, lo cual era buena señal: ya se había decidido-Está bien. Pero recuerda, te quiero en casa antes de la comida, ¿de acuerdo? Y aprovecha bien el tiempo.

"_No es como si ahora fuera a acabárseme el tiempo, ¿no? ¿Por qué esa obsesión con el tiempo, entonces?"_, supongo que se debe a que, antes, cuando estaba enferma, era incapaz de aprovechar realmente el tiempo. Quisiera o no.

"_No es momento de pensar en eso"_

Sonreí ante la afirmación y la mentira.

-Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Quieres que te ayude luego a preparar la mesa? Mm… Huele muy bien, mamá. ¿Qué hay de cena…?

*.*.*

Aunque no vestía de negro (sería demasiado…"evidente"), elegí ropa de colores oscuros, haciendo un extraño contraste con mi melena rosa. Cogí mi mochila y metí unos cuantos libros y cuadernos, así como el estuche.

"_Tengo que fingir"_, me decía en mi fuero interno mientras hacía aquello.

-¿Ya estás lista?-me preguntó mi padre cuando bajé las escaleras.

-Sí.

-Pásatelo bien-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Intenté sonreír.

-Sí.

-Da recuerdos a la gente del orfanato-supongo que lo decía por los adultos.

Y, una vez más, solo dije:

-Sí.

*.*.*

Según se acercaba el autobús a su parada, sentía que todo mi aplomo se esfumaba. Empezaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho, y ya me veía incapaz de recomponerme.

"_No quiero encontrarme con nadie conocido"_, y tampoco quiero que a papá o mamá se le ocurra llamar por teléfono al Orfanato Konoha, el cual no tiene ni idea de mi paradero en estos momentos.

Al llegar a la parada y bajar del vehículo, Sai ya estaba allí.

-Hola-me saludó.

Iba vestido con traje negro. Totalmente para la ocasión, pensé.

Fui incapaz de decir nada. El solo pensar a donde me estaba dirigiendo hacía que se me revolviera el estómago y se me trabara la lengua. Menos mal que apenas había desayunado.

Posó una mano en mi cabeza y me revolvió el pelo.

-El coche nos está esperando-se limitó a decir.

"_¿Mm? ¿No vamos en autobús?"_, estuve a punto de preguntar, pero entonces recordé su "posición", y no era de extrañar que tuviera aquel coche con chofer incluido.

Me abrió la puerta de la parte trasera y me senté, un tanto incómoda.

Pensé que iría de copiloto, pero se sentó atrás conmigo.

-Al Cementerio Konoha-dijo al chofer, como si se tratara de un taxi.

-Sí, Sasuke-sama.

Al oír ese nombre, sentí nuevamente cómo algo dentro de mí se oprimía.

El silencio imperó durante todo el viaje. Solo hubo algo que lo rompió.

El coche lentamente se detuvo.

-Ya hemos llegado, Sasuke-sama.

-…Bien. Espera aquí a mi vuelta.

-Sí, Sasuke-sama.

-Mm…-miré a Sai-¿Puedo dejar esto aquí?-dije, refiriéndome a mi mochila.

-Claro.

Lo que me extrañó es que no me preguntara por qué iba a llevar una mochila llena de libros a un funeral.

"_Funeral"_

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al salir del coche, pero tal vez se debiera a la fría brisa.

Miré la caminata que llevaba a aquella colina, llena de lápidas, muertos, recuerdos…

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar.

"_Tal vez realmente no fue buena idea venir aquí"_

Sentí algo cálido en la mano, y vi que era la mano de Sai, cogiendo gentilmente la mía.

-¿Vamos?

Me mordí el labio inferior. Apreté su mano con fuerza.

-…Vamos.

*.*.*

-¡Sakura!

Me dejé abrazar por Temari, aunque se sentía un tanto incómodo.

-…Gracias por venir-sollozó.

-…Lo he hecho por Gaara.

Se separó de mí. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

Di mis condolencias a los que eran los padres de Temari y Gaara.

"_Y también los de Sasori"_, y Kankuro, al que no conocí y nunca conoceré…

-Lo siento.

Una frase tan recurrida que ya parece dejar de tener significado…

Vi a Shikamaru quien, efectivamente, había venido como apoyo emocional de Temari.

-Ey-saludó.

-Hola.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Temari temía que no lo hicieras. Aunque…-sacudió la cabeza-No entiendo muy bien por qué.

"_No se lo ha contado"_, y me pregunté si llegaría el día en que Temari lo hiciera. La razón tras la muerte de Gaara…

-¿Un amigo?-dijo entonces Shikamaru.

-Eh… ¿Qué?

Señaló a Sai, el cual estaba dando el pésame a la familia. Sin duda, es un chico de lo más correcto y educado.

-Eh…Sí. Es mi…acompañante.

-¿No se lo has pedido a Naruto? ¿A Ino o Hinata?-se extrañó.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-No quiero hacerles pasar por algo como esto.

-Supongo que te entiendo.

Shikamaru volvió al lado de su novia, y Sai llegó al mío.

-Está a punto de empezar-me susurró.

No dije nada y seguí a la marea negra que amenazaba con tragarme.

"_Estaba asistiendo al funeral de alguien a quien no conocía, que ni siquiera había visto antes, aunque un señor de mirada oscura y seria me miraba desde una foto, colocada frente a la tumba. Ese había sido Fugaku Uchiha._

_-Vaya, veo que os habéis dignado a venir._

_Miramos a Itachi._

_-Vaya-me miró con sorpresa-¿Qué hace aquí Sakura-san?_

_Creí que Sasuke diría algo al respecto, pero calló._

_-…Yo la he pedido que viniera-terminó diciendo Naruto._

_-Bueno, supongo que no importa, ya que, parece ser, ha conseguido traer a Sasuke._

_Se alejó de allí, sin decir nada más, sin decir ninguno de nosotros tres nada más._

_La ceremonia dio comienzo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba, ya que nunca antes había asistido a un funeral._

_Solo había silencio, mientras las palabras de aquel señor al lado de la tumba atravesaban ese silencio._

_Luego habló Itachi, luego otros adultos que no conocía pero que sí conocían al fallecido._

_Se escuchaban sollozos en la calma del día, junto con el viento, el piar de algunos pájaros, la voz de aquellos que hablaban al muerto._

_Varias personas dejaron flores blancas encima de la tumba, un color puro y claro en comparación con el negro._

_Me dolía el pecho al tener que asistir a algo tan triste, y en algún momento se me escaparon algunas lágrimas.__"_

Es tan…distinto.

Lloraba en silencio, borbotones de tristeza, y creí que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. El solo pensar que Gaara estaba metido en aquella caja de madera. Durmiendo. Bien vestido. Soñando con una vida que nunca tuvo.

Al ver que solo su mano no bastaba, mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, Sai me estuvo abrazando, mientras yo lloraba contra su pecho, pero con la cabeza ladeada, incapaz de dejar de mirar todo, de oír todo. De ver cómo todo se acababa definitivamente.

Entre lágrimas, vi un atisbo de una Temari llorando en los brazos de Shikamaru y al lado de sus padres.

Ahogué como pude mis sollozos, pero sentía que me estaba asfixiando. ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?

No es la primera vez que paso por algo como esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Vamos, Gaara, despierta. Despierta y sal de esa caja. Iremos juntos a dar un paseo. Sí, te sacaré del hospital para dar un paseo. Iremos a comer helado. ¿Qué parece? Vamos, solo tienes que abrir los ojos y levantarte. Nada más. Nada.

Me arrancaría el corazón si con eso consiguiera que volvieras. Eso era lo que necesitabas y no tenías. Un corazón. Pero, Gaara, tú tenías otro "corazón". Es por eso que se ha reunido hoy aquí toda esta gente vestida de negro y gris.

"_Me duele el pecho"_

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

"_¿Esto era lo que querías dejar atrás, Gaara?"_

Te echaré de menos. Siempre lo haré.

"_Adiós, amigo"_

*.*.*

Recordé cuando era pequeña. Era una llorona. Siempre lo he sido. Siempre terminaba llorando, hasta por las cosas más pequeñas. Y, pasaba bastante tiempo hasta que volvía a dejar de llorar. Los ojos me escocían después y se me quedaban rojos.

Cuando terminó el funeral, Sai me ofreció pañuelos, pero no servía de nada. O eso creía.

Terminó por intentar secarme él las lágrimas, y yo me dejé. Recé porque todo cesara. Las lágrimas y el dolor.

Al final, remitieron.

"_-Te quedarás seca como una pasa después de tanto llorar"_, solía decirme mi madre. Me pregunto si ese es el aspecto que tengo ahora.

-¿Mejor?-me susurró Sai.

-…Gracias-mi voz salió ronca, pastosa, o eso me pareció.

Él no había derramado una sola lágrima. Me pregunto si es porque no conocía a Gaara. ¿Acaso no se acordaba de su padre muerto? ¿O solo se hacía el fuerte por mí? En tal caso, se lo agradecía tanto…

Vi un destello rojo y, por un instante, creí que me lo había imaginado. Pero…

-¿Sakura?

-Ahora vuelvo.

Se estaba alejando, dirigiéndose a las puertas del cementerio, pero conseguí detenerle.

-¡Sasori!-exclamé.

El aludido se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Su expresión mostraba que, fuera poco o mucho, había llorado.

-¿C-cuando…-intenté recuperar el aliento por haber corrido para alcanzarle-cuándo has llegado…?

-Poco después de que empezara la ceremonia.

"_Al final ha venido…"_

-¡Idiota!-le insulté y le abracé fuertemente-Muchas gracias por venir…

Le escuché suspirar y me correspondió al abrazo.

-Sí, siento ser un idiota.

Me separé de él. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes una cara horrible-comentó.

Me sonrojé.

-B-bueno… Es normal… Quiero decir… He llorado mucho y…-le miré fijamente-Pero, ¿piensas marcharte ya?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero… Tus padres… Temari…

-Mm… No creo…estar preparado para…

-¿Sasori?

Nos giramos. Nuevamente los ojos de Temari se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh, dios mío… ¡Sasori!

"_¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no le ve?"_, mucho, a juzgar por su expresión y reacción.

Sasori se mostró incómodo, pero no hizo siquiera amago de salir de allí.

-Hay…tantas cosas que quiero decirte…-empezó a decir Temari.

Sasori parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna, pero, finalmente, resopló y alzó la mirada para mirar a su hermana.

-…Y supongo que yo también, Temari.

Sonreí para mis adentros y, lentamente, giré sobre mis talones y me alejé de allí, dejándoles espacio y palabras y tiempo para que dijeran todo aquello que no se habían dicho.

Sentí un atisbo de esperanza en el mundo.

"_Las personas no somos tan horribles"_

O eso quiero pensar.

*.*.*

-Muchísimas gracias por lo de hoy, Sai. De verdad. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No he hecho nada.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Pero… ¿Seguro que estás bien? Allí, en el funeral, parecías tan…-no completó la frase.

-…Era un buen amigo. Le echaré de menos-dije a modo de respuesta por cómo me había afectado todo aquello.

Me acarició la mejilla.

-Ya sabes que…si…me necesitas para algo, nuevamente, estaré a tu lado.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya. Sonreí tímidamente.

-Lo sé. Muchas gracias, Sai.

Nos despedimos prometiéndonos volver a vernos la semana que viene.

Suspiré y me eché la mochila a los hombros.

"_Es hora de pasar página por lo sucedido, ¿no es así?"_, ¿significará eso que tengo que olvidarte…? No quiero olvidarte, Gaara…

Siempre te recordaré como aquel chico de amable sonrisa, cuyas esperanzas fueron destruidas desde hace años… Pero que aun así, disfrutaba de lo poco que podía brindarle el mundo: una vida tranquila, dolorosa y corta.

Él permanecerá en mi memoria junto con mi yo de trece años, que parece que nunca va a abandonarme…

"_-Ya…yo no soy…tan madura y…_

_-La madurez o crecer no lo es todo. _

_-¿Ah no? Pero, todos terminamos creciendo…_

_-Menos los que mueren jóvenes-le miré atentamente-Me refiero… No todos quieren crecer. Algunos lo ven como algo que están esperando que llegue, otro simplemente preferirían que no llegara._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Supongo que por las responsabilidades._

_-¿Responsabilidades?_

_-No a todo el mundo le gustan. ¿Tener que hacer esto y no lo otro? ¿Por qué debo hacer esto cuando no me gusta? ¿Por qué preocuparse por cosas por las que antes no tenía siquiera que pensar? Cosas así._

"_Responsabilidades…", como…_

_-Y dime, Sakura, ¿habrías preferido seguir siendo una niña?-le miré con sorpresa-¿Te gusta el hecho de ser mentalmente una niña de trece años y, físicamente, una de dieciséis?_

_-…_

_No lo había pensando detenidamente, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado antes._

_-…Tal vez… ¿Habrías preferido quedarte dormida eternamente, siendo siempre una niña de trece años?"_

Hay personas que nunca crecerán…

"_Como yo…"_

-Sakura.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con la persona con la que menos esperaba encontrarme.

-¿Sa…suke?

"_¿Qué hace aquí?"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Un capi triste V.V Finalmente, era el último adiós a Gaara… Me ha dado mucha penita escribirlo T^T Y lo que ha llorado Sakura… Pero por lo menos contaba con el apoyo de Sai. Y Sai es un encanto… Y Sasori ha asistido al funeral!^^ Menos mal… Esperemos que lo arregle todo con Temari y su familia… Y ahora… ¿Sakura se encuentra con Sasuke? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ya les aviso que promete un poquito XD_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	21. Capítulo XXI

_Hola! Qué tal? Todavía queda alguien por aquí?_

_…_

_Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero durante todo este tiempo me ha sido imposible sacar tiempo para escribir la conti. He estado liadísima todo este tiempo, pero ahora por fin tengo un pequeño respiro. No veré ningún examen hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas^^ _

_La verdad es que nunca antes había tardado tanto en actualizar. Cuando me iba a poner a escribir la conti, creí que se me había olvidado todo, con tantas cosas de historia, matemáticas, filosofía, etc, etc, etc XD _

_Pues nada. Aquí está el capi XXI. Espero que les guste y, a pesar de la tardanza, sigan leyendo mi historia._

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia ;)_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXI: Odio**_

Algo no andaba bien. Y eso era evidente.

Estaba enfadado. Sasuke estaba enfadado. Podía verlo. Su ceño fruncido. Sus ojos entornados. Sus labios crispados. ¿Había pasado algo?

Por mi parte, me encontraba entre la vigilia de la tristeza y la esperanza de que las cosas vayan a mejor. Pero tan solo el hecho de pensar que no volveré a ver a Gaara nunca más, hacía que el estómago se me encogiera y el pecho se me oprimiera.

"_Quiero llorar"_, a pesar de haber llorado mares salados en el funeral.

Acababa de despedirme de Sai, quien amablemente me había acompañado al funeral, y me había dejado cerca de la parada de autobús donde solemos encontrarnos los viernes, a petición mía. No podía dejar que mis padres vieran que volvía a casa en su coche. Ellos creían que había ido al orfanato a estudiar.

-Mm…Hola-dije, no ocurriéndoseme otra cosa.

Mi voz salió lánguida. Ah…aún tengo la garganta molesta por la llorera. Qué asco. No quiero que Sasuke vuelva a verme llorar…

"_-¡Llorona! ¡Llorona! ¡Solo eres una niña llorona!_

_-Ugh…-intentaba sin éxito que las lágrimas dejaran de caer._

_-¡Es una llorona! _

_-¿Y por qué llora Saku-rara?_

_Me miraron con una sonrisa macabra, como pensando que todo es un juego. Sí, para aquellos niños lo que me ocurría tan solo era un juego. Pensarán: "Ah, no pasa nada. Se muere hoy pero mañana vendrá para hacer el examen"._

_Era como jugar a la guerra. Aunque hacía tiempo que nadie quería jugar conmigo a nada. Aún lo recuerdo._

_-¡Pum!-mueve el dedo, que hacía de pistola-Te he disparado. ¡Estás muerto!_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llora Saku-rara?_

_-¡Porque se va a morir!"_

Es injusto. ¿Por qué hay tanto odio en el mundo? ¿Por qué los niños tienen que ser tan crueles…?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta de Sasuke me trajo al momento presente.

-Eh… Mm… Había…-_"No lo digas"_-Tenía un recado que hacer en el centro de Konoha, y… Eh… Ya lo he hecho, así que… Estoy esperando al autobús para volver a casa.

Su ceño se frunció más. Me pregunté por qué.

Oh, no. No será porque sabe que he mentido, ¿verdad? Bueno, tampoco es que haya sido muy convincente, pero… Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en una buena mentira.

"_¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke?"_

-¿Con una mochila?-enarcó una ceja.

-Mm… Claro. Ahí llevo lo que acabo de comprar.

-¿Qué es…?

"_¿Por qué me somete a esto si ya sabe que estoy mintiendo? ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?"_

"_No estoy para aguantar esto"_

Descarté entonces el esperar el autobús. Aún era temprano. Podía llegar a casa a la hora de la comida aunque fuera andando…

-Nada. Y… Tengo que irme. Nos vemos-me despedí.

Y habría seguido mi camino de no ser porque Sasuke me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Q-qué?-me tembló la voz, debido a su cercanía. Su piel en contacto con la mía hacía que el pecho me ardiera.

-¿Por qué estabas con _él_?

Sentí un escalofrío.

La voz seria y furiosa con que dijo aquellas palabras… Y el cómo se refirió a Sai, con quien, al parecer, sí me había visto. Maldije en mi fuero interno.

-¿Por qué?-insistió, apretando mi brazo con fuerza.

Recordé el funeral. Recordé a Gaara. El nudo en la garganta volvió a aparecer. Me mordí el labio intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

-N-no es asunto tuyo-dije, a media voz-Así que, suéltame. Tengo que irme.

-¡Dímelo!-bramó.

Bien, esto era todo cuanto podía aguantar por su parte. ¿Por qué me tiene que hablar de esta manera y gritarme? Juro que no te entiendo, Sasuke…

-¡No!-exclamé. Intenté zafarme de su agarre-¡Suéltame!-dije, dándole golpes con mi mano libre.

Y en vez de soltarme, con su otra mano, me agarró el otro brazo, impidiéndome el golpearle.

-¡Que me sueltes!-chillé.

Y entonces me besó.

Algo se removió dentro de mí. Inquieto. Podría ser el estómago. Podría ser el corazón. Pero solo había algo que fuera capaz de decir mi mente:

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"_

Su boca seguía pegada a la mía. Sus manos, agarrando mis antebrazos. Creo que si ahora decidiera soltarme, mis piernas fallarían y caería al suelo.

Es tal la extraña sensación que me inunda…

Sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro.

"_Lo he perdido"_

Intenté despegarme de él.

-Déjam…

Cuando abrí la boca para quejarme, sorprendiéndome una vez más, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y empezó a jugar con la mía.

La cabeza me da vueltas. No podía respirar. El pecho me dolía.

"_¡Para!"_

Le mordí el labio.

-Auch-se quejó y se apartó de mí.- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa…?

Le di una bofetada en la cara todo lo fuerte que pude.

-¡Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, imbécil!-le grité, aún llorando, triste y enfadada-Acabo de volver de un funeral, y lo único que quiero es irme a casa tranquila… Entonces apareces tú, me exiges cosas que no tengo por qué contarte porque creo que ni siquiera podemos considerarnos amigos. Y luego, ¡vas y me besas!-me mordí la lengua.

Alcé la vista, enfadada, para mirarle.

-Te odio.

Y salí de allí corriendo, sin esperar por que dijera nada. No quería oír nada. Ni siquiera sé por qué demonios ha hecho lo que ha hecho…

Al llegar frente a la puerta de mi casa (nunca pensé que podría correr tanto y tan rápido), comprobé con desilusionada esperanza cómo Sasuke no me había seguido.

Inspiré hondo e intenté recuperar el aliento. La garganta me ardía, al igual que los ojos. Las piernas me dolían, al igual que la cabeza y el pecho.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Intenté secarme el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

Nunca pensé que volvería a ser besada por Sasuke. Parece un sueño. Pero no. No es más que una pesadilla…

Las cosas no pueden ser como antes. Por mucho que quiera.

Pensé en Gaara. Estaba muerto.

Pensé en Sasuke.

"…"

La puerta se abrió con un sonido sordo.

-…Ya estoy en casa.

-Sakura, ¡justo para la hora de comer!-mi padre rió-¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Os ha cundido el estudio?

-…Sí. Ha estado bien.

-Me alegro-dijo mi madre.-Ven, deja la mochila, lávate las manos y ven a la mesa.

-Lo siento, pero, no tengo hambre.

-Pero, Sakura…

-He comido algo en el orfanato, así que… no tengo hambre.

-Mm… Bueno, está bien. Pero si te entra hambre, come algo para merendar.

Asiento con la cabeza y subo las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

"_Me asfixio"_

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos mientras me llevaba la mano al pecho.

Pensé… Deseé poder volver a aquellos días en que Sasuke y yo estábamos el uno al lado del otro, sin importar nada más.

Pero no puedo. No puedo…

Siento una opresión en el pecho.

"_Me pregunto… ¿Cómo es estar muerto, Gaara? Estando muerto, no te duele el corazón, ¿verdad?"_

Y pensar que, aun así, yo quiero vivir…

*.*.*

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, y siendo domingo, lo único en lo que pensé fue: Tengo que mantenerme ocupada. Y así lo hice. Con deberes. Estudios. Ayudar a papá o mamá con lo que sea. Ver la televisión. Leer un libro. Daba igual. Cualquier cosa me valía para no pensar en otras cosas.

A veces pienso que el entretenimiento no ha sido más que inventado para no hacer pensar a la gente. Así no sufren. Así se distraen. Pero cuando acaba esa película tan interesante, todo volverá a ti, tus preocupaciones, tus miedos, y con más fuerza.

Uno no puede escapar de sus problemas. Pero, siempre que puede, los retrasa.

"_Me duele"_

Al llegar el lunes, me desperté con dolor de cabeza. Me tomé una pastilla y consideré quedarme en casa, ya que no me encontraba muy bien. Pero al final, por no preocupar a mis padres, fui al instituto.

-¡Sakura! ¡Buenos días!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Alegra esa cara, Sakura-chan, que solo es lunes!

Inspiré hondo.

"_Vamos"_

Tengo que animarme. No puedo estar siempre deprimida. ¿Para qué he "vuelto" a la vida, sino?

Sonreí.

-Buenos días.

*.*.*

Al ver a Sasuke en clase, me sentí incómoda. Intercambiamos un par de miradas fugaces, sin decir nada. ¿Qué quería decir con aquella mirada? ¿Qué quería decir yo con la mía?

Nunca pensé que podría llegar a decir tales palabras hirientes… Y menos hacia él.

"_Te odio"_

Tal vez a quien odio es a mí misma por ser de esta manera. Quiero cambiar, pero, aún no sé cómo hacerlo.

Me llevé una pequeña alegría al ver que había sacado un cinco y medio en física, una asignatura que, junto con otras, era de las que más me costaba. Poco a poco, quiero pensar que me estoy habituando al curso escolar.

-Sakura, ¿qué has sacado?

Me giré para sonreír a mis amigos y hacer el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos.

-Cinco con cinco.

-¡Genial!

-Será mejor que yo también me aplique el cuento…

-Naruto, el día que tú apruebes todos tus exámenes, se acabará el mundo.

-Gracias, Ino, ya que eso es más probable a que TÚ apruebes todos tus exámenes.

-¿Qué has dicho, Naruto?

-¡Sois los causantes del apocalipsis!-exclamó Kiba.

Reímos.

Era todo tan absurdo… Daba gusto poder reír así, sin complicaciones, por tonterías, olvidando lo demás.

Sonó la campana.

-¡Recreo!-exclamaron Naruto y Kiba-¡Hora de comer!

-Dios mío, parece que es lo único en lo que pensáis…

-Y lo más injusto de todo-añadió Ino-es que, por mucho que coman, ¡no engordan en absoluto! Decidme vuestro secreto.

-Eso, eso-la secundó Tenten.

Naruto y Kiba se encogieron de hombros mientras comían.

-Será porque hacemos mucho ejercicio debido al club de futbol.

Pensé en mi cuerpo escuálido. Debido a mi enfermedad, siempre he estado muy delgada y, quisiera o no comer más, mi estómago tenía un límite.

Tal vez ahora pudiera inflarme a comida basura. O a dulces. No importaría, ¿verdad? Pensar en ello hizo que mi estómago rugiera. Casi nunca tenía hambre, por lo que era una buena señal. Sonreí como una tonta y me acabé mi comida.

Antes de que sonara la campana, me dispuse a abandonar el sitio donde comía con mis amigos.

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura?-me preguntaron-El recreo aún no ha acabado.

-Lo sé. Pero… es que tengo que ir a preguntar algo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, da igual. Gracias. Nos vemos en clase.

Creía saber dónde era. Y esperaba poder verle.

-Oh, ¿qué hace aquí una de primero?

-¿Busca a alguien?

-Eh… Pero, ¿has visto el color de pelo que tiene?

Me sentí incómoda estando en el pasillo donde se encontraban las clases de aquellos que eran un curso superior a mí. Pero, estaba allí por una razón.

-Oh, yo te conozco, ¿verdad?

Salió del aula, "espantando" a los otros chicos para que me dejaran tranquila, y así poder hablar conmigo.

-Sí. Eh… Hola-dije, tímida-Mm… ¿Está Sasori? Quería… quería hablar con él.-este chico da un poco de miedo…

-Ah, Sasori…-Suigetsu sacudió la cabeza-Lo siento. Hoy no ha venido.

-Ah... Vale.

Quería pensar que eso, en realidad, era una buena señal.

Después del funeral de Gaara, por fin se había reencontrado con su familia. El hecho de haber perdido a su otro hermano, y reunirse con Temari y sus padres, debe haberle afectado mucho, y ha hecho bien no viniendo. Aunque quisiera saber si todo ha ido bien… Ojalá se haya reconciliado con su familia…

-Era… Sakura, ¿verdad?

-Eh, ah, sí… Soy Sakura.

-Sasori me llamó el otro día por teléfono diciéndome que hoy no vendría a clase-ah…así que avisó…-Y también me dijo…

-¿Mm?

-Que seguramente, a partir de ahora, volvería a vivir con sus padres y su hermana.

Casi se me para el corazón de la impresión.

"_Bien hecho, Sasori"_

-Parece que ha conseguido arreglarlo o algo así…-pareció mostrarse desinteresado-Pero-me miró fijamente-Me dijo que no habría sido así de no ser por ti. Así que… Gracias.

-¿Gracias?-no pude evitar decir, confusa y sorprendida.

-Sí. Por hacer que Sasori arreglara las cosas con su familia. No sé lo que pasó. Sasori es muy reservado para esas cosas, pero… debió ser algo importante. Tanto, como para que se viniera a vivir conmigo.-suspiró-Lo que quiero decir es que, como su amigo, estaba preocupado y, como su amigo, te doy las gracias por ayudarlo.

Me sonrojé débilmente ante el halago.

-No… Yo… Realmente no hice nada…

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

-Aun si fuera así, él no lo ve así.

-…

Se escuchó la campana.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que volvamos a clase.

-Sí. Adiós.

Me iba a ir cuando se dirigió a mí una última vez.

-Eh, espera-me giré para mirarle-Mm… En tu curso… ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Karin?

Me sorprendió la pregunta. Pensé en la única Karin que conocía, y se me revolvió el estómago.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

Pareció pensárselo mejor.

-No… por nada.

Y retornó a su clase y, mientras yo volvía a la mía, me pregunté por qué un chico como Suigetsu iba a preguntarme por una chica como Karin.

*.*.*

-¡Sí! ¡Educación física!

La única clase que parecían disfrutar Naruto y Kiba con toda su alma.

Fui con Ino e Hinata a los vestuarios femeninos para ponernos el chándal del uniforme.

-¡Qué bello es ser joven como vosotros! Vamos, ¡a correr como si persiguierais al amor de vuestra vida! ¡Como si persiguierais vuestra mayor meta en la vida! ¡Como si…!

-¡Ya vale, Gai-sensei!

Un profesor, cuanto menos, extravagante. Y no solo por su forma de hablar, sino también por su forma de vestir.

Empezamos a correr alrededor de las pistas.

-Mira, hoy nos toca compartir las pistas con la clase de al lado-comentó Ino.

En la lejanía, pude vislumbrar a Matsuri.

"_-Saku-rara"_

-Y… ¿Se puede saber cuántas vueltas son "correr como si persiguiéramos al amor de nuestra vida"?-pregunté.

-Lo mejor será correr hasta que él lo diga.

-De acuerdo.

Pero, llegó cierto momento en que, por mucho que quisiera continuar, se me veía imposible hacerlo. Creí que me asfixiaría, y que las costillas se me clavarían en los órganos internos y me desangraría y moriría. ¿Exagero?

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no sigues corriendo con tus compañeros?-me preguntó Gai-sensei.

-Es… Es que… no puedo…seguir…-casi no tenía aliento.

-¡Pero si eres joven! ¿Cómo que no puedes seguir? ¡No digas tonterías! Corre cual liebre en busca de la verdadera felicidad…

-Gai-sensei-Naruto vino a mi lado-Sakura-chan es débil de salud. No creo que deba seguir corriendo.

-¡Pero si ha corrido muy poco!

-¿Quince vueltas te parece poco, sensei?-Naruto enarcó las cejas.

-Está bien, joven-se dirigió a mí-Realmente se te ve cansada. Puedes volver a los vestuarios y cambiarte. Puedes descansar lo que queda de hora.

-Gra-gracias, sensei.

Sonrió enseñando unos dientes que parecían brillar por sí solos y me guiñó un ojo mientras alzaba un pulgar de su mano que, junto con sus pobladas cejas, daba una extraña imagen cómica.

-¡Hay que saber cuidarse!

Y se alejó de allí.

-Gracias-le dije a mi amigo, antes de dirigirme a los vestuarios.

Naruto sonrió.

-Nah. Para eso estamos. Y tú, Sakura-chan, no te fuerces, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Naruto retornó a la carrera. Me llevé la mano al pecho.

"_Esto es un asco"_

Después de lavarme la cara con agua fría en la fuente, junto con las muñecas y la nuca, me quité el uniforme deportivo para volver a ponerme el polo y la falda a cuadros.

Iba a salir del vestuario para irme a sentar a algún sitio hasta que acabara la hora, cuando una chica de mi clase entró para decirme algo.

-¿Ya te has cambiado?

-Eh… Sí.

No sabía cómo se llamaba, y tampoco me importaba demasiado, porque era una "súbdita" de Karin.

-Bien-dijo-Gai-sensei me ha pedido que te diga que te espera en el recinto cerrado de la piscina. Dice que, ya que no vas a hacer más ejercicio por hoy, que si podías ayudarle con unos equipamientos de natación.

-…Claro.

Y se fue. Y yo me dirigí a la única piscina con la que contaba el Instituto Konoha. Como bien había dicho esa chica, era un recinto cerrado, y solo era utilizado por el club de natación y cuando había competiciones deportivas.

Por suerte, hace tiempo que memoricé (o eso quiero pensar) el plano del instituto, y por suerte todavía recordaba dónde estaba la piscina, aunque tampoco tenía pérdida. Era un recinto bastante grande dentro del propio recinto del instituto.

Al entrar, pude ver una gran piscina llena de agua cristalina. Pensé en el mar, el cual nunca había visto, y me pregunté si se parecería.

"_Quiero ver el mar"_

La piscina no estaba siendo utilizada ahora.

Y ni rastro de Gai-sensei.

-¿Gai-sensei?-llamé.

Nada. Suspiré. Tendré que esperar a que venga.

Me toqué el colgante de trébol.

"_No he vuelto a hablar con Sasuke…"_, quizá no quiera volver a hablar conmigo después de cómo le hablé, y…

Entonces, escuché una risa.

-Pero, ¿cuán ingenua puede llegar a ser?

-Más bien, cuán tonta puede llegar a ser.

Me di la vuelta y vi entrar a la chica que me había hecho venir aquí, junto con Karin, otra "súbdita" más y, también, Matsuri.

Cerraron la puerta y se acercaron a mí.

No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que me habían mentido. Gai-sensei no me había llamado para nada.

"_Sí, debo ser muy ingenua. Y muy tonta, ¿no es así?"_

Karin sonreía con superioridad.

No quería dejarme intimidar, por lo que las miré fijamente.

-… ¿Qué queréis?-pregunté con cautela.

-¿Que qué queremos? Es fácil. Simple. Hasta una tonta como tú debería entenderlo.

-…-no bajé la mirada.

Matsuri permanecía en silencio, pero también dejaba que me insultaran y se rieran de mí. No era la Matsuri que conocía. No, claro que no.

Karin me lo dejó muy claro entonces.

-Aléjate de Sasuke.

-Y… ¿Se puede saber cuándo he estado cerca de Sasuke?-pregunté.

"_Al menos, en el instituto"_

-No te pases de lista, pelo chicle-escupió las palabras Karin-No paras de mirarle en clase. Y, en ocasiones, él te devuelve la mirada. Dejad ese rollo de intercambio de miradas. No puedes aspirar a estar con él, pelo chicle. No está a tu alcance. Ni lo intentes. Si crees que te está dando esperanzas, olvídalo. No es así.

Contuve una carcajada.

"_Una vez, estuvo a mi alcance. Apenas había centímetros entre nosotros"_

El pensarlo hizo que soltara una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué te hace gracia, pelo chicle?-dijo con voz seria.

-Nada-dije-Pero, no podéis evitar que "mire" a una persona.

Karin esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

-Tal vez tengamos que hacerte una demostración de lo que pasaría si no dejas a Sasukito en paz.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y sentí miedo.

-¿Qué te parece un pequeño chapuzón…Saku-rara?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_POR FIN! Beso entre Sasuke y Sakura! *-* Jajaja! XD Pero claro, las cosas no son como antes… Y además, la pobre Sakura en ese momento estaba demasiado "desequilibrada emocionalmente" V.V Ays… A ver si ahora hay algo más de progreso en la relación de estos dos! =P Y… Parece que Sasori ha arreglado las cosas con su familia!^^ Aunque, pensar que ha tenido que morir Gaara para que así fuera… V.V Y Sakura sigue siendo de cuerpo débil… Y… Ay… Qué va a hacer Karin? A la hoguera con ella! XD _

_Si quieren saber cómo continúa, ya saben, aunque esta autora esté medio desaparecida, sigue pasándose por aquí a menudo, por lo que amablemente pide sus comentarios XD_

_Muchas gracias por todo! Sobre todo por la paciencia!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. Ahora estoy trabajando en la conti de mi fic "Palabras Silenciosas". A los que siguen esa historia, les pido que tengan un poco más de paciencia! Gracias!^^_


	22. Capítulo XXII

_Hola! Qué tal están? Yo agobiadita perdida porque me queda muy poco de curso, por lo que me están apretando fuerte, y no dejo de tener exámenes -.- Estresada y cansada, ahora tengo un pequeño respiro, aunque voy a estar estudiando, pero bueno… En tal caso, aquí vengo, por fin, con el capi XXII!^^ _

_Y, decir que… ¡La historia ha superado los 400 rvws!^^ *Mitsuki pega un gritito de loca* XD Joe, muchas gracias a todos los que han hecho eso posible ;) Espero que sigan leyendo y comentando esta historia, porque me anima a seguir adelante. Muchas gracias, de verdad! :) _

_Y sin más dilación, aquí el nuevo capi!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXII: Agua**_

La convicción en los ojos de Karin asustaba. Estaba dispuesta a hacer, sin el menor rastro de remordimientos, lo que me había dicho.

"_-¿Qué te parece un pequeño chapuzón…Saku-rara?"_

Miré de soslayo la piscina tras de mí. Tragué saliva.

En realidad, podría decirse que no sé nadar del todo bien. Recuerdo haber ido a clases de natación de pequeña, pero cuando mi condición empeoró, dejé las prácticas. No he vuelto a sumergirme en una piscina, y nunca he estado en la playa.

Me apartaría, en caso de que Karin realmente quisiera echarme al agua. Pero, si aquellas chicas que se encontraban a su lado la ayudaban, me iba a ser imposible.

Karin dio un paso adelante, y yo di uno hacia atrás, inconscientemente. Agarré con fuerza mi colgante de trébol, como esperando que me diera algún tipo de fuerza.

"_Qué estupidez"_

Karin frunció el ceño.

-Espera-le agarró del brazo y detuvo a Karin, que se volvió hacia ella, molesta.

-¿Qué quieres, Matsuri?

-No te pases, Karin-habló Matsuri-No puedes simplemente tirarla-me dirigió una rápida mirada-Creo que la advertencia ya le ha quedado clara.

-Mm…

Estaba tan sorprendida que me quedé quieta, muy quieta.

Karin chascó la lengua molesta, y Matsuri soltó su brazo.

-Bien-aceptó al final, de mala gana, he de decir-Pero…

Dio un par de pasos y se puso justo delante de mí. Su intensa mirada parecía echar fuego, y yo parecía estar descongelándome.

-Que te quede claro, pelo chicle, Sasuke no es para ti.

Me envalentoné.

-…Ni para ti-murmuré, un tanto molesta.

Sus labios se crisparon y alzó la mano hacia mí, y pensé que realmente me iba a empujar, y yo tendría poco margen para evitarlo.

Agarró con fuerza mi colgante y tiró, tan fuerte, que rompió el enganche y abandonó mi cuello. Sonrió victoriosa.

Y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, lo tiró a la piscina.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse.

Escuché risas.

-Esa ha sido buena, Karin. Ahora a ver cómo lo coge…

Corrí, cerré los ojos, y me tiré al agua.

Sentí la ropa pegarse a mi cuerpo. Estaba fría.

Al emerger a la superficie, seguí escuchando risas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Se ha tirado! ¡Se ha tirado de verdad! ¡Ella solita!

Las risas no parecían cesar.

-Sí, parece que ella solita se ha dejado todo claro.

Miré con desesperación el fondo de la piscina, pero no veía nada. Todo se ondulaba, todo se difuminaba.

Se escuchó la campana.

-Puf… ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

-Matemáticas.

-Agh… Pues será mejor que nos vayamos yendo.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ella?

-Déjala. Es culpa suya por perder tiempo buscando esa tontería.

Di un puñetazo el agua, que se removió a mi alrededor.

"_No es ninguna tontería"_

No me di la vuelta al escuchar sus pasos y risas alejarse, ni tampoco cuando se abrió y cerró la puerta del recinto de la piscina tras ellas.

En aquella zona de la piscina todavía hacía pie, pero según me iba alejando del bordillo, mis pies se alejaban del fondo. Volví a sumergirme y, con los ojos cerrados, palpé las baldosas, buscando mi preciado tesoro.

"_Me pregunto si se puede llorar bajo el agua…"_

Así no iba a conseguir nada.

Abrí los ojos para poder buscar el colgante mejor, pero el cloro me irritó los ojos y me obligó a subir a la superficie con un quejido. Mis ojos eran muy sensibles, y al parecer no iba a poder abrirlos bajo el agua.

Ahogué un sollozo.

Sería capaz de encontrarlo, ¿verdad? No podía perder aquello… Era lo único que me quedaba de…

"_El Sasuke del que me enamoré"_

Escuché la puerta abrirse nuevamente y me asusté. No porque temiera que volviera Karin y su séquito, no, esas seguro que habían vuelto a clase, por lo que temí que viniera un profesor y me pillara, perdiendo clase y estando en la piscina, además, vestida. Pensarían que me había vuelto loca. Quizá no estuviera tan lejos de la realidad.

Por eso me sorprendió gratamente ver que se trataba de Matsuri.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos instantes. Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Lo has encontrado?-preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

"_Todo por tu culpa y la estúpida de Karin y sus amigas"_, ¿cómo podía Matsuri ser amiga de esas chicas?

Aunque…

"_-Espera-le agarró del brazo y detuvo a Karin, que se volvió hacia ella, molesta."_

Podría decirse que me ayudó, ¿no…?

Alzó los brazos y se quitó el jersey del uniforme. La miré con confusión, para luego volver a mirarla sorprendida, mientras se quitaba el polo y la falda, quedando tan solo en ropa interior. Poco después, se metió en la piscina.

-Dios… ¡Qué fría está!-se quejó.

Parpadeé confusa, preguntándome si tal vez me había ahogado y ahora estaba teniendo un extraño sueño.

Me miró. Frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada. Cuanto antes lo encontremos, menos clase nos perderemos.

Y desapareció bajo el agua. Aún confusa por su repentina actitud y comportamiento, yo también me dejé abrazar por el agua nuevamente.

*.*.*

-¡Lo he encontrado!

Me giré al oír su voz. En su mano, podía verlo, mojado y reflejando la luz de los focos. Me mordí el labio inferior y empecé a "andar" con dificultad y "nadar" hasta su lado.

No reconocí a esa Matsuri. Sonreía ampliamente, claramente contenta de haber alcanzado su objetivo: encontrar mi colgante.

-Aquí tienes.

Me lo tendió y cerré el puño, temiendo volver a perderlo.

Alcé la vista y sonreí.

-¡Muchas gracias, Matsuri!-la abracé fuertemente.

-Ey, ey… Para el carro-me apartó-Tampoco es para tanto-se mostró incómoda.

Miré el colgante.

-Gracias, de verdad.

No me miró.

-…Salgamos de aquí, antes de que nos pongamos mala por coger frío.

Salimos del agua. Sentí como si el cuerpo me pesara veinte kilos más, pero debía deberse al cansancio y al llevar las ropas empapadas.

Fuimos a los vestuarios femeninos. Nos secamos con toallas. Al contrario que yo, Matsuri pudo ponerse su uniforme, que estaba seco. Por mi parte, me tenía que quitar la ropa mojada, secarme (como pudiera) y ponerme el uniforme de deporte.

Cuando me quité el polo, Matsuri apartó la mirada, sonrojada.

-Matsuri-rompí el silencio; la miré-¿Por qué me has ayudado?

Desvió la mirada al suelo.

-…Porque quise hacerlo.

-… Entonces, ¿no me odias?

Apretó los puños.

-Ya te lo dije. No te odio. Nunca lo he hecho.

-… Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste de lado?

No contestó. Me pregunté si algún día llegaría a saber la razón por la cual mi primera mejor amiga me traicionó.

Cerré la cremallera de la chaqueta del chándal. No paraba de tiritar. Tenía frío.

Me sequé como pude mi melena rosa.

-Aun así… Gracias, por ayudarme.

-No ha sido nada.

Al salir de los vestuarios, cada una cogió un camino distinto, como aquella vez años atrás.

Me detuve y eché una mirada tras de mí, por donde ella se había ido. Me la encontré mirándome de nuevo, pero al ver que yo también la miraba, se giró y aceleró el paso.

No volvió a mirar atrás. Y yo tampoco.

*.*.*

Las risitas volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza. Podía ver a todas aquellas personas riéndose de mí. O preguntándose qué demonios me había pasado.

-Vaya, señorita Haruno, veo que se digna a venir a clase. Y con el uniforme deportivo, y mojada, he de decir. ¿Se puede saber qué le ha ocurrido?-inquirió el profesor con palas pulgas.

-…Volvía de clase de gimnasia y… Eh… Me… Me he caído a la piscina.

La clase estalló en carcajadas. Me pregunté si yo habría hecho lo mismo de no ser yo la que hubiera sido mojada.

A pesar de que el pelo ya no goteaba, lo tenía húmedo, y se me pegaba a la cara y el cuello. Notaba las yemas de los dedos como esas pasas que nunca me comía de las bolsas de frutos secos que tanto nos gustaban a mi padre y a mí.

El profesor resopló y mandó silencio.

-Vaya a su asiento, señorita Haruno, y procure ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

-Sí.

Al sentarme, mis amigos me hablaron.

-Sakura, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Mira que eres torpe, Sakura-chan…

Sonreí.

-Sí, soy muy torpe.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo y apreté con fuerza el trébol de cuatro hojas.

Estando allí sentada, mojada, con ropa distinta a los demás, realmente me sentí como el bicho raro de clase.

"_No debería estar aquí"_

Es como si aún estuviera rodeada de agua…

*.*.*

-¡Hasta mañana!

-Sí, y no te olvides de hacer los deberes…

-Bueno, si eso llega a pasar, ¡se los pediré a Hinata!

-Nunca cambias, Naruto.

-Nah, no creo que haga falta.

-Nos vemos.

Me despedí de mis amigos y fui a los vestuarios femeninos, donde recogí mi ropa mojada, metida en una bolsa de plástico, que metí en mi mochila, y la cual tendría que lavar y secar en casa. Espero que mamá no se enfade mucho…

Cerré la puerta de los vestuarios al salir, y me encontré con Sasuke.

-Hola-dijo.

Enarqué una ceja.

-…Hola.

Sinceramente, no esperaba que viniera a hablarme… No, sinceramente, no esperaba que volviera a hablarme después de…

"_-Te odio."_

Debía enmendar mi error. Después de todo, en aquel momento… No era yo misma, o eso creo (o eso quiero creer).

-Lo sient…

-¿Sabes?-me interrumpió; le miré-Espero de muchas personas que me odien, e incluso me lo digan a la cara. Pero…-sacudió la cabeza; se veía cansado-Sencillamente, era incapaz de imaginar que lo oiría proviniendo de ti.

Mi pecho se oprimió.

-Sasuke…

-Lo siento. Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil. Es solo que pensé que…después de todo…-su voz se fue apagando.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Nada. Nos vemos.

Y giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Esperaba que estuviera enfadado. Habría aguantado en aquella ocasión que me gritara (me lo merecía), e incluso que me dijera que él me odiaba. Pero, lo que no me esperaba era haber visto aquella triste expresión y dolorosa resignación.

Y me había pedido perdón. Él. Sasuke. Impensable.

Me toqué el pelo aplastado por la humedad. Y el colgante que él me regaló, que seguía en mi bolsillo.

Quisiera demostrarle que estaba equivocado, pero no me veía con la fuerza ni la determinación para ello. Además, todo parecía haber terminado para él.

"_Quiero arreglarlo"_

Suspiré.

Qué asco de día.

*.*.*

Pedí a mis padres que me arreglaran la cadena del colgante (después de que me echaran la bronca por ser tan descuidada como para caerme a una piscina, a pesar de que era mentira), pero dijeron que era imposible, por lo que me comprarían otra. Mientras tanto, tendría que esperar, y sentir mi cuello vacío.

Con todo, tuve una pequeña alegría a mediados de semana.

Sonrió ampliamente al verme.

-¡Sakura!

Me lancé a sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunté.

-Bueno… Todo lo bien que podría estar en estos momentos-Sasori mostró una sonrisa pequeña y melancólica.

Tras la muerte de Gaara, todo parecía haber cambiado…

-Sasori-senpai-dije, separándome de él-Respecto a Temari y…

-Me lo ha contado todo. La verdad…-sacudió la cabeza-Hemos tenido bastante tiempo para hablar, aunque no tanto como el que llevábamos sin hacerlo-su mirada se ensombreció-Y…-suspiró-Creo que ya no me queda nadie a quien odiar. Espero que el tiempo perdone.

"_Sí, yo también lo espero"_

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto con tu familia-comenté.

-Sí… La verdad es que yo también.

-Claro.

-Temari me ha hablado de ti-comentó-De lo buena que eras…con Gaara-su nombre me atravesó las entrañas.

-…Era mi amigo.

-Gracias.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Temari espera que volváis a ser amigas algún día. Aunque no pide que la perdones.

"_-…No me vas a perdonar, ¿verdad?_

_-…La verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Creí que éramos amigas. Pero, ahora, tal vez no…_

_-Lo entiendo. No te voy a pedir que lo hagas. Solo te pediré que guardes esto como un secreto.-él cómo había muerto Gaara…"_

-Sí-intenté sonreír-Algún día.

*.*.*

Llegó el viernes. Mi día favorito.

El trabajo era una buena distracción. Pasaría más tiempo fuera de casa. Y vería a…

-Hola-mostraba una sonrisa-¿Qué tal?-preguntó con voz cautelosa.

No le veía desde que me acompañó al funeral de Gaara, a petición mía.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que… algo mejor desde que nos vimos por última vez.

Me pareció verle suspirar aliviado.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Sí… Y gracias, otra vez.

-Ja, ja. No hace falta que lo repitas.

Me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunté, un tanto cohibida. Nunca me había gustado que me miraran así. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-No lo lleves puesto.

-¿El qué?-me mostré confusa; me miré la muñeca-La cinta que me regalaste…

-No-sacudió la cabeza-No me refiero a eso. Sino a…-se señaló la garganta-Siempre llevas puesto un colgante. De un trébol. No he podido evitar fijarme en que no lo llevabas puesto.

Me sonrojé.

"_Qué observador"_

-Mm… Sí… Es que se me rompió el enganche, así que tengo que esperar para comprarme una nueva cadena…

-Ah. Es que parecía muy importante para ti, así que… Me extrañaba que no lo llevaras.

Pensé en Sasuke.

-¿Un regalo?-preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿De alguien importante?

-Sí.

Antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, Sai se mostró reservado, como preguntándose si debía hacerlo.

-… ¿Y ese alguien…es él?

Le miré.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Dijo su nombre completo. Aquel nombre que había sido robado a su verdadero dueño, el Sasuke que yo conocía, el chico del que estaba enamorada, y era usado por Sai. Tan solo era un impostor, pero por lo menos no se mostraba orgulloso de serlo.

Me removí inquieta en el asiento metálico de la parada de autobús.

-… ¿Y qué si es así?

-Nada-volvió a sacudir la cabeza-Simplemente me resultaría molesto que así fuera.

Le miré sorprendida.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Mostró una sonrisa triste.

-En algún momento, te lo diré. Pero ahora no creo que sea buen momento.

-Oh, vamos, Sai, dímelo. Ahora me has dejado con las ganas.

-No. En realidad, todavía no quieres escucharlo. Esperaré al momento adecuado.

-Ah… De acuerdo, me rindo. Aunque me mata la curiosidad.

Su rostro se oscureció.

-No digas eso.

Desvié la mirada.

-Lo siento-musité.

No debería utilizar ese tipo de expresiones, teniendo en cuenta que realmente estuve a punto de morir una vez.

Al despedirnos, Sai me sorprendió nuevamente.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene. Aunque ya sabes, siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré.

Reí.

-Sí, lo sé. Muchas gracias, Sai.

-De nada-depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios-Hasta luego.

En el autobús, de camino a casa, no pude evitar pensar lo diferente que se sentía un beso, dependiendo de con qué persona era compartido.

*.*.*

-Sakura, cariño.

-¿Sí?-alcé la vista de mi plato casi intacto; no tenía hambre, a pesar de no haber comido nada desde mediodía.

-Verás… Este fin de semana, tú padre y yo tenemos que ir de viaje por el trabajo. A un congreso.

-Oh.

"_Así que estaré sola todo el fin de semana…"_

No sabía si entristecerme o alegrarme.

-Pero, por supuesto, no creemos que debas quedarte sola por dos días enteros.

Enarqué una ceja.

"_¿Por supuesto?"_, pensé, molesta, pero no lo exterioricé. Al menos no con palabras.

-Tal vez podrías quedarte con alguno de tus tíos, pero viven un poco lejos de Konoha, por lo que tal vez no te guste la idea…-mi madre alzó la mirada para mirarme fijamente-Y… He estado hablando con Tsunade-san, así que… ¿Qué te parecería si este fin de semana lo pasas en el Orfanato Konoha?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Por suerte, Sakura recupera su preciado colgante, y todo gracias a Matsuri, que a pesar de haberla ayudado, sigo mostrándose reservada y fría con ella. Y Sasuke… Puf V.V Al menos, Sasori ha vuelto con su familia!^^ Y Sai… No es un encanto? XD Y ahora… ¿Un fin de semana en el Orfanato Konoha? Veamos qué pasa…_

_Así que, dejen sus comentarios para la conti! XD _

_Muchas gracias por todo nuevamente!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. He subido el capi XVI de mi fic "__Palabras Silenciosas__"._

_Pd2. También he subido un one-shot del fandom Blast of Tempest (Zetsuen no Tempest), titulado "__Cuestión de Prioridades__", por si a alguien le interesa y se pasa a leerlo y comentarlo. Gracias!^^ _


	23. Capítulo XXIII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^ Yo encantada de la vida porque, por fin, he terminado mi curso y todos mis exámenes!^^ Ahora solo me queda saber las notas… Y dios mío, espero que todo haya ido bien y me dé la nota que quiero…_

_En tal caso, ahora me toca relajarme, que lo necesito. Tengo que recuperar horas de sueño y tiempo libre XD _

_Y por fin he podido acabar este capi :)_

_Y no saben la alegría que me ha dado ver los reviews^^ (aunque mi último one-shot no ha recibido ninguno… V.V)._

_Pues nada. Una vez más, siento mucho la tardanza (de verdad V.V) y espero que les guste el capi!_

_Bueno, también he de decir que este capi es bastante más largo de lo normal (creo que sería como dos capis normales =P), pero he preferido hacerlo más largo porque si no sentía que quedaba un poco… ¿soso? No sé. En tal caso, espero que así compense un poco la espera :)_

_Disfruten!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXIII: Ladridos**_

"_¿Qué te parecería si este fin de semana lo pasas en el Orfanato Konoha?"_

-¡Sí!-exclamé impulsivamente, levantándome incluso de la silla.

Mis padres me miraron sorprendidos, y a mi cena intacta también. Sonrieron.

-Me alegra que te haga tanta ilusión. Entonces llamaré a Tsunade-san para comunicárselo.

-Mm… ¿Cuándo os vais exactamente?-dije ya más tranquila, volviendo a sentarme.

-Mañana por la mañana. Y lo más probable es que volvamos el domingo por la tarde-respondió mi padre.

-Ajá.

-Así que, prepara tus cosas para mañana. Ah, y también llévate los libros de texto para estudiar. Ya sabes, no puedes descuidarte.

-Sí, lo sé, mamá-e incluso con su ya habitual demanda de que estudiara, pareciendo que solo le preocupara eso, no me quitó ni un ápice de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Iba a pasar un fin de semana con mis amigos. Iba a volver al orfanato.

Sentía que lo necesitaba, y la expectativa ante hacer algo diferente a lo normal (siempre me pasaba los fines de semana encerrada en casa estudiando, o como mucho salía a hacer algún recado) no hacía más que avivar algo que creí que se había marchitado hacía tiempo: mi ilusión.

Al terminar de cenar, mientras ayudaba a papá a recoger, mamá me dio algo.

-Toma, Sakura-abrí la pequeña caja-Espero que esta esté bien.

Sostuve entre mis dedos la larga cadena de plata y el colgante que portaba, el pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas conservado en cristal. El volver a verlo hizo que se me oprimiera el corazón y esbozara una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por la cadena nueva, mamá.

-No ha sido nada, cariño. Era una pena que dejaras de llevarlo porque se hubiera roto el enganche de la cadena.

-Sí, tienes razón…

-¿Te lo pongo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Al volver a sentir una fría cadena rodeando mi cuello, volví a sentirme pequeña otra vez.

Pequeña y feliz otra vez.

*.*.*

-Sakura, ¡vamos! Vas a hacer que lleguemos tarde.

-¡Voy!-grité desde el piso de arriba, desde el baño concretamente, mientras me terminaba de peinar y me hacía dos largas coletas bajas (era una de las cosas buenas de tener el pelo largo; pero los enredos son mortales, por eso tardo tanto peinándome).

Guardé el peine y el cepillo de dientes, que era lo único que faltaba, en el neceser, y guardé el neceser en la pequeña maleta.

"_No me dejo nada, ¿verdad?"_, pensé, mirando insistentemente a todos lados de mi habitación.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña que está a punto de hacer su primera excursión en la que dormirá fuera. Esa clase de excursiones que no pude hacer de pequeña porque estaba enferma. Pero ya no más.

-Cariño, puede que tú no tengas prisa, pero nosotros sí. Como lleguemos tarde…

-Sí, lo siento-dije, dándole la maleta a papá para que la guardara en el maletero del coche junto con las suyas.

-Puf. ¿Pero qué llevas aquí, hija, piedras?

Sonreí.

-Libros de texto. Y no te quejes, papá. ¿Sabes acaso lo que es llevar eso a la espalda?

Mi padre rió.

-Ah… Tal y como tengo la espalda ya, no creo que sea buena idea cargarla con todos esos libros.

Como tan solo se trataba de un par de días, no necesitaba llevar muchas cosas, por lo que en la maleta cabía perfectamente mi mochila con los libros de texto. Así no tendría que llevarla a la espalda.

Subí rápidamente a la parte trasera del coche y cerré la puerta. Antes de marcharse hacia el congreso, papá y mamá me acercarían al orfanato, donde ya me estarían esperando.

Acaricié el trébol que pendía de mi cuello.

"_Espero que todo vaya bien"_

*.*.*

Al llegar, mis padres me ayudaron a sacar la maleta del maletero, haciendo honor a su nombre, y tuvieron que despedirse rápidamente, ya que veían que se les hacía tarde.

-Nos vemos el domingo-y se despidieron con un beso y con un rápido arranque.

Y entonces me quedé sola frente a las herrumbrosas y desgastadas vallas metálicas del Orfanato Konoha, cuyo nombre apenas era legible. Me pregunté si a los que allí vivían se le había pasado alguna vez por la cabeza mejorar todo esto. Tampoco parecía importar.

Y como tres años atrás aquí estaba, solo que estaba vez era todo completamente diferente.

No tenía trece años. Sabía por qué iba a aquel lugar. Mis padres se habían despedido prometiendo volver en dos días. Y yo no estaba enferma.

Inspiré hondo y empujé la valla metálica que, tal y como supuse, a esas horas estaba abierta. Que yo supiera, Tsunade solo las cerraba con llave por la noche o cuando todo el mundo del orfanato estaba fuera.

Se escuchó un leve chirrido (no me extrañaba nada que también necesitaran ser engrasadas) cuando abrí las puertas y cuando las cerré.

Nadie pareció oírlo, porque nadie salió a mi encuentro. O eso creía.

-¡Guau!

Bajé la mirada a mis pies.

-Oh, hola, Akamaru-saludé.

Tuve la tentación de acariciarle la cabeza, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez preferí no hacerlo.

Me observaba desde una distancia prudencial, y parecía un poco tenso. Pero no parecía rabioso ni parecía que fuera a atacarme. Supongo que seguía siendo una extraña para él.

"_-Y este…-lo cogió entre sus manos-¡Es Akamaru!_

_-¡Guau!_

_Era un perrito blanco, con las orejas marrones de lo más graciosas. Era bonito, no como aquello perros arrugados que parecían cerdos y que desde muy pequeñita me habían dado miedo._

_-¿Es tu mascota?-le pregunté._

_-¡Así es! Bueno, más que mascota, es un fiel amigo._

_-Ya…_

_Le dejó en el suelo. Se acercó a mí, curioso, y empezó a olerme los pies. Me agaché, con la intención de acariciarlo._

_-Siempre quise tener una mascota…-pero mis padres siempre me dijeron que no había dinero con que comprarla y mantenerla._

_-Espera, ten…_

_Akamaru me mordió. Solté una exclamación ahogada por la sorpresa y el repentino dolor._

_-…cuidado-completó la frase a destiempo._

_-¡Kiba!-le reprendieron todos._

_-¡No es mi culpa!-se encogió de hombros, pero volvió a coger a Akamaru entre sus brazos-Pero, se comporta un tanto inquieto frente a los extraños-me miró-Perdona. Ya se acostumbrará a ti, como hizo con los demás."_

-Seamos amigos, perrito.

-¡Guau!

-Lo siento, pero a diferencia de tu dueño, no te entiendo.

Y Akamaru me siguió hasta la puerta del orfanato, que tampoco estaba echada con llave.

-¿Hola…?-dije al entrar. No podía ser que no hubiera nadie.

Entonces una cabeza asomó por una de las puertas. Y sonrió.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Naruto salió al pasillo-¡Chicoooosss!-empezó a gritar-¡Nuestra invitada ya está aquí!

Reí.

-Lo haces parecer como si fuera alguna especie de estrella famosa-dije cuando se acercó a mí.

-Bueno, aquí lo eres, ¿o no?

Sonreí. Adoraba a Naruto.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Ya está aquí?

-¡Bienvenida!

Los demás no tardaron en llegar.

-Espero que esta vez no te haya mordido.

Miré a Kiba, que cogía a Akamaru en brazos.

-Esta vez he sido lo suficientemente precavida como para no darle la oportunidad. Pero no parece que quiera hacerme daño.

-No, claro que no. Él nunca haría daño a nadie… Bueno, a las personas malas sí-dijo, con aire melancólico, mientras le acariciaba la barriga a su pequeño amiguito.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-habló entonces Tenten-A Naruto le mordía cada dos por tres cuando Kiba llegó al orfanato. ¡Hasta que dejó de hacerlo!-rió.

-Oye, es que no se me dan bien los animales.

-¿Qué clase de animales, Naruto? ¿Lo dices por alguien?

Rieron.

-Por cierto, Sakura, me encanta cómo llevas hoy el pelo.

-¿Sí? Gracias, Ino.

-¿Sabes? Teniendo el pelo así de largo y lacio, podrías probar a hacerte varios peinados. Si quieres…-se le iluminaron los ojos-¡Yo te ayudo!

-Ja, ja, ja. Gracias, Ino, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Sakura-habló Shizune, a la cual hacía un montón que no veía, al igual que Tsunade, ya que a los jóvenes del orfanato los veía en el instituto, al igual que a Kakashi-Te hemos preparado una habitación para esta noche. Si quieres dejar la maleta y acomodarte…

-Claro.

Me despedí de los demás por un momento y la seguí, como la primera vez que entré aquí, solo que la habitación sería diferente, ya que en la que había residido por tanto tiempo era la que compartía con Tenten, y ahora esa habitación era ocupada por ella.

Por el pasillo, nos encontramos con Karin y Sasuke.

Karin frunció el ceño al verme, y se cruzó de brazos, claramente indignada.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Pasará aquí el fin de semana-se limitó a decir Shizune, con voz apaciguadora.

Karin refunfuñó molesta, pero no dijo nada más. Por el momento. Estaba segura que se estaba conteniendo algún tipo de comentario porque Shizune estaba delante.

Al pasar por su lado, camino de la habitación, Sasuke y yo nos miramos, fijamente. Y cuando nuestras miradas dejaron de estar entrelazadas, me llevé las manos al colgante. Ahora sí podía hacerlo.

-Si necesitas algo, no tienes más que pedirlo-me dijo Shizune al entrar en el cuarto.

-Gracias. Voy…voy a deshacer la maleta.

-Bien.

Y Shizune abandonó la habitación.

Había poco que colocar, por lo que no tardé mucho.

Al pensar en donde me encontraba tras tanto tiempo, sentí esa especie de añoranza feliz que se tiene cuando algo a lo que has echado tanto de menos vuelve a ti. Simplemente, me resulta extraño.

Y aunque la presencia de Sasuke me perturbaba en cierta medida, no quise darle demasiada importancia. A fin de cuentas, me había propuesto pasar un fantástico fin de semana con mis amigos.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación, Hinata estaba tras ella.

-Sakura-chan-habló con su voz tranquila y pausada-¿Has terminado?

-Sí. ¿Pasa algo, Hinata?

-Ino y Tenten quieren ir de compras al centro, y pensaba acompañarlas. Me preguntaba si tú también quieres venir con nosotras.

-Claro. Vamos.

Al final, los chicos también se nos unieron, ya que Naruto decía que quería pasar tiempo conmigo ya que había ido al orfanato, y Kiba y Neji también se ofrecieron a ir. A fin de cuentas, resultaba bastante atractiva la idea de pasar la mañana fuera del orfanato.

Así que el plan se redujo a pasar la mañana en el centro de Konoha, dar una vuelta, ver tiendas (ante las quejas de unos y de otros dependiendo de la tienda), y comer en algún sitio de comida rápida.

Ni Karin ni Sasuke se unieron a nosotros, y no pude evitar preguntarme qué estarían haciendo. O si Sasuke se había ido solo a algún otro sitio. No lo sé. Y lo mejor sería no pensarlo.

Era una mañana soleada, y me preocupó la idea de que pudiera marearme por el calor. No sería la primera vez que me pasaba.

Naruto e Ino se rieron y me llamaron "Vampiro" al ver que buscaba la sombra como las setas. No pude por menos que sonreír. Era agradable reír por cosas tan tontas como esas, pero el hecho de que aún tuviera miedo de algún tipo de recaída no me insuflaba nada de ánimo.

Y creo recordar que de pequeña los vampiros me daban miedo.

-¿Qué te vas a pedir, Sakura?

-Mm… Pues no sé…

-¡Pídete la hamburguesa más grande y las bolsa grande de patatas y el refresco de medio litro!

-¡Y las alitas de pollo también!

-Mm… No creo ser capaz de comer tanto como vosotros, Naruto, Kiba.

Era un ambiente agradable y extraño. Hacíamos bromas, chistes (¡incluso Neji!), tonterías y hablábamos de cualquier cosa, y deseé poder repetir aquello por siempre.

Me pedí un helado de postre. Chocolate y nata. Pensé en Gaara. Me llevé una cucharada fría a la boca y pensé si a él le habría gustado ese tipo de helado. Si aún tuviera la oportunidad, le diría que estaba genial, y que debería probarlo.

-Sakura, ¿no vas a comprarte nada?

-No. No…hay nada que me interese.

-¿No? Pues ya que tienes un sueldo… Podrías aprovechar hoy y darte algún caprichito, ¿no te parece?-Tenten sonrió.

"_Un caprichito, ¿eh?"_

Nunca había podido permitirme uno, en realidad. Mi economía familiar nunca había sido buena, así que…

Con ayuda de mis amigos, me compré una nueva mochila, y me permití el lujo de comprarme dos libros que me llamaban mucho la atención. El lunes los llevaría al instituto y se los enseñaría a Sasori, a ver qué opina. Él suele recomendarme muchos libros.

Sentía que tenía una sonrisita tonta en la cara por lo satisfecha que me sentía.

Volvimos al Orfanato Konoha no mucho antes de la cena. Me dio tiempo a darme una ducha e ir a ayudar a preparar la mesa junto con los demás.

Sasuke estaba allí, con Karin convenientemente demasiado cerca de él, y aunque él no parecía cómodo con aquello, tampoco decía nada al respecto. Yo la habría mandado bien lejos, pero demostrar que estaba celosa de que ella pudiera estar tan cerca de él y yo no, no iba a servir para nada, por lo que no dije absolutamente nada y desvié la mirada de ellos dos, solo cuando Sasuke alzó la suya y vi sus oscuros ojos. Entonces, sí, aparté la mirada y la concentré en los tenedores que estaba intentando colocar.

La cena también fue animada, al igual que la comida, solo había que añadir a los adultos y a aquellos que no habían venido con nosotros a central aquella mañana.

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Me metí entre aquellas sábanas como si fuera la primera vez. Tenían ese mismo tacto áspero que recordaba, pero que te abrazaba con calidez. Dejé vagar la mirada por la habitación, pensando en lo bien que me lo había pasado hoy como no hacía tiempo, en mi nueva mochila que ya no era infantil, en mis primeros libros que no eran de texto ni cuentos infantiles.

También pensé en Sasuke, y en cómo no habíamos intercambiado unas sola palabra en todo el día. Toqué el colgante.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Y me desperté con la sensación de no haber dormido nada, pero el reloj indicaba que habían pasado bastantes horas, pero apenas estaba amaneciendo, como bien indicaba la escasísima luz que se infiltraba por las cortinas de la ventana.

Intenté volver a dormir, pero fui incapaz de hacerlo, por lo que opté por levantarme. Tal vez para dar un paseo, tal vez para tomar un vaso de agua. Tal vez sin razón alguna.

Me puse una chaqueta sobre el pijama, me calcé mis zapatillas de estar por casa y salí de la habitación, abriendo y cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, con clara intención de no despertar a nadie.

El silencio y la penumbra acompañante eran sobrecogedores. Parecía que algo oscuro fuera a salir en cualquier momento de alguna de aquellas sombras.

Me obligué a no sentirme como una niña pequeña con miedo a la oscuridad. No, con miedo a lo que la oscuridad escondía.

Me encaminé a la cocina. Pero, de camino a ella, escuché algo. No eran golpes… Yo diría, más bien, arañazos.

Y entonces me encontré con Akamaru sollozando y arañando una de las puertas de las tantas habitaciones del orfanato. Y de vez en cuando, ladraba, pero como en voz baja, como si realmente no quisiera despertar a nadie. Tal vez solo tenía intención de despertar a Kiba, su dueño.

-Ey, pequeño-susurré.

El perro, al oírme y verme, abandonó la puerta y se enredó en mis piernas, lo cual me resultó extraño. Creí que eso era algo que solo hacían los gatos. Y, además, se supone que Akamaru aún me consideraba una extraña.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me arrodillé y le acaricié, y él se dejó.

Pero entonces empezó a ladrar. Un ladrido tras otro. Una sucesión de ladridos. Quería llamar la atención, necesitaba o quería decir algo, pero me resultaba imposible saber el qué.

-He de suponer que Kiba te ha echado de la habitación porque no le dejabas dormir con tus ladridos… ¿verdad?

El perro calló. Se alejó de mí, pero no volvió a su posición inicial, sino que siguió andando hasta colocarse debajo de una ventana. De un hábil y ágil salto, se colocó en el alfeizar interior. Me pregunté si Kiba le había enseñado esa clase de saltos.

-¿Qué pasa?-volví a preguntar, viéndole aplastar el hocico contra el cristal de la ventana.

Miré el exterior. El patio cubierto de bruma, oscuro y un cielo gris.

-¿Quieres salir fuera? ¿Tal vez…necesitas hacer tus necesidades?

Pareció ladrarme ¿ofendido? Y volvió a aplastar el hocico contra el cristal, como si estuviera señalando algo.

Volví a mirar a través del exterior, y en aquella ocasión, lo vi. Había una persona frente la valla del orfanato. Podría tratarse de algún viandante, algún madrugador o trasnochador que pasaba por allí, pero no era así, porque sus manos estaban cerradas en forma de puños en dos de los barrotes de la valla. Debido a la poca luz reinante, y a que se encontraba algo lejos de las farolas, no podía distinguirle bien. Solo pude vislumbrar que se trataba de un hombre, y parecía mayor.

Sin pensarlo mucho (creo que de haberlo hecho no habría hecho lo siguiente), abandoné la ventana y con paso firme y rápido me dirigí a las puertas del orfanato, y escuché a Akamaru seguirme.

Abrí las puertas y me quedé allí, con la brisa fría matutina golpeándome el rostro y el cuerpo (menos mal que había cogido una chaqueta) mirando a aquel hombre que seguía allí quieto, hasta que reparó en mi presencia y soltó los barrotes y salió de allí corriendo.

Cerré las puertas nuevamente y cogí a Akamaru en brazos, el cual parecía satisfecho, porque al parecer era que estaba intentando avisar de que había un extraño cerca del orfanato.

-Buen chico-le murmuré.

Mientras esperaba en la cocina con Akamaru a que los demás se despertaran, recordé algo.

"_-¿Qué pensáis hacer?-pregunté, queriendo dejar correr mis pensamientos; ojalá pudiera dejar la mente en blanco.-A pesar de que ahora tenemos que estudiar un montón por los exámenes que se acercan… ¿Vais a ir a trabajar y entrenar?_

_-Sip-contestó Naruto con una sonrisa-La vieja Tsunade me echará la bronca por suspender otro examen, pero creo que la tengo más que acostumbrada-rió-Además, nuestro equipo está en quinto puesto. ¡Tenemos que ser los primeros! ¿Verdad, Kiba?_

_-Tú lo has dicho. Aunque, primero tengo que pasarme a ver cómo se encuentra Akamaru…_

_-¿Le pasa algo a Akamaru?-pregunté, curiosa, típico de mí._

_Kiba se mostró algo preocupado._

_-Últimamente no para de ladrar por las noches. Se ve que algo le inquieta, pero no sé qué podría ser… Me preocupa. Tsunade-sama dice que no es que esté enfermo ni nada, pero…_

_-Mm… No sé. Si no es nada grave, se le pasará. No te preocupes.-dije, sonriendo, insuflándole ánimos._

_-Sí, gracias-correspondió a la sonrisa-No dejaré que se acerque a la ventana, porque no para de ladrar arañando el cristal… No es como si se quisiera ir, ¿verdad? Hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho…"_

Resultaba inquietante pensar que, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, hubiera alguien rondando por la noche el orfanato…

*.*.*

-¿Estás segura?-cuestionó Tsunade.

Dejé la taza de leche caliente en la mesa y asentí.

-Sí. Anoche había un hombre frente a las puertas del orfanato.

La atmósfera que nos rodeaba a todos los residentes del Orfanato Konoha era pesada, incómoda. Y no ayudaba que todos me estuvieran mirando.

Cuando todos se levantaron, quise hablar con Tsunade sobre lo sucedido. Solo con ella, pero al parecer nadie podía aguantar su curiosidad, y todos terminaron por enterarse.

-Anoche, me levanté temprano, para ir a beber un vaso de agua a la cocina. Pero entonces, escuché a Akamaru ladrar.

-Oh, Akamaru… Lo siento tanto…-se lamentaba Kiba-Tú intentando avisarnos, y yo no te hice caso… Incluso te eché de la habitación… ¿Me perdonas?

-¡Guau!

Kiba sonrió.

-Gracias

-Y viste a aquel hombre desde una ventana, ¿verdad?-inquirió Tsunade.

-Sí. E incluso abrí la puerta al patio para ver de quién se trataba…

-¿Y cómo era?

-Mm… Estaba muy oscuro, y un poco lejos, así que no sabría decir… Pero, podría ser un hombre de unos cincuenta, algo encorvado y con aspecto…desgarbado. No sé-sacudí la cabeza-En un primer momento, pensé que era un vagabundo.

-Tal vez lo sea-se apresuró a decir Ino.

-No-negó entonces Kiba-Si lo fuera, Akamaru no llevaría semanas ladrando por ello.

El ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso.

-…Bueno, bueno-Tsunade puso esa voz que solo ponía cuando quería desdramatizar las cosas-Se lo comentaré a la policía de por aquí. Pero tranquilos, en realidad, no ha pasado nada. Y ahora, terminar todos vuestro desayuno, que tenéis que poneros a estudiar.

-¡Nooooo!

-Naruto, tu grito lastimero no te servirá de nada.

-Quejarse es gratis-replicó él, echándose más cereales en el tazón.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar y recoger, tal y como había dicho Tsunade, preparamos las mesas del comedor para ponernos a estudiar, aunque me pregunté si no sería más fácil (y mejor) estudiar por separado. Pero así se hacía más ameno. Además, yo siempre estudiaba sola, y el tener a más gente a mi alrededor soportando lo mismo que yo, era más agradable. Simplemente se hacía menos cuesta arriba.

Salí del comedor para ir a mi habitación a coger mis libros de texto.

Me encontré con Sasuke en el pasillo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Mm… ¿Me dejas pasar?-se había colocado estratégicamente en mitad del pasillo y, desgraciadamente, aún no era capaz de atravesar paredes y personas.

Su ceño también estaba fruncido, y me pregunté qué demonios habría hecho ahora para que se enfadara conmigo. Si ni siquiera he podido hablar con él en todo el día…aun queriendo hacerlo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

Me temo que eso no resolvía mis dudas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté, a media voz.

-¿Hay un hombre sospechoso por el orfanato, y lo único que se te ocurre es salir a la calle?-parecía realmente molesto e irritado por lo sucedido-Eres…eres…-no encontraba la palabra adecuada-…una inconsciente-terminó por decir.

Agaché la mirada.

-Ya, bueno… Siento ser así.

Le di un pequeño empujón y le bordeé para llegar a mi habitación, y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Inspiré hondo y cogí mis libros de texto.

"_Estúpido Sasuke. ¿Por qué me tiene que recriminar todo? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser así…?"_, tal vez solo estaba preocupado. O tal vez no.

Al salir de la habitación, Sasuke ya no se encontraba allí. Claro. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Sakura, te estábamos esperando. ¿Con qué asignatura empezamos?

-Mm… Pues…

*.*.*

A pesar de que se suponía que papá y mamá no volvían de su viaje de trabajo hasta bien entrada la tarde, poco después de comer ya venían a recogerme.

Me despedí de todos y volví a casa.

-¿Qué tal todo, cariño? Te hemos echado de menos.

-Y yo a vosotros.

Mis padres sonrieron.

-Y, Sakura…-empezó mi madre cuando llegamos a casa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te has comprado esa mochila nueva?

Miré la mochila que mis amigos me habían ayudado a escoger.

-…Sí. ¿Es que acaso…no debería haberlo hecho? Mamá, la mochila que tengo es muy vieja y…

-No, no me parece mal. Es solo que…este tipo de cosas tienes que decírnoslas antes.

"_¿Acaso tengo que pedirles permiso para cada cosa que haga o deje de hacer?"_

-Tenías dinero ahorrado, supongo.

-Sí… Así es.

Obvié el hecho de que además estaba recibiendo una paga por trabajar una vez a la semana en una cafetería.

Y también obvié el hecho de haber comprado dos libros, que estaban perfectamente escondidos dentro de la nueva mochila.

La semana empezó como cualquier otra.

Evitaba a Karin, aunque cada vez que me cruzaba con ella me lanzaba miradas poco amistosas, o se reía a mi costa, apoyada por sus secuaces.

Intenté hablar con Matsuri, sobre todo después del incidente en la piscina, pero sabía que, por el momento, no iba a conseguir nada.

El martes tuve un pequeño examen de historia. El jueves supe que había sacado un siete con setenta y cinco. Mamá se alegró mucho.

Le enseñé a Sasori-senpai los nuevos libros que me había comprado, y los estuvimos comentando, y me recomendó otros.

Y una vez más, llegó el viernes, el último día lectivo de la semana. Ese día en que uno está sumamente cansado, tras una semana entera de madrugar y deberes, y a la vez sumamente contento porque ya se vislumbra el fin de semana.

-Vamos, Sakura, ¡que perdemos el bus!

Nos apresuramos a ir a la parada.

Tras coger el bus y bajar de él, nos separamos de Hinata, que tenía que ir al estudio donde hacía de actriz de doblaje. Poco después, Ino se dirigió a la peluquería en la que trabajaba, y quedamos tan solo Tenten y yo, camino a la cafetería en la que ambas trabajábamos; ella más que yo, he de decir.

-Ah…-suspiraba Tenten-¿Qué voy a hacer con historia…?

Había sacado un cuatro en el último examen. La verdad es que la entendía. Es frustrante.

-No te preocupes. Aún queda el examen de evaluación, y seguro que sacas buena nota. Y la recuperarás.

-Mm… Yo no lo tengo tan claro. Me resulta muy difícil.

-La historia no es difícil. Solo extensa.

-¡Te parecerá poco!

Reímos.

Miré al frente al pasar por la tienda donde compré el otro día la mochila, esa misma que llevaba a la espalda todavía.

-Verás, tienes que insistir mucho en las mismas cosas, y así poco a poco ir avanzando… Y dejarte algunas fechas. ¡Es imposible saberse todas las fechas! ¿No crees, Ten…?-me giré para mirarla pero es entonces cuando me di cuenta que Tenten ya no me seguía.

Confusa, miré a mi alrededor.

¿Cómo no puedo haberme dado cuenta de que la dejaba atrás? Pero, estábamos andando prácticamente a la par. Tal vez ella un par de pasos por detrás de mí. Pero, aun así…

Giré sobre mis talones y empecé a andar en dirección contraria, para ver si se había detenido a mirar alguna tienda y yo no me había dado cuenta. No sería de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta lo despistada que yo era y la cantidad de gente que hay a estas horas por la calle un viernes.

No la vi por ningún lado.

Pasé de largo por un callejón, pero entonces pensé que tal vez se había metido ahí, aunque no sabía para qué. Tal vez para atajar. Me habría avisado en ese caso, ¿no?

Y al adentrarme en el oscuro callejón, lejos de todos aquellos viandantes de la calle principal, supe lo que había pasado. Más bien, lo que estaba pasando.

Pude ver el miedo en los ojos de Tenten, pero no dijo nada. Por supuesto, no podía. Una gran mano tapaba su boca, y otra gran mano sujetaba una navaja colocada convenientemente bajo la garganta de mi amiga.

Miré a aquel hombre a los ojos, y fui consciente de dos cosas: que aquel hombre de aspecto desgarbado era el hombre sospechoso que había visto la noche anterior, y una fugaz imagen vino a mí, una imagen de hacía más de tres años, y supe que aquel hombre era el tío de Tenten.

Aquel que, tras la muerte de los padres de Tenten, se hizo cargo de su sobrina, pero que en realidad lo único que hacía era aprovecharse de ella sexualmente. Por suerte, Tenten consiguió escapar, y encontró el Orfanato Konoha, el que sería su nuevo hogar. Pero su tío dio con ella. Tsunade consiguió llevarle a juicio. Sin embargo, no pudimos hacer que le encarcelaran; solo obtuvimos una orden de alejamiento para él, pero eso parecía suficiente para que Tenten pudiera volver a estar tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que cuando volvió a verle, incluso intentó quitarse la vida…

…Y ahora estaba claro que, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, aquel hombre había hecho caso omiso de la orden de alejamiento.

Sabía que debía alejarme de allí. Alejarme de allí y pedir ayuda, pero mis pies estaban clavados en el suelo, mis ojos en los desquiciados de aquel hombre. Ya era tarde para eso. Me había visto.

-Oh… Es una amiga tuya, ¿verdad, sobrinita?-su voz era áspera y rota. Me miró nuevamente-Ven, acércate…-no me moví-O sino…-clavó un poco la navaja en el cuello de Tenten, y una pequeña línea de sangre recorrió su garganta hasta morir en el cuello de su camisa.

Lentamente, empecé a andar hacia ellos. Sentía tal nudo de miedo en el estómago y la garganta que era incapaz de correr, gritar o llorar.

-Bien, bien… Buena chica. Vamos, ahora, las manos arriba…-las subí-No se te vaya a ocurrir hacer nada raro, ¿de acuerdo…?

Los ojos de Tenten lloraban, estando entre los brazos de su captor y mayor torturador.

Cuando estuve a tan solo un par de pasos de ellos, él relajó un poco la postura y alejó el cuchillo un poco de Tenten, tal vez con intención de amenazarme ahora a mí con él.

-Vamos, acércate un poco más… Y no vayas a gritar, ¿de acuerdo? A no ser que quieras que le haga un bonito corte a mi sobrinita…

Entonces, no sé qué pensé en ese momento. Tal vez no pensé nada. Sí, eso debió ser. Porque en un rápido movimiento me vi mordiendo el brazo del hombre, que soltó una maldición y a Tenten, mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza con el mango del arma.

Desorientada por el golpe, trastabillé un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Y todo fue confuso.

Sentí la quemazón y el dolor cuando sentí el cuchillo clavarse en mi brazo. Vi los ojos del hombre brillar de placer al verme sufrir. Sentí un líquido espeso y caliente recorrer mi brazo. Sentí un golpe sordo contra mi cuerpo al derrumbarme en el suelo.

Escuché a Tenten gritar.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Sakura ha pasado un agradable fin de semana con su amigos del orfanato^^ (aunque con Sasuke apenas haya hablado… V.V). Y un hombre rondaba el orfanato… y resulta ser el tío de Tenten! Y ahora Sakura se ha visto envuelta en el asunto… ¿Qué pasará ahora?_

_Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus comentarios ;)_

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por leer y por comentar!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi XVII de "Palabras Silenciosas". _


	24. Capítulo XXIV

_Hola! Qué tal están? yo relajándome en mis vacaciones de verano, aunque el calor me está matando… -.- En tal caso, y aunque me da mucha pereza (el calor también influye, desde luego), me he puesto a escribir y aquí vengo con un nuevo capi, que es además un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado!_

_Sé que sorprendí a la mayoría con el final del capi anterior. Ahora veremos qué pasó con Sakura y Tenten…_

_Así que, disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXIV: Abrazos**_

"_-Mamá. ¿Por qué duele?_

_-¿Qué te duele, cariño?_

_-Aquí-me señalé el pecho._

_Mi madre esbozó una sonrisa triste._

_-A veces duele._

_Arrugué la nariz en una mueca._

_-Los niños dicen que es porque me estoy muriendo._

_Mi madre se mostró espantada._

_-Sakura…_

_-Es verdad. Pero… No me gusta que me lo recuerden. _

_-…No digas tonterías._

_Y se fue._

_Refunfuñé. A mamá no le gustaba hablar de este tema…_

_Siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Estruja a mi corazón y tira de él._

_Alzo la vista y veo a Matsuri, quien había metido su mano en mi pecho. Me arranca el corazón. Siento un gran vacío, y a pesar de la sangre y su mareante olor, soy incapaz de sentir dolor._

_Lo tira al suelo. Se ensucia. Pero sigue latiendo. Lo miro. Está roto._

_Pero Naruto lo recoge junto con Ino. Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru y Kiba intentan limpiarlo y recomponerlo. Curarlo. _

_Sasuke me lo ofrece, y dudo si cogerlo. Creo que es mejor así. Ya no me duele. Pero me lo pone en las manos y yo me lo coloco en su sitio. La sangre deja de manar. Noto los latidos, pero no duele. _

_Alzo la vista, maravillada, y sonrío a mis amigos._

_-Sakura-me giro para mirarle-Me alegro de…_

_Gaara cae muerto._

_Me espanto y me arranco el corazón, tratando de colocárselo a él, pero es inútil. No lo acepta._

_Mi corazón vuelve a estar sucio. Karin le da una patada. Sasuke lo pisa._

_Me quedo sin aire. Mi brazo empieza a sangrar._

_Grito."_

Me despierto con un grito atravesándome las entrañas, mientras me incorporo de golpe hasta quedar sentada. La garganta me arde. Todo da vueltas. Escucho algo, pero no lo identifico.

Al enfocar la vista, veo que me encuentro en una sala blanca, sentada en una camilla blanca.

-…El hospital…-murmuro con voz ronca.

Inconscientemente, me llevo una mano al pecho. Noto el latido de mi corazón.

"_Sigue aquí"_, pienso aliviada.

Entonces unas manos, apretando fuertemente mis hombros, me obligan a girar el rostro y volver a la realidad que me rodea, donde hay ruidos, olores y un Sasuke sujetándome por los hombros y con cara angustiada.

Parpadeé confusa. Ya estoy despierta, ¿verdad?

-¿Te duele? Dios mío, ¿tanto te duele?-preguntó, preocupado.

-Eh…-antes de que pudiera decir nada, habló atropelladamente.

-Te removías inquieta en sueños, pero no despertabas. Y, cuando lo has hecho, has gritado…-me soltó.

Se le veía asustado.

Obvié la pesadilla, y a pesar de sentir la cabeza embotada, me obligué a pensar…y recordé lo que había pasado, y por qué en aquellos momentos me encontraba en un hospital, aunque no recordara el trayecto, ya que debía estar inconsciente…

Abrí los ojos de par en par y, sin ser consciente de ello, cogí las manos de Sasuke entre las mías. Me miró.

-¿¡Y Tenten!?-exclamé, angustiada-Ella…Su tío…-la cabeza volvía a darme vueltas.

Me dio un apretón en las manos.

-Ella está bien…

Sentí que un peso se me quitaba del corazón.

-Gracias a Dios…-me dejé caer contra los almohadones.

Me miré el brazo vendado. Todavía dolía, pero era soportable. Aún podía ver el cuchillo descendiendo sobre mí, rasgando mi piel…

Tirité al recordarlo.

-Sakura…-por un momento, me pareció que su forma de pronunciar mi nombre había sido una súplica.

Me incorporé un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Sí…?

Me abrazó. Oh, no me lo puedo creer. Me estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos. Y por un instante, olvidé el dolor.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Sasuke deshizo el abrazo. Me perdí en su mirada.

-Sakura, yo…-empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Los brazos de Sasuke fueron sustituidos por los de Naruto, que acababa de entrar en la estancia, pero fue tan impulsivo que no tuvo cuidado y me golpeó el brazo herido.

-Auch-escapó de mis labios.

-Idiota, ¿no ves que la estás haciendo daño?-le reprochó Sasuke, levantándose de la banqueta en la que había estado sentado al lado de mi camilla.

Naruto me soltó y respondió a Sasuke, después de disculparse conmigo.

-¿No ves tú que tan solo me preocupo por ella? Y, ¿sabes a lo que se llama lo que acabo de hacer? Disculparme. ¿Conoces ese verbo, Sasuke?

-Chicos…-intenté mediar, aunque la verdad es que, en cierto sentido, daba gusto ver que volvían a ser como antes.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Lo conozco, a diferencia de tu ignorancia frente al verbo incordiar.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Sakura!

Los demás entraron en la sala. Supuse que Naruto había llegado antes porque había corrido por los pasillos, haciendo caso omiso de que ese hecho estaba prohibido en los hospitales.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó Hinata.

-Bien, bien… En realidad, no ha sido para tanto… Solo que… Bueno, perdí el conocimiento-hice un amago de sonrisa-No os preocupéis. Habría sido muchísimo peor si el cuchillo…

-¡Ah!-exclamó Ino-Para, para, ¡no sigas!-se tapó los oídos.

Cerré la boca. Tenía razón. Era algo que era mejor no contar.

Pero sentía algo extraño dentro de mí. Antes, ni siquiera se me ocurriría comentar cómo había sido. No, por supuesto que no. Ni habría hablado con tanta franqueza sobre ello.

Volví a llevarme una mano al pecho, y agradecí seguir viva.

"_Viva"_

Y pensar que ha tenido que atacarme un loco con un cuchillo para que realmente empiece a valorar lo que ahora tengo…

"_No quiero volver a lamentar nada"_

-¡Sakura!

Alguien entró a tropel en la estancia, ya de por sí abarrotada con todos mis amigos, y alguien se echó a mis brazos. Rápidamente la identifiqué como Tenten, y un gran alivio me recorrió el cuerpo mientras intentaba devolverle el abrazo como podía. El brazo me seguía doliendo, y notaba un curioso hormigueo. Tal vez se me había dormido.

La escuché sollozar.

-Vamos, Tenten… No llores. No hagas de esto un drama.

Se separó de mí y me miró con sus ojos llorosos.

-¡Es que esto es un drama!

-Mm… Puede ser. Pero ambas estamos bien, así que…

Me sorprendía mi tranquilidad ante este hecho. ¿Se debía a que no era la primera vez que estaba cerca de la muerte, tal vez?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?-me espetó.

Me encogí de hombros y forcé una sonrisa.

-Es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma.

No dijo nada sobre mi comentario.

-Sakura-otra persona más.

-Tsunade-sama…-ella debía saber…-¿Qué…qué ha pasado…con ese hombre?

Noté a Tenten tensarse a mi lado.

-Estábamos con la policía. Me tomaron declaración-habló en su lugar Tenten-después de que alguien, al oír mis gritos, llamó a la policía y una ambulancia te trajo al hospital.

-Así es-continuó Tsunade-Ese hombre ha sido encarcelado por agredir a una menor, por intento de asesinato y secuestro, y por violar una orden de alejamiento-se la veía satisfecha-Pasará bastante tiempo en la cárcel.

Podía ver el alivio, pero también cierta preocupación en los ojos de Tenten. Supongo que, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo su tío… Aquel que se ocupó de ella cuando sus padres murieron. Pero, aun así…

-Es un mal hombre-murmuré.

-Sí. Y pagará por ello. Ya lo está haciendo-Tsunade hizo una pausa-Bueno, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer… Así que tengo que irme.

Volvió a dirigirse a mí una última vez.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

Me abrazó.

-No vuelvas a asustarnos de esta manera, ¿de acuerdo?

Me sentí como en los brazos de mamá.

-Sí… Lo siento.

Se separó de mí, se despidió de todos y se fue.

-Por favor-dijo entonces una enfermera, que sinceramente no sabía de dónde había salido-Debo pedirles que abandonen la sala. No deben agobiar a la paciente. Sufre leve estrés postraumático.

"_Oh"_

-Bueno, ¡no sin razón!-exclamó Naruto, como de mal humor.

-Señor…

Contuve una carcajada al ver que había llamado "Señor" a Naruto. Sabía que lo hacía por educación, pero Naruto estaba más cerca de ser un niño que un señor.

Se despidieron de mí. Sonreí.

-Nos vemos luego.

Pero Sasuke, antes de salir, se inclinó sobre mí. Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza, dolorosamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo-me susurró en el oído.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole a entender que hablaremos en otro momento, aunque no sabía qué querría hablar conmigo.

La habitación quedó vacía entonces, exceptuando a Tenten, que después de tranquilizar a Neji y pedirle que la esperara fuera, se sentó a mi lado.

-Sakura, lo sien…

-Antes de que te disculpes, tengo que decirte que no tienes nada de qué disculparte. No creo que sea culpa tuya que tu tío… esté… Bueno, loco, ¿no?

Soltó una carcajada, pero había dolor en su rostro.

Se abrazó a sí misma.

-Tenía tanto miedo… Pensé… No sé. Que tal vez moriría. O peor, que me llevaría con él… Para eso preferiría morir…

-Tenten-la corté-No vuelvas a pensar en eso, ¿está claro? No quiero que te hagas daño. Ni yo, ni Neji, ni nadie.

-Sí, lo sé… Lo siento. Tienes toda la razón… Pero es que, después de tanto tiempo… Verle y que…hiciera eso…-hizo una pausa-Iba tan despistada que fue capaz de cogerme y llevarme a un callejón sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ja, ¿es que acaso soy estúpida?

-Claro que no. En tal caso, la estúpida sería yo por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Alzó la mirada. Algo brillaba en sus ojos.

-Me salvaste la vida… Otra vez.

Recuerdo que la primera vez fue cuando intentó quitarse la vida, precisamente porque su tío quería llevársela del orfanato…

-No sabes lo agradecida que te estoy por ello, Sakura… Nunca podré compensártelo…

-No quiero que me lo compenses. En realidad, ya lo haces todos los días.

Sacudió la cabeza, confusa.

-No te comprendo.

-Siendo mi amiga, pasando tiempo juntas, trabajando juntas… Es más de lo que podría pedirte, ¿no crees?-sonreí.

Tenten se enjugó las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena?

-Ja, ja, ja. No creo que ese sea el caso… Pero me alegra oírlo.

Un momento de silencio.

Me giro para mirarla.

-¿Sabes qué, Tenten?

-¿Qué?-me preguntó, curiosa.

Sonreí.

-Para mí, siempre serás mi compañera de cuarto.

-Sakura…-pareció emocionarse por mis palabras, aunque creo que no era para tanto.

-Aunque técnicamente ya no sea verdad, porque vivimos en sitios diferen…

Me abrazó nuevamente.

-Gracias. Gracias.

-Nada-le respondí al abrazo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Tenten se levantó de la banqueta cuando mis padres irrumpieron en la habitación, con cara de no haber dormido en días. Tenían un aspecto horrible, y sabía que era por la preocupación.

-Señores Haruno-una enfermera entró tras ellos, la misma que había instado a mis amigos a marcharse-Por favor, no pueden correr…

-Sí, lo sabemos, lo sabemos. Lo sentimos.

Se dirigieron a mí.

Más abrazos. Creí que me espachurrarían con tanto abrazo, pero la verdad es que era de agradecer, pero mi brazo herido seguía temblándome ligeramente…

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te ha pasado!?-exclamó mi madre, haciendo que la enfermera se espantara por utilizar un nivel de voz con demasiados decibelios para un hospital, pero comprendí por qué no dijo nada. Mamá daba miedo.

-Eh… Pues… Me han herido el brazo…

Me miró el brazo vendado.

-¿Cómo que te han herido?

-Cariño, tranquilízate y déjala hablar-intervino mi padre.

-Sí… Tienes razón-me escudriñó con la mirada-Tsunade nos ha llamado diciéndonos que te habían ingresado en el hospital, pero que no debíamos preocuparnos, que no era nada grave.

-Y así es-quise quitarle hierro al asunto-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Es una pequeña herida, y sanará con el tiempo.

Mi madre entonces preguntó a la enfermera, que avisó al médico que al parecer me había tratado, y la informó sobre mi estado, y casi le da un ataque al descubrir que fui atacada.

-¡En qué mundo vivimos, señor! Hay demasiado loco suelto por las calles…

-Mamá… Déjalo. Ya está.

-De todas formas… Sakura, ¿se puede saber qué hacías tú a estas horas de la tarde un viernes en pleno centro de Konoha? Se suponía que los viernes te quedabas a estudiar con tus amigos.

-Eh…

"_Mierda"_, no había pensado en ninguna excusa… Porque mis padres no sabían que los viernes trabajaba en una cafetería…

-Disculpe, señora-mis padres la miraron-Fui yo la que le pedí a Sakura que me acompañara a central a comprar unas cosas que me hacían falta-intervino Tenten, mintiendo por mí.

"_Gracias"_, le dije con la mirada.

-Mm… En ese caso, supongo que…-mi madre permaneció en silencio-Aun así, Sakura, esas cosas debes consultárnoslas.

"_No tengo teléfono móvil"_, obvié el comentario evidente.

-A partir de ahora, Sakura, debes venir los viernes directa a casa, ¿me has oído? En caso de que no sea así, avísame a mí o a tu padre. Los demás días, después de las actividades de tu club, también.

Agaché la cabeza.

-…Sí, mamá.

Asintió, complacida, y ya un poco más tranquila.

-Ya ha sido tratada, y al no ser nada grave, puede volver a casa-habló el médico-Aun así, tiene que permanecer unos dos o tres días con los vendajes, y cambiarlos una vez al día, hasta que la herida se cure y cicatrice por completo. Aunque… El corte no es que haya sido muy grave, pero bastante profundo, y ha dañado algún que otro músculo o tendón. Por eso, no debe hacer esfuerzo o coger peso con ese brazo. Si sigue representando un problema una vez se haya curado la herida externa, venga a que le echen un vistazo.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora, si me disculpan… Tengo otros asuntos que atender. Buenas tardes.-se fue.

Miré a mi amiga, que parecía compungida por lo que había dicho el médico de mi brazo.

-Tenten…

Me miró.

-Yo… Aún me quedo aquí un rato. Voy… voy a ver al psicólogo-sonrió-¡Nos vemos el lunes! Así que mejórate rápido.

-Sí… Hasta entonces.

"_Tenemos que hablar sobre el tema del trabajo…"_, pero ya lo haré el lunes.

Al levantarme de la camilla para volver a casa con mis padres, noté que aún me temblaba ligeramente la mano del brazo dañado.

*.*.*

Cuando salimos del hospital, ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que debía de haber estado bastantes horas inconsciente.

Mis padres me dieron una charla sobre los peligros que albergaba el mundo.

No tuve estómago para cenar gran cosa.

Y apenas pude dormir por el hormigueo del brazo. Al menos no me dolía mucho al cambiarme los vendajes.

Me miré la herida al quitármelos la mañana siguiente, sábado, para ponerme unos nuevos.

Fruncí el ceño. La piel alrededor del corte aún estaba algo roja, y sensible por consiguiente, y la propia herida, que ya estaba empezando a cerrarse, era como una ligera línea con relieve. Como si tuviera un cable incrustado bajo la piel.

"_Otra cicatriz más en mi cuerpo…"_

Intenté no pensar mucho en ello y me puse los vendajes limpios.

Me pasé el fin de semana encerrada en casa, y pensé que iba a sufrir de claustrofobia, pero en realidad también me daba cierto miedo salir al exterior. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba inquieta, y no sabía exactamente la razón.

Todas las noches, tenía una pesadilla donde me quedaba sin brazo, o sin corazón. O Tenten moría, o lo hacía yo. Otras veces era diferente, pero al despertar agitada en mitad de la noche, ya no recordaba qué había soñado exactamente, pero el miedo seguía instalado en mi estómago.

También, me pasé el fin de semana practicando a escribir con la zurda, ya que mi mano derecha, debido a la herida, aún me presentaba un problema. Lo que daría por ser ambidiestra.

Agradecí que llegara el lunes, aunque tenía algo de miedo. ¿Y si aparecía alguien peligroso y volvía a atacarme? Miraba nerviosamente a todos los lados de la calle, y luego me recriminé hacerlo de aquella manera. Parecía una paranoica. Tal vez debería haber hecho una visita al psicólogo como me recomendaron hacer…y tal y como hizo Tenten.

Me tomé una pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza, que supuse que me dio por falta de horas de sueño.

Inspiré hondo.

"_Todo va a ir bien. ¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo, en primer lugar?"_

Además…

"_-Necesito hablar contigo"_

Aún sentía curiosidad por aquello.

-Sakura, buenos días.

-¿Qué tal estás?

Sus miradas rápidamente se dirigieron a mi antebrazo vendado. Lo alcé y sonreí.

-Ahí ando.

-Mm… ¿Crees que estarás bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ahora tenemos gimnasia.

-Sí. No os preocupéis. Por cierto… ¿Y Tenten?

-Dice que…prefiere descansar un poco. Aún…está algo alterada por…lo que pasó.

-Sí. Es comprensible…

Ya hablaré con ella en otro momento, pues.

Al bajar a las pistas deportivas y ponerme el chándal, le dije a Gai-sensei lo de mi brazo, por lo que me puso a correr y jugar a deportes que solo requirieran las piernas. La verdad es que lo agradecí, pero igualmente acabé exhausta. Y más mareada.

Además, era frustrante tener que esperar a poder hablar con Sasuke. Porque, aunque él quisiera, varias chicas, entre ellas, por supuestísimo, Karin, no le dejaban tranquilo. Le compadecía. Debía tener mucha paciencia.

Por suerte, en el colegio no se sabía que aquel hombre que había salido en las noticias por agredir a una menor era el tío de Tenten, y ni que ella ni yo habíamos estado envueltas. Era lo que nos faltaba. Ser famosas por ser atacadas en plena calle.

Al volver de gimnasia, vi a Sasori-senpai en el pasillo, y le saludé. Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Para hacer este ejercicio tenéis que…

Por mucho que lo intentara, es que sencillamente no podía concentrarme, y eso se debía en mayor parte por el incipiente dolor de cabeza, que me impedía siquiera alzar la cabeza para mirar la pizarra sin recibir un fuerte pinchazo y que se me nublara la vista. Quizá no debería haber hecho ejercicio si estaba un poco mareada… Ahora lo he empeorado. Y notaba el estómago revuelto. Y, en menor medida, también se debía al hormigueo de mi brazo. Y tenía que tomar apuntes alternando la mano derecha y la izquierda. Porque con la derecha me dolía, peor con la izquierda escribí demasiado lento si lo quería hacer bien. En tal caso, parecía que no me lo tomaba en serio.

Oía risitas por parte del grupo de Karin, y sabía que se reían por lo de cambiarme el portaminas de mano, pero las ignoré.

Sentí que el estómago me dio un vuelco, al igual que la cabeza.

"_Mierda"_

Levanté la mano.

-¿Sí, señorita Haruno?

-Mm… ¿Podría ir un momento al baño?

-Señorita Haruno, apenas quedan diez minutos para que acabe la clase. ¿Es que no puede esperar?

Más risitas.

-Es que…no me encuentro bien.

El profesor suspiró.

-Está bien. Puede ir.

Me levanté de mi asiento.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-me susurró Hinata.

-No, no hace falta. Ahora vuelvo.

Anduve despacio por los pasillos, temiendo desmayarme debido al mareo. Confiaba en que se me pasaría si me refrescaba un poco.

Me eché agua fría en la cara al llegar al baño. Me miré en el espejo. No tenía muy buena cara, pero tal vez es que esa era siempre mi cara.

Me sobrevino una arcada. Luego otra. El estómago volvió a darme un vuelco.

Fui rápidamente a un cubículo y levanté la tapa del váter justo a tiempo para echar lo poco que había desayunado y la cena de anoche.

"_Genial"_

Por lo menos, al tener el estómago vacío, me sentí un poco mejor. La cabeza aún me dolía un poco, pero no era tan fuerte como antes. Tener el estómago vacío, realmente ayudaba.

Tiré de la cadena, me enjuagué la boca y bebí agua.

Salí del baño y me quedé parada en el pasillo.

-Sakura… ¿Has…has vomitado? Es que…he oído a alguien vomitar al pasar por el baño…

Desvié la mirada.

-Sí… Es que estaba un poco revuelta… Pero estoy bien-la miré-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Matsuri.

Enarcó una ceja.

-Permíteme dudarlo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia mí y me agarró suevamente de mi brazo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-susurró, sorprendiéndome por lo preocupada que se mostraba.

Me recordaba a la antigua Matsuri, la que había sido mi primera amiga, y eso me reconfortó.

-…Un accidente. Nada grave. Mañana podré quitarme definitivamente los vendajes.

-Me gustaría haber estado ahí para haberte ayudado.

-Ja, ja. Sabes que eso es imposible…-ni siquiera sabía en qué condiciones me había hecho esa herida…-Pero…-la miré a los ojos; seguía sosteniendo mi brazo-Sí me ayudaste aquella vez.

-¿Aquella vez?-se mostró confusa.

Agradecí que quisiera hablar conmigo. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo buscaba… ¿Conseguiría obtener la verdad que no quiere decirme?

-Sí. En la piscina-me toqué el colgante-Me ayudaste a recuperar esto, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh… Ya, bueno… Me sentía mal…por lo que te habían hecho.

Sí, esta es la Matsuri que yo conozco.

Me soltó el brazo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí. De verdad. Y, eh… Respecto a lo del baño… Debió sentarme algo mal en el desayuno… O algo así…

-Ajá.

Un momento de silencio. Era ahora o nunca.

-Matsuri…-me miró-¿Vas a decirme de una vez que pasó para que de pronto quisieras alejarte de mí?

Agachó la vista y se mordió el labio, gesto que recuerdo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Lo recuerdo porque yo también lo hago.

-¿Aún sigues con eso?

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamé indignada-Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo no iba a importarme saber por qué dejaste de serlo? Es que… ¿No te gustaba estar conmigo?-me sentí herida, a pesar de que fue algo de hacía muchos años.

-¡No es eso!-exclamó, esta vez siendo ella la indignada-Me encantaba estar contigo. Era divertido. Era agradable.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?-insistí.

-…Porque tenía miedo-susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Por aquel entonces… Creí que lo hacía por ti, pero, en realidad, creo que lo hacía por mí… Sí, claro que lo hacía por mí… Porque tenía miedo al rechazo.

-¿Rechazo? Yo nunca te he rechazado, Matsuri…-caí en la cuenta de algo-Espera, es porque, estando conmigo, ¿te rechazaban los demás compañeros de clase…?

-Mm… Sí y no. Eh… Quiero decir…

Estaba sonrojada y se veía que le costaba decir lo que quería que dijera. Pero por fin había conseguido que se abriera a mí, tal vez debido a la preocupación que había mostrado al verme herida.

-Odiaba que se metieran contigo. Y nunca me importó que se metieran conmigo. Nunca…Hasta que… empezaron con "eso".

-¿"Eso"?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No soportaba que me miraran de esa forma, que se rieran de mí y dijeran que les daba asco. Y sabía que tampoco soportaría que lo hicieran contigo.

Seguía sin saber qué quería decir. Nunca habíamos caído muy bien a los niños… No, en realidad la culpa era mía. Se metían conmigo, porque estaba enferma y no podía jugar como los demás, y dieron de lado a Matsuri por hacerse amiga mía. Pero tan solo eso. Nunca importó. Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que intenta decirme…?

Escuché la campana que indicaba que había terminado la clase. No quería llegar tarde a la siguiente, y me negaba a irme sin una respuesta que me aclarara todo. Y tampoco pensaba dejar a Matsuri que se fuera sin dármela.

-¿Cómo? Matsuri, no entiendo qué…

-Todo eso… Quería evitártelo. Me alejé de tu lado porque entonces no te dirían nada. Los niños son muy crueles… Y sabía que todo sería por mi culpa.

-¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué?

Alzó entonces la mirada, con los ojos cristalizados por unas lágrimas que parecían pugnar por salir.

-…Porque estoy enamorada de ti.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Por suerte, todo parece haberse solucionado con el tema del tío de Tenten. Está vez, sí irá a la cárcel. Tenten ya podrá estar tranquila… Aunque Sakura aún tiene leves problemas con el brazo herido… Aunque ahora lo más probable es que Sakura no pueda volver a trabajar los viernes en la cafetería con Tenten… V.V Y… Fuertes declaraciones! Matsuri está enamorada de Sakura! Aunque creo que se podía intuir un poco XD Ahora veremos qué pasa… Y… ¿Quién más quieres saber qué pasa con ese "Necesito hablar contigo"? XD_

_Así que, si quieren saber cómo sigue… Dejen sus comentarios :)_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi XVIII de "Palabras Silenciosas". _


	25. Capítulo XXV

_Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien :)_

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi, que ya es el XXV!^^_

_Jajaja! Parece que sorprendí a la mayoría con lo de Matsuri, aunque también hay gente que lo sospechaba, todo hay que decirlo :P _

_Ahora veremos cómo reacciona y responde Sakura ante su confesión!_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^ _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXV: Dolor**_

En ese momento, creí entenderlo todo.

El por qué Matsuri se alejó de mí. El por qué se metía conmigo, al igual que los otros niños. El por qué, aun así, era buena conmigo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Porque seguía importándole. Y, precisamente por eso, hizo lo que hizo. Y también, para protegerse ella y ocultar lo que sentía. Porque las personas son muy crueles. Porque los niño son muy crueles.

Igual que se reían de mí por no poder hacer lo mismo que los demás debido a mi enfermedad, tal vez se rieran o no les gustara que a Matsuri, que era una chica, le gustara otra chica. Pero, ¿acaso eso importaba? Es más, ¿qué les importaba a ellos de quién se enamorara ella? No era asunto suyo… Aunque sí mío, porque era su amiga, y…

"_-…Porque estoy enamorada de ti."_

…y porque yo era la que le gustaba.

El silencio se había instalado entre nosotras después de lo dicho por Matsuri, después de confesión.

Aún se podía escuchar la campana que indicaba el final y el inicio de una clase, y, con ello, también escuchaba de fondo pasos, voces, de los alumnos que cambiaban de clase, o que salían para ir al patio a hacer gimnasia, o para aprovechar a hablar con amigos de la misma o distinta clase ahora que no había ningún profesor.

-Matsuri…-empecé a decir, viendo en su rostro el sufrimiento, el dolor, y…el arrepentimiento, como si deseara no habérmelo dicho nunca-Matsuri, escucha, yo…

-Ugh… ¿Lo has escuchado?

-Sí, sí, me parece muy fuerte.

-Increíble, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, Matsuri siempre ha sido un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Marimacho.

-Ya, pero, ¿de ahí a que le molen las tías…?

Fulminé con la mirada al pequeño grupo de estudiantes que se congregaban a nuestro alrededor y, al parecer, sin ser yo consciente de ello, y tampoco Matsuri, habían escuchado, por lo menos, lo último dicho de nuestra conversación.

Y les maldije a todos.

Y, para colmo, entre ellos, estaba Karin, que parecía disfrutar con la cara angustiosa de Matsuri, la que se suponía que era su amiga.

Sentí cómo la furia se encendía dentro de mí.

-¡Callaos!-les increpé-¡Callaos, callaos, callaos!

"_-Sakura está enferma._

_-¿Enferma? ¡Enferma!_

_-Mira, mira, está muy delgada._

_-Es muy blanca._

_-No puede jugar con nosotros._

_-Pues lo mejor será dejarla sola._

_Me tapé los oídos con las manos._

_-…Callaos…"_

-¡No sé por qué demonios tenéis que decir esas cosas!-exclamaba, indignada y dolida a partes iguales-¡Esto no va con vosotros! ¿¡Qué derecho tenéis a hablar de esa forma!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quiénes os habéis creído que sois!?

No recordaba la última vez que me había sentido así y había gritado de esa manera. Pero no importaba. Miraba enfadada a aquellas personas, que me miraban como si me hubiera vuelto loca; otros, simplemente, se reían de mí.

-Pero mira cómo se ha puesto la niña…

-Bueno, es que Sakura Haruno siempre fue un poco rarita…

-Sí, muy rara.

-Tal vez es que a ella también le va este rollo…

"_¡Callaos!"_

Cogí a Matsuri de la muñeca.

-Vámonos de aquí, Matsuri.

Ella no dijo nada, pareciendo estar en estado de shock, y me dejó arrastrarla lejos de aquellos buitres prejuiciosos.

Seguramente la siguiente clase ya estaba empezando, pero en ese momento me dio exactamente igual. Un cúmulo de emociones borboteaba en mi interior, haciendo que me doliera el pecho.

"_Tengo que calmarme"_

En cuanto encontré un aula vacía, nos metimos ahí. Cerré la puerta y solté a Matsuri, que parecía desorientada, y sabía por qué. Porque su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad: que las personas supieran que le gustaban las chicas y la juzgaran por eso.

Y yo no soportaba verla así.

-Matsuri…

Se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, esto… Yo nunca quise… Yo…

Me acerqué a ella y le retiré las manos de la cara y vi que estaba controlando las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Era la primera vez que veía a la Matsuri débil, y debo decir que me impresionó. Desde siempre, ella había sido la fuerte de las dos, y en cambio, ahora…

-Matsuri-empecé a decir-Escúchame, por favor-me miró-No hagas caso de nada de lo que puedan decirte, ¿de acuerdo? No debe afectarte, Matsuri. No te conocen.

-P-pero… Karin y las demás…

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Si te juzgan de esa manera, Matsuri, me temo que es porque realmente no son tus amigas.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Entonces… ¿No…no te doy asco ni nada parecido…?

Me alarmé.

-Por dios, ¿cómo ibas a darme asco, Matsuri?

-…Porque parece que a los demás sí-murmuró.

-Ellos no pueden decidir qué tipo de persona que eres por algo como esto. No me parece bien que lo hagan-añadí-Pero, sinceramente, no entiendo por qué reaccionan de esa manera…

No dijo nada tampoco esta vez.

-Matsuri-la obligué a mirarme-Respecto a lo que me has dicho…-sonreí-Me hace muy feliz, más que nada por saber la razón de por qué actuaste de esa manera durante estos años. Pero…-me sonrojé-Lo siento. Yo… Eh… Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta…

"_Aunque yo a él parezca no importarle"_

-Y… Sé que tal vez no te sea suficiente, pero, me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigas. Yo… Siempre te he considerado mi mejor amiga, Matsuri.

Esperé su respuesta. Y temí que, después de haber visto cómo habían reaccionado muchos compañeros de clase, y que yo la había rechazado, no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo… Pero entonces, con una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos llorosos, me dijo:

-Gracias. Me…me encantaría.

Y después de tanto tiempo, a pesar de todo, supe que había recuperado a mi mejor amiga. O tal vez solo a parte de ella… El resto, hacía sido pisoteado por los demás.

*.*.*

Cuando llamé a la puerta de mi aula, sabía que, por lo menos, ya llevarían veinte minutos de clase, pero ya nada podía hacer. No me preocupaba en exceso. Lo que sí me preocupaba es que Matsuri iba a estar sola en su clase contra todos aquellos murmullos sobre su sexualidad…

Me abrieron la puerta.

-Oh, señorita Haruno-dijo el profesor-Se habrá usted dado cuenta que ha faltado a los primeros veinticinco minutos de clase, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y a qué se debe?

Por cómo la clase parecía estar conteniendo el aliento, sabía que la noticia de lo que había pasado entre Matsuri y yo, aunque no lo último de lo que hablamos, había corrido cual pólvora.

Intenté sonar convincente para el profesor y que me dejara pasar a clase sin hacer más preguntas. O, en caso de que no le gustara lo que oía, no me importaba esperar en el pasillo a que terminara la clase.

-Tenía asuntos que atender-respondí.

Escuché risitas y, contrariamente a lo que habría hecho hace unos días, que sería pasar desapercibida y obviar aquellas cosas, fulminé con la mirada a Karin y su séquito.

El profesor se me quedó mirando, como esperando que le diera una mejor explicación que no pensaba darle. Al final optó por suspirar, cansado, y dejarme sentarme en mi sitio para dar lo que quedaba de su clase.

Los cuchicheos me martilleaban, pero decidí ignorarlos.

-Sakura, ¿todo bien?-mis amigos me miraban con preocupación.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Mm…-A Ino se la veía incómoda-Porque se comenta que Matsuri, de la clase de al lado, y tú, tenéis algo así como un rollo… Ya sabes, que sois más que amigas o algo así…

Enarqué una ceja y volví a centrar mi atención en coger apuntes, y en cambiar el portaminas de mano, ya que mi brazo herido seguía dándome problemas.

-Que digan lo que quieran-sentencié.

"_Ya estoy harta de estas cosas"_

Cuando terminó esa clase, era la hora del almuerzo.

Mientras me dirigía al patio para comer con mis amigos, estos parecían querer formar un escudo humano que me protegiera de todo lo que decían los demás, y de los dedos que me señalaban. Como si eso fuera posible.

Debo decir que, la frase que más me gustaba era: "¡Se ha vuelto loca! Empezó a gritar en medio del pasillo".

Yo, gritando. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, y me gustó. No sabía que se pudiera canalizar la rabia de ese modo. Y era un alivio.

Nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre a comer.

-Es increíble el revuelo que se ha montado, ¿no creéis?-comentó Ino.

-Sin duda. Pero a la gente le encanta chismorrear sobre cualquier cosa, ya sabes…-añadió Naruto.

-Ya, pero sin duda es chocante…

Vislumbré a Matsuri en un lugar apartado del patio. Estaba comiendo sola.

Cogí mis cosas y me levanté.

-Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?-me preguntó Kiba.

-A comer con Matsuri.

-¿Qué?-parecían confusos-¿Por qué? Además, sabes que si haces eso darás más pie a los rumores, ¿verdad?

-Está comiendo sola-me limité a decir y me alejé de allí, suponiendo (tal vez esperando) que mis amigos lo entenderían.

Me senté a su lado en el suave césped. Me miró sorprendida. Luego, miró a lo lejos, donde se encontraban mis amigos.

-Pero… ¿No estabas comiendo con ellos?

-También quería comer contigo-dije-¿Te vienes a comer conmigo y con ellos?

-N-no…

-Entonces me quedo contigo.

No lo dijo, pero estaba complacida y agradecida. Comimos la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, pero, en un momento dado, alguien más se sentó con nosotras.

-Hola-sonrió-Soy Hinata. ¿Puedo comer con vosotras?

Matsuri parecía muy desconcertada, pero asintió con la cabeza, tímida.

Miré a Hinata.

-No me parece bien que dejen a alguien solo únicamente porque no le entiendan.

Sonreí.

Al rato, se nos unió Naruto.

-¡Hola!-exclamó, con su cara bobalicona y una sonrisa en el rostro-La que has liado esta mañana, ¿eh?-dijo, sentándose al lado de Hinata, refiriéndose a Matsuri con lo dicho.

-Mm… Supongo-murmuró Matsuri, más confundida que otra cosa, con el hecho de que hubiera personas que no la juzgaran y quisieran estar a su lado.

Al final, todos los demás terminaron por venir también. Nadie parecía incómodo con la situación. Bueno, tal vez Ino, y me pregunté por qué.

Cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo, nos despedimos de Matsuri, que nos agradeció el simple hecho de haber comido con ella, aunque se preguntaba por qué.

-Es que eres mi amiga-respondí.

Naruto me echó un brazo por encima.

-Y los amigos de Sakura-chan, también son amigos nuestros.

Matsuri sonrió.

Caminamos hacia nuestra clase.

-No me puedo creer que Karin la haya dejado de lado, así por las buenas-comentó entonces Hinata, que parecía no concebir tal maldad.

-Hmp. Eso es porque Karin es una zorra-dijo Ino en tono áspero.

La miré, un tanto sorprendida. Era la primera vez que veía a Ino insultarla tan abiertamente. Creo.

-No es precisamente una buena persona-dije-Pero tanto como para llamarla…

-Es una puta-convino Ino.

Y por su expresión y el tono de su voz, supe que había algo más.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

La mirada de Ino pareció oscurecerse. Se acercó a mí, para ser la única en oírlo. De todas formas, la conversación había quedado para las dos, los demás hablaban de otras cosas mientras andábamos hacia clase. Nos habíamos quedado un poco más rezagadas, lo cual agradecía, porque no era algo que Ino quisiera contar a todo el mundo.

-¿Recuerdas…lo que te dije…sobre mi pasado?-me susurró.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

Ino era hija de una prostituta, y, al negarse a hacer lo mismo que su madre, y a una edad temprana, incluso, huyó de allí, y fue acogida en el orfanato, como todos los demás.

Recuerdo su dolor y sus palabras.

"_-Es virgen._

_Fue lo último que le escuché decir a mi madre cuando se fue y me dejó con aquel hombre en aquella habitación._

_En ese momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser aquella niña de siete años que observaba con ojos sorprendidos y llorosos a su madre acostándose con un hombre que ni conocía por dinero._

_Habría deseado una y mil veces aquello, antes que tener que acostarme con un hombre que ni conocía por dinero"._

Sabía el dolor que le producía aquello, entonces, ¿por qué sacarlo a colación?

-¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi nombre?

-Mm…-hice memoria.

"_-Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, mi madre me dio un techo y comida, y, teniendo en cuenta su modo de vida, no podía quejarme, o al menos intentaba pensar así para no odiarla. ¿Sabes?-me miró con tristeza-¡Ni siquiera ella me puso mi nombre!-soltó una carcajada-Creo que fue una de sus amigas… y a mi madre le dio exactamente igual."_

-Te lo puso… Una de las amigas de tu madre, ¿no?

Ino esbozó una sonrisa tan triste que me partió el corazón.

-Esa mujer… Era la madre de Karin.

Parpadeé confusa, mientras lo que me había dicho se hacía un hueco en mi cabeza.

-Entonces… Karin…

-Es igual que yo. Nació como hija de prostituta, y ha sido una prostituta-sentenció.

-No. Tú no eres así. Te obligaron.

"_-Aquel día, dejé de ser una niña, a la fuerza. Ya no soy "pura", Sakura, como tú, no puedo seguir siendo una niña después de algo así. Desde entonces, podría decirse que odio o me dan asco los hombres.__"_

-Y después, huiste-añadí.

"_-Por suerte, conseguí salir de allí con algo de dinero que le robé a mi madre y huí lo más lejos que pude, y entonces, tras mucho deambular, dormir en la calle, encontré este orfanato-sonrió levemente.-Ahora, este es mi hogar…__"_

-¿Sabes?-continuó-Karin… Fue mi primera amiga. En realidad-me susurró-Es un año mayor que nosotras, pero, al igual que con los apellidos falsos, Tsunade decidió matricular a Karin aquí con la misma edad que nosotros, para que así le fuera más fácil adaptarse.

-Ajá… Pero, ella llegó hará cosa más de un año al orfanato, ¿no?

-Pues hasta entonces, ya sabes qué tipo de vida tenía-bufó-Ella aceptó ese estilo de vida, hasta que al parecer, se cansó. Y encontró lo mismo que yo al salir de allí y correr y correr: el Orfanato Konoha.

-Vaya…

No tenía ni idea.

Siempre me había parecido que Karin era más madura, y ahora sabía que no era solo porque tuviera un año más que nosotras, sino porque… Bueno, estaba acostumbrada a otras "cosas". Supongo que por eso era tan "insinuante" y estaba acostumbrada a tratar a los hombres de esa manera.

-Sí. No pierde la oportunidad de acostarse con un hombre en cuanto puede. Recuerdo que no tardó mucho en hacerlo con Sasuke cuando llegó al orfana…-se cortó; me miró preocupada, pero luego quiso hacer como si no importara-Mm… Bueno, lo habrías sabido tarde o temprano.-yo seguí callada-Vamos, que todos ya han entrado en clase-y se zanjó el tema.

Aún cuando la clase ya llevaba varios minutos a su espalda, yo seguía pensando en ello, cual estúpida.

"_Sasuke y Karin se han acostado"_

Tal vez no debería sorprenderme, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde que Sasuke y yo…nos separamos. Y también, por el modo en que Karin se pegaba a él, como si fuera…su novia. Y tal vez lo fuera.

Tal vez no debería sorprenderme, pero eso no quitaba que me doliera.

"_Dolor"_

Lo más íntimo que recuerdo de haber hecho con Sasuke, aparte de los besos y las caricias, fue compartir cama aquella noche tras el funeral de su padre. Por aquel entonces, teníamos trece años, y tan solo nos besamos y abrazamos y dormimos con las manos entrelazadas. Nada más, pero fue como si el uno hubiera entrado en el corazón del otro. Me pareció algo…mágico, e íntimo a la vez. Aunque a estas alturas, con dieciséis para diecisiete años, lo de íntimo va mucho más allá de eso…

Quitando las miradas y algunos comentarios, a los que ya debería estar acostumbrada (la gente juzga sin saber, o quizá por miedo), el resto del día pasó como uno más. Lo único, que el brazo, y por tanto también la mano, donde había sido herida me seguía molestando.

Me despedí de todos, y fui a ver si Matsuri estaba en su clase. Se la vio esperanzada por el hecho de que pudiéramos volver a casa juntas, pero la dije que solo venía a ver si se encontraba bien, porque yo aún tenía club de lectura.

-Oh…-parecía un poco desilusionada.

-Lo siento-dije.

-No, nada. Yo también querría meterme en algún club, pero, ahora… Lo veo un poco difícil.

-No desistas.

Sonrió.

-Por cierto… ¿Lo saben tus padres?-pregunté con cautela.

Su sonrisa en esta ocasión fue triste.

-No-musitó-Y espero encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo. Esto… No es algo fácil de decir para mí. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro. Y si necesitas algo, dímelo, por favor.

-Gracias, Sakura.

Nos despedimos y me dirigí a la biblioteca, donde ya me esperaba Sasori, en la mesa de siempre. Sonrió al verme.

-Hola, Sasori-senpai-saludé, sentándome frente a él.

-Hola-respondió al saludo-Por cierto, ¿estás bien?

Terminé de sacar mis deberes y los libros a los que pensaba echar un vistazo.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Porque… He oído que ha habido mucho revuelo esta mañana entre los de primero. Y… Siempre has sido susceptible a los rumores, por eso temía que estuvieras incómoda o algo…

Sonreí al ver su preocupación.

-Estoy bien, pero, gracias por preguntar, senpai.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, y cada uno se enfrascó en lo suyo, aunque, por mi parte, en ocasiones tenía que preguntarle por alguna duda. Realmente, Sasori era de mucha ayuda. De no ser por él, llevaría el curso mucho peor, y, seguramente, mis padres habrían querido contratar a algún tutor…

-Oh, Sakura, lo siento, tengo que irme un poco antes hoy-empezó a recoger.

-¿Mm? ¿Y eso?

-Le prometí a Temari que la acompañaría para hacer algo de papeleo en el hospital, referente a Gaara…

"_Gaara…"_

-Claro. No pasa nada. Puedo terminar esto sola.

-Me alegro-sonrió-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Y salió de la biblioteca, dejándome sola en aquella inmensa estancia. Con lo útiles que son los libros, me resultaba fascinante, en el peor sentido de la palabra, que nadie viniera a consultarlos, o simplemente venir a estudiar aquí.

El silencio era embriagador. Solo me escuchaba a mí (mi respiración, mis latidos) y el rasgar del lápiz contra el papel.

Me hizo recordar los días que pasaba sola en casa, cuando no podía ir al colegio, cuando papá y mamá estaban fuera trabajando. Sola.

"_Sola…"_

Pero ahora, la sensación era diferente. Un poco de esta tranquilidad, la aceptaba gustosa, porque ahora mi vida estaba llena de palabras, ruidos y sobresaltos.

Tenía que terminar aquellos ejercicios de química y, cuando terminara, debía ir directamente a casa… Y mañana, espero que venga Tenten a clase, porque tengo que comentarla lo del trabajo…

Escuché la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse.

-¿Te has olvidado algo-empecé a decir, alzando la vista del cuaderno-Sasori-sen…?

Me callé al ver que quien había entrado en la estancia era Sasuke, que cerró las puertas tras de sí.

No dijo nada, y yo tampoco. Nos miramos por unos instantes.

Se encaminó a la mesa donde estaba y se sentó frente a mí, donde minutos atrás había estado Sasori. No podían compararse entre sí la persona que había estado sentada allí antes y la persona que estaba sentada ahí en ese momento.

Permaneció callado, y entendí que quería que terminara lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando lo hice, cerré el cuaderno y guardé todos los utensilios en el estuche, dándoselo a entender.

Alcé la vista para mirarle. Él ya me estaba mirando.

Me pregunté si me diría algo referente a lo de Matsuri, pero tal vez no fuera así.

-Sakura…-empezó a decir, con voz pausada, melancólica.-Verás… Como ya te dije… Necesito hablar contigo…-sus ojos angustiados se encontraron con los míos.

"_-Necesito hablar contigo."_

-Es importante-insistió-Creo que ya he perdido demasiado tiempo con esto…

Entonces, supe que el momento había llegado.

Tuve ese tipo de sensación que se tiene cuando uno sabe que algo grande se acerca, sea malo o bueno, pero aun así sabes que no puedes evitarlo, solo esperarlo y esperar poder aceptarlo. Aunque tal vez solo cause dolor.

Y me pregunté, inocentemente, si lo que pudiera decirme ya no me haría más daño.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Hay personas crueles, queramos o no V.V Pero por suerte Matsuri cuenta con Sakura, y también con sus amigos. Puede que Sakura la haya rechazado, pero vuelven a ser amigas!^^_

_Espero que en este capi se haya notado un poco el cómo Sakura va cambiando poco a poco su actitud… Y eso se debe en gran parte al ataque que sufrió, lo cual parece que le está dejando secuelas en el brazo… _

_Ahora sabemos el pasado de Karin… y el por qué está en el Orfanato Konoha, y recordamos también un poco el pasado de Ino, el cual se sabe en "Los Chicos del Orfanato". Y también se sabe…que Karin y Sasuke se han acostado V.V _

_Y ahora, ha llegado el momento en que, por fin, Sasuke y Sakura hablarán, y por dios, esperemos que pase realmente algo, y no vuelvan a dejar todo en el aire! XD Que dejen las cosas claras, sea de un modo u otro, pero que lo hagan XD_

_Así, si quieren saber más, den golosinas (es decir, reviews XD) a esta joven autora y a su historia para animarla a escribir, e impedir que el calor veraniego le fría las neuronas :P_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Bye~!^^ _


	26. Capítulo XXVI

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Yo acabo de volver de la playita, quitándome unos cuantos días de este calor veraniego :) Y aunque he disfrutado mucho, ahora voy a echarla de menos T.T _

_Han sido unos días de relax, pero aun así, he aprovechado a escribir (bastante, la verdad XD). Parece que me he puesto las pilas, porque no he tardado tanto en escribir este nuevo capi, el XXVI ya (que es el número de capis de que consta la primera parte de esta historia, "Los Chicos del Orfanato" :P). Supongo que se debe a que he dejado con muchas ganas de saber qué pasará con Sasuke y Sakura… Pues ahora vamos a verlo!^^ Así nadie tendrá que comerse las uñas por más tiempo XD_

_Así pues, que disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXVI: Cambiado**_

Yo le miraba, pero él miraba la lisa superficie de la mesa que nos separaba, mientras el silencio de la biblioteca nos envolvía, sustituyendo a sus palabras antes dichas, haciendo que la impaciencia y la ansiedad crecieran poco a poco en mi interior.

"_-Necesito hablar contigo."_

¿Necesito yo hablar con él?

Después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que volví a abrir los ojos… Pensé que ya nada podía decirle. Él ha seguido con su vida, y yo, al reincorporarme, por decirlo de algún modo, he tomado un camino distinto. He mirado atrás, pero él ya no estaba. Avanzaba por otro camino. Entonces, ¿por qué se ha bifurcado ahora?

Al ver que no hablaba, pensé que tal vez esperaba que yo dijera algo. Pero no sabía qué decir, y en ese momento me daba vergüenza hablar de lo único de lo que parecía que se hablaba hoy: de la confesión de Matsuri.

Pero antes de que se me ocurriera algo que decir, él tomó la palabra.

-¿Te duele?

-¿Qué?

-La herida-dijo, señalando mi brazo vendado.

-Oh. Mm… No. Ya no me duele, pero… Me molesta un poco.

Si Sasuke era capaz de apreciar el leve temblor de mis dedos, no lo dio a entender, lo cual agradecí.

Pensé que a raíz de su pregunta surgiría conversación, pero no fue así. Esperé a que volviera a hablar, pero nada.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Mira, Sasuke… Si no tienes nada que decirme, tengo que irme-le dije, levantándome de la silla; no quiero volver a tener que ver la cara de disgusto de mi madre.

-No, espera-me retuvo. Le miré-Espera. Sí que tengo que hablar contigo. Es solo que…no sé cómo decirlo.

Volví a sentarme y le miré fijamente, pero él una vez más miraba la mesa frente a él. Se le veía desazonado y, quisiera o no, me dolía verle así.

"_Él nunca ha sido de muchas palabras, de todas formas…"_

-Me asusté-dijo entonces-Me asusté mucho.

-¿Te asustaste?-no lo entendía.

-Cuando me enteré de que te hirieron.

Me toqué mi brazo vendado; podía sentir un ligero hormigueo bajo la venda, y recordaba el cuchillo cortando mi piel, la sangre salpicando, el olor…

Sacudí la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos y dejé mis manos sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento-murmuré.

-Creí que te había perdido otra vez-continuó hablando, como si ni siquiera me hubiera escuchado.

"_Otra vez"_, pero, a estas alturas, creí que ya no importaría…

-…No seas exagerado-dije-Al final, no fue para tanto.

-Pensé que se volvía a repetir lo mismo-le miré-Tú, dormida, postrada en una camilla en un hospital…

Recordé el dolor de mi pecho. La inutilidad de mis piernas. Mis ojos nublados. El miedo. Y después, un sueño, un eterno sueño. Y despertar siendo distinta. Y Gaara…

"_Es como si la muerte me estuviera recordando una y otra vez que, haga lo que haga, volveré al hospital… A la muerte le gusta darme sustos. Le parecerá divertido, pero es de muy mal gusto"_

-Tuve miedo. Verdadero miedo, como tres años atrás, de que no volvieras a abrir los ojos. Que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora no era más que una broma. Que solo era para hacerme sufrir más y, después, te irías. Te morirías y me dejarías aquí.

El dolor que transmitían sus palabras, sus gestos, su rostro, hacían que le mirara con confusión, mientras una vana esperanza crecía en mi interior. Pero la deseché al pensar en Karin. En Karin y Sasuke.

A pesar de estar diciendo aquello, seguía sin mirarme a los ojos. Quizá así fuera más fácil para ambos. Ya que, por fin, estábamos hablando. Sin barreras de ningún tipo, ¿no es así? Al menos eso quiero pensar.

-Entonces lo supe.

"_¿El qué?",_ quise preguntarle, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera.

-Supe que me había estado comportando como un idiota.

-Oh-se me escapó-Me alegra de que te hayas dado cuenta.

Me miró, y sonrió de lado.

-Veo que tú también puedes ser sarcástica cuando quieres, ¿eh?

-Sí, cuando quiero.

Nos sostuvimos un instante la mirada, y me sorprendió comprobar que él fue el primero en retirarla.

En aquellos momentos, aquel no parecía el Sasuke indiferente, sarcástico, orgulloso e idiota de siempre. En aquellos momentos, hasta parecía el Sasuke de hacía tres años. Y sentí nostalgia. Y algo más. Amor, quizá. Tristeza, quizá.

No siguió hablando. Entonces, ¿a dónde quería ir a parar con todo aquello?

-… ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?-murmuré, sin mala fe.-Yo no elegí…-no supe expresarlo bien-…ser así. Y, de todas formas-le miré-No sé a qué viene todo esto a estas alturas. Quiero decir… Me dejaste claro que ya no… Bueno, que las cosas han cambiado.

-Mucho-constató, dándome la razón-Y pensé que después de todo lo que intenté construir en tres años, cuando tú no estabas… Pensé que todo se había ido a la mierda cuando despertaste. ¿Es que no lo ves?-dijo casi con desesperación-Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a verte… O al menos eso pensaba.

Hizo una pausa. Larga. Contuve la respiración.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo? Que intenté cambiar todo al ver que no volverías. Intentar seguir adelante.

Sí, lo recordaba.

"_-¿Sería egoísta pensar que tal vez no volverías y que quería olvidarte y dejar de sufrir a cada minuto que pasaba y veía que nada cambiaría…? Cambié. ¡Cambié todo! Con tal de…olvidar… Hice cualquier cosa que pude… Pero, entonces… Como si de una broma cruel del destino se tratara… ¡Despiertas! Te presentas en el orfanato como si no hubiera pasado nada…-soltó una carcajada triste-Claro, para ti es como si no hubiera pasado nada… Tres años perdidos…"_

-Sí-dije-Y yo lo acepté. Tampoco es como si me hubieras dejado otra opción-añadí, un tanto resentida-Habías seguido con tu vida. Y hasta ahora, yo he intentado hacer lo mismo con la mía.

"_Sin ti. Aunque aún no te he olvidado"_, pero eso no fue más que un pensamiento, el cual fui incapaz de expresar en voz alta.

-Eso no cambia nada-seguí diciendo-Incluso te pedí que si podíamos ser amigos, pero parece que ni eso puede volver a ser como antes.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero ser amigo tuyo-constató.

-Eso ya me lo dejaste claro en su momento-repliqué a media voz.-Y también me dijiste que sufriste cuando estuve en coma, y por eso intentaste pasar página y, si eso es lo que te preocupa, que no lo haga, porque no pienso echártelo en cara-suspiré, cansada-Supongo que yo…habría intentado hacer lo mismo.

-No lo entiendes-masculló.

"_No entiendo nada. Siempre ha sido así, ¿verdad?"_

-Suelen decirme eso constantemente-dije.

-Lo he intentado. Juro que lo he intentado, pero…-se echó el pelo hacia atrás, como gesto de nerviosismo-En cuanto volviste, me di cuenta de que no he podido olvidarte en lo más mínimo.

Tragué saliva.

-Pero… Te alejaste de mí-le hice ver; podría decirse que me estaba evitando…

-Deliberadamente-convino-Porque pensé que, después de todo, no importaba lo que hiciera, volvería a pasar por el dolor de tu pérdida. O qué sé yo-clamó al cielo-Ya no sé ni qué pensar… Pero fui egoísta. Y estúpido. Ya te lo dije. No quería volver a pasar por algo como eso. Siempre me he mantenido lo suficientemente alejado de la gente como para no importarme excesivamente cómo actuaran o lo que les pasara. Pero…-me dirigió una mirada fugaz-Contigo fue diferente. Joder, siempre lo ha sido.-dijo, casi molesto al respecto.

"_No es ser egoísta"_, pensé. _"Nadie quiere sufrir. Nadie quiere salir herido. Y tú has sufrido bastante ya, Sasuke. Por tu padre, por tu hermano… Incluso por mí, ¿no es así?"_

-Cuando volviste, intenté seguir como hasta ahora, como había tenido que estar haciendo por tres años. Pero según pasaba el tiempo, me daba cuenta de que era imposible seguir como siempre. Porque no era lo que quería. Porque te veía todos los días y simplemente era incapaz de soportar la situación por más tiempo. Porque, a estas alturas, ya me da igual.

-¿Q-que… que te da igual?-murmuré, sin comprender del todo. Nada parecía tener sentido ya.

"_¿Que yo le daba igual? ¿Que le daba igual todo el tiempo que había pasado? ¿El qué?"_

Y por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, me miró fijamente a los ojos. Y sus ojos oscuros parecían expresar una y mil emociones, a pesar de ser él.

Y pronunció las siguientes palabras como un ultimátum, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-Porque preferiría perderte mañana a pasar otro día más sin ti.

Me quedé sin respiración.

En un impulso, mientras sus palabras hacían eco en mis oídos, en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, en mis entrañas, me incorporé de la silla y trastabillé.

Me estaba derritiendo por dentro, y mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza. Los ojos me picaban, pugnando por derramar lágrimas.

"_No puede ser verdad"_, me dijo mi parte más racional. Después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿Cómo puede decirme algo así?

-Mientes-le acusé-Estás mintiendo. Tú mismo has dicho que preferías seguir como hasta ahora, cuando yo no estaba. Seguir con esa rutina a la que te habías acostumbrado.

-Nunca dije que me acostumbrara-recalcó-Simplemente, me rendí. Estoy harto de negarme que quiero estar contigo. Y el hecho de pensar que podrías haber muerto cuando me dijeron que te habían apuñalado…fue el detonante. Porque en aquel momento tal vez podría haber estado contigo. Porque quiero estar a tu lado. Porque quiero protegerte. Como hice hace tres años. O al menos, como intenté hacerlo.

Arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Bordeó la mesa y se puso frente a mí.

Aunque intenté evitarlo, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloré de felicidad? No lo recuerdo.

Cogió mis manos entre las suyas. Eran grandes. Muy diferentes a cuando tenía trece años.

"_Hemos cambiado"_

Pero no del todo, ¿verdad?

Acercó sus labios a mi oreja, y me susurró unas palabras de ensueño.

-¿Me creerías ahora si te dijera que te sigo queriendo, puede que incluso más que antes?

Noté la cara caliente, incluidas las orejas.

Se apartó de mi oreja y me miró, y yo le devolví la mirada, sonrojada.

"_Y ahora bien… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Sakura?"_

Inspiré hondo. Había dejado de llorar, pero notaba la cara todavía húmeda.

Esbocé una sonrisa incómoda.

-Seguramente no-vi la sorpresa y la decepción en sus ojos, por lo que me apresuré a decir:-Pero quiero creerte. Porque, para bien o para mal, yo también te sigo queri…

No me dejó acabar. Sus labios ya se encontraban sobre los míos. Ahogué una exclamación. Sus manos habían soltado las mías y sus brazos me rodeaban y estrujaban contra él.

Del ímpetu de su beso, nuestros dientes entrechocaron. Se me escapó un quejido y Sasuke aprovechó para ahondar el beso al introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Me empujó contra la mesa y colocó una mano en mi nuca, profundizando más, si es que era posible, el beso, el cual era pura desesperación y anhelo.

Solo nos separamos cuando fue estrictamente necesario: cuando nos faltó el aire.

Intenté regular mi respiración, pero seguir teniendo el rostro de Sasuke a centímetros del mío no ayudaba en absoluto a tranquilizarme.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando hacer esto-sonrió de medio lado-¿Esta vez no hay mordisco, bofetada ni insulto?

Me sonrojé.

-E-en ese momento t-te lo merecías-tartamudeé.

-Mm…-volvió a besarme.

Era increíble lo que cambiaba un beso cuando una persona crece. No había nada de infantil e inocente en este.

Me obligué a separarme de él en un momento dado.

-¿Qué pasa?-se quejó, lo cual, no sé por qué, se me hizo adorable.

-T-tengo que irme a casa. No puedo llegar tarde-me recordé a mí misma, a mí pesar.

-¿Es estrictamente necesario?

-Eso me temo.

Bufó.

Me ayudó a bajarme de la mesa y recogimos nuestras cosas.

-Te acompaño-se ofreció, y sabía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Gracias.

Mientras andábamos hacia mi casa, sabía que tenía una sonrisita tonta en el rostro, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Pero se me escapó una risita tonta.

-¿Qué pasa?-me interrogó.

-Nada-sonreí-Es que ahora mismo soy tan feliz que creo que me podría morir.

Se detuvo un instante. Le miré, confusa.

-No tienes que tomártelo al pie de la letra, ¿sabes? Lo que te he dicho antes, me refiero.

"_-Preferiría perderte mañana a pasar otro día más sin ti."_

-Lo sé. Pero es de las cosas más bonitas que me has dicho, así que… No las olvidaré.

Por su rostro contrariado sabía que preferiría que no fuera así. Pero ya estaba dicho, y no había vuelta atrás.

-Por cierto…-empezó a decir.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana en el instituto? He oído que te has puesto a gritar, y decían que…-no siguió hablando, esperando que le entendiera. Y lo hice.

-Solo estaba defendiendo a una amiga.

-¿Solo una amiga?

Le sonreí.

-Sí. Mi mejor amiga.

"_Matsuri"_

Y se dio por satisfecho. Lo que me extrañaba es que aquel tema le preocupara.

-Ya hemos llegado-le dije cuando llegamos frente a la fachada de mi casa. Me giré para mirarle-Nos vamos mañana, entonces.

-Sí, por desgracia.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por desgracia?

-Preferiría no tener que esperar hasta mañana.

-Oh-me ruboricé.

-Pero nada se puede hacer.-se inclinó sobre mí-Hasta mañana, Sakura.

Y volvió a besarme, y yo me dejé arrastrar por aquella mareante sensación.

-Espera-le detuve un momento-Antes de que te vayas… ¿Me prometerías una cosa?

Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse.

-Me temo que las promesas, a veces, aunque se hagan, no pueden cumplirse.

Creí entenderle.

-Tan solo quería que me respondieras a una pregunta-me expliqué.

-¿Y bien?

-Mm…-me daba vergüenza hacerlo, sin embargo…-Mañana… Las cosas serán como ahora, ¿no? Quiero decir… No es mentira, ¿verdad? Eh…-no sabía cómo explicarme y no morirme de vergüenza en el intento-Esto no es un sueño, ¿no?

-Tonta-me susurró-Claro que no. Aunque comprendo tu confusión. Soy como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Estúpido-le dije, dándole un codazo en un costado.

El hecho de que pudiéramos bromear de aquella manera era un síntoma de que, sin duda, todo parecía haber cambiado, pero a la vez no.

-Veo que aún lo llevas.

-¿Mm?

-El colgante.

Me llevé la mano al trébol que pendía de mi garganta.

-Claro que sí. Fue un regalo y…le tengo mucho aprecio.

-Me alegro-dijo con sinceridad y alivio-Porque hubo unos días en que no lo llevaste, y pensé… Bueno, que ya no te importaba.

-Se me rompió la cadena-expliqué-Y lo llevé a reparar. Porque, Sasuke, nunca me lo quitaría, créeme.

-Lo hago.

Me besó en la frente y se despidió de mí una vez más.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura-repitió.

-Hasta mañana, Sasuke-repetí.

-Sakura, ¿ya has vuelto, cariño?-me dijo mi madre cuando entré en casa-Hoy se te ha hecho un poco tarde, ¿no crees? No habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad?

Mi mochila cayó al suelo y me abalancé a abrazar a mi madre.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa, hija mía?-preguntó, preocupada.

-Nada-le miré, sonriente-Simplemente estoy feliz de estar viva. Creo que no te lo había dicho hasta ahora, mamá.

"_Y ahora lo soy con más razón"_

Mi madre me miró con sorpresa, y después una sonrisa de alivio asomó en su rostro. Pareció rejuvenecer varios años.

-Yo también, cariño-me devolvió el abrazo-Yo también.

"_Porque las cosas han cambiado. Aunque, quizá no tanto"_

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con los ánimos renovados. Aunque estos se vieron oscurecidos un momento. Solo un momento. Cuando me quité las vendas, porque ya no era necesario que las llevara, y vi que, tal y como temía, la herida me había dejado una fina cicatriz.

La acaricié, notando su irregularidad, su relieve, y pensé en la cicatriz de mi pecho. La del brazo no era nada en comparación. Claro que no.

-Me voy.

-¡Sakura!

Me giré para mirarles. Sonreí.

-¡Buenos días!

Me devolvieron el saludo, y me alegró ver que Tenten había venido hoy al instituto. Además, se la veía bien, lo que también me tranquilizó.

Tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo del trabajo de la cafetería… Pero ahora no me parecía buen momento. Mejor cuando pueda hablar con ella más o menos en privado.

-Por cierto, Sakura-me habló Tenten-Me han contado que ayer la liaste.

-¿Mm?-hice memoria, y supe a qué se refería-Oh… Nah, es que a la gente le gusta exagerar las cosas.

-Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con Matsuri?-me preguntó.

-No-negué con la cabeza-Para mí, es una buena amiga, pero nada más. Y ella dijo que no le importaba.

-Ajá. De todas maneras, ¡menuda sorpresa!

Me encogí de hombros.

Supongo que sí era sorprendente, en cierto sentido.

Entonces, cuando entramos en el recinto del Instituto Konoha, le vi.

-Hola, Sasuke-le saludé cuando pasamos por su lado, lo que hizo que tanto Ino como Tenten y Naruto me miraran con extrañeza, ya que, a fin de cuentas, hasta ahora, apenas habíamos hablado y en el instituto no nos relacionábamos en el mismo círculo.

Se acercó a mí, y debo decir que no pude evitar fijarme en que no estaba acompañado de Karin.

-Hola-me respondió, y me plantó un beso en la boca.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me pregunté qué acababa de pasar. Y mis amigos debían tener la misma cara y lo mismo en mente.

Lo peor de todo es que ellos no eran los únicos que nos miraban. Miradillas, murmullos, dedos que señalaban.

"_Genial. Sakura Haruno será el centro de atención en el Instituto Konoha por segundo día consecutivo. ¡Un nuevo record, señores!"_

Fulminé a Sasuke con la mirada.

-No tenías por qué a ver hecho eso-le recriminé.

-¿Por qué no?-sonreía, altanero, claramente divertido ante la situación. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Ya sabes por qué. No me gusta ser el centro de atención. Y ahora, no dejarán de mirarnos durante todo el día.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Que miren cuanto quieran. Además…-acercó sus labios a mi oreja, recordándome lo de ayer, y por ende haciéndome sonrojar-…así todos sabrán que estamos juntos.

Hice un mohín, roja como un tomate, pero no tan disgustada como debería. Y habría seguido discutiendo con él, de no ser porque mis amigas me arrastraron lejos de allí, literalmente.

-Bien-me soltaron. Ino y Tenten me escrutaron con la mirada-Habla.

-Eh…

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Acaso no habíais dejado lo vuestro? ¿O es que habéis vuelto? Porque, sí, sabíamos que estabais juntos, en el orfanato, hace tres años. Era evidente por cómo os mirabais, tortolitos. Aunque eso ahora no viene al caso…-no paraban de hablar-¿O acaso esto es para evitar los rumores sobre lo de ayer con Matsuri? ¿Y qué hay de Karin?-hicieron una pausa-¿Y bien?

-No me habéis dejado hablar-las hice ver.

-¡Sakura!-clamaron Ino y Tenten, que eran quienes llevaban a cabo el interrogatorio de tercer grado. Hinata se abstenía de decir nada, pero me miraba con clara curiosidad.

Neji no opinaba nada, para variar. Sabía que a él este tipo de cosas no le interesaban. Y en cuanto a Naruto, también para variar, insultaba a Sasuke, diciendo cosas tales como "¡Ya era hora, imbécil!", lo cual me sorprendió, y me hizo sonreír, también.

Y Kiba… No parecía muy interesado. Es más, parecía tener la mente en otro lado. ¿Le pasaría algo…?

-Mm… A ver…-quería hacer una versión corta y que, a fin de cuentas, no preguntaran mucho más al respecto-Creíamos que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, y nos alejamos. Pero… Ayer hablamos y aclaramos un par de cositas… Y, bueno-esbocé una sonrisa-Ahora somos novios-saboreé la extraña palabra.

"_Podría considerarme su novia, ¿no?"_

Al final, tras la incredulidad y la sospecha (¿de qué, de todas formas?), se alegraron por mí.

-A ver si así Sasuke deja de ser un completo imbécil-dijeron, a lo cual contribuyó Naruto.

-Y así Karin no se dará tantos aires.-decían, mientras nos encaminábamos a clase.

"_Karin"_

Sasuke y yo aún teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar, y también tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle. O tal vez no tantas. Pero, todo a su debido momento.

Ahora, al igual que lo de ayer con Matsuri, corría como la pólvora el "¡La rarita de Haruno está saliendo con Sasuke!"

No me gustaba que lo dijeran así, pero me gustaba su significado. Por mucha vergüenza que me diera.

Antes de entrar en nuestra aula, nos despedimos de Tenten y Neji, que iban a otra clase. También vi a Matsuri, y la saludé, diciéndola, a su vez, que nos veríamos en la hora del almuerzo. Se la iluminó la cara al ver que no comería sola. Aunque me preocupaban un poco sus ojeras… No debía haber dormido mucho, y se veía que los nervios la traicionaban.

"_Ánimo, Matsuri"_, no hagas caso a esos prejuiciosos.

-Vuelves a ser la comidilla del día-me comentó Naruto.

-Eso parece.

-Oye.

-¿Sí?

Esbozó esas sonrisas que solo él era capaz de esbozar; comisuras hacia arriba y dientes a la vista.

-Haz que ese idiota vuelva a ser el de siempre, Sakura-chan.

Le miré. Correspondí a su sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré.

Aunque no ayudaba en absoluto que Karin me estuviera fulminando con la mirada y me tirara papelitos a la cabeza desde atrás de la clase, rumiando su odio y rencor.

Recordé su advertencia, la piscina y mi colgante.

Me miré la cicatriz del brazo y el ligero temblor de los dedos de esa mano.

"_No me dará más miedo que esto"_

Y, curiosamente, me lo creí.

*.*.*

A la hora del almuerzo, volví a reunirme con Matsuri, y mis amigos también lo hicieron. Pero también lo hizo Sasuke, volviendo a sorprenderme, aunque no era la única.

-Pero mira quién ha venido-rió Naruto.

-Veo que tan idiota como siempre, Naruto-respondió Sasuke, sentándose a su lado.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, imbécil?

Aquello era normal en ellos. Era esa especie de lucha fraternal lo que les mantenía unidos. Y sabía que, en el fondo, el uno confiaba plenamente en el otro. Que eran mejores amigos. Y me alegró ver que Sasuke volvía a juntarse con su antiguo grupo de amigos.

-¿Es él?-me susurró en un momento dado Matsuri al oído, señalándome discretamente a Sasuke.

Supe a qué se refería.

"_-Matsuri-la obligué a mirarme-Respecto a lo que me has dicho…-sonreí-Me hace muy feliz, más que nada por saber la razón de por qué actuaste de esa manera durante estos años. Pero…-me sonrojé-Lo siento. Yo… Eh… Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta…"_

-Sí. Él es el chico que me gusta.

-Lo has conseguido-aunque pude ver un poco de tristeza tras sus palabras, también vi que se alegraba por mí.-Felicidades.

-Gracias.

Aunque Matsuri se hallaba un poco incómoda, los demás hablaban con ella. Esta vez Ino también, puede que incluso la que más, ya superada la barrera del prejuicio estúpido.

Y ver que hacía amigos, me dejó más tranquila.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones, la veía mirando, con algo parecido al anhelo, a la lejanía, donde se encontraban Karin y su séquito; las que habían sido sus amigas, y me dolió ver que las echaba de menos y que aún le importaba el hecho de que la rechazaran porque le gustaran las chicas.

Y me gustaría hacer algo al respecto, aunque lo veía difícil, teniendo en cuenta que el odio que Karin parecía sentir por mí había aumentado considerablemente desde que, al parecer, Sasuke la ha dejado claro que está conmigo.

Su mirada asesina me ha perseguido durante todo el día. Y, también, su mirada dolida.

*.*.*

Parecía que el profesor de física no quería irse a casa, porque se pasó la hora de su clase, y lo peor fue el hecho de que era la última clase del día. La gente estaba impaciente por salir.

-Y lo dejamos aquí.

Cuando dio por terminada la clase, todo el mundo se apresuró a recoger, como si tuvieran prisa por llegar a algún sitio. Había gente que sí se veía en esa situación.

-¡Ino, Hinata, vamos! ¡O voy a llegar tarde!-gritó Tenten desde la puerta de clase.

-¡Ya vamos!

Y salieron escopetadas, no dándome tiempo para hablar con Tenten sobre la cafetería. Bueno, hablaré con ella mañana.

Recogí mis cosas, me despedí del resto, y me encaminé a la biblioteca.

-Sakura.

Me detuve al escuchar su voz y me giré para mirarle.

-Eh… ¿Volvemos juntos?-me dijo Sasuke.

-Oh, lo siento. No puedo. No es que no quiera, pero… De lunes a jueves tengo club de lectura.

-En la biblioteca, ¿no?-pareció caer en la cuenta de ello.

-Sí.

-¿No vas a querer que te espere?

-Pues…-tantas atenciones repentinas por su parte me descolocaban-No. Quiero decir… No hace falta que me esperes. Es tontería que lo hagas-sonreí-Ya nos veremos mañana.

-Si tú lo dices…-sabía que no le había gustado mi respuesta negativa, pero no iba a hacer que me esperara.

Me acerqué a él, me puse de puntillas y le di un pequeño beso.

-Es un rollo tener que esperar-le dije. Y eso es algo que ambos conocíamos y sabíamos de sobra.

Entonces me cogió del brazo, y creí que me abrazaría, o incluso besaría, pero me acarició la cicatriz del brazo, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo.

-¿Te duele?-me preguntó, tal y como hizo ayer.

-No. Pero… Ya ves, me ha dejado cicatriz-torcí un poco el gesto-Fea, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto-dijo, sorprendiéndome-Es la prueba de que salvaste a alguien. ¿Cómo iba a ser fea?

Me sonrojé, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta por su parte.

-Te veo mañana, entonces.

Me besó una última vez y se dirigió a la salida, mientras yo me dirigí a la biblioteca, donde ya me esperaba Sasori, quien me felicitó por mi noviazgo.

-Me alegro por ti. Te mereces ser feliz-me dijo.

Yo asentí, un tanto avergonzada.

Le pregunté que qué tal con lo del papeleo del hospital de ayer, y me dijo que bien. No quise ahondar más en el tema, porque eso significaba hablar de Gaara, y aún me ponía triste el tan solo nombrarle.

Después, nos pusimos a leer, hacer deberes y estudiar. Como siempre.

Cuando acabó la hora, me despedí de él y le dije que tenía que irme directamente a casa.

Y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque, nuevamente, como hacía no mucho tiempo, me encontré con Karin vomitando en uno de los baños de las chicas.

Tal vez no debí, pero igualmente entré a ver si se encontraba bien.

"_¿Eres demasiado buena, Sakura, o demasiado entrometida?"_

No supe responder a eso. Supongo que sería lo segundo. Quién sabe.

-Esto…-empecé a decir cuando dejó de vomitar, aún de rodillas frente al váter-¿Estás bien?

Se giró bruscamente y me miró con ojos enfadados (aunque sus ojos siempre parecían mirar así). Se levantó bruscamente, tiró de la cadena y fue a enjuagarse la boca.

-Lárgate de aquí, pelo chicle.-me dijo, y creí que me diría algo más, y tal vez esa era su intención, pero la sobrevinieron un par de arcadas más y se llevó la mano a la boca. Se me revolvió el estómago.

-Si no te encuentras bien, deberías ir al médico. Espera, puede que la enfermera aún esté aquí…

Me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo-¿Ahora vas de niñita de la caridad? No me hagas reír.

Rió, pero eso hizo que le entraran arcadas nuevamente, y esta vez, escupió en el lavabo, aunque tan solo era bilis.

"_Qué asco"_

Su rostro era pálido y se adivinaba en él su debilidad física. Necesitaba descansar, o tomarse algo, o qué sé yo.

-Karin, no seas estúpida, es evidente que…

-¿Qué?-me replicó-No a todos nos va tan bien como a ti, bicho raro.

-No soy un bicho raro.

-No, claro que no. Pero tenías que quedarte con Sasuke, ¿no?

-… No es como si me hubiera "quedado" con él. Ambos elegimos estar juntos.

-Qué bonito-dijo, mordaz-Pero, ya te lo adelanto.-dio un par de pasos hacia mí-No durará. No lo hará. Porque, ¿sabes qué? Eso que tú llamas amor, no existe. El mundo no es tan bonito y puro como crees.

"_¿Lo dice por cómo ha estado viviendo hasta ahora?"_

Fruncí el ceño.

-No lo creo. Eso es porque nunca te has enamorado de verdad-dije, ingenua de mí.

-Ja, qué sabrás tú…

Aquello me molestó.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Que a los hombres solo les interesa una cosa. Y en cuanto te abras de piernas, dejarás de interesarles.

-Cómo puedes hablar así…

-Porque es la verdad-replicó; sus siguientes palabras estaban cargadas de pesar-Porque él me dejó, incluso antes de saber que estaba embarazada.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Estás…embarazada?-murmuré, incapaz de creerlo.

Sonrió de manera altanera, aún con el rostro pálido, y sin nada de alegría.

-¿Ha cambiado ahora tu manera de ver el mundo, Saku-rara?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_POR FIN! Esto era lo que muchos estaban esperando/deseando, verdad? :P Sakura y Sasuke vuelven a estar juntos! Yeah! Ya era hora! XD Ays… Ya podrían haber hablado antes, no? :P Aunque aún quedan cosas por hablar entre ellos dos… (como la relación que Sasuke tuvo con Karin, por ejemplo). _

_Y, tal y como mucho suponían, Karin está embarazada! De quién? Ah, eso se sabrá en el próximo capi XD Eso, y muchas cosas más! Así que, si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Bye~!^^ _

_Pd. También he subido el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic de Soul Eater, titulado "Dreams"._


	27. Capítulo XXVII

_Hola! Qué tal? Yo disfrutando y lamentándome de que ya queda menos para que mis vacaciones de verano se acaben. Y además este año empiezo la universidad! Que miedito… -.- _

_Pues aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, habiendo vuelto el SasuSaku en el capi anterior, y habiendo acabado ese mismo capítulo de una manera un tanto… ¿drástica? XD Ahora veremos qué pasa :) _

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que leen y comentan mi fic! Me hacen muy feliz! Casi tan feliz como cuando estaba en la playa quitándome el soponcio del calor veraniego XD _

_Sin más que decir, solo que disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXVII: Ayudar**_

Notaba la cabeza embotada. Los oídos taponados. Era una sensación tan sumamente extraña como molesta. No quiero sentirme así.

-¿Es…?-una pregunta que quiere escapar de mis labios, aun sin saber si yo estoy preparada para escuchar la respuesta.

"_Karin está embarazada"_, ¿quién…?

Karin bufó. Parecía realmente molesta. ¿Y triste?

-Puedes quedarte tranquila, pelo chicle-dijo, desviando la mirada hacia su abdomen-No es de tu querido Sasuke. Hace tiempo que ya no…-su voz se fue apagando.

Sentí tanto alivio, que al suspirar debido a ello, pareció como si me hubiera quedado sin aire en los pulmones. Me había olvidado de respirar.

-Entonces-alcé la mirada hacia ella-¿De quién es?

Me mordí la lengua, pero fue demasiado tarde. La pregunta estaba hecha. Supongo que ahora Karin sí tenía un verdadero motivo para odiarme (aunque ya lo hacía; quizá solo se haya acrecentado), por meterme donde no me llamaban, además de ser una indiscreta. ¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntar algo así?

Lo peor de todo es que, a juzgar por su expresión, Karin sí que sabía quién era el padre.

Parecía tener una lucha consigo misma. Como si estuviera decidiendo seriamente si contármelo. Y no pude quedarme más sorprendida al saber su decisión. Estaba casi segura de que el hecho de que me estuviera contando aquello también tenía que ver con que se encontraba en un momento de debilidad. Porque recuerdo que me dejó bastante claro cuando nos vimos por primera vez…

"_-Solo te interesa saber-me dijo-que me llamo Karin. Por lo demás-hizo hincapié en lo siguiente-Ni tú me conoces a mí, ni yo te conozco a ti."_

Pero parecía que ahora conocía más a Karin de lo que ella querría.

-… ¿Conoces a Suigetsu Hozuki, de un curso superior?-musitó, como temiendo decirlo.

Noté cómo mis ojos se abrían más de la cuenta al hilar todo.

Claro que lo conocía. Bueno, en realidad no. Pero sabía que era amigo de Sasori, al cual sí que conocía.

Asentí con la cabeza, en silencio.

Ella tampoco dijo nada, pero yo sabía que con esa pregunta me lo estaba diciendo todo.

La miré, y descubrí que, también Karin podía parecerse a mí: era como un libro abierto. Sabía que…

-… Te gusta-no era una pregunta; en mi voz se adivinaba sorpresa-Le quieres, ¿no es así?

Karin sacudió la cabeza.

-Qué más te da a ti-replicó, pero eso solo lo confirmaba.

-… ¿Lo sabe él?-me aventuré a decir. El que ella le quería y que estaba embarazada.

Mi pregunta pareció escandalizarla.

-¿Saberlo? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo iba a…?-no terminó la frase.-No le intereso. ¿Lo entiendes? No quiere saber nada de mí…-las palabras parecían atragantársele.

-Karin, sé que no estoy en lugar de decir nada, pero… Deberías decírselo. El que tú…

Me miró enfadada, aunque la verdad es que siempre me miraba así.

-Tú lo has dicho. No estás en lugar de decir nada. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Y has ido a que te vea un médico o…?

-No.

-Pero…

-Cállate.

Lo hice. Durante quién sabe cuántos minutos, permanecimos calladas. Pensé que se iría de allí, enfadada o algo por el estilo, pero sencillamente permaneció quieta y callada. Tal vez esperaba a que yo me fuera. Y eso pensaba hacer. Pero, antes…

-¿Por qué me has contado esto?

-¿Que por qué? Mm…-hablaba en un tono como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto-Supongo que… Porque necesitaba decirlo. A alguien. Aunque fueras tú. Tal vez debería alegrarme de que seas tú, porque no creo que lo cuentes por ahí. O más te valdría no hacerlo.-suspiró-En tal caso… Olvídalo.

Y salió del baño. La escuché mascullar un "Mierda".

Poco tiempo después, yo también salí, con paso apresurado, ya que no quería llegar tarde a casa.

Pensé en Karin y Suigetsu. No conocía muy bien a ninguno de los dos (por no decir nada), pero había algo que estaba ahí. Lo había visto.

Esas miradas. El que él me preguntara por ella en una ocasión. Y el hecho de que Karin estaba enamorada de él. Karin, enamorada. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, así era. Y la compadecí. Porque se la veía perdida en la situación en la que estaba.

Suspiré.

Supongo que no todos lo tenemos fácil…

"_Ni todos somos felices"_

*.*.*

Al levantarme aquella mañana, notaba el cuerpo agarrotado y me dolía la cabeza. Me tomé una pastilla antes de salir.

-Sakura-chan, ¡buenos días!

-Buenos días.

Saludé a mis amigos.

Mientras andábamos hacia el Instituto Konoha, charlábamos sobre prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Por mi parte, le seguía dando vueltas al asunto de Karin… Pero también me fijé en algo. Alguien no participaba en absoluto en ninguna de las conversaciones, y, siendo él, me resultó más que extraño.

-Kiba-le llamé; no pareció escucharme, ensimismado como estaba-Kiba.

-Eh, ¿qué?-me miró-¿Me decías algo?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, ¿por qué?-dijo, algo nervioso.

-No sé… Te veo mala cara, y pareces distraído.

-Ja, ja, ja-intentó reír-No es nada. Solo tengo sueño.

-Mm… Si tú lo dices.

Poco antes de llegar al aula, me encontré con Sasuke.

-Hola-saludé.

Se inclinó y me dio un beso.

-Hola-saludó.

Sonreí, como una tonta feliz.

Quería estar más tiempo con él, pero vimos al profesor acercándose a clase, por lo que entramos y nos fuimos cada uno a su sitio después de despedir a Neji y Tenten, que iban a la otra clase.

Vi a Karin. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, desvió rápidamente la mirada y siguió hablando con sus amigas como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en la vida.

Era impresionante lo mucho que fingía la gente.

Me pregunté cuánto llevaría. Recuerdo haberla visto vomitar antes, como ayer por la tarde. Quizá ese fue el principio de los síntomas…

Cuando terminaron las primeras horas de clase, fui a buscar a Matsuri para ir a comer el almuerzo al patio con los demás.

-Nos vemos donde siempre-dije, y salí de clase.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos, y no pude evitar fijarme en él cuando le vi.

Me mordí la lengua y me pregunté si debía hacer algo. Estoy segura de que Karin quiere hablar con él, pero tiene demasiado miedo. Sin embargo, creo que Suigetsu sigue interesado en ella, aunque Karin no lo cree. Vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

Era una chica cuyo cuerpo habían utilizado en tantas ocasiones que ni ella misma podía confiar en la persona que creía querer. Pero no tiene por qué ser así. No, cuando ni siquiera ha intentado hablar con él.

"_Saldrás mal parada si te metes en esto"_, me dijo mi consciencia.

No la hice caso.

-Mm… Suigetsu-senpai-le llamé.

Al escuchar su nombre, se giró y me miró.

-Oh, chica rosa-¿Chica rosa?-¿Buscas a Sasori? Creo que ha ido a la bibliote…

-No-le corté-Eh…quería hablar conti…

Alguien me dio un empujón entonces y casi pierdo el equilibrio de no ser porque estaba cerca de la pared y pude apoyarme en ella.

Alcé la vista y vi la mirada furibunda que me dirigía Karin.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me di cuenta de mi error.

"_Lo siento"_, la dije con los ojos, pero no sé si llegó a captar el mensaje.

-Discúlpate-dijo entonces Suigetsu.

Karin no le miró a los ojos.

-No me da la gana.

Y se alejó de allí, no sin haber dejado claro su advertencia.

-Ah…-suspiró Suigetsu-Siempre con ese humor… Es normal que la juzgan mal por eso. Si tan solo fuera…-entonces se calló, como cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-Bueno, ¿qué me decías?

-Eh… No, nada. No era nada.

Y me largué de allí corriendo.

"_Cobarde"_

Ayudar. Solo quiero ayudar. ¿Tan difícil es?

*.*.*

Tiempo después, ya me encontraba con Matsuri y los demás comiendo el almuerzo en el sitio de siempre.

Hablaban, pero, al igual que Kiba, yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Quería ayudar a Karin. Aunque me odiara por ello. Aunque solo empeorara las cosas.

Sé que soy una entrometida, pero tengo la estúpida idea de que, si ayudo a los demás, estaré haciendo algo bueno.

De pequeña, siempre intentaba agradar a las personas y ayudarlas en la medida de lo posible. ¿Por qué? Porque pensaba que si lo hacía, que si era buena con los demás, no merecía morir. Que la enfermedad no me mataría.

"_Soy buena. No puedo morir todavía, ¿verdad? No quiero morir…"_

Supongo que no he dejado atrás todo lo referente a mi enfermedad y mis hábitos y pensamientos de entonces… No, claro que no. A fin de cuentas, ¿sigo teniendo la mentalidad de una niña de trece años? No, creo que ya no. Y aun así, sí que hay cosas que las pienso igual que antes…

Ayudar. Ser buena con los demás. Pero, no se puede ayudar a todos.

"_No puedes salvar al mundo, Sakura. Nadie puede"_

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-me susurraron al oído.

Me giré para mirarle.

-Eh… Sí. Lo siento. Estoy en las nubes-me excusé.

-Te tiembla la mano-me dijo Sasuke, preocupado.-Y estás algo pálida.

"_La verdad es que noto el cuerpo raro. No me encuentro muy bien, pero…"_

-Sí, bueno… Eso es por la herida…-pude ver en su rostro cómo su preocupación se acentuaba- No te preocupes, se me pasará.-intenté sonreír.

"_O al menos eso espero"_

Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke, todo parecía desaparecer. Y no solo lo malo. No. Todo, literalmente. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Y mucho menos cuando me besaba.

Me cogía suavemente de la mano, me apartaba de los demás, nos escondíamos tras la esquina de un pasillo vacío y, entonces, nos besábamos.

-Sasuke…-musité.

-¿Mm?-volvió a besarme, impidiéndome hablar.

Sentía sus manos acariciando mis mejillas y mis caderas. Mi espalda contra la pared. Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mis manos enredadas en su pelo. Nuestros labios y lenguas juntos.

Mi corazón latía frenético.

-T-tenemos que… La siguiente clase va a empezar-intenté que tanto mi voluntad como mi habla no fallaran; no tuve mucho éxito, la verdad.

-Ya lo sé.-murmuró, besándome el cuello.

Le cogí la cara entre mis manos y le hice que me mirara, aunque más bien lo había hecho para que dejara de besarme y así poder concentrarme.

-Tenemos que irnos.-dije, con dulzura y una sonrisa.

Resopló. Su aliento me acarició la cara.

-Sí, vamos.-dijo, dándome un beso en la frente y cogiéndome de la mano, y así es como entramos en clase, ganándonos alguna que otra mirada indiscreta, pero nos daba igual.

Por desgracia, no podíamos tener mucho tiempo juntos. Los dos solos, me refiero.

O estábamos en clase o estaban nuestros amigos de por medio (y a mí me daba mucha vergüenza besarme delante de ellos). No es que importara mucho, pero sí que deseaba pasar más tiempo con él. Como buscando una compensación por más de tres años de espera y dolor. Simplemente, buscar esos momentos que podrían colmar momentos de soledad y transformarlos en algo irremplazable. En algo por lo que merecía la pena vivir.

"_Vivir para poder estar con las personas que me importan"_

Esa es la vida que querría.

Las clases de ese día pronto dieron a su fin.

Es curioso cómo puede llegar a cambiar la apreciación del tiempo de alguien según cómo te encuentres ese día. Antes, siempre se me pasaba todo muy rápido. Los días eran suspiros. Y siempre pensaba que ese día, ese suspiro, podría ser el último…

"_Deja de pensar así"_, me recriminé.

-Ino, ¿estás ya lista?

-Un momento, Tenten.

-Vale… Pero no tardes.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

-Eh… Tenten-me miró-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Claro.

Salimos de clase y nos fuimos a un lugar un poco apartado del pasillo, ya que, al haber acabado las clases, muchos alumnos deambulaban por allí, deseando salir.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó, curiosa-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Mm… Antes de nada… ¿Estás bien? Por lo de… Ya sabes.

Debido a lo que pasó aquel día, su tío acabó en prisión.

-Oh-se removió un poco inquieta, pero su expresión seguía siendo tranquila-Bien, supongo. Es…raro, también. O eso creo. No sé… Es todo un poco extraño… A fin de cuentas, es la única familia que tengo.

-Eso no es verdad. Nos tienes a nosotros.

-Oh, claro-rió-Pero sabes a lo que me refiero. A familia de sangre. Así que, por ahora…prefiero no pensar en ello.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no me habrás llamado solo para eso, ¿verdad?-se veía que el tema la incomodaba un poco.

-No. También quería hablarte sobre el tema del trabajo en la cafetería…

-Ah, supuse que querrías hablar de eso-esbozó una sonrisa triste-No vas a volver, ¿verdad? A trabajar en la cafetería, me refiero-negué con la cabeza, con abatimiento-Tu madre no lo sabía, ¿verdad?

-No-suspiré-No quería que trabajara. Le parecía ridículo. Pero, en realidad, lo que no quería era que hiciera algo que no acostumbraba a hacer. Me refiero… Supongo que para ellos, para mis padres, sigo siendo una niña preadolescente. Y, también, son muy sobreprotectores en ese aspecto, así que…-sacudí la cabeza-Pero fue mi decisión. Y ha sido genial. De verdad. Pero me temo que ya no puedo seguir trabajando allí. Lo siento.

-Oh, para el carro. ¡No tienes que disculparte de nada! Lo imaginaba.-posó una mano sobre mi hombro-No te preocupes, hablaré con el encargado. Lo entenderá. Y, eh… Le pediré que me dé tu paga de estos días que has ido del mes.

-Gracias, Tenten.

-Nada, nada. No ha sido nada-sonrió-Lo único, que lo lamento. Era divertido y agradable ser compañeras de trabajo. Era… No sé. Me recordaba a cuando éramos compañeras de cuarto. Y, como ya no lo éramos, pensaba: "¡Pero somos compañeras de trabajo!". Era como volver a los viejos tiempos. Aunque no son más que tonterías.

-En absoluto. A mí también me ha encantado trabajar contigo, Tenten-sonreí.-Y siempre seremos amigas, además de compañeras de curso.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

-En eso tienes toda la razón.

-Y, esto, Tenten, también, ¿puedo pedirte un favor...?

-¡Tenten!-Ino se acercó a nosotras-Vamos, que luego dices que vamos a la carrera para no llegar tarde por mi culpa.

-Vale, vale. Espera un momento-me miró.

-Ve, te lo diré mañana. No hay prisa. Y no quiero que llegues tarde.

-Eh, vale. Bueno, pues nos vemos, Sakura.

-Hasta luego, Sakura-se despidió Ino también.

-¡Hasta mañana!

Me reuní con Sasuke, que aún me esperaba en el aula.

-¿Ya has terminado?-me preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿De qué tenías que hablar con Tenten?

-Sobre… Sobre su tío-dije.

-Ajá.-y no preguntó más, a pesar de haber más. Pero no se lo dije. No lo vi necesario. Además, ya no volvería a trabajar…

Aunque me pregunté si le molestaría lo que tenía pensado hacer…

"_Es mi vida"_, pensé. Puede que fuera mi novio, pero había ciertas cosas que eran cosas mías.

Me despedí de él y fui a pasar mi hora diaria a la biblioteca.

-Me ha dicho Suigetsu que te ha visto esta mañana-dijo de pronto Sasori, sorprendiéndome y haciendo que la letra se me torciera.

-Ah… Sí. Me lo he encontrado.

-Me dijo que estabas un poco rara. Me lo dijo porque creía que me preocuparía.

-Pues no tienes que hacerlo. Solo… Le saludé.

-Ajá.

Y cada uno volvió a enfrascarse a lo suyo. Yo a mis deberes y a él a su libro.

Pero yo no pude concentrarme en absoluto. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

*.*.*

-Nos vemos mañana, senpai-me despedí y salí de la biblioteca.

Cuando pasé de largo uno de los baños por el pasillo, pensé en Karin, y me recriminé.

"_No es asunto mío, por lo que tampoco debería preocuparme por ello"_

Salí del edificio y me dirigí a las puertas para salir del recinto del instituto. Pero algo llamó mi atención.

-¡Guau!

Escondido entre unos arbustos del patio, se encontraba escondido un perro.

-¿Akamaru…?

Al reconocerme, corrió hasta mí y empezó a ladrar.

-Sshh… Akamaru, no ladres. No pueden entrar animales en el recinto.

Pareció entenderlo, porque calló, pero no paraba de golpear mis piernas con el hocico.

Me recordó a la noche en que me quiso avisar de que había alguien vigilando el orfanato, y me pregunté si pasaría algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chico?

Ladró.

-Deberías estar en el orfanato, esperando a Kiba.

Ladró varias veces más. Se le veía mucho más inquieto que aquella vez.

-Espera-miré hacia las pistas deportivas-El entrenamiento de fútbol todavía no ha terminado… ¿Has venido en busca de Kiba?

-¡Guau!

-Ah… ¿No podrías haber esperado en casa como un buen perrito?

Apretó los dientes y me gruñó.

-Está bien. Sígueme. Vamos.

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando llegamos cerca de las pistas de fútbol, donde parecía que ya estaban recogiendo, me costó convencer al perro de que permaneciera escondido. Si me veían con él, se me caería el pelo, y eso que ni siquiera soy su dueña.

-Voy a buscar a tu dueño. Por favor, quédate aquí y no te muevas. Y nada de ladrar.

Akamaru se limitó a gruñir pero no me siguió.

Esperé a que Kiba saliera del vestuario.

Los chicos que pasaban por mi lado me echaban miraditas e incluso me silbaban. Me mordí la lengua intentando mantener la compostura. Obviando a mis amigos chicos y a Sasuke, nunca había tratado con chicos de más o menos mi edad. Y me ponían muy nerviosa.

-Oh, ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Naruto-dije a modo de saludo-¿Has visto a Kiba?

-¿A Kiba? Está en los vestuarios, no debería tardar en salir. Le esperaría, pero hoy tengo prisa.

-¿Y eso?

-Hoy Hinata entra más tarde al trabajo, y me ha prometido que me ayudaría con unas cosas de matemáticas-sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, pues no te entreteng…

-¡Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan!

Y salió de allí corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Mm… Hasta mañana-dije, aun sabiendo que no me oiría.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Kiba! Menos mal que ya has salido.

Se mostró confuso.

-¿Me esperabas?

-Así es-asentí-Sígueme.

Todavía más confuso, me siguió, cargado con su gran bolsa de deportes.

Akamaru empezó a ladrar en cuanto nos vio acercarnos.

-¡Akamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Guau, guau.

Una leve, muy leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de Kiba. Era la primera que le veía esbozar en todo el día. Me pregunté si su ánimo tenía algo que ver con aquello.

-Te has acordado, ¿eh?-murmuró, acariciándole las orejas por detrás.

-Guau.

-¿Acordarse?-se me escapó.

Kiba cogió a Akamaru en sus manos después de soltar su bolsa y mochila.

-Sí. Del día de hoy. Ha venido a animarme. Es un perro muy listo, ¿no crees?

-Kiba… ¿Qué día es hoy?

Akamaru se revolvió entre sus brazos.

Kiba me dirigió una sonrisa triste.

-Hoy, hace seis años, mi madre me abandonó.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Tal y como algunos creían, Karin no está embarazada de Sasuke (menos mal!), sino de Suigetsu. Ya veremos qué pasa con estos dos…_

_Mientras tanto, Sakura y Sasuke intentan pasar tiempo juntos^^ (qué monos los dos! :P)._

_Y ya sabemos la razón por la que Kiba estaba en las nubes y depre. Y Akamaru es adorable, además de un perro condenadamente listo XD_

_En el próximo capi, veremos qué nos tiene que contar Kiba…_

_Por lo que, si quieren saber eso y más (uy, lo que se viene a partir de ahora…), dejen sus comentarios, y háganme feliz :P_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^ _


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Yo bastante agotada, porque ya he empezado la universidad, y aún me cuesta cogerle el ritmo después de las vacaciones de verano (y sigue haciendo calor -.-). Pero estoy bastante contenta por el momento, así que, bien! :)_

_Y, precisamente por haber empezado la universidad, no sé cómo andaré de tiempo para escribir las contis de mis fics. Así que, si me retraso un poco, sean comprensivos y pacientes! Siempre que pueda, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda!_

_Pues bien, aquí traigo el capi XXVIII!^^ Vamos a ver qué pasa…_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXVIII: Transición **_

"_-Hoy, hace seis años, mi madre me abandonó."_

Eso es lo que había dicho Kiba.

La razón de su rostro triste, mirada melancólica y mente en las nubes. Estaba pensando en su madre, ¿no es así?

Akamaru se revolvía entre los brazos de Kiba según andábamos hacia las puertas del Instituto Konoha (evitando no ser vistos con el animal, todo sea dicho). Una vez traspasadas las puertas, le dejó en el suelo, y el perro correteó a nuestro alrededor, especialmente, por supuesto, alrededor de Kiba.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté, indecisa.

-Más o menos. Uno siempre se pone un poco melancólico en los aniversarios de ciertas cosas.

-…Cierto. Y debes echarla mucho de menos.

Kiba dio una patada a una piedra. Akamaru fue tras ella.

-Nah. La verdad es que no guardo muchos recuerdos bonitos de ella.

Aquello me sorprendió.

-¿Y eso?-no pude evitar preguntar, la muy curiosa de mí.

-No es que exactamente no guarde muy buenos recuerdos de mi madre… Es que no los guardo de mi familia en general.

-¿Te refieres a tu padre?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Al principio, todo era genial. Genial de verdad. Y fui ingenuo al pensar que aquello duraría.

No dije nada, pero asentí. Le entendía perfectamente. Nada bueno dura, ¿verdad? Es mejor hacerse a la idea que desmoronarse cuando te das cuenta de ello.

-Pero entonces… A mi padre le empezó a ir mal en el trabajo. Eso hacía que estuviera nervioso y crispado a todas horas. Mi madre decía entenderlo, ya que como ella no trabajaba, él era el único que llevaba dinero a casa.

Akamaru dejó la piedra a sus pies; este la cogió con la mano y volvió a lanzarla lejos, haciendo que el perro volviera a alejarse.

-Finalmente, terminaron por despedir a mi padre.

-¿Y…qué pasó?

-Después de eso, mi madre intentó buscar trabajo, y lo encontró. Pero mi padre no. Eso lo enfurecía todavía más.

Intenté imaginarme a mi padre enfadado, pero no podía. Siempre había sido muy calmado… Exceptuando cuando hacía algo que ponía en riesgo mi salud, entonces, pobre de mí por haber intentado hacerlo.

La que más se enfadaba era mamá. Sí, siempre era ella la mala de la familia. Era el papel que parecía haberse agenciado a lo largo de los años. Pero no era del todo mala.

Me gustaba más cuando tan solo era una madre algo preocupada que jugaba en el jardín con su hija, buscando tréboles de cuatro hojas.

-Poco tiempo después, mi padre empezó a pegar a mi madre-le miré con sorpresa, más bien horrorizada-Supongo que así liberaba su frustración.

-¡Eso no es motivo para abusar de alguien!

-Ya lo sé-replicó-Pero eso a él le daba igual.

Me callé, antes de soltar cualquier comentario. A fin de cuentas, Kiba me estaba contando aquello porque quería, se estaba abriendo a mí, y no pensaba hacerle sentirse obligado a ello, ni mucho menos que se sintiera mal contándolo porque yo diera mi opinión al respecto. No, no quería eso.

Porque me recordaba a aquellos niños. Aquellos que me decían que era un rollo, que no me acercara a ellos ni les tocara, porque estaba enferma. Porque había algo mal conmigo.

Y no quiero ser como ellos.

-De todas formas, por aquel entonces yo no me enteraba de nada. Era muy pequeño.

-Ya…

O incluso te pueden considerar demasiado pequeño para entender ciertas cosas. Era…insoportable.

-Mi madre dejó de hacerme caso. Y mi padre… Bueno, bastante tenía él ya con sus mierdas.

"_Un niño desatendido"_, a veces, eso puede ser suficiente para sentirse solo. E indefenso.

Entonces, Kiba esbozó una sonrisa. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando. Pero lo supe en cuanto retomó la conversación.

-Que yo sepa, el día más feliz de mi vida fue el día que cumplí nueve años.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté con curiosidad.

Amplió la sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia su perro.

-Porque mi madre me regaló a Akamaru.

-Oh…-sonreí-Debió ser genial, ¿no? Porque se ve que os lleváis muy bien los dos.

-Así es. Y le estuve muy agradecido a mi madre, que parecía volver a ser mi madre de entonces, porque llevaba pidiéndola un perro desde hacía años, y por fin me lo compró.-su sonrisa fue decreciendo hasta desaparecer-Lo que pasa…es que a mí padre no le hizo nada de gracia. Y, por supuesto, la emprendió mucho con mi madre. Y la causa de todo, por supuesto, era el dinero que costó y que supondría "el maldito chucho"-frunció el ceño-Así lo llamaba él. O cosas peores. Lo odiaba…-masculló.

-Y… ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada que no ocurriera ya antes. Akamaru fue por mucho tiempo el tema principal de sus discusiones y trifulcas. Y mi madre estaba cada día más harta de todo. Y al final…-su voz se apagó.

-¿Y al final…?-le animé a seguir, aunque no sé si era recomendable al ver su rostro contraído.

-Mi madre se marchó.

Parpadeé, confusa.

-¿Cómo que se marchó?

-Se marchó. Se largó de casa un día y no volvió. Y desde entonces, no he vuelto a saber nada de ella. Y de eso hace ya seis años.

"_Su madre le abandonó"_

-Pero… ¿Y tu padre?

-Me dejó con él-me miró con furia-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Me dejó con él! ¿Y quién crees que tiene la culpa de que ella se fuera, eh? ¡Yo, por supuesto!-dijo con rabia-Mi padre siempre me lo echó en cara. Se dio a la bebida, y pasó a pegarme a mí. "Tu madre no te quiere. Si no, no te habría dejado aquí. Todo es tu culpa. Y de la mierda chucho ese". Eso es lo que solía decirme.

-Kiba…

-Lo siento-sacudió la cabeza-Las cosas se pusieron feas… Pero, por lo menos, tenía a Akamaru-dirigió una mirada apacible al perro, que correteaba delante de nosotros-Él nunca me dejó solo. Y, tal y como hizo mi madre, me largué de casa. Huí con Akamaru y unas pocas pertenencias, para escapar de aquel hombre que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser mi padre. Lo decidí cuando un día, al volver del colegio, vi que intentaba quemar a Akamaru-sentí un escalofrío-Y… como te podrás imaginar, poco después de eso, di con el Orfanato Konoha, y me acogieron. Como si fuera uno más-sonrió-Por fin pude tener una verdadera familia.

Permanecimos en silencio.

Tuve un recuerdo. El recuerdo de cada vez que un chico del orfanato me contaba su historia, el por qué de estar en aquel viejo edificio, y siempre me recordaba a mí misma diciendo…

-Lo siento.

-Nah, es algo que ya debería tener superado. En teoría. Aunque tampoco es para tanto. Comparado con otros, lo mío parece poco.

-Aun así. Eso es bastante para pasarlo realmente mal.

-Ya.

En un momento dado nos detuvimos. Akamaru se había detenido frente a un cruce.

-Yo me voy por aquí-dijo Kiba.

-Ah, pues yo… Por aquí-señalé al otro lado-Pues, eh…-no sabía qué decir-Hasta mañana.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

Sonrió.

-Me alegro de habértelo contado.

Me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

-¿P-por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Porque supongo que necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Quitarme ese peso y todas esas cosas, ¿sabes?

Recordé a Karin.

"_-¿Por qué me has contado esto?_

_-¿Que por qué? Mm…-hablaba en un tono como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto-Supongo que… Porque necesitaba decirlo. A alguien. Aunque fueras tú. Tal vez debería alegrarme de que seas tú, porque no creo que lo cuentes por ahí. O más te valdría no hacerlo.-suspiró-En tal caso… Olvídalo."_

-Nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

-Sí. Hasta mañana, Kiba.

Porque a veces, solo necesitas soltar unas palabras, y alguien que las escuche.

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, jueves, todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

Aunque yo sabía que era más bien una…transición.

"_Una transición… ¿De qué, Sakura?"_

…No lo sé.

Kiba era el de siempre. Y yo me alegraba por ello.

Karin seguía sin decir nada, pero a veces salía de clase para ir al baño. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

Pasaba tiempo con Sasuke. Compartíamos palabras, besos, abrazos. Era como…estar feliz. Sí, completamente feliz.

"_Permíteme ser feliz"_

-Tenten.

-Oh, Sakura-sonrió al verme.- ¿Querías algo? Ah, respecto a tu sueldo… Me lo darán este viernes, así que te lo paso el lunes, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, genial. Pero… Venía a hablarte de otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? Mm… Oh, ya sé. Es algo sobre un favor, ¿verdad? Me hablaste de ello ayer.

-Sí, exacto.

-Bien, ¿y qué necesitas?

-Mm…-me puse un poco nerviosa-Eh… Es sobre… Esto…

-¿Y bien? ¡Suéltalo ya!-rió-¡Cualquiera diría que quieres que mate a alguien! Porque, espera, no querrás que mate a nadie, ¿verdad? Porque si es así, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo…

-¡No, claro que no!-reímos-Solo quería… que entregaras un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje?

-Sí. Verás… Los viernes, después de trabajar, quedaba con un chico…

Enarcó una ceja.

-Para hablar. Quedaba con un amigo para hablar.

-¿Un _amigo_?-su ceja pareció enarcarse más.

-¡Tenten!-me quejé-Sabes perfectamente que…-me sonrojé y desvié la mirada-…que me gusta Sasuke, y…

Rompió a reír.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Tú no eres de esas. Y además, tampoco es como si fuera a meterme en tu vida.

-¿Entonces…?-dije, esperanzada.-Es que no tengo móvil, y ya no voy a poder ir, así que…

Sonrió.

-Claro. Le llevaré tu mensaje. Tú tan solo dámelo y dime dónde puedo encontrarle.

Suspiré de alivio.

-Tenten, muchas gracias, de verdad. Mañana que es viernes, te lo daré.

-De acuerdo.

Avistamos a Neji al otro lado del pasillo.

Tenten me dio un fuerte abrazo. Sentí que mi mundo se nublaba y que el suelo me venía a la cara. El mareo fue tan instantáneo que la mente se me quedó en blanco.

Al separarse de mí, me miró fijamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó, inquisitiva.

-Sí, claro.

-Entonces-volvió a sonreír-¡Nos vemos luego!

Y salió trotando, literalmente, al encuentro de su novio.

Sonreí como una tonta al pensar que, seguramente, yo hacía lo mismo con respecto a Sasuke.

Mi corazón late con fuerza.

-Oye, Hinata.

-¿Sí, Sakura-chan?

Me aseguré de que nadie más nos escuchara, porque sabía que a Hinata le daría mucha vergüenza.

-Según tengo entendido…-usé el tono que usaban Ino y Tenten cuando querían que alguien dijera algo sobre algo que ellas ya sabían-ayer ayudaste a Naruto con los deberes, ¿no?

Era una frase como cualquier otra. No implicaba nada, y, aun así, tal y como supuse, Hinata se puso roja como un tomate. Me pregunto si yo también luzco así cuando noto la cara tan caliente.

-¿C-cómo…cómo lo has sabido?-dijo en voz baja, con la mirada en sus pies.

Sonreí sin mala intención.

-Me lo dijo Naruto.

-Ah…

-Y… ¿Qué tal?-pregunté.

-Mm… ¿Normal? Fue bastante difícil que Naruto cogiera las cosas a la primera, pero después de unos cuantos ejercicios…

-Hinata, _sabes_ a qué me refiero-la interrumpí.

-N-no pasó nada…

Resoplé.

-¿Piensas…decirle lo que sientes algún día, Hinata?

Su mirada era triste.

-No lo sé…-murmuró.-Supongo que…tengo miedo de que me rechace.

-Hinata, ya sabes cómo es Naruto-esbocé una sonrisa-Por lo que sé que, acepte o no tus sentimientos, no te hará daño. Estoy segura.

"_En realidad, estoy casi segura de que a Naruto también le gustas, Hinata…"_, así que, ánimo.

Hinata sonrió, aún ruborizada.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Aquel día, que podría haber sido como cualquier otro, terminó con una pequeña sorpresa.

-Sakura, hija, hay algo que tenemos que decirte.-anunció mi madre en la cena.

Por lo general, cuando escuches una frase así, no puedes evitar asustarte y temerte lo peor. Por suerte, no fueron más que divagaciones pesimistas mías.

-A tu padre y a mí nos han dicho hoy que este fin de semana tenemos que ir a unas oficinas del centro de Konoha, y asistir a un coctel de bienvenida.

-Oh… Eso…es bueno, ¿no?-no sabía qué decir.

-Claro que lo es-aseveró mi padre.

-Lo que pasa…-continuó mi madre-Es que tendremos que pasar la noche del sábado fuera. Ya tenemos la reserva hecha en el hotel.

-Oh…-algo se abrió paso por mi mente, asimilando la situación y lo que supondría. Me pregunté si el hecho de haber llegado a la conclusión a la que llegué se debía a la adolescencia o a mis (por fin) revueltas hormonas.

"_Qué más da"_, quizá esta sea la transición de la que hablaba.

-Puede que sea solo una noche, cariño, pero no queremos que te quedes sola… Por eso, hemos pensado que, tal y como en aquel congreso, podrías pasar el fin de semana en el Orfanato Konoha, a cargo de Tsunade-san.

"_Tal y como pensé"_

Esbocé una sonrisa.

-Claro, mamá. Yo me ocupo de llamar y demás, ¿vale? Yo me encargo de todo.

Mis padres sonrieron.

-De acuerdo, cariño.

Poco tiempo después…

-Bueno… Ya he terminado-dije, levantándome de la silla-Me voy a lavar los dientes y a dormir.

-Pero, Sakura… Apenas has comido.

Sentí algo oprimirse en mi estómago.

-Es que no tengo hambre.

*.*.*

El viernes por la mañana, garabateé en un trozo de papel que ya no podía ir a verle los viernes, pero que esperaba poder mantenerme en contacto con él de algún modo.

Doblé el papel y me lo metí en el estuche.

Estoy segura de que Tenten hará llegar el mensaje a Sai. No quiero dejar de verle por algo como esto… A fin de cuentas, es uno de mis mejores amigos, y no quería volver a hacerle daño desapareciendo un día de la nada, como hace tres años.

"_Espero poder seguir viéndole"_

Después de recoger lo que mi madre me había dejado preparado como desayuno, el cual no toqué (no tenía hambre), me tomé una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, y salí de casa.

-Tenten. Toma-le di el papelito doblado.

-Oh, vale-se lo guardó-En la parada de autobús, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Siento que tengas que entretenerte por esto.

-Ey. Me has salvado la vida. En más de una ocasión. Un favor como este es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ¿no crees?

Me alegró oírlo.

Las clases pronto dieron a su fin.

Me planteé la idea de ir a pasar la tarde a la biblioteca a estudiar con Sasori (que es lo que mis padres creen que hacía los viernes por la tarde), pero, en vez de eso…

-¡Sasuke!-le llamé.

No tardó en llegar a mi lado.

-Hola-me besó la nariz.

Sonreí.

-Hola.

-¿No tienes que ir a la biblioteca?

-Eh… Hoy no.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Significa eso que podemos volver juntos a casa?

Entrelacé mi mano con la suya.

-Exacto.

*.*.*

No sabía cómo sacar el tema, y si dejaba pasar el tiempo, al final, perdería mi oportunidad.

-Mm… Esto, Sasuke…

Nos detuvimos.

-¿Sí?

-Había algo que… eh…quería proponerte.

-¿El qué?

Me removí inquieta, aunque aún tenía mi mano unida a la suya.

-Verás… ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a pasar una noche al orfanato?-decidí empezar así.

-Sí. Cuando cometiste la estupidez de salir fuera habiendo alguien sospechoso en la entrada.

-¡Estaba al otro lado de la verja! No, me refiero… No me desvíes de lo que quiero decir. Fue porque mis padres se iban por trabajo, y no querían que me quedara sola en casa. No me ven…muy responsable, supongo.

"_Para ellos sigo siendo una niña" _

-Simplemente se preocupan por ti.

-Aun así.

"_Quiero pensar que he crecido"_

-Y, ¿a qué viene esto ahora?-me preguntó entonces.

-Pues... Es que mis padres vuelven a irse por trabajo. Se van el sábado tempranito después de comer, y vuelven el domingo a mediodía.

-Ah… Entonces, ¿vas a pasar con nosotros en el orfanato el fin de semana?-la idea parecía ilusionarle.

-Mm… No.-me atreví a decir.

Arrugó el ceño.

-¿No?

-Es que…había pensado…-inspiré hondo y lo solté todo, porque si no, veía que era incapaz de decirlo-Que quizá podría quedarme en casa, si te quedaras allí conmigo.

Las manos me sudaban y el corazón me latía a mil, y me pregunté si él lo notaría, palma contra palma.

Alcé la vista, y vi su cara de estupor y algo más. Me sonrojé tanto, y sentía la cara tan caliente que pensé que me iba a marear.

-¿S-sabes qué? O-olvídalo-tartamudeé, incómoda y avergonzada.

"_¿Cómo se me ocurre algo así?"_, ah… Me pregunto qué me estará pasando…

-… ¿Hablas en serio?-dijo entonces.

Le miré. Dos pozos negros que me observaban con algo de ansiedad.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

-Mm… S-si quieres… No sé…

"_Tal vez… ¿No es buena idea?" _

Me estrechó la mano con fuerza.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó. Largo y tendido.

-…Vale-me susurró sobre mis labios-Pasaré contigo el fin de semana.

-Bueno, t-técnicamente…-tenía la respiración un tanto agitada-No es el fin de semana entero… Tendría que ser el sábado por la tarde…y un poco de la mañana del domingo…

Me pareció que reía.

-Ya lo sé, boba.

Volvió a besarme.

-Nos vemos el sábado, entonces.

-S-sí. Hasta…el sábado por la tarde.

Nuestros labios y nuestras manos se separaron. Nos despedimos y cada uno emprendió su camino.

Me miré las manos. Me temblaban. Notaba la cabeza embotada. Sentía un vacío en el estómago. Y sin embargo, no pude evitar sonreír con todas mis fuerzas.

Esto es a lo que llaman las tonterías del amor, ¿verdad? Y una transición. De niña a adolescente.

Porque, por fin, podré pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Sasuke.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Un capi que, tal y como indica su título, parece una transición a lo que está por llegar._

_Por fin conocemos el pasado de Kiba (y Akamaru), que, como el de todos los jóvenes del orfanato, es triste V.V Tenten se pondrá en contacto con Sai por Sakura, y… podrá Hinata decirle a Naruto que le gusta? Ojalá! :) _

_Y los padres de Sakura vuelven a salir por trabajo. Pero, esta vez… Sakura se ha arriesgado! (se nota que ha cambiado, ¿verdad?). Le ha pedido a Sasuke que pase con ella el fin de semana (la noche del sábado, más bien XD), y este ha aceptado! Veremos qué pasa con estos dos en el próximo capi!^^_

_Si quieren saber eso y más… Ya saben, sus comentarios con bien recibidos^^_

_Muchas gracias por todo! Y dentro de nada, la historia llega a los 500 rvws! Será verdad? O.o Jajaja! XD_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi IV de "Dreams"._


	29. Capítulo XXIX

_Hola! Qué tal? Aún queda alguien por aquí…?_

_Mitsuki está viva! Aunque a duras penas -.- Quiero disculparme por el tremendo retraso de esta actualización, pero es que la universidad me consume poco a poco, y no tengo nada, pero es que nada de tiempo libre, por lo que no puedo casi escribir. _

_Pero por fin traigo un nuevo capi! Este es mi pequeño regalito de Navidad :P Aunque la verdad es que me hubiera gustado escribir y subir este capítulo mucho antes (y lo he terminado de escribir hoy. Qué bien *sarcasmo*), pero me ha sido completamente imposible._

_Espero sinceramente que les guste. Para compensar un poco, el capítulo es más largo de lo normal, aunque no sé si compensa tanto tiempo de espera -.- _

_Bueno, pues eso. Me temo que a partir de ahora, como ya se ha podido comprobar, el tema de las actualizaciones de mis fics será más irregular V.V Pero en cuanto pueda, aquí estaré otra vez! XD Aunque siempre me paso por aquí a ver si tengo reviews :P Los cuales me animan un montón :) _

_Espero que disfruten leyendo, y que la espera haya merecido la pena! XD _

_Dentro capi!^^_

_Pd. Y yo también me he llevado un pequeño regalito de Navidad, porque la historia ha superado los 500 rvws! Muchas gracias a todos!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXIX: "Solos" **_

Tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Era inquietud, pero no angustia. Era expectación, e impaciencia. Era espera. Y también quizá algo de miedo por el hecho de que era algo que estaba ocultando a mis padres. Deliberadamente.

Porque antes no hacía eso. Cuando era niña. Cuando todo era difuso.

Aunque debería estar feliz al ver que tengo algo más de autonomía y de que podía plantearme ciertas cosas que antes, por supuesto, no me planteaba.

O al menos eso creo.

Me pasé toda la mañana estudiando (acabé harta; ¿por qué tiene que ser el instituto tan difícil?) aunque, a veces, al distraerme, mi mente se iba a otro sitio. Y de pronto estaba cuatro renglones más abajo en los apuntes, y no sé qué había leído arriba.

Suele pasar. O eso dicen Naruto e Ino.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí, papá?

Me miró con suspicacia.

-¿Qué haces?

Parpadeé confusa.

-Estudiando, papá-había entrado en mi habitación y me había encontrado con los apuntes de biología en la mesa.

-¿No deberías estar preparando ya la maleta?

-O-oh… C-cierto…-me levanté de la silla-Pero, papá… Mm… No hace falta que me llevéis al orfanato.

-¿Cómo que no, cariño?

-Bastante estresados parecéis ya con el tema del viaje. A mamá parece que la va a dar algo-ante aquello, rió-Sé el camino, puedo ir perfectamente andando. Además, así aprovecho y estudio un poco más aquí.

-No sé… No es que nos pille precisamente de camino, pero…

-No os preocupéis, en serio.

-Está bien. Pero eso díselo a tu madre.

Sonreí.

Cuando forjas una mentira, para que sea creíble, tienes que estar al tanto de todo, especialmente de los detalles. En cierto sentido, me alegré de no haber caído la cuenta de que tenía que hacer una maleta que no usaría ni llevaría a ningún lado, porque eso significaba que, aunque solo fuera un poco, no estaba tan acostumbrada a mentir.

O al menos eso creo.

-Sakura.

Alcé la vista del plato. ¿Me había vuelto a quedar en las nubes?

-¿Sí, mamá?

Mi madre parecía cansada, y muy estresada. Al parecer tenía que dar una charla allá a donde fueran de viaje por trabajo, y eso la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa, y a los demás también.

-No estás comiendo nada.

-Eso no es verdad-me ofendí, y para llevarla la contraria, me llevé comida a la boca.

-Tienes que comer, Sakura.

-Ya como. Es solo que… no puedo comer tanto.

-¿Tanto? ¡Tienes el plato prácticamente intacto!

-Pero…

-Hija-intervino mi padre-Hay que meter comida al cuerpo, sino, uno no funciona-sonrió-Venga, que al final se nos hace tarde, cariño-dijo esto último refiriéndose a mi madre.

-Sí…

"_No los preocupes"_

-Venga, ¡que a este paso llegamos tarde!

-Tranquila, cariño, aún hay tiempo…

Mi madre estaba de los nervios, como ya he comentado anteriormente. Por suerte, mi padre era más tranquilo en ese aspecto, y se complementan a la perfección.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí, mamá?

Me estampó un beso en la frente.

-No te dejes nada. Pórtate bien. Come bien y descansa. ¡Y no te olvides de estudiar!

-Eh… Sí.

Me despedí de papá, y, debido a mamá, no tardaron en abandonar la casa.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo.

Inspiré hondo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y miré el reloj de pared de reojo.

"_Me pregunto cuándo vendrá"_

Aproveché a deshacer la maleta, que no tendría que haber hecho, pero que me vi en la necesidad de hacer.

Una vez vaciada, fui a guardar la maleta al fondo del armario. La mano herida me tembló y se me cayó al suelo. Hice un movimiento brusco para intentar cogerla antes de que cayera, pero lo único que conseguí es que me nublara la vista y la cabeza me palpitara.

Me miré la mano temblorosa.

Chasqueé la lengua, molesta por mi ineptitud, y recogí la maleta para guardarla.

Una vez hecho, me tomé una pastilla para el dolor.

Me planteé llamar al orfanato (Tsunade me dio el número hace tiempo), pero no sé si sería conveniente el hacerlo.

"_-Nos vemos el sábado, entonces."_

Se me dibujó una sonrisita tonta en el rostro, y me tumbé en el sofá con un libro entre las manos.

Notaba el corazón latir lentamente contra mi pecho. Era agradable escucharlo.

Cerré los ojos.

"_Me pregunto si…"_

*.*.*

Al abrir los ojos, y ver un libro sobre mi regazo, vi que me había quedado dormida en el sofá.

-Mm…-me incorporé y estiré.

"_¿Qué hora es…?"_, me pregunté mientras me restregaba los ojos.

Mi vista se dirigió al primer reloj que vio. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

-¿Las…ocho y diez pasadas?

La oscuridad que se adivinaba tras las ventanas, ocultando el exterior, exceptuando puntuales puntos de luz (farolas), evidenciaban la hora.

En vez de preocuparme el cómo había podido quedarme traspuesta tantas horas sin venir a cuento, me preocupé por el hecho de que Sasuke no había aparecido todavía por casa.

"_Espera. No habrá llamado a la puerta, y yo no lo he oído, y se ha ido a casa, ¿verdad?"_, me espanté.

No, no. Me habría avisado. Quiero decir… Habría llamado por teléfono. O algo. Además, le di mi dirección… No puede haberse perdido, ¿no?

Es algo tarde… Pero tampoco es como si hubiéramos quedado a una hora… Seguramente está ocupado, y por eso va a venir más tarde. Sí, será eso.

Me incorporé del sofá, noté el cuerpo agarrotado y me caí al suelo al cederme las piernas.

-Ja…-una carcajada hueca arañó mi garganta.

Sentí un escalofrío.

"_Me fui a poner en pie y caí al suelo._

_-¡Sakura!_

_-Tranquila… Simplemente tropecé._

"_Ya, claro"_

_Sonrió._

_-Pues ten más cuidado. A este paso, vas a pasar más tiempo en el suelo que de pie._

_-…_

_Quise ponerme en pie, y con espanto, comprobé que, al intentar mover las piernas, estas me dolían mucho, muchísimo._

"_No puedo moverlas"_

_-Vamos, Sakura-Tenten seguía riendo-¿Tan cómodo es el suelo?_

_-…-no respondí._

_-¿Sakura?-había un deje de preocupación en su voz.- ¿Qué pasa?_

"_Nada", esa simple palabra, esa simple mentira, no quería salir de mis labios, porque la respuesta a aquella pregunta era todo lo contrario._

"_-…Mamá._

_-¿Sí, cariño?_

_-…No quiero dormir._

_Aquello la sorprendió._

_-¿Por qué, cariño? Es hora de dormir. Mañana…_

_-Mañana puede que no vaya al colegio._

_-Eso no lo sabes-negó con la cabeza-Depende de cómo te levantes._

_Escondí el rostro entre las sábanas._

_-…De eso se trata.-no podía verla el rostro, ni ella a mí-Todo depende.-me aferré con fuerza a las sábanas.-…Tengo… miedo._

_-¿Miedo de qué, cariño? ¿De la oscuridad?-me la imaginé sonriendo-Sakura, muchos niños a tu edad tienen miedo a la oscuridad, no te preocupes, es algo normal, ya se te pasará…_

_-…Tengo miedo de no poder volver a levantarme."_

_-Tenten…-la miré; mi vista estaba nublada-No me puedo levantar."_

Me levanté. Moví los dedos de los pies. Me reí de mí misma.

"_Estúpida. Eso es cosa del pasado"_

Cogí el libro y lo dejé en su sitio.

Quizá debería empezar a preparar algo para la cena…

-¡Riiing!

Me sobresalté cuando el timbre de la puerta retumbó en toda la casa.

Me apresuré a ir al hall y abrí la puerta de golpe, sin siquiera echar un vistazo por la mirilla para ver quién era (mi madre me habría echado la bronca de haber estado allí).

Sasuke estaba allí. Solo entonces, me di cuenta de las ganas que tenía de verle.

-Hola-dijo.

-…Hola-dije, en un suspiro.

Tenía algo raro en la cara. ¿Qué es?

Nos quedamos unos instantes quietos, yo aún con la mano agarrando fuertemente el pomo de la puerta. Hacía frío fuera, y notaba la piel de gallina. Él llevaba una mochila a la espalda, seguramente llevando en ella ropa o lo que necesitara, como un cepillo de dientes.

Al cabo, Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

Reaccioné.

-Oh, sí, claro, claro…-me aparté para que pasara, y una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y eché la llave.

-Siento llegar a estas horas-dijo entonces.

Entramos al salón.

-No… No pasa nada. Pero… Mm… Me preocupé un poco…-me sonrojé porque me daba un poco de vergüenza decirlo, aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

-Sí, bueno… Es que no me he podido escapar antes.

Contuve una carcajada.

-¿Escapar?

-He estado liado todo el día… Es que, verás, estamos repintando el orfanato.

Aquello no me lo esperaba.

-Oh… Vaya. Siempre he pensado que le hacía falta arreglarlo un poco de alguna manera, pero no pensé…

-Tsunade-sama pensó que sería buena idea, y que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo, así que esta mañana hemos ido todos a comprar botes de pintura y demás… Y llevamos todo el día pintando la fachada-se masajeó los hombros-La verdad es que estoy molido.

-Me imagino…

-Y mañana planeaban empezar con el comedor y las clases. Así que…-su mirada fue melancólica-Lo siento, lo más probable es que mañana también me tenga que ir temprano.

-Oh, no pasa nada…-espero que no se me notara la decepción, pero, tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.-Lo entiendo.

Se acercó a mí. Cogió una de mis manos. La suya estaba fría.

Me puse de puntillas. Rasqué su mejilla suavemente con el dedo. El trocito de pintura seca cayó al suelo.

-Ya está-sonreí-Aunque si quieres puedes lavarte la cara.

-Está bien…

-Me encantaría ver el orfanato remodelado.-comenté entonces.

-Tienes que venir a verlo-me susurró-Además, a todos les encantará. Aunque claro, ya sabes que prefiero tenerte para mí solito-sonrió de medio lado, lo que he hizo que notara la cara y las orejas calientes.

-Idiota.

-Ajá…

Me besó. Lo agradecí. Se lo devolví.

-…Pensaba ponerme a preparar la cena-le dije cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Te ayudaré entonces.

Reí.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras, porque, en realidad…-cuando fui a decirlo me entró la vergüenza-…no tengo mucha idea sobre cocina. Nunca… Bueno, nunca me preocupé por aprender a preparar nada y…

"_Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Aquello era el menor de mis problemas"_

Suspiró.

-No te preocupes. Me lo imaginaba.

-Oh, gracias por pensar que soy una completa inútil al respecto.-dije, haciéndome la enfadada. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

-No me refería a eso. Pero yo sí estoy acostumbrado a la cocina.

-¿Cocinas mucho en el orfanato?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos turnos. Aunque, la verdad, a unos siempre les toca más que a otros. Por poner un ejemplo, me temo que el idiota de Naruto solo prepara la cena los días de ramen.

-Eso no me extraña en absoluto.

Y nos pusimos a ello y, sinceramente, menos mal que él sí que sabía manejarse en la cocina, y saber qué preparar, porque yo no tenía ni idea (quitando un par de cosas simples), y porque la muy tonta de mí ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que tenía que saber cocinar algo.

Le ayudé, aunque no todo lo que me hubiera gustado, y fue él quien me dio las indicaciones de qué debía hacer.

-Y ten cuidado con el cuchillo-me dijo en una ocasión.

Me pregunté si es porque me veía como una persona lo suficientemente torpe como para no saber manejarlo, lo cual me molestaría sumamente, o si lo dijo por el hecho de que fui apuñalada en una ocasión. Mi mano aún temblorosa lo sigue atestiguando.

Me sentí muy satisfecha cuando hubimos acabado.

Sasuke nunca ha sido un chico de muchas palabras, pero, sentados los dos a la mesa, cenando los dos solos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, estuvimos hablando de prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Me pregunté si siempre sería así si siguiéramos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, aunque no fuéramos solos nosotros dos.

"_Porque no puedo evitar echar de menos el orfanato"_

Cuando terminamos de cenar, yo me encargué de recoger, porque Sasuke me preguntó que si podía darse una ducha rápida. Le enseñé entonces la casa, cosa que debería haber hecho antes (sí, soy una mala anfitriona, lo sé), y le conduje al baño del piso de arriba, el que estaba frente a mi habitación.

Cuando terminé de recoger, me lavé los dientes en el baño de abajo (el que no tenía ducha).

Al subir las escaleras, Sasuke estaba en el pasillo, mirando al interior de mi habitación. Olía a jabón y champú, y tenía el pelo aún un poco húmedo. Era un aspecto de él que hasta ahora no había visto, y me gustó.

-Una habitación muy aburrida, ¿no?-dije cuando llegué a su altura.

-Mm… No. Es muy…

-Infantil.

-Quizá.

Me encogí de hombros y quise quitarle importancia.

-Mi habitación no ha cambiado desde que tenía trece años… Así que, bueno, parece la habitación de una niña.

"_Pero yo ya no soy una niña… ¿Verdad?"_

Miré mi escritorio, lleno de libros, cuadernos y apuntes. Debería haberlo dejado todo un poco más recogido.

-Aunque en ciertas cosas sí que parece la habitación de una estudiante de instituto, ¿no?

Sasuke asintió. Estaba serio, como casi siempre. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando. Me entristeció que pudiera estar pensando en los tres años que estuve durmiendo, y que habían hecho que aquella pequeña estancia permaneciera congelada en el tiempo durante esos tres largos años.

Y, también, el tiempo que nos separó y que creó una fisura que estamos intentando cerrar.

Entré, y Sasuke me siguió.

-En realidad…-empezó a decir-…Iba a decir que parece muy tú-le miré-Tu habitación, quiero decir.

-Ja, ja.-reí-¿En qué sentido? ¿En qué yo también soy muy infantil?

Sus brazos me rodearon. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-En que es bonita en su sencillez.

No me dio tiempo ni a sonrojarme ni a decir algo en contestación antes de que me besara. Intenté seguir el ritmo, pero me vi sumergida por el beso y ni siquiera sabía qué hacía.

Inconscientemente, di un par de pasos atrás para separarme de él para poder respirar, pero no me lo permitió, y me siguió.

Contuve un grito en sus labios al golpearme las piernas contra la cama, lo que me hizo caer sobre ella, y con Sasuke encima, además. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza para no aplastarme.

El corazón me latía muy deprisa.

Entonces nuestros labios se separaron y busqué aire desesperadamente. Su respiración desacompasada me golpeaba la cara.

Pensé que se levantaría, pero no lo hizo.

Le miré. Sus ojos tenían cierto aspecto febril, y aquello hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo, quizá sabiendo algo que, en realidad, había sabido desde el principio.

-… Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿no?-murmuró.

Las palabras se me trabaron debido a los nervios.

-S-sup-pongo…

Parecía estar meditando algo. Pero no duró mucho, porque no tardó en volver a besarme, y yo volví a responderle.

Aún no me acostumbraba a que sus besos fueran tan…adultos, por llamarlos de algún modo. No se parece en nada a cuando teníamos trece años. Su lengua jugaba con la mía. Me dio miedo babear y que eso pudiera molestarle.

Sentía algo en el estómago. Algo que se agitaba incontrolablemente. Pero no dolía. Era agradable.

Alcé las manos y me aferré a su camiseta. El beso se hizo más profundo.

Mi mente era vagamente consciente de la situación, pero solo cuando Sasuke se quitó la camiseta, fui plenamente consciente de ello.

La cara me ardía.

Tenía miedo, pero había algo que me decía que quería seguir. De todas formas, las palabras no me salían.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura. Sus dedos rozaron mi piel. Sus dedos, que antes estaban fríos, ahora ardían contra mi piel. O tal vez fuera que, allí donde me tocara, parecía como si hubiera un pequeño río de lava caliente.

Me besó y lamió el cuello. Me hizo cosquillas.

Posé mis manos en su pecho, que subía y bajaba muy rápido. Su respiración y latidos agitados.

Se separó de mis labios y me incorporó un poco la cintura. Alcé las piernas y dejé que me quitara los pantalones. Nuestros ojos no se despegaron los unos de los otros mientras sentía el tejido abandonar mi piel hasta que esta se quedó al aire.

Los pantalones aterrizaron en el suelo.

Sentía extraña mi piel contra sus vaqueros.

Volvimos a besarnos.

Sentí sus dedos en mi estómago. Temblé. Entonces pasó a desabotonarme la camisa. Sus dedos recorrían tejido y piel.

Solo cuando llegó al último botón y noté cómo pasaba rozando mi sujetador, que caí en la cuenta de algo.

"_No"_

Me separé de su boca. Mis manos abandonaron su nuca y cogieron ambos extremos de mi camisa para cubrirme con ella.

El corazón me latía desenfrenado. Latía tanto que dolía. Dolía. Pero me gustaba ser tratada de aquella manera. Pero, no podía dejarle ver aquello. No, no podía…

Tenía la vista clavada en la pared, con tal de no mirarle.

-¿Sakura…?-dijo con la voz ronca. Dios, que agradable sonaba mi nombre pronunciado de aquella manera por él.

Permanecí quieta. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mi corazón.

Sasuke puso sus manos encima de las mías y las intentó retirar de mi camisa, pero me negué a soltarla.

Aquello le molestó. Lo noté en su voz.

-Sakura, aparta las manos. Así no puedo quitarte la camisa.

Me obligué a mirarle y a hablar.

-Mm… E-es que…-mi voz me sonó extraña-N-no… quiero que…veas…

-¿Tu soso sujetador?

Le di un codazo.

-M-mi…cicatriz…de cuando me operaron del corazón…-terminé por susurrar.-Es…muy fea.

Noté que se ponía rígido.

Sé que no era un tema para sacar en una situación así, pero me daba vergüenza que la viera. Sobre todo cuando nadie la había visto hasta ahora, exceptuando a los médicos.

No se movió, lo que hizo que una vez más me preguntara en qué estaba pensando. ¿Acaso no quiere seguir precisamente porque una cicatriz adorna mi cuerpo?

-Sasuke…-empecé a decir, alargando una mano hacia su rostro.

Pero entonces, aprovechando que había liberado una mano, abrió mi camisa y me despojó de ella.

Fui a taparme con las manos, pero sujetó mis brazos con sus propias manos a ambos lados de la cama.

Y miró mi cicatriz. Aquella marca que atravesaba mi esternón y que me recordaba, una y otra vez que, lo había allí debajo, es demasiado frágil.

"_Podría decirse que me abrieron en parte por la mitad"_, y trastearon con mis entrañas.

Se me revolvió el estómago al pensarlo.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Supliqué internamente porque dejara de mirarla, o que dejara mis manos libres para poder ocultarla, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Por el contrario, bajó el rostro hasta pecho, y posó sus labios en mi esternón, en la cicatriz.

Sentir sus labios sobre aquella superficie irregular hizo que me faltara la respiración.

-No es fea…-murmuró cuando alzó el rostro para mirarme.-Esto…-dijo, liberando mis brazos y acariciando la cicatriz con sus dedos-Significa que estás aquí.

-Aquí…-repetí en un susurro.

"_Viva"_

Me dolía el pecho. Mi corazón necesitaba calmarse…

Acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Algo como esto no hará que deje de quererte. Hace tiempo que comprendí que todo me da igual, siempre y cuando seas tú.

Contuve la respiración.

La cabeza me palpitaba. Parecía que mi corazón había cambiado de lugar. Era confuso.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, pero algo cambió.

"_Duele. Tengo miedo"_

Y una única cosa articuló mi mente.

"_No puedo"_

Sasuke descendió sus manos de mis pechos a mis bragas. Le detuve cogiendo sus manos con las mías.

-P-para-apenas articulé.

-Tranquila…

-H-he dicho q-que pares…

Pero no lo hizo. Me besó para que no pudiera seguir hablando y sus manos volvieron a acariciar la única prenda que llevaba en la parte de abajo.

Moví los pies, y me sorprendí de lo flexible que era. Puse un pie en su abdomen y otro en la cara.

Su ceño estaba fruncido.

-… ¿Me estás pisando la cara?

-Mm… B-bueno… T-técnicamente… Sí-no pude evitar ahogar una carcajada. Me dolió al reír.

-Sakura…-me hizo bajar los pies.

Me besó otra vez. Me separé de él, algo temblorosa.

-N-no… No puedo…-le miré con ojos suplicantes; mi corazón aullaba-…No todavía…

Se quedó estático durante unos segundos. Me pregunté si le habría molestado, o dolido, mi rechazo después de todo, sobre todo después de haber llegado a este punto.

"_Lo siento. Pero…tengo miedo…"_

Frunció los labios.

-…Está bien-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Eh?

Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, cogió su mochila y abandonó la habitación. Al rato, escuché el grifo de la ducha del baño al otro lado del pasillo.

Quise morirme.

Me apresuré a recoger la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y me puse rápidamente el pijama. Abrí la cama y me metí en ella, tapándome con las sábanas.

"_Estúpida"_

Hice aquellos ejercicios de respiración que solían recomendarme hacer cuando era pequeña. Necesitaba calmarme.

Me toqué la cicatriz. Aún notaba el cuerpo caliente. El temblor aún permanecía.

"_¿Hay algo mal con mi cuerpo?"_

El grifo se apagó al rato. Pasó un tiempo. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Asomé la cara por entre las sábanas.

Sasuke también se había puesto el pijama.

Se dejé caer al otro lado de la cama. De espaldas a mí. No dijo nada.

Me quedé mirando sus esbeltos hombros.

-Sasuke…

-¿Mm?

-… ¿Estás enfadado?

-…No.

-¿Decepcionado?

-…Un poco.

-Lo siento…

Se dio la vuelta y me miró. Me sorprendía que cupiéramos los dos en aquella cama.

-No lo sientas… Pensé que…podrías… Pero ya veo que no-suspiró.-No pasa nada. No me voy a morir por esperar un poco más…-sonrió de medio lado-Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando como para que un poco más de espera me importe.

Me alegré de oír aquello y sonreí tímidamente.

-Aunque si es antes, mejor.

Reí contra las sábanas.

"_Antes…"_

Una pregunta acudió a mi mente y dejé de reír. ¿Sería buen momento sacar esto ahora?

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué?-musitó.

-¿Te has acostado con Karin?

Su rostro se ensombreció. Pero no dudó en responder.

-Sí.

-Ajá…

"_En realidad, ya lo sabía. Pero, quería que él me lo confirmara de todas formas…"_

-¿Te molesta?-me preguntó entonces.

-No…-me mordí la lengua-En realidad sí, pero tampoco es como si pudiera echártelo en cara, y no lo haré. Seguiste con tu vida mientras yo no estaba, me parece lo más normal.

No rebatió nada.

-Aun así…-habló-Dejé de hacerlo con ella cuando despertaste.

No es como si tuviera que darme una explicación al respecto, pero aquello me calmó un poco.

Él ya tiene experiencia… Por el contrario, yo…

Me sonrojé y no pensé más en ello.

-Me…-empecé a decir-Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Tú me lo pediste, ¿recuerdas?

-Es que no tenemos muchas oportunidades de estar solo los dos-comenté.

-Cierto…

"_Solos… Tú y yo. Como si nada más importara"_

Me acerqué a él y reposé la cabeza en su pecho. Cerré los ojos. Aspiré su aroma. Volví a oler a jabón y agua.

El pecho me oprimía.

Creo que Sasuke me estaba diciendo algo. Pero ya no le oía.

Me dormí. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no soñé nada malo.

Aunque tampoco nada bueno.

*.*.*

-Mm…

Notaba el cuerpo entumecido. Tenía calor. Eché las sábanas a un lado.

Una suave brisa acariciaba mi cara.

Abrí los ojos y vi su rostro.

Me asusté, lo cual hizo que me despejara por completo, pero luego recordé todo lo de ayer. Todo. Me sonrojé.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Me quedé mirando su rostro dormido. La primera y única vez que lo había visto, hasta ahora, fue cuando pasé con él la noche tras el funeral del padre que le abandonó. Me pregunto si, al igual que yo, en esta situación, habrá recordado ese día. Preferiría que no fuera así.

-Cuánto hemos crecido desde entonces…-murmuré para mí.

Delineé su mandíbula con un dedo. Cómo había cambiado su rostro, su cuerpo. Su amor, su tristeza, su ira.

"_¿Cuánto he cambiado yo…?"_, ¿y cuánto más cambiaré?

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

"_Tengo miedo"_

…Debería ir a tomarme algo para el dolor.

Me fui a incorporar, pero su mano me retuvo. Le miré.

-…Qué intentabas hacerle a una persona dormida, ¿eh?

Me ruboricé.

-¡N-nada! Solo… Mm… ¿Beso de buenos días?

Sonrió. Adoraba verle sonreír.

Se incorporó un poco y me devolvió el beso. Aunque el suyo no fue tan pequeño ni delicado.

-…Buenos días-dijo contra mi boca.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

Se separó de mí y buscó con la vista mi reloj despertador, y miró la hora.

-Sí… Tendré que irme dentro de nada. O me caerá una buena por escaquearme del trabajo.

-Seguro que dejáis el orfanato genial. Ya estoy deseando verlo.

Nos levantamos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando cada uno se fue a asear a un baño diferente.

"_Al final, nosotros no…"_

…Y todo es mi culpa.

Tuve miedo. Por el dolor, más que por otra cosa. He estado soportando tanto…

"_Pero no puedo huir"_

Por eso, la próxima vez…

Entré en la cocina, cogí el bote de pastillas y me llevé una a la boca, y me la tragué con un poco de agua.

Sasuke me miró, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Espero que el malestar se pase pronto.

Me obligué a desayunar, aunque no tenía hambre alguna. Sentí como si la cena de anoche no me hubiera sentado del todo bien.

Sabía que esto llegaba a su fin, y me daba pena. Pero pensar que volvería a verle mañana en el instituto me animaba.

-Nos vemos mañana-me dijo, estrechándome entre sus brazos y besándome.

-Sí… Hasta mañana. Que te vaya bien con la pintura.

-Si consigo tirar un bote a la cabeza de Naruto, habrá merecido la pena.

Reí.

Volvimos a besarnos, y desapareció por la puerta. Con reticencia.

Suspiré.

A las pocas horas, papá y mamá volvieron de su viaje de trabajo.

Mamá estaba eufórica.

-Es que la han halagado mucho por su presentación en la conferencia, así que…-explicaba papá.

-Me alegro mucho, mamá. Has trabajado duro.

Me abrazó.

-Muchas gracias, cariño. Pero, después de dejar las maletas, pensábamos ir a recogerte al orfanato. ¿Qué hacías aquí tan temprano?

-Ah, pues… es que… Están pintando el orfanato, y como no podía ayudar, tampoco quería estorbar, así que… He vuelto a casa.

-Oh, está bien.

Como mamá estaba de tan buen humor, no hizo demasiadas preguntas, lo cual agradecí.

-Ah, Sakura. No te olvides que esta semana te hacen esas pruebas en el hospital.

-Ah sí, es verdad…

-Tienes las citas apuntadas en el calendario. No puedes faltar a ninguna.

-No, mamá.

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

"_Quiero volver a verle"_

*.*.*

Llegó el lunes. Y pasó algo que no me esperaba…

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Hola, Naruto.

-¿Qué, qué?-preguntó, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Mm?-enarqué una ceja-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Quéeee… tal la noche del sábado?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Sasuke…

-Sí, bueno… Ahora me arrepiento de haberle dicho que iba a verte… Pero era por si tus padres llamaban al orfanato, para que él te excusara.

Hice un mohín y quise pegar a ambos.

-Uy, pero qué pillines… ¿Qué haríaiiiis?

Me sonrojé hasta límites insospechados y pegué un puñetazo a Naruto. Sasuke le dio una colleja, bastante más fuerte que mi golpe.

-Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es asunto tuyo-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo me preocupo por Sakura-chan.

-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas, idiota.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, imbécil?

Y vuelta a empezar con sus "largas conversaciones" sin significado alguno.

A pesar de la vergüenza (y más, en realidad, pensando que se estaba haciendo una idea que no era porque, al final, Sasuke y yo no hicimos nada… Bueno, algo sí, pero no todo), me alegró ver la preocupación y el compromiso de Naruto.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Sí, Tenten?

Nos apartamos un poco para hablar las dos solas.

-Toma, aquí tienes. La paga de los días que fuiste a la cafetería este último mes.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Tenten-me lo guardé en la mochila.-Y siento no poder seguir…

-Nada, nada. Al encargado le ha dado un poco de pena, pero dice que no puede obligarte. Pero que si quieres volver, eres bienvenida.

-Gracias.

-Y…-se sacó algo más del bolsillo-Esto.

Era un papel doblado por la mitad. Me puse nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿pudiste…?

-Sí, claro. Te dije que lo haría, ¿no? El caso es que tu amigo es muy guapo, Sakura…-puso una risa tonta-Aunque se le da un aire a Sasuke…

-Mm… Un poco.

-El caso es que se decepcionó un poco (bastante, en realidad) al ver que no habías podido ir. Le di tu mensaje, y él escribió esto en respuesta. Y, tranquila, no lo he leído.

La abracé.

-Muchas gracias, Tenten, de verdad.

-Nada. Para eso estamos-sonrió ampliamente-Ahora, voy a ver si pillo a Neji antes de que entre en clase. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Esperé a estar sola antes de desdoblar la hojita de papel.

"_Espero que sigamos en contacto, y podamos volver a vernos"_

Debajo había un número de teléfono. Y estaba firmado con una S.

"_Sai…"_

Me alegré de que él también quisiera volver a verme.

Guardé el papel con mucho cuidado (tenía su número de teléfono, no podía perderlo) y me dirigí a mi clase, donde ya me estarían esperando todos.

-Ey, pelo chicle.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Karin. Estaba sola. Y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Ojeras, piel pálida. Aunque su gesto continuo de desafío seguía allí, la veía mucho más vulnerable. ¿Habrá ido al médico? Debería.

-¿Q-qué pasa?

Se acercó a mí.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Mm… ¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

-Pero, la clase…

-Sabes que el profesor de biología siempre llega tarde.

-Sí, bueno…

-Verás… He estado pensando…-empezó a decir, no dejándome otra opción más que quedarme a escucharla-Y, creo que…-no me miró cuando dijo esto último-…tal y como me dijiste, creo que debería decírselo a Suigetsu.

"_Que está embarazada de él"_

Me alegré de su decisión, porque creí que era la mejor.

"_Inocente de mí"_

-…Bien. Me alegro.

No esperaba que me confiara aquello, al igual que cuando me confesó lo de su embarazo.

-Y, eh…-era la primera vez que la veía dudar, y que parecía incómoda-Pensaba decírselo en la hora del descanso.

-Vale.

-Y, esto… Me acompañarás, ¿no?

-¿Q-qué?

Para ella, decir aquello de aquella manera era como pedirme el favor de que la acompañara; porque tenía miedo. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Me mordí el labio. No debería meterme más en este asunto, pero…

"_Te lo ha pedido a ti, en vez de a cualquier otra persona. Aunque sea poco, confía en ti. No la dejes ahora en la estacada"_

-…Está bien.

Asintió con la cabeza, aliviada, aunque no quisiera dejarlo entrever.

-De acuerdo. Pues… luego nos vamos.

Y se marchó con paso apresurado a clase. Al rato, yo la seguí.

Tenía una amalgama de sentimientos encontrados en mi interior. Por el tiempo que pasé con Sasuke. Por la nota de Sai. Por las palabras de Karin.

¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?

"_Estoy cansada… Tengo sueño" _

Esto, sí que no me lo esperaba.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!_

_Y por fin tenemos aquí un nuevo capítulo! Y un capítulo prácticamente SasuSaku :) Y, para la exasperación de algunos, no llegaron al final XD (habrá otra oportunidad…? :P)_

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que no sé cómo me habrá quedado… Espero que bien y les haya gustado :) _

_Por otra parte, Sakura no está bien del todo… ¿Verdad?_

_Y ya tiene un modo de comunicarse con Sai! ;) Y Karin se decide a hablar con Suigetsu, y Sakura será testigo de ello. ¿Qué pasará? _

_A partir de aquí las cosas se van a…complicar un poco (yo lo dejo caer XD). _

_Pues nada. Aquí me despido, y espero que no por mucho tiempo, pero ya digo que el tiempo para escribir escasea, y mucho -.- _

_Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo durante este tiempo. Me ha animado a seguir escribiendo, a pesar de los malos momentos que he pasado. _

_Y… Feliz Navidad! :)_

_Bye~!^^ _


	30. Capítulo XXX

_Hola! Qué tal?^^ _

_Ejem… Ha pasado tiempo, no? _

_La acusada se enfrenta al cargo de tardar varios meses sin publicar un nuevo capítulo. ¿Cómo se declara? _

_Culpable, aunque en mi defensa diré que es porque la uni me tiene absorbida. Es más, tenía este capi a medias desde hacía semanas, pero no he tenido tiempo para finalizarlo y revisarlo hasta hoy. Que penita, de verdad._

_Siento mucho la tardanza. En mi vida me había retrasado tanto! Aunque parece que esto va a ser lo más normal ahora V.V _

_Quisiera agradecer todo el apoyo que recibo para que esta historia siga adelante. Porque, aunque tarde, no quiero dejarla a medias. No, señor! XD_

_En tal caso, mira, si ya hemos llegado al capi XXX! O.o Quien lo iba a decir XD_

_Bueno, recapitulando un poco… Karin había decidido (medio aconsejada por Sakura), que le dijera a Suigetsu que estaba embarazada. Veremos qué pasa!_

_Pues nada. Disfruten del capi ;)_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXX: Complicado**_

-Sakura, ¿dónde estabas?-me preguntó Ino al entrar en clase-Está a punto de empezar la clase.

-Pero si Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde…-dijo Naruto.

Me encogí de hombros y dejé mi mochila al lado de mi pupitre y me senté.

-Me he entretenido un momento hablando con Tenten.

Miré de reojo a Karin, y me sorprendí al ver que me estaba mirando, pero, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella la apartó y se metió en la conversación de sus amigas, aunque apenas intervenía, lo cual era raro, siendo ella, pero estaba claro que su mente está en otro sitio.

"_Está nerviosa. Y tiene miedo, mucho miedo"_

En cierto sentido, me recordó a cuando yo me enfrenté a la operación. El experimentar puro miedo irracional ante algo que sabes que tienes que enfrentar y superar. Pero eso solo es decisión tuya.

-Oye, Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás…bueno, estás comiendo bien y esas cosas?-volvió a preguntarme Ino.

-Sí-mentí-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque estás en los huesos, chica! Y estás tan pálida que pareces un fantasma.

-Buu-dije, con una sonrisa.-Seguro que no es para tanto.

Sentía la mirada preocupada de Sasuke. Le devolví la mirada para tranquilizarlo.

-Oye, ¿habéis hecho el ejercicio dos de química?-dije para cambiar de tema-Es que no he conseguido sacarlo.

-Oh, pues pregúntale a Hinata o al idiota de Sasuke, ellos son los listos-habló Naruto.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿No te das cuenta de que tú mismo te contradices al llamarme idiota y listo en la misma frase, estúpido?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te llamo como me da la gana.

Los demás contuvimos un suspiro al ver algo que ya se hacía tan familiar.

Kakashi no tardó por aparecer por la puerta, dar cualquiera excusa de su tardanza, y empezar con la primera clase de la semana.

Bostecé. Tenía mucho sueño.

En cierto sentido, yo también me sentía nerviosa. No debería acompañar a Karin a ir a hablar con Suigetsu. Es algo que deberían hablar ellos dos, para bien o para mal.

Cerré un momento los ojos.

"_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?"_

-Sakura-al rato, escuché mi nombre; hice caso omiso-Sakura-insistió.

Solo cuando abrí los ojos y vi que estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa, caí en la cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en clase.

Miré a Naruto. Sonreía con los dientes bien a la vista.

-Puede que Kakashi-sensei sea bueno contigo, supongo que porque le sacas buenas notas y tal, pero no deberías quedarte dormida en clase, Sakura-chan.

-S-sí-susurré-L-lo siento. No me había dado cuenta y…

-Ja, ja. Ya se ve.

-Y es que estoy muy cansada últimamente…

-Tranqui, además es lunes.

Le dirigí una última sonrisa y miré al frente. La pizarra tenía un montón de cosas escritas que, efectivamente, no habían estado ahí un momento atrás.

Resoplé y me puse a copiarlas en mi cuaderno rápidamente.

Por suerte, no estaba de las primeras en mi fila, y los compañeros de delante me habrían tapado. Habría sido vergonzoso si me llamaran la atención en clase por eso.

Apreté los labios.

"_¿Cuándo fue que me quedé dormida?"_

*.*.*

En cuanto sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la tercera hora y el comienzo del descanso, como si de una especie de resorte se tratara, Karin se incorporó totalmente rígida de su sitio y, con grandes zancadas, abandonó el aula, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación a sus amigas, que se quedaron un tanto extrañadas.

No me miró, porque no hacía falta.

Me levanté yo también.

-¿Adónde vas, Sakura?

-Tengo algo que hacer. Luego nos vemos.

Y para no dar más explicaciones, salí con paso apresurado del aula, después de despedirme de todos. Pude ver en los ojos de Sasuke la pequeña decepción.

"_Ya pasaremos más tiempo juntos"_

La verdad es que no sabía a dónde ir. Karin no me había dicho nada al respecto.

Por suerte, no tardé en encontrarla en uno de los pasillos cercanos a la biblioteca.

-Karin.

Me acerqué a ella.

Se la veía tensa.

-Le…he visto. Le he dicho que tengo que hablar con él.

-Ajá-asentí con la cabeza.

-Nos espera en una clase vacía. No quiero… Bueno, ya sabes, esto no es algo que deba saber todo el mundo.

Volví a asentir.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que te acompañe?

Se encogió de hombros.

Pero sabía lo que ocultaba ese gesto de fingida despreocupación, por lo que no dije nada más y la seguí.

Al entrar en el aula, supe perfectamente que aquí nadie molestaría. Parecía una antigua aula de música. Había una pizarra con partituras y un armario que no estaba cerrado y en el cual se podían vislumbrar algún que otro instrumento. A juzgar por su aspecto y por la penumbra reinante, hacía tiempo que no se usaba.

Suigetsu ya se hallaba allí, apoyado en uno de los pupitres. Al vernos entrar, se enderezó. Torció un poco el gesto.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-dijo, claramente a mí.

-Yo…Eh… Pues…

-Yo la he pedido que venga. No pasa nada-intervino Karin.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

-Como tú quieras. Eres tú quien me ha llamado para hablar, y decías que era algo entre nosotros…-había un matiz en su voz que no supe identificar.

Me alejé un poco de ellos. Pegué mi espalda contra la pared, medio escondida entre las sombras al lado de la puerta cerrada.

Veía el rostro confuso de Suigetsu, y veía la espalda tensa de Karin.

-Verás, yo…-empezó a decir Karin-Yo…

-¿Qué?-quiso saber Suigetsu-Vamos, deja de ponerte tan misteriosa-sonrió-Sabes que eso no va contigo.

-E-e…-era incapaz de hablar; en la quietud de la habitación, la escuché inspirar fuertemente, y soltar el aire lentamente antes de decir, en un susurro:-Estoy embarazada.

Silencio. Todos parecíamos estar conteniendo el aliento; quizá nos olvidamos de respirar.

-¿H-hablas en serio?-dije entonces, incrédulo, Suigetsu.

Karin no respondió, pero la respuesta era clara, y se reflejó en el rostro de Suigetsu. Me pareció incluso escuchar sus dientes afilados rechinar. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Y es…?-empezó a decir.

-Sí-respondió Karin, sabiendo a qué se refería.

Y más silencio. Quisiera saber qué pensaban. Cómo estaban afrontando aquello. Quisiera ser tan valiente como en estos momentos lo está haciendo Karin.

Suigetsu parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna.

-Oye, mira…-volvió a decir Suigetsu, que se removía incómodo al lado de uno de los pupitres-…Lo siento.

Contuve el aliento.

-Me… Me gustas mucho, Karin, de verdad-con sorpresa y alivio, vi cómo la sinceridad teñían sus palabras; realmente la quería, podía verlo-Pero…-se cortó-Soy un estudiante como cualquier otro-empezó a decir entonces-Saco notas más o menos decentes, y me meto en líos de vez en cuando. Yo… Aún soy muy joven. Lo siento, pero no puedo ocuparme de algo como esto.-alzó la vista y la miró-Hagas lo que hagas al respecto, apoyaré tu decisión, pero… Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte en nada.

Empezó a andar hacia ella. Esperaba que la abrazara, dijera algo más, incluso que cambiara de opinión, pero pasó de largo por su lado, murmurando un último "Lo siento".

Cuando se acercó a la puerta, pude ver su rostro contraído por la tristeza que emanaba, y me pregunté que podría haber salido mal para que se sintiera así, que era como debía sentirse Karin.

Abandonó el aula y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus pasos alejándose dejaron de oírse pocos instantes después.

Ahora, solo estábamos Karin y yo.

Me seguía dando la espalda, y no decía nada. Me tenía preocupada. Quizá… Quizá esto no fue una buena idea.

"_Por eso no debiste meterte en esto, estúpida"_

Me despegué de la pared y di un tímido paso al frente.

-Karin…

Me pareció oírla murmurar algo. Me acerqué a ella.

-Karin-repetí.

-Lárgate-la escuché a decir, aún de espaldas a mí.

-Karin, yo…

-Vete.

-Pero…

Entonces se dio la vuelta y pude ver sus ojos cristalizados. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Que te largues. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-me asustaba el hecho de que lo dijera con voz contenida; hubiera sido mucho mejor que me gritara. Así, parecía una niña a punto de derrumbarse-Todo… Todo es tu maldita culpa.

Me mordí el labio inferior, di un par de pasos hacia atrás, me di la vuelta y salí del aula.

"_Todo es tu maldita culpa"_

Porque yo la sugerí que hablara con él, y ahora, ella le había perdido.

La cabeza me bullía con toda esta situación, y eso que en realidad a mí no me afectaba, al menos no directamente, y me pasé el resto del descanso deambulando por pasillos vacíos. Hacía buen tiempo, así que los alumnos estarían en el patio disfrutando de sus almuerzos. Por mi parte, yo sentía un agujero en el estómago, como desde hacía semanas.

Me sentía mareada. Me apoyé contra una pared e intenté tranquilizarme. Hice ejercicios de respiración y esperé a que la vista se me aclarara. Esto estaba pasando con demasiada frecuencia.

Me alejé de la pared y, según me dirigía a clase, la campana sonó. El recreo había finalizado.

Cuando llegué a clase, vi que la mochila de Karin no estaba.

"_Se ha ido"_

Me senté en mi sitio y resoplé.

Solo intento ayudar a las personas, para así sentirme mejor conmigo misma por haber sido incapaz de ayudarme a mí misma por tanto tiempo, pero parece que soy incapaz de hacerlo. Quizá no todo el mundo puede ser feliz.

Mis amigos entraron por la puerta.

Sonreí al verlos.

-¿Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer?-me preguntó Kiba.

Asentí.

-Era devolver un libro a la biblioteca-mentí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Me encogí de hombros. Esperaba que dejaran el tema, y lo hicieron.

Bostecé.

-Qué sueño…-comenté.

-Es lunes, ¿qué esperabas?-rió Naruto, seguramente recordando cómo me había quedado dormida a primera hora.

Le di un codazo.

-Oye, ¿y Karin?

Me giré y vi a las amigas de Karin preguntarse dónde estaba. Quise hacerme pequeña. Quizá así Karin volvería.

La profesora entró al rato y me obligué a escucharla.

Sentí como si debiera pedirla perdón.

"_Sí, me disculparé la próxima vez que pueda hablar con ella"_

Así que, deja de darle vueltas.

*.*.*

Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Por una parte, estaba deseando llegar a casa antes de que lo hicieran mis padres. Por otra, simplemente quería pasar el rato con Sasuke.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

Di una vuelta sobre mí misma y le miré. Desvié la mirada.

-No-miré al frente y seguí andando-Es solo cansancio.

-Últimamente siempre pareces cansada-dijo, entre reproche y preocupación, colocándose a mi lado. -¿Seguro que estás bien?

Me detuve. Le miré.

-Sé que estás preocupado, pero, la verdad es que estoy un poco harta de que todos a cada momento lo estéis haciendo.-sentí un escalofrío y dejé de mirarle-Me trae malos recuerdos, ¿sabes?

Me abrazó.

-Lo siento.

Escondí el rostro en su pecho.

"_Yo siento que te tengas que preocupar con razón"_

Quisiera que todo lo malo se evaporara…

Me separé de él. Nos miramos. Sonreí.

-Vamos-le di un beso-Hay muchos deberes que hacer.

-¿Y yo te entorpezco?-enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-Bueno, todavía no he llegado a casa, ¿no?

-Mm…

Me besó.

-¿Insinúas que soy una mala influencia?

-Mm… Puede ser.

Reímos.

La risa de Sasuke era algo que no se podía escuchar muy a menudo, por lo que era algo agradable y, siempre que podía, intentaba que lo hiciera, al igual que sonreír.

Siempre ha sido un niño muy serio, de todos modos.

Le recordé cuando tenía trece años y sentí nostalgia.

-Hasta mañana-nos despedimos con otro beso cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-Sí. Hasta mañana.

Le despedí luego con la mano mientras se alejaba. Luego, le perdí de vista.

Me gustaría ser más egoísta a veces, y pedirle que me esperara y acompañara todos los días a casa para volver juntos. Pero no podía hacer eso (al menos no todos los días). Tenía lectura con Sasori…

Entré en casa y cerré la puerta. Nadie había llegado todavía.

"_Podría probar a hablar con Sasori"_, él es amigo de Suigetsu…

Me descalcé, dejé la mochila en el suelo, saqué el papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me aproximé al teléfono.

Cierta expectación hacía que me temblara la mano. ¿O era otra cosa?

Leí la nota un par veces y me repetí el número para no marcarlo mal.

¿Será buena hora para llamar?

Marqué el número y esperé.

Tras varios pitidos, alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Sí? _

-¿Sai?

_-… ¿Sakura?-_su voz sonaba sorprendida.

Reí, al ver que me respondía con otra pregunta.

-Sí, soy yo.

_-Ho-hola_-su voz sonaba extraña por teléfono; supuse que a mí me pasaría igual.

Me apresuré a decir lo que quería decirle, principal motivo de mi llamada.

-Oye, siento mucho no haber podido ir el viernes pasado. Es que… Bueno…

_-Nada, tranquila…_

-No, es que solía ir los viernes al centro porque…ayudaba a una amiga mía con un trabajo que tiene, pero ya no puedo ir más.

_-¿La que me pasó tu mensaje?_

-Sí. Por cierto, gracias por darme un número de teléfono. Temía…perder el contacto contigo. No quería… No quería volver a desaparecer sin avisarte ni nada.

Cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron mis labios, me di cuenta de que aún me sentía culpable por no poder despedirme de él aquella vez, al borde ya del límite de mi salud; por fortuna, he tenido ocasión de volver.

_-Yo tampoco quería que pasara eso. Que perdiéramos el contacto, quiero decir_.-su risa me llegó apagada por el auricular.

-Ya…-me mordí el labio inferior-¿Crees que…podríamos vernos este sábado un rato? Tengo que ir a hacer un recado y quizá…

_-¡Claro!-_se apresuró a decir, cortándome incluso-_No hay problema._

-Pues… ¿Qué te parece a eso de las…once de la mañana, en la parada de autobús?

_-Genial. _

Sonreí.

-Bien.

Escuché la puerta principal. Debía ser papá o mamá, o los dos, ya puestos.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos el sábado, ¿de acuerdo?

_-Sí, hasta entonces._

Colgué, quizá un poco precipitadamente. No es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero si mi madre me veía hablando con alguien por teléfono, no me dejaría tranquila hasta que no le contara todos y cada uno de los detalles, y el hecho de que Sai no era alguien del orfanato ni del instituto, probablemente la descolocara un poco. Y, de todas formas, no sabría muy bien cómo presentarle, dado su situación, sustituyendo a otra persona en una familia condenadamente rica.

Cogí mi mochila del suelo y me asomé al recibidor.

Sonreí.

-Hola, mamá, papá.

*.*.*

-¡Buenos días, Sakura!

-Hola.-miré en derredor-Eh… ¿Y Karin?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Decía que no se encontraba bien. Ayer también se fue pronto de clase. No sé, ya se le pasará.-su total despreocupación era incluso algo preocupante (valga la redundancia).

-Ajá…

"_¿Seguro que está bien?"_

En tal caso, hoy no podré hablar con ella…

-¿Y… ha ido al hospital?-todos me miraron, como si supiera algo que ellos no, y así era el caso, aunque ellos no lo supieran-L-lo digo… Porque si no se encuentra bien…

Tenten suspiró.

-Tsunade-sama se preocupé al instante, pero como con todos. Una vez casi llama a emergencias cuando Naruto se atragantó comiendo ramen.

-Oh, sí, ¡qué buena esa!-comentó Kiba, y rió.

-Del golpe que me pegó en la espalda, se me quitaron todos los males-dijo Naruto.-Me dolió más su golpe que otra cosa.

Rieron.

-El caso es que…no. Karin se ha negado rotundamente a ir al hospital.-terminó por decir Tenten.

-¿Ves? Si dice eso, tan mal no puede estar.-añadió Ino.

Entendía su postura a la defensiva respecto a Karin, teniendo en cuenta que, para ella, Karin podría representar todo de lo que ella había huido. Pero, aunque más tarde, Karin también lo hizo. ¿Acaso las personas no merecen una segunda oportunidad?

"_Tú también deberías darle una segunda oportunidad a Temari…"_

Me mordí el labio inferior al pensar en Gaara.

De todas formas, me extrañaba que Karin aún no hubiera ido al médico, dada su situación.

"_¿Digo algo o no?"_

Por la tarde, en la biblioteca junto con Sasori, mi mente era incapaz de centrarse en la lectura.

-Sasori-senpai…

Alzó la vista de su libro, sin soltar la página.

-¿Sí?

-Eres… amigo de Suigetsu-senpai, ¿verdad? Ese chico que siempre va contigo.

-Así es-asintió-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué preguntar, y no me parecía bien hablar de un tema que no me incumbía, pero una vez sacado parte del tema de conversación, no podía simplemente quedarme callada.

-Es que…soy…amiga de Karin-Mentira-Y… No sé-sacudí la cabeza-Sé que eran novios, y creo que algo pasó entre ellos, y estoy preocupada por ella porque no la veo bien…

Suspiró, puso el marcapáginas y cerró el libro.

-Sé a qué te refieres. Podría decirse que Suigetsu está igual.

-Igual, ¿cómo?

-Creo que la echa de menos, pero no sé por qué demonios no vuelve con ella.

-Ya veo…

"_Qué complicado…"_

-Ah, por cierto, Sasori-senpai, el jueves…

-Ah, sí, ya me lo comentaste. Revisión médica, ¿verdad?-asentí-Y el viernes no tenemos club… Pues te veré la semana que viene, a no ser que coincidamos en los pasillos o en el patio-sonrió; daba gusto volver a verle hacerlo después de que su situación familiar se recompusiera.

"_Aunque Gaara ya no esté…"_

Sonreí.

-Sí, hasta luego.

*.*.*

Karin no vino al instituto en toda la semana.

Probé a llamar por teléfono al orfanato en dos ocasiones. La primera vez cogió el teléfono Naruto, y la segunda Neji. Ambos me dieron una negativa, porque Karin no quería ponerse.

El jueves y el viernes fui por la tarde al Hospital Konoha.

-Procederemos, como ya te informamos, a realizarte una serie de pruebas para ver tu condición actual, dado tu historial clínico-asentí, algo cohibida; echaba de menos a Kurenai, mi pediatra-Serán análisis variados, porque queremos hacerte un examen exhaustivo, por eso se harán en varios días, y no se te comunicarán los resultados hasta que se tengan todos y se hayan analizado todos para dar un diagnóstico al respecto-me miró bajo sus gafas de pasta-¿Lo has entendido?

"_Qué complicado"_

Pasamos de unos simples análisis de sangre y una revisión normal y corriente (tomarme la tensión, mirarme los oídos, la garganta…) el jueves, a varias radiografías el viernes.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la herida del brazo?

Me miré la fina cicatriz del antebrazo y pensé en el cuchillo penetrando mi piel; sentí un escalofrío. Negué con la cabeza y no comenté nada de los temblores. Si había algo mal con mi mano, ya lo dirían las pruebas médicas.

-Hola, cariño. La cena ya está lista, lo que tarde en poner la mesa-se acercó a mí y me puso ambas manos en los hombros-¿Qué tal?

Le di un par de papeles que me habían dado en el hospital y le transmití las palabras de la doctora.

-Así que… A esperar, ¿verdad?-comentó mi padre.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, e intenté cenar algo.

-Sakura, hija, despierta.

-Mm…-ronroneé.

Entreabrí los ojos. Casi me da un infarto (Ja, ja, ja. Qué graciosa eres, Sakura) al ver la cara de mis dos padres a escasos centímetros de la mía.

-¿Q-qué?-tartamudeé.

-Te has quedado dormida en el sofá. Nos has preocupado un poco porque no parecías despertar.

Me estiré e incorporé.

-No es nada…-bostecé-Solo estoy cansada. Creo que me voy a la cama.

-Está bien-me dieron un beso en la mejilla-Que descanses, cariño.

-Buenas noches.

*.*.*

Me quedé dormida a la mañana siguiente.

Por suerte, era sábado, pero había quedado con Sai.

Me di prisa, aunque intenté disimularlo delante de mis padres, y les (medio) conté mis planes respecto a la mañana del sábado.

-Me voy a comprar cuadernos y bolis, que me he quedado sin ellos.

-¿Tan pronto, hija?

Me encogí de hombros.

-La vida del estudiante de instituto, mamá. Apuntes para parar un tren.

Y lo mejor de todo (o lo peor) es que aquello no era mentira.

-¡Me voy!

-Vale, pero no tardes.

-¿Necesitáis algo del centro?

-No, tranquila. ¿Llevas dinero para el bus?

-Sí, y para las compras. ¡Hasta luego!

Estaba impaciente. Hacía mucho que no le veía, y tenía la sensación de que quería contarle un montón de cosas.

No sé por qué con él era todo diferente. No era como Naruto y los demás. Quiero decir, no es como mis otros amigos. En cierto sentido, es como con Sasori, o como era con Gaara.

Una persona fuera del ámbito del orfanato, que, aunque se preocupa por mí, no me agobia por ello, porque me ve más como una persona normal que como una persona enfermiza.

"_Quizá sea porque no te han visto cuando estuviste a punto de morir"_

O eso creo.

Cuando llegué a la parada, habían pasado diez minutos de la hora de encuentro.

Sai ya se encontraba allí, y me sentí mal por haberle hecho esperar, especialmente porque había sido yo quien había fijado la hora.

Se le iluminó el rostro al verme.

-H-hola. Siento el retraso.

-No te preocupes-dijo, educadamente, como siempre. Así daba gusto.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Como siempre.

Reí.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Ya sabes, la vida social tan ocupada de un niño rico-dijo con sarcasmo, algo que no parecía pegarle mucho.

-Ah… Eso-le seguí la corriente.

Rompimos a reír.

Creo que la gente nos miraba raro. Como cuando Naruto, Kiba, Ino y Tenten se ponían a cantar juntos a pleno pulmón en mitad de la calle.

-Tenías algo que hacer, ¿no? Vamos, te acompaño.

Visitamos varias tiendas, aunque primeramente fuimos a por mis cuadernos y bolígrafos. Aproveché para también comprar más material escolar, como minas y un portaminas de repuesto.

-¿Tú no necesitas nada?-le pregunté.

-No. Me lo compran todo.

Fruncí los labios.

-¿Aunque no te guste el color del cuaderno?

Me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-Nunca me lo había planteado. Quizá debería ser más exigente.

Sonreí.

-Claro, hazte el niñito mimado.

Sabía que le gustaba bromear sobre su condición, porque seguía sin estar del todo cómodo, por eso agradecía que sonriera y riera con el tema, aunque yo solo dijera tonterías al respecto.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas. Paseamos. Hacía buen tiempo. Era muy agradable. Aunque pronto tendría que volver a casa.

Me invitó a un helado (aunque me opuse todo lo que pude), y nos sentamos en un banco a comerlos.

-Sakura-dijo, cuando terminé el helado; tiré la tarrina de helado en una papelera cercana. Me limpié las manos en los vaqueros (mis padres me habrían regañado por eso).

-¿Sí? Estaba rico, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Verás… Quería…-se calló; parecía darle vergüenza. Lo sé porque su rostro habitualmente pálido se ponía ligeramente rojo, e incluso un poco sus orejas.

-¿Que te invite yo esta vez a algo?-bromeé.

-Quería pedirte un favor-dijo, serio, mirándome fijamente, lo que me desconcertó un poco.

-¿Y… qué es?

Pude oírle tragar saliva. Sus siguientes palabras no fueron más que un susurro.

-¿Podrías…ser mi pareja?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_La cosa entre Karin y Suigetsu no ha acabado muy bien -.- Y Karin, como es comprensible, no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Ya veremos cómo sigue la cosa con estos dos…_

_Por otra parte, Sakura se tiene que hacer unas pruebas. Y… ¿Qué le ha pedido Sai? XD _

_En el próximo capi ya se verá! :P_

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Bye~!^^ _


	31. Capítulo XXXI

_Hola! Qué tal están?^^_

_Yo por fin descansando después de un curso muy intenso, que apenas me ha dejado respirar, me temo -.- Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, soy feliz y tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo libre ;)_

_Así pues, he podido escribir otra capi más! La verdad es que me gustaría haber terminado y subido este capi hace unos días, pero estoy en la playita y tengo muy mala conexión a internet -.- En tal caso, aunque se ha hecho de rogar, aquí está el nuevo capi :) _

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XXXI: Agradecimiento**_

-¿P-pareja?-tartamudeé, incrédula; notaba la cara caliente-Sai, yo…

-D-deja que me explique.

Él también estaba sonrojado, y, debido a su palidez, era más notorio. Aquello hacía que la situación fuera más incómoda, aunque no tendría por qué serlo.

Desvió la mirada y me pareció verle inspirar hondo.

-Verás-empezó a decir-En unas semanas, Itachi va a organizar una fiesta en la mansión Uchiha-me miró; no dije nada, por lo que continuó-No es más que otra de esas aburridas fiestas de sociedad, pero, dado que desde que tengo quince años se me permite asistir a ese tipo de eventos. Aunque es más bien que estoy obligado a ir-suspiró, cansado-Y en esta ocasión debo llevar acompañante. Pareja.

-Oh…-se me escapó entonces, sintiendo un repentino alivio que poco después me hizo sentir algo culpable.

-Me negué, diciendo que no tenía con quien ir y que, de todas formas, no quería asistir a esa estúpida fiesta.

A pesar de su condición y de sus circunstancias, creo que era comprensible su casi aversión por todo lo referente a la aristocracia actual. A pesar de haber vivido y estar viviendo en un ambiente de lujo y que no le faltaba de nada, debido al abandono de sus verdaderos padres para salvar un orgullo que, en mi opinión, no merecía la pena, Sai mostraba una actitud rebelde y contrapuesta a todo por lo que él se había visto obligado durante toda su vida.

-Pero… Como Sasuke Uchiha-no pude evitar tensarme ante aquel nombre que, quisiera o no, era compartido, en realidad, por dos personas-Heredero de los Uchiha, he de estar presente.

"_Heredero"_

Claro. Cuando falleció Fugaku Uchiha, cabeza de la familia, todo pasó a Itachi, que era el heredero y, al ser el actual cabeza de familia, la posición de heredero pasaría a Sai.

"_Una pesada responsabilidad para alguien tan joven"_

-Vaya… No suena nada divertido-no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir, además, sabía que a Sai le encantaba bromear sobre los ricos, y yo, que soy de una familia que siempre ha estado muy limitada en cuanto a dinero, no tenía mucha dificultad en reírme con él del asunto.-Seguro que irán todos muy bien vestidos, con demasiada colonia encima y a presumir de sus grandes fortunas-dije, intentando poner un tono socarrón.

Aquello lo hizo sonreír.

-Ni te imaginas.

-Debe ser duro-comenté entonces.

-Lo es-murmuró, más para sí que otra cosa.-Pero tengo que ir. La verdad es que no sé si podré aguantarlo. Es estar fingiendo delante de demasiadas personas durante mucho tiempo. Por eso pensé que quizá…podrías ser mi pareja ese día. Siento que así todo me sería más fácil de sobrellevar.

-¿Para reírnos de ellos discretamente?-aventuré, alzando una ceja.

-Esa será una de las principales atracciones.

Me hizo reír.

Yo no encajaba en aquello. Podría intentar fingir, como Sai, pero no sé si sería capaz. Además, no es algo que me guste ni con lo que me sienta cómoda. Además, era la vida robada de Sasuke.

-Sai, no sé si…

-Por favor, piénsatelo. Aún hay tiempo-me miró, casi desesperado.

-Pero… Yo no soy de esa clase de gente… No tengo tanto dinero, ni ropa bonita ni…

-Te comparé un vestido-dijo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Un vestido?

-Sí. Y unos zapatos también, y todo los complementos que quieras.

-Ja, ja, ja. Así no se me compra-bromeé.

-Por favor…

Y al verle, al escucharle, supe que no podía darle la espalda, porque, en realidad, fuera consciente o no de ello, fuera directa o indirectamente, sentía que se lo debía.

-Está bien…-acepté con un suspiro. Esperaba no arrepentirme.

Tanto el rostro como los ojos parecieron iluminársele.

Entonces cogió mis manos entre las suyas y me miró fijamente.

-Gracias.

-B-bueno, no tan deprisa-aquellas palabras parecieron desinflar su ánimo-He dicho que sí, pero… En realidad tendría que hablarlo con mis padres. Quiero decir, dudo que me dejen ir por ahí a fiestas pijas sin que les consulte.

-Oh, claro-pareció caer en la cuenta de ello; sus manos soltaron las mías-Sí, tienes que hablar con tus padres…

-Te aviso que no será fácil convencerles.

"_Sobre todo a mi madre"_

Entonces se levantó de golpe del banco.

Le miré confusa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos.

-¿Vamos? ¿Adónde?-entonces caí en la cuenta de la hora-Oye, Sai, la verdad es que tendría que ir yéndome… Se supone que he venido a comprar unas cosas y ya las he comprado… Tengo que ir a casa.

Me cogió de la mano.

-Exacto-le miré sin entender-Vamos a tu casa.

-¿A mi casa?

-Sí. A convencer a tus padres.

*.*.*

Fuimos andando hacia mi casa tras su proposición. Sai parecía curioso por cualquier cosa a lo largo del camino. ¡Como si mi barrio resultara fascinante! No pude evitar sonreír. Se me hacía una actitud adorable. Seuro que no paseaba mucho por este tipo de zonas.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Se quedó mirando la fachada.

-No es una mansión, pero uno se apaña-bromeé.

-Es muy bonita. Yo también tenía una casa parecida antes.

Cuando ponía esa cara, y cuando pronunciaba la palabra "antes" con ese tono, sabía perfectamente que se refería a cuando era "Sai" y vivía con sus padres.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura.

-He vuelto-anuncié, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y Sai.

-Oh, Sakura, ¿has encontrado todo lo que necesit…?

Mi madre se paró a media frase (creo que ni se dio cuenta) al asomarse a la entrada, y verme acompañada. Su semblante se tornó inescrutable.

Había ido mentalizándome sobre cómo proceder, ya que era la primera vez que traía a un amigo a casa, pero me quedé en blanco al respecto.

-Sí, he comprado todos los cuadernos y demás que necesitaba-dije, alzando la bolsa con los utensilios, como si necesitara una corroboración.

-Sakura, ¿quién…?-empezó a decir discretamente, sin parar de analizar a Sai con la mirada.

Mi padre también se asomó, y llegó al lado de mi madre. A diferencia de mi madre, que parecía estar siendo sometida a alguna clase de prueba de presión, mi padre nos miraba con curiosidad.

-Oh, es…-entonces callé. Por un breve instante, me asaltó la duda sobre cómo presentarle.

-Sasuke Uchiha-se presentó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Por la sorpresa, así como el reconocimiento en los ojos de mis padres, supe que sabían quién era. Al menos, el famoso (que por algo era famoso) apellido Uchiha no les era desconocido.

-Sí, es un amigo-añadí entonces-Me lo encontré mientras hacía las compras y, eh… Se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a casa-mi voz no sonaba muy convincente, aunque no es como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Por sus rostros, sabía que había muchas cosas que querían decir. Especialmente mi madre.

-Siento molestarles-intervino nuevamente Sai-Solo quería acompañar a Sakura para informarles de que se ha planeado una fiesta en la residencia Uchiha, y me gustaría que Sakura viniera, en calidad de acompañante.

Mis padres parecían más estupefactos ahora, si es que eso era posible. Sus caras eran un cuadro. Me habría encantado inmortalizar aquel momento para futuras risas.

-Es dentro de un par de fines de semana. Por favor, les ruego que lo piensen. Y, si no es inconveniente, me gustaría ocuparme también de la ropa que llevaría. Sería un regalo por aceptar mi petición-sonrió; era esa clase de sonrisas que encandilaban a cualquiera.

Entonces, supe que se había ganado a mis padres. Al menos, en gran parte. Nada como un niño rico de excelentes modales y con un par de regalos bajo el brazo. Sai, a lo largo del cambio que experimentó su vida, estaba casi segura de que sabía cómo ganarse, en muchas ocasiones, el favor de los adultos.

Por eso se le veía tan convencido.

-B-bueno-mi madre fue la primera en reaccionar-Es algo repentino…

-Sí, claro, lo entiendo. Por eso, como hay tiempo, espero que lo consideren. Además, Sakura me ha dicho que le encantaría ir, ¿verdad?-me miró entonces, con ojos esperanzados, pero a la vez victoriosos, esa clase de ojos que muestran la alegría de aquel que se ve vencedor.

-La verdad es que sí, me encantaría-dije-Podría ser divertido… Además, como apenas nos vemos…

Sai asintió, dándome la razón.

Ambos miramos a los dos adultos, que nos miraban con incertidumbre y fascinación, como si no concibieran que la situación que se estaba dando en la entrada de su casa se estuviera dando realmente.

-Bien. Lo pensaremos.

Sai y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa contenida.

"_Lo ha conseguido"_

-Bueno, no quisiera importunarles más, me marcho-anunció entonces mi amigo, que parecía que ya tenía más que practicada aquella táctica de escapada en el momento justo; no paraba de sorprenderme-Le he dicho los detalles de la fiesta a Sakura-sonrió y se acercó a mí-Tienes mi número, así que estaremos en contacto. Esperaré tu respuesta.

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla, se despidió con otra reverencia y salió de casa de los Haruno. La puerta se cerró tras él y me vi sola bajo las miradas de mis padres.

Mi madre reaccionó por completo entonces. Me miró como si no acabara de creérselo.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-me interrogó-¿El heredero de la empresa Uchiha?

Asentí tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Vaya…-es lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Mi padre sonrió.

-Un buen chico-comentó.

-Y qué educado… Y apuesto-añadió mi madre.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar la risa.

-No sabía que conocieras a… Bueno, a alguien de…su posición.

Esa vez no pude evitar reír.

-Ni que fuera un príncipe o algo parecido, mamá-dije, entrando ya por fin en casa; si a Sai le pareció maleducado que no le ofreciéramos entrar (la sorpresa de mis padres había sido mayúscula y parecían haberse olvidado de ser buenos anfitriones. Dudo que volviera a pasar lo mismo si se diera la ocasión) no lo mostró.

-Pero Sakura, cariño, ese chico es de una familia muy importante. Y me cuesta creer que seáis amigos-aquello me ofendió un poco, pero supuse que era comprensible su postura, aunque no la compartiera-Porque, no va a tu instituto, ¿verdad?

-No-solté la bolsa con los cuadernos en el salón.

-¿Cuándo le conociste?

Ya había empezado con el interrogatorio de tercer grado.

-Fue hace años-aquello les sorprendió todavía más-No hace tanto-aclaré-Le conocí en una de las excursiones que hice con el orfanato.

Mis padres asintieron y no dijeron nada más de eso. Sabía que no les resultaba cómodo hablar de aquello, dado que, según me habían confesado tiempo atrás, aún se sentían culpables por haberme "abandonado" en aquel lugar para conseguir el dinero para mi operación. Fue por mi bien, pero una pequeña parte de nosotros se resentía por aquella decisión de la que ni siquiera me hicieron partícipes.

-Sai es un chico genial. Me cae my bien, y me gustaría ir a esa fiesta. No es que me llame mucho la idea en general, la verdad, pero me lo ha pedido como un favor, y no me gustaría decepcionarle.

-No, claro…-caviló mi madre.

-¿Sai?-preguntó entonces mi padre.

Me mordí la lengua.

"_Mierda"_

-Sí-mi voz se atoró un poco-Es un mote-mentí-La verdad es que soy la única que le llama así-miré las anillas de los cuadernos porque no sabía qué otra cosa mirar-Pero le gusta. Y a mí también.

Asintieron.

-Sakura-miré a mi madre-¿Seguro…que es solo un amigo?

Me sonrojé ante su sugerencia.

-S-sí. Solo somos amigos.

"_Ay mamá… Si supieras que ya tengo novio…"_

Les di otros detalles que Sai me había dado respecto a la fiesta, aunque tendría que llamarle para hablar de horas y demás.

-Bueno, déjanos pensarlo, hija…

-Vale-sabía que no podría ir sin su permiso; es por eso que Sai había venido a casa.

Pero sabía que, aunque reticentes, no les parecía mala idea.

Su hija había hecho un amigo fuera del círculo del orfanato, que era un chico guapo, rico y de buenos modales. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

Por una vez, estaba segura de que Sai agradecía la posición en la que se encontraba.

*.*.*

Llegó el lunes. Y, con él, una semana con más de una sorpresa.

La primera fue ese mismo lunes.

Después de faltar al instituto desde que le dio la noticia a Suigetsu, Karin había venido a clase aquel día.

Me la encontré en uno de los pasillos, camino al aula. Me alegré de verla. Por lo que me habían contado Ino y Tenten, se pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación en el orfanato y apenas comía.

-Está más huraña que de costumbre-agregó Ino.

Sin embargo, aquel día vi decisión en sus ojos. Se la veía segura, como si pudiera hacer frente a una tormenta ella sola. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Se acercó a mí con pasos firmes y me clavó su oscura mirada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora.

Aun había tiempo para que empezara la primera hora de clase… Además, seguía preocupada por ella. En cierto sentido, me sentía culpable por haberla animado a hablar de aquello con Suigetsu.

Caminó con paso firme hasta un pasillo por el que no pasaba ningún alumno ni profesor.

Temí que me pegara. Quizá había decidido soltar su frustración y echarme a mí la culpa. Quizá me gritara, como no había hecho aquel día.

"_-Que te largues. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-me asustaba el hecho de que lo dijera con voz contenida; hubiera sido mucho mejor que me gritara. Así, parecía una niña a punto de derrumbarse-Todo… Todo es tu maldita culpa."_

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vino a continuación.

Cuando se detuvo, se dio la vuelta para mirarme y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Estupefacta, fui testigo de cómo se echaba a mis brazos y me abrazaba.

-Oh, Sakura… ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No sabes cómo te lo agradezco… Ay, ¿por qué no te habría hecho caso antes…? Me habría ahorrado todo este sufrimiento.

Me quedé muda de la impresión. Cuando reaccioné, fui consciente de que me estaba agradeciendo. Pero, ¿agradeciendo qué?

-Karin, ¿qué…?

Se separó de mí y me miró con ojos brillantes.

-¡No estoy embarazada!-exclamó con un gritito agudo, incapaz de contener la emoción.

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-parpadeé, confusa.

-No estoy embarazada-repitió.

-P-pero…

-Fui al hospital el fin de semana, a que me hicieran una revisión. La verdad es que no quería, por miedo a lo que pudieran decirme. ¡Solo tengo diecisiete años! Pero, al final, resultó que, a pesar de todos los síntomas, no era más que un embarazo psicológico. ¡Psicológico! Estaba tan afectada por cómo había vivido hasta que entré en el orfanato, y por la inestable relación que llevaba que… No sé. La verdad es que no lo sé.

"_Embarazo psicológico"_

-Debería haber ido al médico mucho antes. Debería haberte hecho caso.-sacudió la cabeza-Siento mucho todo lo que te dije. Se que solo querías ayudar. Pero… Creí que se me venía el mundo encima.

-No, no es nada… Entonces, ¿Suigetsu…?

Sonrió.

-Tengo que decírselo-se apresuró a decir-Pero tenía que decírtelo a ti también, Sakura.

-N-no hacía falta.

-¡Claro que sí!

Estaba viendo una faceta de Karin que no creí siquiera que existiera. No parecía más que una niña emocionada cuando sabe que la van a regalar aquel juguete con el que llevaba mucho tiempo soñando.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperas para ir a decírselo?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Me dio otro fuerte abrazo. Murmuró otro "Gracias" (como si yo realmente hubiera hecho algo) y salió de allí corriendo.

Me quedé mirando por donde se había ido, aún confusa. Todo había pasado muy deprisa. Pero, no pude evitar sentirme agradecida por haber podido ayudarla, aunque también la hice sufrir.

Todos nos merecemos un poquito de felicidad.

Esperaba que ella la encontrara.

*.*.*

Karin no vino en toda la primera hora de clase. Esperaba que eso fuera una buena señal.

La vi en la hora del recreo y, esta vez, no se cortó en abrazarme fuertemente delante de todos.

Vi la cara desencajada de todos, especialmente de Ino, Tenten, Naruto y Kiba ante tal hecho.

Me solté de su agarre.

-¿Ha ido bien?-me atreví a preguntar.

-¡Sí! Oh dios mío, ¡volvemos a estar juntos!

Sonreí.

-Me alegro. Además, se ve que le gustas un montón.

Se sonrojó, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡N-no digas tonterías!-pero se veía que le gustaba.

Reí.

Vi como Naruto me hacía señas para decirme que se adelantaban para dejarnos solas.

-Oye, tampoco te pases-me fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, si… Lo siento-no sé por qué, Karin ya no parecía tan aterradora como antes.

-En tal caso… No sé cómo agradecértelo. De verdad.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. No he hecho nada. Todo era cosa tuya. Bueno, y suya también-añadí, refiriéndome a Suigetsu.

Se la veía radiante. Me pregunté si a mí también se me ponía esa cara cada vez que estaba con Sasuke.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

-En realidad…-empecé a decir-Sí que hay algo que me gustaría pedirte-la miré-Por favor, no des de lado a Matsuri.-su gesto se suavizó-Sé que no puedo obligarte a que seas su amiga, pero ella realmente te aprecia, y aun a pesar de todo, te echa de menos. Me gustaría que dejaras a un lado cualquier tipo de prejuicio, porque es una chica genial que no se merece que la ignoréis de esa manera.

Suspiró.

-Tienes razón. No soy quien para juzgarla. Además, la conozco desde que entramos en el instituto, y sé que es buena gente. Es cierto que mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió que le gustaran las chicas, pero sinceramente, eso me da igual. Creo que he visto y vivido lo suficiente como para saber que hay muchas clases de personas, así como de gustos.-me miró-No te prometo nada, más que nada porque no sé si el resto de mi grupo de amigas la aceptará así como así, pero, sí te prometo que no la daré de lado-sonrió-Hay pocas cosas peores que la indiferencia, ¿no crees?

Pensé en aquellos niños del colegio al que apenas iba. Su indiferencia, su crueldad. El dolor que sentí. Y lo que supuso que Matsuri fuera mi amiga.

-No sabes cuánta razón tienes.

Asintió.

-Y, eh… Bueno…-se la veía azorada-Nosotras también somos amigas, ¿no?

Sonreí.

-Claro. Solo con una condición-me miró expectante-Que no me vuelvas a llamar pelo chicle.

Por toda respuesta, se echó a reír.

*.*.*

Tras lo ocurrido, Karin se veía como una nueva persona. Nada de palidez, nada de vómitos, y además tenía menos insultos en la boca, lo cual era de agradecer.

Los demás me pidieron explicaciones ante el extraño comportamiento de Karin, y tuve que decir que se había echado novio. Aunque sorprendidos, se alegraban.

-Así Karin será más amable.

Tiempo después, Matsuri vino a hablar conmigo, al borde del llanto, con lágrimas de emoción, de que volvía a ser amiga de Karin.

-Fue la primera amiga que hice al entrar en el instituto. No sabes lo que me alegro de que vuelva a aceptarme-me dijo.

Yo en aquel momento era todo sonrisas. Yo me alegraba por ella.

-Parece que Suigetsu se ha echado novia-comentó Sasori, sacándome de mi lectura-Me dijo que Karin le había dicho que le debía mucho a una chica de pelo rosa.

Devolví la vista al libro.

-No sé a quién se puede referir-me hice la tonta.

-Gracias. Por mi amigo.

-No sé por qué todos os empeñáis en darme las gracias. No he hecho nada.

-Si todos te dan las gracias, es precisamente porque algo habrás hecho. Muchas veces, uno solo quiere ayudar, pero no sabe qué hacer. Hay veces en que simplemente escuchar a otra persona, o darla algún consejo, es lo que uno hace para ayudar al otro. Ah…-suspiró, cerrando su libro-A veces pienso que nos contentamos con más bien poco, ¿no crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Cada uno es feliz a su manera.

El martes y el miércoles tuve que someterme a otro par de pruebas médicas en el hospital. Volvieron a recordarme que hasta que no me hiciera todas las pruebas y llevaran a cabo todos los análisis y obtuvieran todos los resultados, estos últimos no se me darían.

Me hicieron un par de preguntas de rutina, y al final me atreví a comentarle a mi médico de cabecera que, últimamente, me cansaba más rápidamente y me entraba el sueño con más frecuencia.

Ella se limitó a asentir, apuntarlo en su ordenador y hacerme un examen rutinario con su estetoscopio y poco más. No comentó nada al respecto.

-Todo parece en orden a simple vista. Quizá se deba a que no te alimentas bien y que no duermes bien, por eso el cansancio y las horas infrecuentes de sueño. En tal caso, como te están haciendo estas pruebas, ellas nos dirán las medidas a tomar en caso de que algo esté mal.

-De acuerdo.

El jueves, hubo otra sorpresa.

-¿Y Tenten?-pregunté a los demás-¿Hoy no ha venido?

Se miraron entre ellos, como si fueran cómplices de algo. Se les veía cansados, a la par que preocupados.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Está enferma?-me preocupé yo entonces.

Miraron a Neji, como si buscaran algún tipo de aprobación.

Los ojos de Neji, que siempre parecían imperturbables, se veían apagados, y sus labios no eran más que una fina línea.

-…Se ha quedado en el orfanato-me dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es…por su tío.

Parpadeé, confusa, pensando que había oído mal.

-¿Su tío? Pero él está en la cárcel…

-Sí, así era. Nos enteramos ayer por la tarde. Al parecer… Se suicidó en su celda hace varios días.

Contuve una exclamación, llevándome las manos a la boca.

-¿Está…muerto?

Asintió sombríamente con la cabeza.

-No es que uno se pueda alegrar por la muerte de una persona, aun cuando es ese tipo de personas-habló con rencor; sinceramente, no era para menos, después de todo lo que sufrió Tenten por su culpa-Pero la noticia ha afectado bastante a Tenten, por eso no ha venido.

La congoja me estremeció. Sentí cómo el pecho me dolía con cada latido.

Me vi transportada a acontecimientos de hacía más de tres años.

Tenten, la que fue mi compañera de cuarto. La que intentaba sonreír siempre pese a todo, incluso a pesar de haber huido de su casa, porque sus padres murieron y su tío se convirtió en su tutor, y la obligó a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Recuerdo cuando vi a aquel hombre por primera vez. Parecía un hombre delgaducho y triste. Como un fantasma. Y sin embargo, aquello impulsó a que Tenten intentara quitarse la vida.

A pesar del tiempo, aquella imagen no se me iba de la cabeza. Los cristales. El rojo. El olor.

"_Con un suave empujón, terminé de abrir la puerta, y no me gustó para nada lo que vi._

_El espejo estaba roto. Trozos grandes y pequeños de cristal se esparcían por el suelo, el suelo en el cual estaba tirada Tenten, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con un trozo de cristal en una de sus manos, mientras que de sus muñecas escapaban, aunque finos, imparables hilos de sangre roja, que daban un aspecto macabro a la escena. El suelo era blanco y rojo._

_-¿Ten…ten…?_

_Ella no respondió."_

Recordé el quedarme sin aire gritando por ayuda hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Gracias a eso, frustré su suicidio, y me contó su triste historia.

Se consiguió una orden de alejamiento para su tío, que hace no mucho incumplió. Tuve un escalofrío involuntario al recordar el cuchillo rasgando mi piel.

Al final, no era más que un hombre consumido que hacía daño a las personas que le rodeaban. Y había terminado él con su propio sufrimiento.

Tenía que ir a ver a Tenten.

-¿Puedo ir al orfanato a verla esta tarde?

Neji asintió.

-Creo que eso le hará bien.

El día pasó lentamente, como si los minutos arañaran las paredes, negándose a pasar, haciendo que el tiempo no avanzara. Me podía la impaciencia, aunque tampoco es como si realmente pudiera hacer algo por Tenten. No lo sabía, y aquello me consumía. Sin embargo, solo sabía que necesitaba verla.

En la hora del recreo, le pedí a Hinata su móvil.

Marqué el número de trabajo de mi madre, aquel que me había hecho memorizar.

Tardó en contestar, ya que estaba trabajando.

Al quinto pitido se oyó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Diga?_

-¿Mamá? Soy yo, Sakura.

_-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Es raro que me llames… ¿No tienes clase?_

-Es la hora del descanso. El móvil es de Hinata-en ese momento deseé tener el mío propio-Te llamaba para decirte que hoy volveré un poco tarde a casa-dije, contundente; no la estaba pidiendo permiso, solo la informaba.

_-¿Llegar tarde?-_por el tono de su voz, estaba sorprendida, a la par que a la defensiva; quizá hubiera tardado menos llamando a papá_-¿Por qué, Sakura?_

-Porque pensaba ir a visitar a Tenten esta tarde.

_-¿No ha ido a clase?_

-No. Es que… ha muerto un familiar suyo.

_-Oh…-_escuché perfectamente la consternación de mi madre.- _¿Quién…?_

-Su tío.

_-Pobre niña… Tan joven… Estará destrozada._

La verdad es que no podía saberlo, pero por supuesto que aquello había afectado a Tenten, de un modo u otro.

-Sí, por eso, mamá…

_-Sí, claro, no hay problema, cariño. Gracias por avisar. Se lo diré a tu padre._

-Vale.

_-Y… Dale el pésame a tu amiga. Lo siento mucho. Y si hay algo que podamos hacer…_

-Sí, se lo diré.

Nos despedimos y colgué.

Le devolví el móvil a Hinata.

Miré el reloj.

"_Solo un poco más…"_

*.*.*

Volver al orfanato, después de bastante tiempo, y junto con mis amigos, debería alegrarme. Hubiera querido que aquella visita no fuera por aquel motivo.

Ni siquiera la mano de Sasuke, entrelazada con la mía, lograba mitigar mi inquietud.

Y solo cuando estuve frente al orfanato, recordé que Sasuke me dijo que lo estaban remodelando. Y vaya que si se notaba el cambio.

Habían quitado todo el óxido que pudieron de la verja de la entrada, y la habían pintado. Habían sustituido las tejas rotas del edificio, y habían pintado toda la fachada exterior. Habían arreglado el patio, quitando las malas hierbas. ¡Incluso los columpios estaban más limpios!

-Es…-se me escapó entonces un susurro, sin pretenderlo-Genial. Lo habéis dejado increíble.

Aquello les hizo sonreír.

-Lo nuestro nos ha costado-dijo Naruto.

-Algunos hacían más que otros. Y tú, Naruto, no eres precisamente de los que más hacía-dijo Ino, con inquina; le encantaba picar a Naruto.

-Eh-se quejó-Podría decirse que prácticamente pinté toda la fachada. Y el comedor.

-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas.

Al entrar, también vi ligeros cambios, especialmente en el comedor, que ahora tenía un color más claro y vivo. Algunas mesas y sillas habían sido sustituidas por otras más nuevas.

Cuando me vio, Tsunade me espachurró entre sus brazos. Una sensación tan familiar y acogedora me invadió que sentí ganas de llorar.

Había extrañado a mi otra familia.

-Tsunade-sama-sonreí cuando me soltó.

Shizune también se echó a mis brazos.

-Ay, Sakura, ¡pero cuánto has crecido!-lloriqueaba.

-T-tampoco es para tanto…-reí.

-Es que hace mucho que no te ve. Te echaba de menos.-dijo Kakashi.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Shizune-san. En cuanto a Kakashi-sensei… Bueno, le veo a diario en el instituto.

Sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Sí, debo venir más a menudo-me dije-Por cierto, habéis dejado el orfanato muy bien.

El orgullo tiñó las facciones de Tsunade.

-¿Verdad que sí? Estaba deseando arreglar un poco este viejo edificio…

-Viejo como tú, ¿no?-dijo Naruto.

Se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Con la ayuda de Shizune, quizá hagamos algún arreglo más-entonces recordé que Shizune me dijo que había estudiado arquitectura-A fin de cuentas, solo se ha hecho algo de limpieza y se ha dado una capa de pintura.

-¿Un poco de limpieza?-inquirió Kiba-¡Nos pasamos horas y horas limpiando! ¡Y pintando!

Al igual que Naruto, recibió un golpe.

Los dos amigos se quejaban en silencio en una esquina.

Noté cómo mi ánimo se enfriaba por la pregunta que iba a hacer.

-¿Y…Tenten? ¿Cómo está?

El rostro de los tres adultos se cubrió de un halo de tristeza, que sabía que era por lo que pasaba Tenten, no por la suerte que había corrido aquel hombre que era su tío.

-Está en su habitación. Desde que ayer entrada la tarde nos llegó la noticia… No ha querido salir. Y apenas come. Y…me preocupa su salud.

Cuando Tsunade dijo aquello, supe que lo que le preocupaba era más bien su salud mental, quizá temiendo que volviera a producirse la situación de tres años atrás, cuando Tenten intento quitarse la vida. No creía que se diera eso. Tenten había madurado mucho desde entonces. Y contaba con el apoyo de todos nosotros.

-¿Habéis podido hablar con ella?

-Sí, claro, no es como si hubiera hecho voto de silencio… Pero no se abre con nosotros respecto a este tema. Quizá contigo sea diferente.

Aquello me sorprendió.

-¿Por qué iba a ser diferente?

Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa cansada y se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe. Quizá porque la has ayudado mucho y porque fuisteis compañeras de cuarto.

Aquello me hizo sonreír.

Dejé la mochila en el comedor, donde los demás se sentaron para ponerse a hacer los deberes, más bien una excusa para no tener que esperar de brazos cruzados.

Me dirigí a los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones.

-Sakura.

Me detuve y giré para ver a Neji. Podía ver que la preocupación casi parecía abrumarle.

-Ayúdala. Ayuda a Tenten, por favor-me dijo en un susurro-No quiero que vuelva a sufrir por esto. No por escoria como ese hombre-dijo, resentido.

Tenía las manos apretadas en forma de puño. Se le pusieron blancas por falta de riego de sangre.

Le cogí las manos e hice que aflojara el puño.

Me miró a los ojos.

-Haré lo que pueda. Pero, tú tampoco deberías sufrir, Neji. No creo que eso le gustara a Tenten. Ni a ninguno de nosotros.

Bajó los hombros y me pareció ver que inspiraba hondo.

-Tienes razón. Gracias-la última palabra apenas fue un murmullo silencioso.

Un agradecimiento por algo que aún ni siquiera había intentado.

Quise ganarme todos los agradecimientos que aquellas personas me atribuían.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de los dormitorios.

Retomé mi camino, aquel que llegué a conocer también.

Una vez estuve frente a la puerta que fue mi habitación durante meses, dudé. ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer para ayudarla?

Entonces recordé las palabras de Sasori.

"_-Si todos te dan las gracias, es precisamente porque algo habrás hecho. Muchas veces, uno solo quiere ayudar, pero no sabe qué hacer. Hay veces en que simplemente escuchar a otra persona, o darla algún consejo, es lo que uno hace para ayudar al otro."_

Esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente.

Inspiré hondo.

Golpeé levemente con los nudillos la puerta. Escuché ruido al otro lado.

-¿Tenten? Soy yo, Sakura. ¿Puedo pasar?

Porque, a veces, a uno le parece más fácil intentar ayudar a los demás, que ayudarse a sí mismo.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Acompañante. A eso se refería Sai con lo de pareja :P La verdad es que me encanta sus artes persuasivas para convencer a todo el mundo XD Ya veremos qué pasa con esa fiesta… (que dará qué hablar, créanme XD).

Y, espero haberles sorprendido, porque creo que eso nadie se lo esperaba, pero… Karin no está embarazada! Les he engañado vilmente! Jajaja! XD Nah, pobre chica, no estaba preparada para algo así, y también se merece ser feliz, y al parecer con Suigetsu lo es :)

Y… Otra sorpresa. El tío de Tenten se suicida en la cárcel O.o Esperemos que Tenten esté bien…

Pues… Lo de siempre. Si quieren saber cómo sigue, háganme feliz comentando el capi :P Y siento mucho la espera V.V

_Muchas gracias por todo! (en especial por la paciencia)_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. Hace relativamente poco escribí un oneshot del fandom Shingeki no Kyojin (sí, vuelvo a estrenarme en otro fandom XD) titulado "__Miserablemente humano__". Por si les interesa pasarse a leer y comentar :)_


	32. Capítulo XXXII

Hola! Qué tal? :)

Yo fue acabar el verano, y entrar de lleno en el nuevo curso de la uni (por eso no se me ha visto el pelo por aquí :P). Había olvidado lo estresante que era XD Y el tiempo libre se redujo a prácticamente cero.

El caso es que por fin me pude volver a poner con este capi, que tenía a medias desde hace mucho, y terminarlo, poquito a poquito.

Sí, lo sé, está por acabar el año y yo seguía sin actualizar. Por favor, no me maten, la universidad ya lo está haciendo XD

Hoy me he dicho (después de pasar el día estudiando): "Hoy acabo el capi sí o sí". Y aquí está XD

Como siempre, muchas gracias por la paciencia, de verdad. No sé qué sería de mí sin ella :)

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXII: Reconciliación**_

Al traspasar el umbral, me embargó la penumbra de la habitación. La única luz que entraba era la del atardecer por la ventana, las luces apagadas.

Cerré la puerta con el menor ruido posible.

Tenten se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazada a un cojín, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Sabía dónde su mente estaba divagando.

Di un par de pasos hacia ella, y solo entonces se giró para mirarme.

-Hola-murmuré.

Había tal silencio que no quería alzar la voz. Sentía como si estuviera rompiendo algo, quizá la débil burbuja que Tenten había creado en aquella estancia, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Desvió la mirada.

-Hola-me devolvió el saludo, con una voz apenas audible.

Con pasos lentos, me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado en la cama. Si le molestó o no quería que estuviera tan cerca, no lo manifestó. Quise pensar que era una buena señal.

Al estar más cerca, pude apreciar su rostro, a pesar de la escasez de luz. Estaba más pálida y tenía los ojos perdidos, y sus contornos oscurecidos. Me pregunté si habría estado llorando.

La verdad es que no había pensando con anterioridad qué decir exactamente, y ahora, estando allí, me sentía estúpida por no saber siquiera cómo empezar la conversación.

-…Hoy no has venido a clase-terminé por decir. No dijo nada-No te preocupes, no hemos dado muchas cosas nuevas. De todas formas, cualquiera de nosotros te podemos dejar los apuntes.

Más silencio. Sabía que me escuchaba porque, aunque no me mirara, hacía leves gestos con la cabeza cuando hablaba.

-…Me han contado lo de tu tío-la vi tensarse y apretar más fuerte el cojín que entre sus brazos reposaba.-Lo siento. Sé que… Bueno, no es como si…-lo medité; ¿cuál era la manera más apropiada de decir lo que pensaba al respecto?-Sé que no fue un buen tío para ti, ni mucho menos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que fuera tu tío, un familiar, que estuvo contigo cuando…-recapacité y preferí no seguir por ahí; parecía que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Puede que ni siquiera Tenten quisiera escuchar todo eso y solo quiera que me vaya y la deje en paz-Así que… Debe haberte dolido la noticia.

Y callé.

Alcé tímidamente la mirada y me encontré con Tenten mirándome fijamente. Parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

-…Claro-musitó-Claro que me ha afectado y dolido la noticia. ¿Cómo no lo haría?-parecía hablar más para sí que para mí.

-Es normal-dije entonces.

-Eso quiero pensar. Pero creo que no lo entienden. ¿Sabes? Eres la primera que me dice eso. Los demás piensan que aquel hombre que tanto daño me hizo no se merece siquiera que llore por él. Quizá tengan razón. Seguro que la tienen. Pero… Pero…-escondió el rostro en el cojín-No puedo evitar pensar que he perdido al único familiar que me quedaba-su voz me vino amortiguada.-Aun a pesar de que le odio con toda mi alma.

-Eso también es normal. No creo que debas recriminarte eso, ni mucho menos. A veces uno está hecho tal lío que ni siquiera sabe cómo se siente-solté una carcajada triste, pensando en mi propia situación, en lo que había estado viviendo hasta ahora.

"_Cuando la muerte me perseguía día y noche"_, cuando era incapaz de vivir como yo quería.

-En realidad…-empezó a decir nuevamente-Quizá esté así, no solo por el hecho de pensar que he perdido a todos los miembros de mi familia, sino porque, muy en el fondo, yo…me siento aliviada-escondió el rostro en el cojín-Aliviada al pensar que, pase lo que pase, aquel hombre que se hacía llamar mi tío no volverá-su voz sonaba amortiguada nuevamente-No volverá a hacerme daño.-alzó la cabeza y me miró-Ni a mí, ni a nadie que me importa.

No pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia mi antebrazo cuando dijo aquello último, recordando cómo el cuchillo había rasgado mi piel como si de papel se tratara…

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, no queriendo volver a rememorar aquello.

-Entonces… No debes martirizarte por sentirte de esa manera-susurré-Es lo menos que podrías hacer, en realidad.

Se me quedó mirando durante unos instantes, para luego, lentamente, soltar el cojín que entre sus brazos reposaba, y fui yo quien sustituyó ese pequeño cojín que había estado apretujando.

La devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias-musitó contra mi hombro.

-De nada-musité contra el suyo.

Nos separamos. Nos miramos. Se restregó la cara, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Tenten… Los demás están muy preocupados por ti. Quizá deberías salir, hablar un poco con ellos. O al menos, cenar. Me han dicho que llevas todo el día encerrada y no has comido nada. Eso no es bueno-negué con la cabeza-Hay que rellenar esto-dije, golpeando ligeramente su estómago.

Aquello la hizo sonreír débilmente.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón…

Sonreí. Me bajé de su cama.

-Venga, vamos.

No dijo nada, y me preocupé un poco. Creí que había conseguido que abriera su corazón, y así poder seguir adelante.

Me relajé cuando terminó por bajar ella también de su cama, dejando atrás el cojín, las sábanas, y las lágrimas.

Fui hacia la puerta, pero entonces Tenten me agarró de la manga de la camisa.

La miré, confusa.

-Verás, Sakura. Hay… Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

*.*.*

-Tsunade-sama.

Me miró cuando la llamé.

-¿Puedo usar algún teléfono?

-¿Mm? Sí, claro. Hay uno en mi despacho.

-Vale. Gracias.

-¿Recuerdas…?

-Segunda puerta a la izquierda, ¿verdad?-dije, interrumpiéndola.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Esa clase de sonrisas que solo están reservadas a las madres, cuando tiene algo que ver con sus hijos.

Me aliviaba pensar que, aun a pesar de lo que ha sufrido, es feliz. Y que, aunque solo sea un poco, es la madre de todos nosotros.

Cerré la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Me quedé mirando la estancia por unos instantes.

Aquel despacho no había cambiado nada en todos aquellos años.

Los libros, las estanterías, incluso los papeles desparramados por la mesa.

Sigue prácticamente igual al día en que mis padres se sentaron en aquellas dos sillas frente al escritorio de Tsunade, y tramitaban mi traslado al Orfanato Konoha.

En aquel momento, aún no me hacía a la idea de lo que estaba pasando. Luego llegaron las lágrimas cuando, a la salida, mis padres me dejaron sola junto con una pequeña maleta.

Tanto tiempo ha pasado… Y aun a pesar de lo que sufrí, de todo lo que me dolió, he pasado aquí los mejores momentos de mi vida, junto con todas estas personas. Sé que no me arrepiento de ello, aunque la decisión no hubiera estado en mis manos. Nunca he sido capaz de decidir nada por mí misma, porque tan solo era una niña.

Pero eso va a cambiar. Porque yo he cambiado.

Marqué aquel número que me tuve que aprender de memoria.

Tras dos pitidos, alguien contestó al otro lado del a línea.

_-¿Sí? Residencia Haruno._

-¿Mamá? Soy yo, Sakura.

_-Oh, hola, cariño. ¿Ya has hablado con tu amiga? ¿Cómo está?_

-Bueno… Todo lo bien que puede estar uno en estos casos, supongo.

_-Sí, por supuesto…_

-Mamá, te llamaba para pregunt…para decirte-me corregí-que voy a pasar la noche en el orfanato.

_-¿Qué?-_aquello pareció pillarla desprevenida.

-Es por Tenten. No creo que sea buena idea dejarla sola, y, bueno… Quiero acompañarla.

_-Pero Sakura, mañana tienes clase._

-Pueden prestarme un uniforme limpio.

_-Y tienes aquí tus libros…_

-Puedo tomar apuntes en hojas aparte y pasarlos luego a limpio en los cuadernos de cada asignatura. Además, me pueden prestar los libros-ya lo tenía todo pensado.

_-Ah…-_la pude oír suspirar a través del aparato-_Está bien, está bien. Pórtate bien y cuida de tu amiga, ¿de acuerdo?_

-Sí-no pude evitar sonreír, satisfecha de haberla convencido tan pronto. Era odioso a veces lo sobreprotectora que era.-Dale besos a papá de mí parte.

_-Sí, lo haré. Hasta mañana, Sakura._

-Hasta mañana.

Y colgué.

Al salir del despacho, me encontré con Naruto.

-Oh, Sakura-chan, ¿ya te vas?

-Mm… En realidad… Me preguntaba si os importaría que pasara aquí el resto del día…

Los ojos parecieron iluminársele.

-¿Te quedas esta noche con nosotros?

-Si no hay ningún prob…

-¡Genial!-exclamó, solapando mi voz, a la vez que me abrazaba fuertemente, aunque se separó al instante-Voy a decírselo a los demás-y salió corriendo pasillo adelante.

De verle Tsunade, el echaría la bronca, ya que no le gusta nada que corramos por los pasillos, como si de un colegio se tratara. En parte, este fue nuestro colegio hasta que fuimos al Instituto Konoha…

Aunque no lo había consultado con nadie, a todos les alegró mi presencia en la cena. Además, tal y como me había prometido, Tenten había salido de la habitación para cenar, algo que había dudado de que fuera a hacer dado que se pasó el resto de la tarde encerrada.

Al verla, a todos pareció quitárseles un peso de encima. Podía verlo en sus miradas. Especialmente Neji.

-¿Te quedas a cenar, Sakura? Qué bien-Karin se sentó a mi lado.

Dios mío, cómo había cambiado esta chica. Seguía teniendo mala leche cuando quería (a fin de cuentas, era parte de su personalidad), y actuaba más madura que la mayoría de nosotros, pero aun así, daba gusto ver que, siendo feliz, ella también podía repartir algo de felicidad. Aunque solo sea que ya no me vuelve a hablar mal ni me llama "pelo chicle" (odio los motes, a no ser que se hayan puesto con cariño).

Fue una cena bastante agradable, la verdad. Todos intentábamos animar a Tenten, aunque me preocupé porque pudiéramos estar atosigándola al respecto pero, de ser así, no pareció importarle, ya que intentó sobreponerse y comer algo, al igual que charlar con nosotros.

Por mi parte, hacía tiempo que no me reunía a la mesa con tantas personas, y había olvidado los dispares temas de conversación que pueden surgir, como las risas, los enfados… Y las miradas. Sasuke a veces me mandaba unas miradas que hacían que yo desviara la mía, sonrojada.

En aquellos momentos deseaba estar a solas con él para poder besarle.

-Bien, ahora, ¡todos a la cama! Que mañana tenéis que madrugar-dijo Tsunade, después de que hubiéramos recogido todo lo referente a la cena, usando esa voz autoritaria que ponía siempre que algo debía hacerse.

-¡Sakura!-Ino me interceptó en uno de los pasillos, tras salir del gran comedor.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-Ah, pues…-no es como si pudiera dormir sola en alguna habitación, ya que estaban todas ocupadas. Y claro, tampoco es como si pudiera ir a la habitación de Sasuke…

-Oh-enarcó entonces las cejas Ino-No te quedarás con Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Se me subieron los colores.

Creo que no me sentiría tan avergonzada al respecto de no ser por el hecho de que sí había llegado a pensarlo.

"_¿Pero qué me pasa?"_, debo estar en la edad tonta.

-Uy… Pero entonces no dormirían, ¿no?-dijo otra voz tras Ino.

-¡Naruto!-exclamé, fulminándole con la mirada.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es la hora de meterse con Sakura y hacer que se ponga de los nervios? Ays… Había olvidado lo que era pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, y más en un espacio cerrado como es el orfanato, donde prácticamente se compartía todo.

-Ja, ja, ja-rieron los rubios.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza al ver aparecer a Sasuke.

"_El que faltaba"_

Parecía una situación surrealista. La verdad es que me daban ganas de reír porque, a pesar de la vergüenza, me divertía.

En mi casa, a estas horas tengo que irme a la cama como una niña buena…

-Oh, Sasuke…-Naruto puso cara y ¿voz? de circunstancias-Estábamos debatiendo sobre con quién debería dormir Sakura.

-Mientras no sea contigo porque roncas como un tractor y babeas como un caracol, dará igual.

Ino y yo contuvimos una carcajada.

-¿Qué has dicho, idiota?

-¿Por qué será que en este tipo de situaciones, siempre te haces el sordo?-Sasuke se lo estaba pasando en grande, y es que siempre había disfrutado de sus pequeñas peleas infantiles con su medio hermano.

-Tú…-gruñó Naruto, aunque no verdaderamente enfadado; pero aun así quería replicarle.

-Sakura-escuché entonces; me giré para mirar a Tenten, que ahora se encontraba al otro lado del largo pasillo-Ya te he buscado un pijama.

-¿Pijama?-dijo Naruto, incorporándose a la conversación, como si el tema fuera con él o se hubieran dirigido a él.

-Claro-respondió Tenten, y un atisbo de sonrisa quiso asomar por entre sus labios-Sakura dormirá conmigo esta noche.

Mi salvadora.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Gracias-la cogí de la mano y despedí con la otra a los demás-Buenas noches.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, la que fue nuestra habitación, cerramos la puerta.

Si Tenten me había invitado a pasar la noche con ella, no podía rechazarlo, no queriendo que el poco ánimo que parecía haber cogido se apagara, como la pequeña llama de una vela que se extingue hasta con la más suave brisa.

-¿Me ayudas?-la dije, después de habernos puesto los pijamas, señalando la parte baja de su cama-No puedo sacar la cama de debajo de la tuya yo sola…-quizá debería hacer más ejercicio aunque solo sea para fortalecer mis brazos un poco más. Además, desde la herida, cuya cicatriz aún palpita en mi brazo, ese brazo apenas es capaz de levantar peso alguno.

-Eh… No-dijo, titubeante.

-¿No?-la miré, sorprendida, creyendo no haberla entendido.

-Preferiría…-empezó a decir-Que duermas en mi cama.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… Me tranquiliza tener a alguien al lado cuando…cuando estoy…alterada-dijo, a falta de otro adjetivo con que calificar su estado de ánimo-Ayer se lo pedí a Neji y…

-Vale, vale. No hay problema. Además, te entiendo-dije, mientras veía cómo se subía a la cama y se arrellanaba contra el extremo de la pared para que yo cupiera-Después de que me diera algún ataque al corazón, siempre le pedía a mi madre o a mi padre que pasaran la noche conmigo-comenté, como si nada, como si no me doliera decirlo, como si no me doliera recordarlo-Porque temía que volviera a sufrir otro ataque y… Bueno, que todo se acabara-terminé por decir, acomodándome a su lado tras apagar la luz.

-…En ese sentido, las noches son horrorosas, ¿no crees?-me susurró.

-Sí.

Estuvimos en silencio, por mi parte mirando el techo al que también parecían haberle dado otra capa de pintura.

-Sakura.

-¿Mm?

-Gracias.

-Nada. No es como si hubiera hecho algo digno de mención-reí por lo bajo.

-Aun así.

"_Aun así"_

En parte, sentí como si volviera a ser una niña, compartiendo cuarto con una amiga, teniendo una noche de pijamas. Supongo que, en mi caso, esto es lo que más puede acercársele. Como el primer día que fui al orfanato tras dejar el hospital…

-Sakura-volvió a llamarme-Mañana…

-Sí-la interrumpí-Mañana. Después de clase-respondí, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Vale.

-Buenas noches, Tenten.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.

"_Espero que no llores en la oscuridad. Porque no estás sola"_

*.*.*

Cuando abrí los ojos de golpe, sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

-Dios…-oí que alguien maldecía a mi lado-Apaga el despertador, Sakura. Apágalo-suplicaba.

Todavía medio atontada, me incorporé como pude en la cama, totalmente desorientada.

-¿Dónde…está…?-dije, con la voz pastosa, mientras el sonido atronador seguía, imparable.

-Ahí.

-¿Ahí?

-Apágalo.

Estábamos demasiado dormidas. Yo para dar con el despertador, ella para decirme donde estaba. Hasta que lo encontré.

Alargué el brazo para apagarlo, pero no se apagaba. No sabía a qué botón había que darle.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió con estrépito.

-¿¡Queréis apagar ese maldito cacharro de una vez!?

Me llevé tal susto al ver a Naruto, que el despertador cayó al suelo y cesó su infernal ruido. Espero que no se haya roto.

-Joder, Naruto. ¡No grites!-Tenten le lanzó la almohada-¡Y fuera de nuestra habitación!

"_Nustra habitación"_, como en los viejos tiempos…

-No sé cómo puedes tener ese despertador… ¡Ni el mío hace tan ruido! Has despertado a todo el orfanato.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

-Así no llegarás tarde por una vez-sonrió, una sonrisa completamente genuina.

La mañana no había empezado tan mal, después de todo.

Naruto me miró entonces, y se rió.

-¡Menudos pelos, Sakura-chan!-bramó, riendo a pleno pulmón.

Tenten y yo nos miramos, para después mirar a Naruto.

-¡Pues anda que los tuyos!

Prorrumpimos en risas.

"_Este lugar rezuma energía incluso a primera hora de la mañana"_

Me gustaría ser capaz de levantarme así todos los días. ¿Puedo?

*.*.*

No quise preguntar ni decir nada al respecto, pero cuando vi que Tenten, aparte de cederme uno de sus uniformes limpios, se ponía ella otro, supe que iba a ir al instituto, y me alegraba muchísimo.

Aun tenía mis dudas, aunque ya tuviéramos planes para aquella tarde.

-Buenos días-me dio un beso.

Sonreí.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-dije cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo, camino al comedor para desayunar, aunque no tenía hambre alguna.

Me pregunto si el hecho de tener tan mal cuerpo era porque había dormido inquieta (y por tanto, malamente), o porque aquel despertador no solo me había despertado aquella mañana, sino que también había despertado una jaqueca en mi cabeza.

Suspiré.

-¿Has dormido bien?-esbozó una sonrisa ladina-No mejor que conmigo, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros, haciendo caso omiso a su último comentario e intentando no ruborizarme (en vano) por ello.

-Sí. La verdad es que Tenten se ha portado muy bien. Pensé… Bueno, hay ciertos momentos en que uno se viene abajo.

-Tenten es una chica fuerte-dijo entonces, sorprendiéndome-Ya está intentando pasar página.

-Sí, lo sé.

Antes de marcharnos hacia el instituto, le pedí a Tsunade que si tenía pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza. Me miró preocupada, e intentó ver si tenía fiebre, pero al ver que no era así, me la dio y dijo que comiera bien. Tanto ella como Shizune habían preparado un rico almuerzo de media mañana para todos.

Se lo agradecí y sonreí.

Esperaba que el dolor y el malestar pasaran pronto.

*.*.*

Si bien Tenten había estado todo el día un poco ausente (no la culpo), siempre había estado con Neji, que se desvivía por ella, lo cual era bonito de ver. Cuánto se preocupaba por ella, porque la adoraba. La lástima es que tuviera que estar pendiente de ella porque estuviera triste. Estoy segura de que está deseando que vuelva a sonreír.

Sin embargo, cuando acabaron las clases, Tenten vino rápidamente a mi clase.

-¿Nos vamos?-me preguntó, algo tímida.

-Sí, claro-terminé de recoger mis cosas y me eché la mochila a los hombros.-Hasta mañana, chicos-me despedí de los demás.

Y antes de que pudieran decir nada, aunque solo fuera para pedir explicaciones, Tenten y yo nos escabullimos por los pasillos atestados de alumnos que pugnaban por salir de allí y respirar la libertad que significaba poder salir de aquel edificio después de las duras horas allí pasadas.

No hablamos nada durante la caminata. Quizá por eso el camino se me hizo más largo. Y cuando por fin llegamos frente a las verjas, sentí un pequeño vuelco al corazón.

Creí estar preparada para volver allí, pero no siempre es tan fácil.

Sin mirarme, Tenten traspasó las verjas que se hallaban abiertas para adentrarse en el cementerio. Yo la seguí poco después, en reverencial silencio.

Estuvimos deambulando un poco hasta que dimos con lo que Tenten buscaba: la tumba de su tío.

Me sentí incómoda, pero permanecí a su lado, mientras miraba aquella tumba. No dijo nada. No hizo nada. Solo se quedó allí parada, haciendo que me preguntara en qué estaría pensando.

Quizá buscara algún tipo de reconciliación.

Desvié la mirada a mis zapatos.

"_-Verás, Sakura. Hay… Hay algo que quiero pedirte._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Mañana… Mañana, ¿podrías acompañarme…a ver la tumba de mi tío?_

_Me tensé._

_-Tenten… No creo que sea buena idea…_

_-Necesito hacerlo, ¿vale? _

_-Entonces pídeselo a Neji. El podrá darte mucho más apoyo del que yo pudiera darte._

_Asintió con la cabeza._

_-También pienso ir con él. Pero… También quiero ir contigo. No sabría explicarlo…pero quizá sea porque te considero mi mejor amiga.-me miró con ojos suplicantes-Sakura, por favor." _

Y ante aquello, por supuesto, no pude decir que no.

Tras lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Tenten inspiró hondo, alzó la cabeza y me miró.

-Vale. Ya está-su voz no tembló; sus ojos no lloraron.

"_-Tenten es una chica fuerte."_

Y que lo digas, Sasuke.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí-asintió-No pude asistir a su funeral. Tampoco es como si hubiera querido ir, pero… Bueno, quizá es como si necesitara confirmar que realmente se ha ido. Que no volverá a salir de aquí-dijo, mirando la piedra que el nombre de aquel hombre grabado.

-Vale.

-Vámonos-dijo, empezando a bajar la colina.

Me mordí el labio inferior e hice de tripas corazón.

-Eh… Tenten.

Se detuvo y me miró.

-La verdad es que… Yo también quiero ir a ver a alguien.

*.*.*

Era como si nada hubiera cambiado. La misma brisa. La misma piedra. Las mismas flores. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Y me sentí obnubilada al pensar que Gaara había muerto hacía ya meses.

Resultaba increíblemente doloroso lo mucho que había pasado desde entonces. Mi vida siguiendo, la suya estancada aquí.

A veces, aún se sigue apareciendo en mis sueños. Las cosas que no pudo hacer, las cosas que no pudo decir…

Todavía llevo la maldición de sus últimas palabras dichas escritas a fuego en el corazón, un corazón que ha durado más que el suyo.

Acallo un sollozo, aliviada al ver que aún me duele su recuerdo. Pienso que, de no ser así, habría significado que le había olvidado en parte. Y eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

"_¿Qué tal, Gaara? Yo muy bien. Sigo yendo al instituto, y también al hospital a hacerme pruebas. Y soy feliz, muy feliz. Tengo a tanta gente que quiero a mi lado… Solo lamento que faltes tú"_

Me restregué los ojos, por miedo de llorar, y miré a Tenten.

-Gracias-murmuré-Ya podemos irnos.

-¿Quién era? ¿Un amigo?

-Del hospital.

Asintió y no dijo nada más.

Retomamos el camino a la salida del cementerio, pero apenas habíamos avanzado un pocos metros cuando alguien me llamó. Por un momento tuve la loca idea de que era Gaara.

-Sakura…

La miré, iracunda.

Pero solo era Temari. Temari, que mató a Gaara.

-¿La conoces?-me preguntó Tenten.

Me había quedado sin palabras. No esperaba volver a verla. Al menos no así. Pero quiero pensar que he pensado lo suficiente en todo lo referente a ella como para llegar a una conclusión.

-Sí. Voy a hablar con ella.

-¿Seguro?-Tenten no parecía muy convencida.

-Sí. No te preocupes.

-…Está bien. Te espero en la puerta.

-Gracias.

Según Tenten se alejaba de mí, yo me acerqué a Temari.

Solo entonces me fijé en que traía un ramo de flores, por lo que estaba claro que había venido a visitar a su hermano.

-Hola-dije cuando llegué frente a ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Hola-respondió.

Parecía sorprendida por verme, pero tras sus ojos seguía viendo aquella inconmensurable tristeza de aquel que se siente culpable por algo que ha hecho y tiene que vivir con ello sobre los hombros.

-¿Te importa…?-dijo entonces, alzando el ramo.

Negué con la cabeza.

Volví sobre mis pasos al volver frente a la tumba de Gaara. Dejó allí las flores, cerró los ojos y murmuró algo entre dientes.

Me aparté un poco de ella y la dejé hacer.

Cuando terminó, se giró para encararme.

-Sakura… Todo este tiempo he querido volver a hablar contigo.

-Bueno… Pues aquí me tienes-dije, algo cortante sin pretenderlo.

-Sé…-empezó-Sé lo que hice. Siempre busqué una excusa, no queriendo pensar en ello. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo, si cada vez que veía a mi hermano enfermo, me suplicaba que lo hiciera? Me contó lo de Kankuro, lo que hizo por él, y lo mal que lo pasó, y aun así, lo agradecido que se mostró Kankuro con él. Yo… Yo…-tuvo que parar, porque la voz se le estaba rompiendo.

Debía ser horrible lo que estaba soportando. No podía ni imaginármelo.

-Y así conmigo Gaara. Cuando…cuando…lo hice… Me dio las gracias una y otra vez, como una especie de mantra-la vi tiritar-Y en realidad quiero pensar que le ayudé, que fue algo bueno. ¡Incluso hizo que volviera a reunirme con Sasori, del que hacía años que no sabía nada! Pero, aun así… No puedo evitar pensar que yo misma me arrebaté a uno de mis hermanos de mi lado.

-…Fue tu decisión-dije entonces-No la comparto. Como tampoco el hecho de que Gaara decidiera tirar la toalla por su enfermedad.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Cuando llevas tantos años en esa situación… La enfermedad termina por carcomerte todo por lo que vives. Lo vi con Kankuro, y también con Gaara. Cómo sus ojos se fueron apagando poco a poco en una camilla del hospital… Y cómo refulgieron cuando su vida se escapaba, porque ellos sentían que volvían a ser libres.

-…Aun así, le mataste-la acusé.

-Lo sé-dijo con la voz llorosa-Y no es como si pidiera… Como si pudiera pedir perdón por ello. Pero… Con el tiempo, he llegado a pensar, quizá por aliviar un poco mi consciencia, que realmente ayudé a mi hermanito.

Un instante de silencio. La suave brisa del atardecer me acaricia, haciéndome temblar ligeramente, mientras el sol va cambiando de color y se va escondiendo poco a poco en el horizonte lejano.

-Lo entiendo. Creo… Creo entenderlo, pero aun así no puedo aceptarlo.-dije con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo comprendo. Pero, quisiera… Quisiera que volviéramos a ser amigas.

Alcé la vista para mirarla fijamente.

-No sé muy bien qué pensarás de mí a estas alturas, pero siempre te he considerado una amiga. Eres una buena persona, lo sé, me lo ha dicho Shikamaru y lo he visto. Y, por encima de todo, porque entendías a mi hermano, y le hacías sonreír. Tan simple como eso. Siempre he iba a verle, cuando no hablaba de que le…"liberara", me hablaba de ti. Me dijo que se alegraba de haberte conocido.

Contuve un sollozo. Aliviada. Feliz. Porque parte de mí se había ido con Gaara, porque le había hecho feliz, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Inspiré hondo y me obligué a pensar. A meditar.

Pensé en aquel momento que aquella chica era demasiado joven para tener tantos remordimientos. Que ya estaba sufriendo bastante. Y, en realidad, aunque no quisiera creerlo, no la odiaba. Me sorprendí a mi misma siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

Y entonces creí entenderlo. Entenderlo de verdad.

"_Solo nosotros somos dueños de nuestras acciones, no tienen nada que ver con lo que piensen los demás. Podrás arrepentirte de ello, o quizá no. Pero eso nadie puede saberlo hasta que lo hace"_

Y si Gaara murió feliz, ¿quién soy yo para discutirlo? Porque aunque aún lloro su marcha, no le culpo por querer irse. Y solo ahora me doy cuenta.

Avanzo un par de pasos hacia ella, y me fijo en que lágrimas silenciosas corren por sus mejillas.

Alzo la mano, y ella la mira confusa.

-¿Qué…?

-Seamos amigas-dije.

"_No más rencor, aunque no te dé el perdón. Peor hagamos de esto una pequeña reconciliación"_

Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, la mueca del dolor y finalmente el llanto.

A pesar de haberla ofrecido una mano, me abraza fuertemente.

-Gracias…

-Eso no significa que te perdone-la hice ver, mientras se separaba de mí y se enjugaba las lágrimas-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-S-sí, lo e-entiendo-tartamudeó.

Sonreí. Sonrió.

Quizá, en aquel momento, yo también necesitaba pasar página.

*.*.*

-Ya estoy-anuncié, al llegar a las puertas, donde me esperaba una un poco impaciente Tenten.-Siento haberte hecho esperar.

-Nada. He aprovechado para visitar la tumba de mis padres.-me miró-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Era la hermana del amigo que he visitado.

-Oh-pareció quedarse más tranquila.

Emprendimos el camino de vuelta.

-Además-dije en un momento dado, acordándome de que ninguno del orfanato la conocía todavía-Es la novia de Shikamaru.

Tenten se detuvo en seco.

-¿¡Qué!?

Rompí a reír.

Ah… Qué bien sentaba.

*.*.*

Claro está, llegué a casa más tarde de lo normal.

Aunque mi madre me lo hizo ver, tampoco pareció importarle mucho, y menos cuando le dije que había estado con Tenten (aunque cuidé de no decirle dónde), y que además me había encontrado con otra amiga (Temari) por el camino.

-Siempre es bueno estar ahí para los que nos importan-comentó mi madre, que siempre tenía más razón que nadie, como en aquella ocasión.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sin duda.

-Por cierto, Sakura.

-¿Mm?-levanté la mirada de mi cena, desganada; era incapaz de comer, sintiendo como sentía un agujero en el estómago.

-Verás… Tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando en lo de tu amigo Sasuke…

Por un momento me quedé parada, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que se referían a Sai.

-¿Y…?-empecé a decir, algo temerosa de su respuesta.

-Creo que podría ser buena idea que vayas a esa fiesta-terminó por decir mi madre-Siempre que sepas comportarte y no volver tarde.

-¡Bien! ¡Gracias, gracias!-exclamé.

-Oh, y también.-habló mi padre-Volvemos a irnos de congreso el fin de semana

-¿Mañana?-era sábado.

-No, el siguiente. ¿Podrás quedarte con los del orfanato?

-Sí, yo me ocupo de ello-dije.

-Es que parece que tu madre causó muy buena impresión la última vez, y la han vuelto a convocar-dijo, orgulloso.

-Cariño, tú también vas-le hizo ver mi madre, que no soportaba que mi padre, ni yo, ni nadie, se menospreciara en ese aspecto.

-Claro, ¿quién iba a aguantar lo histérica que te pones cuando estás nerviosa, sino?

Reímos. Adoraba aquel tipo de momentos con mi familia.

Y la cena siguió su curso. Yo incapaz de comer, con la cabeza en otra parte.

"_Otro fin de semana sola…"_

Quizá también había cambiado en este aspecto.

"_Estoy deseando que llegue."_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Tenten ya no tendrá que volver a preocuparse de que su tío pueda hacerla daño. Y Temari solo buscaba un poquito de redención, quizás V.V_

_Sakura sigue con su malestar, puede ir a la fiesta de Sai (tendrá que decírselo y a ver qué pasa :P) y vuelve a estar solita un fin de semana… XD _

_Aunque quedan cositas por contar, así que, sin quieren saber cómo sigue, alimenten esta historia y a su autora, para que no desfallezca y, aunque tarde un poco (bastante), la anima a escribir más capis! :)_

_Muchas gracias por todo! Especialmente por la paciencia! XD_

_A mí aún me queda un poco para las vacaciones, pero, felices navidades!^^_

_Bye~!^^ _


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

Hola! Qué tal? Alguien por aquí? :)

Son las excusas de siempre, pero siguen siendo igual de válidas: los estudios no me dejan casi nada de tiempo libre, y las veces que tengo tiempo, me temo que no tengo muchas ganas de escribir. Y en lo que respecta a este fic, me temo que hasta que no he acabado el curso, no he podido ponerme con él.

El caso es que por fin me pude volver a poner con este capi, que tenía a medias desde hace tiempo, y prácticamente lo he acabado en un día (si es que cuando uno se pone… Lo saca XD).

Como siempre, muchas gracias por la paciencia, de verdad. No sé qué sería de mí sin ella :) Y, también, por supuesto, por los reviews y los ánimos.

Bien, tengo algo que añadir, una **advertencia** para este capi: **Lemon**. Sí, tal como lo leen, este fic vuelve con lemon XD Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena :P

Ahora sí, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXIII: Real**_

No me había dado cuenta de lo largas que tenía las uñas.

Me fijé en ellas, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, en la sala de espera de la segunda planta del Hospital Konoha.

Al principio me entretuve mirando la gente que había, pero no era mucha, y nada interesante tampoco.

De pequeña, solía jugar a imaginarme qué clase de vida llevarían las personas que veía en la calle. Era divertido. Podía hacer de un aburrido hombre de oficina un espía secreto, o que una mujer con un gran abrigo en realidad pudiera convertirse en tigre.

Claro que, aquí, en un hospital, solo se me ocurrían formas de morir.

Y eso no es algo agradable de pensar.

Volví a mirarme las uñas.

Mamá solía cortármelas también por aquella época. Creo que le daba miedo que me quedara sin algún dedo si me ocupaba de ello yo misma.

-¡Era lo que te faltaba!-solía decir.

Yo asentía en silencio y extendía mis manos hacia ella, para que las cortara. Siempre me las dejaba muy bien, sin picos, pulidas, sin necesidad de lima. O al menos, eso decía ella.

Desde hace años lo hago yo ("Ya no eres una niña", me decía), y creo que es hora de volver a cortármelas. Aunque mi madre, e incluso Ino e Tenten, me decían que tenía unas uñas muy bonitas. Alargadas, finas. Pensé en dejármelas crecer un poco y dejar que Ino me las pintara.

Cuando las dejé crecer un tiempo, recordé cómo había despertado en el hospital, en un cuerpo demasiado grande para mi voluntad, y con unas uñas demasiado largas. Recuerdo haber soñado que me arrancaba el corazón con ellas.

Otra cosa nada agradable de pensar.

-Sakura Haruno.

Desvié la vista de mis manos y vi al médico, que me había nombrado, desde el umbral de la puerta de su consulta.

Era la última prueba de mi revisión, tras varias semanas.

-Sí-me incorporé de la silla de plástico blanco sucio.

Inspiré hondo y apreté los puños, notando cómo se me clavaban las uñas en las palmas.

"_Tengo que cortarme las uñas"_

*.*.*

-Sakura.

Me giré.

-Oh, hola.

-Hola-Ino sonrió. A su lado, Matsuri parecía nerviosa, pero saludó igualmente.- ¿A dónde ibas?-añadió la rubia.

-Oh, a la biblioteca… Tengo que devolver un libro, y ver si encuentro alguno que me pueda ayudar con química.

-Es verdad, el examen de química es en nada…-se asustó entonces-Bueno, el caso-parecía hablar consigo misma, lo cual me causaba gracia-¿Podemos, eh…hablarte de algo?

-¿Mm?-miré a ambas sin entender-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-¿En un sitio más apartado?

Torcí el gesto; me estaban empezando a preocupar.

-Podemos ir hacia la biblioteca. Dudo que haya nadie por allí cerca. Hasta que no empieza la semana de los exámenes, poca gente la pisa.

-Ja, ja, ja. Tienes razón. Creo que en ese grupo tendríamos que incluirnos Naruto, Kiba y yo.

Reí al pensarlo.

-Sois listos, lo que pasa que no queréis poneros a estudiar-dije, mientras nos dirigíamos a la biblioteca.

-Oh, ¿acaso tú sí?

-Yo no he dicho que me guste, pero es algo que hay que hacer. Para aprobar, mayoritariamente-sonreí-¿No crees?

-Totalmente. Lástima que no tengamos tanta voluntad para ello como tú.

-Sakura.

Nos detuvimos cuando Matsuri habló. Solo entonces me di cuenta que no había dicho nada hasta el momento desde que nos encontramos al salir de clase.

-Y bien, ¿qué es? Os escucho-dije, abrazando el libro de biología que pensaba devolver.

-P-pues… Verás…-empezó a decir Matsuri, más nerviosa que antes.

Matsuri siempre había sido una chica fuerte, siempre me lo demostró, pero también sabía que cuando algo le incomodaba, podría retraerse de una manera similar a la mía. Lo sé. Al parecer es lo que hizo cuando los niños de primaria se empezaron a meter conmigo y con ella por pasar demasiado tiempo juntas, porque…

"_Estaba enamorada de mí"_

-Iré directa al grano-tomó la palabra Ino, de personalidad totalmente distinta a mi otra amiga en este aspecto, al ver que la otra era incapaz de siquiera empezar-Matsuri y yo hemos empezado a salir.

Parpadeé un par de veces, confusa, procesando la información.

-… ¿Qué?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, estúpida de mí.

-Quiero decir… Que ahora somos novias-aclaró Ino, como si viera que hacía falta-Matsuri y yo.

-¿Te…te molesta?-murmuró Matsuri, roja como un tomate.

Entonces lo entendí. En realidad, no es como si hubiera algo que entender.

Yo le había gustado a Matsuri, a saber por cuánto tiempo, y la rechacé, porque solo la veía como una amiga, y porque yo ya tenía alguien de quien estaba enamorada.

Y luego estaba Ino. La misma Ino que me dijo que nació en un prostíbulo y que, muy en el fondo, no quería relacionarse con los hombres _de esa manera_, así que no era raro que algo como esto se hubiera dado.

Estaba tan contenta cuando me reencontré con Matsuri, cuando se integró en mi grupo de amigos. Y pensar que había avanzado tanto…

"_Han sufrido tanto… Cada una de una manera distinta, pero se ayudan del mismo modo, estando la una para la otra"_

Y me sentí tan aliviada en aquel momento…

Solté el libro, casi sin ser consciente, y me abalancé sobre ellas, abrazándolas.

-¿S-Sakura?

-Ja, ja-no pude evitar reír-¿Por eso estabais tan tensas? ¡Dios mío! Creí que había pasado algo grave.

-Entonces…-me separé de ellas-¿No te importa?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Bueno… Sé que le gustabas a Matsuri, y yo… Creo que no me quería hacer a la idea sobre mi orientación sexual, pero ahora lo tengo muy claro.

Me alegraba pensar que, a pesar de todo, yo no tenía ningún tipo de perjuicio al respecto.

-Me alegro un montón por vosotras, de verdad.

Entendí que quisieran contármelo, seguramente, porque Matsuri había estado enamorada de mí. En tal caso, me alegra que me lo hayan contado.

-Ays…-exclamó Ino-¡Eres genial!-me dijo, abrazándome fuertemente.-Sabes que a ti también te quiero un montón, ¿no?

Reí.

-Sí, lo sé.

Miré a Matsuri. Sonreía. Era aquella sonrisa que me transportaba a aquellos días de primaria en los que jugábamos juntas.

-Gracias, Sakura-dijo.

*.*.*

-¿Sabes?, hoy me han hecho mi última prueba de revisión en el hospital.

Noté cómo su mano, entrelazada con la mía, se tensaba.

-¿Y qué te han dicho?

-Oh, no me han dado los resultados. Me los darán una vez que tengan todos y los aúnen, para así poder dar un diagnóstico completo…o algo así.

-Ajá-se limitó a decir.

Sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero también me dijo que se enfadaría si no le decía nada al respecto. Le dije que se preocupaba demasiado, pero él se limitaba a decir que era normal. Yo lo dejé correr. No quería discutir al respecto.

"_Mientras yo estaba en coma… Él sufría"_

-Por cierto…-tiré de su mano-Había otra cosa que quería comentarte.

Me miró.

-¿El qué?

-Este fin de semana… Mis padres vuelven a irse por trabajo-me armé de valor (la segunda vez siempre es más fácil) y le devolví la mirada-¿Quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo?

Me sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, en silencio, hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro. Si no, iré al orfanato.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo, y terminó por suspirar.

-Está bien.

-Oye, no es una obligación-no le veía muy entusiasmado-No pasa nada si…

Me interrumpió con un beso. Sonrió de medio lado contra mis labios.

-Iré.

Le devolví la sonrisa y el beso.

-Bien.

*.*.*

Aun habiendo quedado en eso, la verdad es que pasamos la mañana con nuestros amigos del orfanato. En realidad, había sido una quedada para hacer deberes (el estudiar ni siquiera se planteó, cosa de la que culpo a Naruto, Kiba e Ino), pero terminó derivando en hacer cualquiera cosa que no implicara el instituto, ya sea juegos de mesa (es increíble lo competitivos que son algunos) y al final salir al centro, para hacer compras, o comer en alguna terraza. Incluso Karin había venido.

La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un plan así, por lo que me lo pasé genial. Aquel tipo de cosas hacían que recordara que ya había crecido y que era una más de ellos. Una simple joven más intentando pasar tiempo con sus amigos, mientras llevaba a cabo una rutina diaria.

Cuando se echó la tarde, y decidieron que era hora de volver al orfanato (principalmente porque según ellos Tsunade les echaría la bronca, teniendo en cuenta que no habían cumplido su promesa de hacer los deberes y que les tocaría mañana hacerlos), decidí que era hora de volver a casa.

-Nos vemos el lunes, chicos-me despedí.

-Hasta luego, Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó a mí.

-Te acompaño a casa.

Sonaba casual, y no tendría nada implícito de no ser porque él únicamente no me dejaría en casa, sino que también se quedaría.

Naruto se metió con él, para variar, a lo que Sasuke respondió, y el resto, o reímos, o suspiramos, acostumbrados ya.

Me les quedé mirando a todos. Ah… Si tan solo todo fuera siempre así…

"_Y yo me perdí tres años de esto"_, no pude evitar pensar.

Me froté los ojos, los cuales notaba cansados, al igual que casi todo el cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrada a pasarme casi todo un día andando, y mi cuerpo lo resiente.

-¿Nos vamos?-parece que ya habían acabado la pequeña riña.

Asentí, algo somnolienta.

-Sí, vamos.

Nos despedimos una vez más y tomamos caminos diferentes.

Si bien empezamos a andar dirección a mi casa, debido a mi cansancio, decidimos al final coger el autobús.

-Perdona-le dije, cuando nos sentamos, y noté el traqueteo del vehículo.

-No tienes que disculparte. Llevamos todo el día de aquí para allá. Es normal.

-Entonces… Gracias.

Hice que un lado de sus labios se curvara, lo cual me hizo sentir victoriosa.

Ahora me era más fácil sacarle sonrisas a Sasuke, lo cual era toda una proeza. Él nunca ha sido dado a ello, y creo que antes el único que lo conseguía, aunque hubiera algún golpe de por medio, era Naruto, su medio hermano. Aunque también era comprensible.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. No pareció molestarle. Cerré los ojos.

"_Siempre quise ser especial para alguien. Sentirme necesitada"_

Creo que solo buscaba una excusa para evitar mi marcha de este mundo.

*.*.*

Fui despertada por Sasuke poco antes de llegar a nuestra parada.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó, algo preocupado, aunque intentaba no denotarlo, al menos no mucho.

Supongo que era algo que no podía evitar. No quería preocuparle. Pero supongo que mejor eso que sentir lástima por mí.

-Sí. Solo un poco cansada. Aunque esta pequeña cabezada me ha venido bien-sonreí-Vamos. Aún hay que andar un poco hasta llegar a mi casa.

Cuando entramos, casi se me escapa un "Ya estoy en casa", pero entonces recordé, claro, que mis padres no estaban.

Nos duchamos por turnos y decidimos hacer los deberes que al final no habíamos hecho en el orfanato. Nos sentamos en la mesa del salón.

-Vaya, creo que voy a pedirte que vengas más a menudo-dije, mirando mi cuaderno con los ejercicios resueltos-Haces que los ejercicios de química parezcan fáciles.

-Es que son fáciles-dijo, con suficiencia.

-Oh claro, entonces intenta que Naruto los haga igual de bien.

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

Nos reímos a costa del pobre Naruto, pero no lo hacíamos a mala fe. Eso era lo que tenían los amigos. Que podemos picarnos pero nunca nos enfadamos realmente por ese tipo de cosas.

Cerré el cuaderno y me estiré, notando el cuerpo entumecido.

Miré el reloj de pared del salón.

-¿Quieres que vayamos preparando la cena?-le pregunté.

-Será lo mejor. Porque con lo poco útil que eres, tardaremos una eternidad, así que mejor empezar pronto.

Inflé los mofletes, como hacía de pequeña, y me hice la indignada.

-Ey, soy una perfecta ayudante de cocina.

-Claro. Pero, aléjate de los cuchillos, ¿vale? No quiero acabar sin un ojo.

-Tonto-le di una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa.

Pasamos la cena hablando mayoritariamente del instituto y de la salida con los amigos de hoy. Debido a que, poco a poco, empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, resultaba más fácil hablar el uno con el otro, siendo menos incómodo, teniendo en cuenta cómo había sido nuestra relación no tanto tiempo atrás, en el cual ambos nos negábamos a hablar sobre nosotros.

Después recogimos y nos fuimos a poner el pijama y lavarnos los dientes.

Entonces, algo extraño sucedió.

-Iré a dormir al sofá del salón-dijo Sasuke.

Me le quedé mirando, sentada en el borde de mi cama.

-¿Por qué?-se me escapó.

Entonces fue él el que se me quedó mirando.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Si dormimos en la misma cama, yo…-su voz se apagó-No sé si podré controlarme. No lo hice la última vez.

Me mordí el labio inferior al recordar aquello.

-En realidad… Sí que te controlaste. Te pedí que pararas, y lo hiciste-esto último lo dije en un susurro, todavía avergonzada por lo que hice aquella noche, el cómo le rechacé de aquella manera.

-Ah…-Sasuke suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo; creo que nunca le he dicho lo que me gusta que haga ese gesto-No es tan sencillo.

-Pero…-me sonrojé y oculté el rostro entre mis manos-Quiero que pases la noche conmigo.

Notaba su mirada recayendo sobre mí, como unas nubes oscuras se ciernen sobre el pavimento, esperando descargar una fuerte lluvia.

En un momento dado, noté sus manos agarrando las mías, apartándolas de mi rostro. Alcé la vista y le miré.

-De acuerdo.

Creo que no fui plenamente consciente de ello hasta que la luz fue apagada y ambos nos tumbamos en la misma cama, bajo la misma sábana.

Me giré para mirarle, para comprobar que me daba la espalda.

Esperé durante unos segundos. Creo que conté hasta sesenta. Pero Sasuke seguía sin moverse.

Mi corazón bombeaba ya con fuerza, lo que hacía que me preguntara si iba a aguantar sin siquiera haber empezado.

-Sasuke-le llamé, en un susurro, aunque no sé por qué, a fin de cuentas, no había nadie más en la casa. Supongo que el ambiente en penumbra invitaba a ello.

No contestó. Resoplé y me acerqué a él.

-Sasuke-repetí, esta vez más cerca de su oído.

Antes siquiera de ser consciente de ello, de un rápido movimiento, Sasuke apartó la sábana y se colocó encima de mí. Apenas podía verle el rostro debido a la poca luminosidad, pero aún así, notaba sus oscuros ojos clavados en mí.

-No…-empezó a decir-No vine aquí pensando en…bueno, en _esto_-hizo hincapié en la última palabra-Porque la última vez…-su voz se apagó.

Cuando vi que no iba a continuar, tomé la palabra.

-…Lo sé-musité.

-… ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?-preguntó, casi incómodo, preocupado. Me gustaría poder verle la cara bien.

Sabía que el hecho de que fuera tan precavido al respecto era mi culpa, así que…tenía que ponerle remedio, aunque mis propios nervios me delataran.

-Sí-me miró como si no se lo creyera-De verdad. Bueno, sí… Quiero decir, al menos… Al menos quiero intentarlo, ¿vale?

Suspiró. Parecía que últimamente era lo único que hacía.

-Vale.

Y nada más pronunciar esta palabra, sus labios atraparon los míos. Ahogué un pequeño gritito ante su acto repentino, pero no tardé en corresponderle.

Su lengua delineó mis labios, los cuales abrí para que mi lengua también acariciara la suya.

Algo tímida, alcé las manos y las terminé enredando en su pelo, tirando hacia abajo, pegándole más a mí.

Me separé de él para coger aire, pero volvió a arremeter contra mi boca, como si estuviera sediento. Debido a la falta de aire, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, pero apenas nos separábamos para dar un par de bocanadas de aire, para luego volver a besarnos.

Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a moverse.

Acariciaron mi rostro, que si ya lo notaba caliente, ardió debido a las yemas de sus dedos, largos y huesudos. Rozaron mis pómulos, mis labios, incluso mi nariz, bajando por mi cuello y llegando a mis clavículas, la única parte sin tela de por medio, obviando mis pies y manos.

Se separó de mi boca y me mordió el mentón, haciendo que me encorvara ligeramente debido al escalofrío que me provocó.

Se alejó un poco de mí, haciendo que rompiera mi abrazo sobre su cabeza. Acababa de descubrir que me encantaba el tacto de su pelo. Me incorporó un poco y me sacó la camisa por la cabeza, haciendo que sintiera un leve momento de frío, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por calor al notar sus manos sobre mi espalda, piel contra piel.

Volví a recostarme, y solo entonces fui consciente de que estaba temblando como una hoja en pleno otoño, temiendo que el aire le arranque del árbol y caiga al suelo, donde será pisada.

"_Tengo que tranquilizarme"_

Pero mi corazón aullaba.

Mientras me besaba nuevamente, también delineó mi esternón con los dedos hasta bajar a mi ombligo. No pude evitar reír contra su boca.

-¿Qué?-murmuró contra mis labios.

-Me…me haces cosquillas-dije con la voz gangosa.

Aquello le hizo sonreír.

Llegó a mis caderas, y empezó a bajarme el pantalón, pero antes de que consiguiera sacarlo del todo, cerré mis piernas.

Sonreí cuando vi su ceño fruncido.

-N-no es…-tartamudeé; tragué saliva para intentar controlar mi voz, la cual apenas oía debido a los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón; me pregunté si él también era capaz de oírlos-No es justo que sea la única que se desnuda.

Sasuke resopló.

-Ambos acabaremos sin ropa al final.

La cara me ardió más, si es que ya era posible.

-L-lo sé, pero…

Se apartó de mí, quedando de rodillas en la cama, y se quitó la camisa.

-¿Contenta?

-Bueno, podría decirse que ya casi estamos en las mismas condiciones-solté una risita, que para mi gusto sonó demasiado histérica.

El dolor y el mareo rodeaban todo mi cuerpo, pero me negaba a ceder. No esta vez.

"_Vamos, Sakura"_

Alargué las manos hacia su pantalón, pero ahí se quedaron. Alcé la vista y vi a Sasuke enarcar una ceja, divertido. Aparté las manos y las dejé a mis costados.

-V-vamos, quítatelos tú también-dije, mientras me terminaba de quitar los míos a patadas.

-¿No quieres hacerlo tú?

-¡No!-solté otro chillido histérico, avergonzada hasta límites insospechados.

-Pues antes me lo ha parecido.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Mentirosa.-dijo, dándome otro beso.

-Puede. Ahora, q-quítate los pantalones.

Su sonrisa de medio lado se amplió, pero terminó haciéndolo, sin decir nada más, ahora quedando los dos en ropa interior.

Me sentía tan expuesta. Tenía que contener las ganas que tenía de coger cualquier cosa, o incluso mis manos desnudas, para tapar la cicatriz a la altura de mi esternón.

-Tranquila-me dijo entonces.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-mascullé.

-Aunque no lo creas-se acercó a mi oído, su voz tan solo un susurro-estoy igual de nervioso que tú.

Se separó un poco para que pudiera verle a la cara. Alcé la mano y le acaricié la mejilla.

-Tienes razón-jugué con el lóbulo de su oreja-No me lo creo.

Cogió mi mano para besar la palma.

-Una pena, porque creo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho-parecía casi arrepentido por decir algo tan cursi en voz alta, y más siendo él.

-Mentiroso.

-Puede-me imitó como hacía unos momentos, haciéndome sonreír.

Yo aún seguía temblando, y empezaba a notar un sudor frío cayendo por mi espalda. El pelo se me pegaba a la cara.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho, más huesudo que musculoso, dando a entender lo mal que había estado comiendo hasta hacía no mucho debido al estrés y la preocupación, y me acongojó un poco, sabiendo que yo era la razón.

Noté que su corazón estaba acelerado, tal como me dijo, pero me limité a sonreír y no dije nada.

Sasuke me retiró el sujetador, con bastante habilidad y esta vez sí que no pude evitar taparme el pecho, como pude, con manos y brazos, abochornada por completo.

Pero cuando fue a bajarme las bragas, por pura inercia, agarré sus brazos, deteniéndole, olvidándome de mis pechos al descubierto.

Me miró, interrogante, y debió ver la duda en mí, porque soltó la tela.

-¿Todo bien?-a pesar de que dijo eso, creo que su mirada yacía en mis pechos.

-S-sí-tartamudeé, retirando la mano-Solo… Creo que me va a dar algo por los nervios.

-Tranquila.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes-tragué saliva-Y de poco sirve.

-Tendré cuidado-me dijo.

-Hombre, más te vale tenerlo.

Aquel último comentario le hizo reír. No sabía que se podía hacer reír a Sasuke en este tipo de situaciones.

-Pero qué marimandona se nos ha vuelto la pequeña Sakura-bromeó, mientras deslizaba la última prenda que adornaba mi cuerpo, abandonándolo.

Sabía que hablaba para intentar distraerme y tranquilizarme, pero no sé si estaba teniendo mucho efecto, pero hice esfuerzos por que así fuera.

-De pequeña nada-refunfuñé.

-Cierto, no tienes los pechos tan pequeños como pensaba.

Le di un rodillazo en las costillas, pero acabó riendo, por lo que supuse que mucho daño no le debí hacer.

Volvió a besarme, y entonces noté sus manos masajeando mis pechos. Ahogué un gemido contra su boca y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, involuntariamente, notando su miembro incluso por encima de la tela de su calzoncillo, haciendo que Sasuke gimiera débilmente.

Todo era demasiado real, y también demasiado irreal, como un sueño, que sabes que pronto acabará, y volverá la cruda realidad a despertarte, recordándote que aquello que sueñas, no es verdad.

Pero Sasuke estaba aquí, besándome y abrazándome como si realmente me necesitara, diciéndome que era real. Y yo, yo estaba aquí, sintiéndome más viva que nunca, más real.

"_Real"_

Mi cuerpo temblaba todavía más, y de vez en cuando salían sonidos vergonzosos de mi boca, pero no podía evitarlo.

Besó, lamió y mordió mis pechos, incluso mi cicatriz, que no sabía que se tratara de una zona tan sensible. Mientras, intentaba no dejarme llevar demasiado, y la muy torpe de mí solo sabía agarrar sus brazos, acariciar su pecho y su pelo, su suave pelo, devolviéndole los besos.

Y cuando sus manos llegaron a mis partes bajas, ahogué un grito. Le miré, abochornada a más no poder. Él me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo de medio lado, pero notaba que sus ojos parecían cegados, como si tuvieran un pequeño velo de deseo por encima y le impidiera centrarse. En parte, me sentí agradecida, porque, pese a todo, le resultaba atractiva, dentro de lo que yo era, y Sasuke estaba teniendo mucha paciencia, lo cual agradecía enormemente debido a mi inexperiencia.

Cuando se bajó los calzoncillos, no sabía a dónde mirar, y opté por taparme los ojos con las manos, cual niña pequeña. Me pareció escucharle reír nuevamente, su risa, entremezclada con nuestras respiraciones y corazones agitados.

Retiró mis manos de mi cara, y me besó. Volvió a empezar a acariciarme, disminuyendo un poco el ritmo frenético que había llevado hasta ahora, y solo cuando le vi agacharse para coger algo del suelo y ver la bolsita de plástico, todo adquirió un tinte distinto.

Creo que Sasuke me decía algo, pero era incapaz de escucharle, o quizá le escuchaba pero no llegaba a interpretar sus palabras, debido al pitido de mis oídos, al traqueteo desenfrenado de mi corazón y a mi propia respiración errática.

Y aun a pesar del miedo y la incertidumbre, asentí y me aferré a él.

En el momento en que sobrevino el dolor, las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y me incorporé inconscientemente y me abracé a él todo lo fuerte que pude.

-Aguanta-me pareció oírle decir.

Me acariciaba y besaba, intentando hacer que obviara el dolor. Mordí su hombro para intentar canalizar el dolor, y tras un tiempo, mientras el corazón me pesaba cada vez más y la cabeza me daba más vueltas, la balanza entre dolor y placer se inclinó a favor del placer, y el dolor empezó a disminuir un poco, haciéndolo más soportable y permitiéndome disfrutar de las manos y la boca de Sasuke.

Mi cuerpo parecía querer contorsionarse, mis gemidos desafiar la agudeza de mi propia voz, mi corazón salírseme del pecho.

-Voy a moverme, ¿puedo?

Le besé, incapaz de decir nada con palabras, enredando mis piernas en su cadera, sintiéndome por primera vez en mi vida realmente cerca de una persona.

Y cuando el placer lo nubló todo, la adrenalina me fue abandonando el cuerpo a pasos agigantados y me dejé caer en la cama, aún con los últimos estertores recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Noté a Sasuke desunirse de mí y caer a mi lado, en el mismo estado que yo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguno de los dos hablara, y yo fui la primera.

-… ¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunté, y solo cuando formulé aquella pregunta caí en la cuenta de lo que me preocupaba que le hubiera gustado a Sasuke.

Pero la pregunta pareció divertirle. Se giró hacia mí y cogió un mechón de mi pelo, que lo tenía pegado a la cara debido al sudor.

-¿Tú qué opinas?

Intenté ralentizar el ritmo de mi respiración.

-Bueno… No ha estado…mal, ¿no?-dije, indecisa.

Rió.

-¿Y tú?

-Ha sido genial-constató.

-Oh, entonces bien.

-¿Y tú no tienes nada mejor que decir que un "No ha estado mal"?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? En realidad ha sido increíble-exclamé-Quitando toda la parte dolorosa, claro.

-Mm…-me acercó a él y me besó.

Me acurruqué en su pecho, notando cómo la poca energía que le quedaba a mi cuerpo se escabullía, dando paso al cansancio y al sueño.

Cerré los ojos. Me pareció notar que Sasuke nos cubría con el revoltijo de sábanas.

-Sasuke-dije, somnolienta.

-¿Sí?-su voz me llegó con un leve murmullo, como un arrullo, haciendo que cayera más profundamente en el sueño que me aguardaba.

-Gracias.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Ino y Matsuri empezaron a salir! :) Aunque prácticamente el resto del capítulo es SasuSaku XD_

Quién me diría a mí que uno de mis capis llevaría _lemon_… Si bien en varias ocasiones he escrito fics con escenas subiditas de tono, nunca he escrito un lemon, así que, no sé cómo habrá salido (aunque creo que tampoco es muy explícito XD).

_Puf! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado._

_Creo que tengo poco más que decir. Solo que espero ponerme las pilas con mis fics este verano, y avanzarlos un poco más, aunque, como siempre digo, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo XD En tal caso, no sé si lo comenté antes, pero este fic se va acercando a su final. Chan, chan, chan! XD_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^ _


End file.
